Entre Balas
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Edward y Bella son de familias rivales del Narcotrafico, pero su pasion es mas fuerte que su rivalidad. Que pasara cuando Bella tenga decidir entre la lealtad a su familia y su amor por Edward. Edward, no sabe estar con una sola mujer y bella no es una mujer compartida ¿Edward podrá cambiar por Bella?
1. El comienzo de Nuestra Historia

Chicas hola de nuevo, ahora vengo con esta historia, quiero aclarar que esta historia está inspirada al 100% en una serie/novela que se llama (El señor de los cielos) me ha tenido como loca esa historia.

**Advertencia: Chicas esta historia puede contener leguaje obsceno así que si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

Mil gracias a todas por sus mensajes, les cuento que me dio como un bloqueo mental y no podía escribir, pero en cuanto comencé a ver la serie/novela de (El Señor de los Cielos) como que todo eso se me quito.

Ya estoy de nuevo trabajando en los capítulos de mis demás historias asi que no crean que las dejare.

Bueno pues me despido y recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Espero me dejen su comentarios.

Las quiero.

Edward Cullen, un hombre apasionante, inteligente y cabron, el hombre que podía hacer que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, el hombre que hace que pierda mi dignidad y mi respeto por mí misma, el hombre al que amo más que a mí misma.

Aquí estoy yo Isabella Swan, contando mi patética y triste historia, la historia de una mujer que es capaz de traicionar al mundo entero con tal de que a Edward ni el aire le tocara.

Mi familia y la familia de Edward era rivales desde hace muchos años, yo también odiaba a Edward pero no por las misma razones que mis hermanos, lo odiaba por que no quiso ser mío, se casó con la mojigata y sin chiste de Tanya.

Aún recuerdo como comenzó mi historia con él,en aquel bar que aun frecuento con la esperanza de que el un día llegue ahí, nos vallamos a la habitación de hotel y me haga el amor como aquella primera vez.

_Flash Back_

_-Miren quien está aquí, la pequeña de los Swan – dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato._

_Gire mi rostro lentamente y vi al hombre que se atrevía a molestarme – Edward Cullen, que haces por aquí, este lugar no es tu estilo – dije con fingida sorpresa de verlo ahí._

_-Mi estilo siempre de es donde hay mujeres hermosas y tú eres la más hermosa de aquí- dijo el sentándose a mi lado._

_-De verdad Edward creo que deberías practicar tus estrategias de ligue por que la tuya es bastante aburrida- dije con flojera._

_-lo que me extraña es verte tan solita en este bar pequeña, sobre todo con los celosos que son tus hermanitos. – dijo el riendo y era verdad mis hermanos eran los hombres más celosos y podría jurar que se morirían de un ataque si me vieran en la misma mesa que a Edward Cullen._

_-Y me gustaría permanecer así Cullen, pero tú te auto invitaste a sentarte- dije molesta, aunque en realidad estaba nerviosa por estar con él, él era el hombre más guapo que había vistió en mi vida, solo de imaginarme lo que podría hacerme con esas hermosas y grandes manos o esa tentadora boca, lograba que me mojara._

_-Aparte de hermosa directa, tal y como me gustan las mujeres- dijo orgulloso._

_-Que es lo que quieres Cullen, no creo que esta sea una visita meramente social ¿o sí? – pregunte sin más rodeos, yo sabía que él se tenía algo entre manos._

_-Quiero muchas cosas Bella, pero en ese momento hay una cosa que deseo más que cualquiera- dijo acercando su rostro al mío._

_-¿Y qué es eso que quieres?- pregunte tratando de no me afectara y mirándolo fijamente para que viera que no me intimidaba en lo más minino._

_-Te quiero a ti bella, no me salgas con que no sabes de que te hablo, o que por que tu familia y yo tenemos diferencias, esto que hay aquí – dijo señalándonos a nosotros dos- es pasión Bella, y quiero apagarla – termino y sin darme oportunidad a nada más me tomo del cuello y me jalo para besarme._

_Dios, sus labios contra los míos eran una delicia, nuestras lenguas pelando su propia lucha, él tenía razón no iba a negar ni hacerme tonta, Edward siempre me había gustado y siempre había querido tenerlo en mi cama._

_Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero esto no se quedaría en un beso y ya, esto se terminaría cuando nuestros cuerpo estuvieran entrelazados, sudorosos y exhaustos de tanto placer que ambos nos diéramos._

_-Está bien Edward no vamos a negarlo por el contrario vamos a solucionarlo y a quitarnos las ganas._

_Fin Flash Back_

De eso ya había pasado un año, de ese primer encuentro en el bar del hotel Imperial Donde después de esa primera noche que pasamos juntos vinieron más y más noches en las que la pasión me envolvía por completo, pero sobretodo noches en las que cada día , cada segundo hacían que me enamorara profundamente de Edward Cullen.

Mi relación con Edward era prohibida por varias cosas, en primera porque mi familia y la de el primero me metían una bala en la frente que dejarme estar con él. Otra razón era la dulce e inocente Tanya, la madre de sus hijos, Edward tenía 17 años cuando había tenido a su primer hijo con la mosca muerta de Tanya y dos años después habían tenido otro hijo, asi que ella era se podría decir que la mujercita oficial de Edward.

Mi familia y de Edward siempre había estado involucrados en el negocio de las drogas y las armas, pero Edward siempre fue mucho más inteligente y el carisma que tenía le ayudaba y estaba desbancando a mis hermanos del negocio.

Sabía que pronto habría una negociación con unos colombianos y Edward estaba ganando demasiado terreno con ellos, lo bueno era que los colombianos no le querían dar toda la mercancía a Edward querían que hiciéramos las dos familias el negocio con ellos.

Así que estaba aquí arreglándome como nunca para verme sensual y sexy para Edward, pero para que también los colombianos me vieran y en sus rostros se viera el deseo y Edward se las ingeniara para hacerme el amor esta noche.

El motivo de la reunión era que ambas familias se respetaran y se hicieran un trato de paz entre nosotros.

Mi hermano James era la cabeza de nuestra familia, él quería acabar con esta rivalidad estaba harto de estar jugando al rato y al ratón, mi otro hermano Marco, él era un poco más de acción, si por el fuera mataría a Edward de un tiro en la frente, pero sabía que lo que james decía era lo que se tenía que hacer.

-La verdad es que no creo que el perro de Cullen acepte una tregua- dijo Marco tomando su sexto tequila del dia y no eran ni siquiera las 12:00 del dia.

-Marco quiero que trabajemos en paz, no quiero mas guerras entre nosotros, tenemos que recuperarnos de todo el territorio que nos ha quitado Cullen y que el colombiano quiera hacer negocio con ambos clanes es lo que importa- dijo James de manera tranquila pero firme, dándole a entender a Marco que no quería que hiciera alguna de sus estupideces.

-Y por qué demonios va a ir bella a las negociaciones?- dijo molesto Marco , el creía que lo único que yo sabía hacer era gastar dinero y tomar sol, pero al pendejo se le olvida que yo fui a la universidad a estudiar finanzas para ayudar en el negocio.

-Va por tres razones Marco, la primera porque ella es parte del negocio, en segunda por ella es lo que ve lo del dinero en tercera porque se me da mi chingada gana Marco, te sugiero que se te baje esa borrachera antes de irnos si no quieres que de los plomazos te la baje- dijo James perdiendo la calma, marco no dijo nada más y salió de inmediato del despacho de James.

-Quiero que toda la gente esté lista a las 5 para salir- le indico a Laurent su guardaespaldas – Y tu bella quiero que también vallas armada uno nunca sabe- dijo James yo solo asentí y también Salí de su despacho.

A la hora que James nos había dicho salimos todos con rumbo a donde sería la reunión cuando llegamos, los Cullen y los colombianos ya estaban ahí, y como siempre la única mujer era yo.

Cuando entre al salón Jacob Black, el colombiano se paró de inmediato a saludarme.

-La hermosa bella – dijo el tomando mi mano y besándola yo de reojo vi a Edward que no le estaba gustando que el Colombiano tocara algo que él consideraba suyo.

-Buenas noches Black un gusto verte de nuevo – dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa. Sabía que con el vestido que traía mis curvas se marcaban de maravilla, me separe de Black para saludar a Edward y a su hermano Emmet.

-Buenas noches Cullen- dije saludando a Edward.

\- Bella un gusto volver a verte- dijo el besándome la mano que Black no me había tocado.

\- Porque no comenzamos rápido esta reunión para ver si terminamos rápido y la Srita Swan me acepta una copa – dijo Black., Edward que aún me tenía sujeta de la mano me apretó hasta causarme dolor.

-Hablemos primero de negocios y después de placer – dijo James que solo se divertía, el ya sabía que no saldría con Black.

Los Cullen, los colombianos y nosotros sentados, trazando territorios, negociando precios, haciendo planes para traer la mercancía de Colombia y cuanto distribuiría cada clan.

Después de algunas horas y uno que otro altercado, ya había quedado pactado todo, había logrado negociar la parte de dinero tanto con los colombianos como con los Cullen.

-Bueno para que vean la muy buena voluntad que tengo a que todo esto funcione, como ustedes saben Tanya es mi mujer hace muchos años, pero nunca nos hemos casado por la iglesia como dios manda, asi que están cordialmente invitados a mi boda el próximo sábado- dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

-No me digas Cullen que ahora si solo tu esposa será tu dueña- dijo Black con burla.

-Ella siempre ha sido mi dueña las otras son pura diversión - dijo el riendo ¿diversión dijo este pendejo? Eso he sido para el todo este tiempo- no podía ni siquiera respirar bien, sentía que todo me daba vueltas , pero tenía que ser fuerte, no podía permitir que el me viera dolida y derrotada y mucho menos muerta de amor por él.

\- Edward pues muchas felicidades, espero que la invitación a tu boda sea para todos nosotros- dije parándome delante de él.

-Claro que si Bella, mi casa es su casa, y será un buen momento para que todos hagamos las paces- dijo el riendo, era como si pudiera ver mi alma y supiera que me la había destrozado.

-Ahí estaremos Edward, te lo prometo- dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bueno ya que estamos festejando muchas cosas porque no nos tomamos otra copa- propusieron los colombianos, yo me disculpe y me retire, mi guardia personal me estaba esperando para llevarme a la casa, y hasta que estuviera en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación, me permitiría llorar el dolor que me estaba causando Edward.

Estábamos por llegar a mi casa cuando una camioneta negra se nos cerró, y de ahí bajo Edward.

-Tranquilos muchachos es Cullen- dije a mis hombres para que bajaran las armas.

-Bájate Bella- me ordeno Edward

-Si te recuerdo que no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer o que no hacer- le dije desde la comodidad de mi camioneta, solo había bajado la ventanilla.

-Bájate bella o juro que te bajare- dijo el mas que encabronado, como no quería más problemas me baje de la camioneta y me pare frente a el de manera retadora

-¿ Que quieres Cullen?- pregunte Fastidiada.

-No quiero que vayas a la boda Isabella , no quiero verte cerca de Tanya ni de mis hijos – dijo el tomándome del brazo.

-¿ Te da miedo que le diga algo a tu esposa?, o que a la mera hora te des cuenta de que me amas a mi y no te cases- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Estas loca Bella, yo amo a Tanya y lo sabes siempre lo has sabido y cuando comenzamos esta aventura tu sabias que nunca dejaría a mi esposa- dijo el recalcando mi esposa-

-Y si es así por que te altera tanto que yo vaya o no a tu boda- dije pegando mis labios a los de el, y poniendo mis manos en su pecho, tratando de pegar lo mas posible mi cuerpo al suyo- Dime Edward, yo estoy segura de ser la amante, pero la pregunta es tu estas seguro de casarte- le dije y sin importar nada nos comenzamos a besar como locos.

-Bella eres una hechicera – dijo el separándonos un poco.

-Dime Edward ¿ahora que te cases dejaras de verme?- dije pegando mi pelvis a la de el, el volvió a besarme con pasión, mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior.

-Lo único que te digo es que no quiero que vayas a la boda Bella- dijo y sin más me soltó y se fue a su camioneta.

-Ni una palabra a mis hermanos, si me entero que alguien hablo le corto la lengua a todos- grite para que todos mis hombres oyeran.

Cuando llegue a la casa me encontré a mi cuñada Alice en la sala, esa mujer o era una santa o una tonta, mi hermano Marco la trataba con basura y ella aguantaba callada, gracias a dios no tenían hijos.

-Hola Alice¿ como estas?.- llegue saludando a mi cuñada.

-Hola bella, bien, como salió la junta?- pregunto preocupada.

-Bien, no te preocupes mis hermanos se quedaron celebrando-le dije sentándome a su lado.- Alice ¿de verdad tanto quieres a mi hermano? Le pregunte, yo no podía entender como lo quería tanto.

-Ay bella, son muchas cosas y si yo quisiera dejar a tu hermano el me mataría primero- dijo afligida.

-Alice no te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo ayudar a irte y que el imbécil de mi hermano nunca te encuentre- le ofreci, y lo hacia de corazón, yo quería mucho a mi cuñada.

-Bella , sabes que el me buscaría por cielo mar y tierra y me encontraría- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila Alice ya encontraremos la manera de que dejes a ese cabron- le dije y claro que encontraría la manera de que ella fuera feliz.

-Bueno y tu dime ¿viste a Edward?- Ella era la única que sabia de mi relación con Edward.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado con Edward ,ella sabia muy bien cuanto lo amaba y lo que estaba dispuesta hacer por el.

-El cabron piensa que puede ordenarme no ir su boda- dije con burla.

-Por tu tono de voz me das a entender que vasa ir de todas formas- Mi cuñada me conocía muy bien.

\- Claro que voy a estar ahí en primera fila- dije decidida.

Por fin la gran boda llego Tanya había entrado a la iglesia con un hermoso vestido blanco la iglesia estaba deliciosamente adornada con alcatraces y el pasillo por el que la novia caminaba era una hermosa alfombra de pétalos de rosas blancas.

Los ahora esposos pronunciaron sus votos mirándose a los ojos, Edward la miraba con devoción como si en su vida no existiera otra mujer que no fuera Tanya.

Como era de esperarse la fiesta era por todo lo alto, Edward no había escatimado absolutamente en nada para complacer a su mujercita.

-Trata de cambiar esa cara Bella- Me dijo Alice al oído.

-Esta debería de ser mi boda con el, porque estoy segura que el me ama a mi- le dije.

-Bella no te hagas fantasías cuñada- dijo ella tiernamente.

Ya no respondí nada, a lo mejor Alice tenia razón y yo solo me estaba haciendo fantasías y el único amor que había aquí era el que yo sentí por el.

Me levante de la mesa, necesitaba refrescarme y controlar todas las emociones que tenia, cada vez que vei como Edward se bailaba con su adorada esposa me daban ganas de vomitar.

Entre al que supuse era el despacho de Edward, lo confirme cuando vi la foto de la familia feliz sobre el escritorio.

Estaba por aventar la foto al fuego de la chimenea que estaba prendida, pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Que haces aquí- dijo molesto

-¿En donde exactamente, en tu boda o en tu despacho?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Claramente te dije que no quería que vinieras a mi boda, a la casa de mis hijos y de mi esposa.- dijo tomándome de los brazos fuertemente.

-No me podía perder este evento tan importante- dije con burla. Me solte lentamente de su agarre y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. – Espero tu noche de bodas sea tan apasionada como nuestras ultima noche en el hotel imperial- le dije.

Sin pensarlo mas asalte sus labios en un beso pasional que el respondió inmediatamente. – Estas loca bella, me acabo de casar y esta es la casa de mis hijos compórtate- dijo aventándome lejos de el.

-Ay Edward si yo quisiera dejarías a tu adorada esposa esta noche para pasarla conmigo, pero no querido esta noche la pasare con alguien mas.- sin darle oportunidad a que el dijera nada mas Sali de su despacho.

Y eso hice pase la noche con alguien mas, con uno de los colombianos, con Jacob, quería ver si podía borrar de mi cuerpo los besos de Edward, sacarme del alma el dolor que me causaba que el se hubiera casado, quería dejar de pensar en Edward aunque fuera solo una noche.

Pero no paso, los besos,caricias,palabras y hasta la forma de hacerme el amor no era ni una pizca igual a la de Edward, Jacob era bueno para bajar una calentura pero no para hacerme vibrar como Edward, sabia que ninguno seria como el.

Ya habían paso tres meses desde la boda de Edward el no me había buscado y como ya habíamos comenzado operaciones con los colombianos yo había estado muy ocupada, aunque había noches en las que lo había intentado llamar pero el no respondía el teléfono.

Ya habíamos hecho el primer traslado de droga y todo había salido muy bien y la habíamos logrado mover en tiempo record.

Esta noche había decidido ir al bar del hotel imperial,necesita relajarme un poco aunque sabia que estar ahí me traería muchos recuerdo.

Me puse un vestido rojo entallado que marcaba mis curvas y tenia un escote en v que realzaba mi busto, mi piernas se veían kilométricas y mas con las hermosas zapatillas rojas de tiras y tacón de aguja.

En cuanto el mesero me vio me dio la mesa que me gustaba.

-Señorita bella, tenia mucho que no venia- dijo el mesero, el tenia mucho tiempo trabajando aquí y ya me conocía.- Le traigo lo mismo de siempre?- pregunto sabiendo mi gustos.

-Si, lo mismo de siempre- dije, necesita un buen whiskey , mas tardo en traerme la bebida que yo en terminármela.

-Hola bella- alguien me saludo a mis espaldas, no tenía la necesidad de voltear para saber quién era – ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto Edward sentándose junto a mí.

-Más bien la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí, porque sabes que yo frecuento mucho este bar- dije dando un trago a mi whiskey que el mesero acababa de dejar.- ¿Aun sigues de luna de miel?-pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Bella, bellita, ¿no me digas que sigues enojada porque me case por la iglesia?- pregunto el

-No Edward, la verdad es que a mí no me importa lo que hagas con tu mujercita- dije riendo y tomando otro trago.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos y tu solo te estás burlando de mi- dijo Edward acercándose a mi.

-Yo soy incapaz de burlarme de ti Edward y tienes razón hace mucho que no nos vemos, no perdamos tiempo.- le respodi y lo jale las solapas de su saco para besarlos, y por fin me sentí viva de nuevo.

Hola chicas ya estoy aquí, recuerden que esta historia esta inspirada al 100% la historia del Señor de los cielos para que luego no me regañen.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las Quiero.


	2. La noche mas Larga de tu vida

Chicas aquí esta el segundo capitulo de Entre Balas, recuerden que esta historia esta inspirada 100% en la novela/serie (El Señor de los cielos).

Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener leguaje obsceno asi que si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Las quiero

Anna

Edward Pov.

Los negocios con los colombianos iban perfectamente bien, ya habíamos traído toda la mercancía y había salido mucho antes con grandes ganancias, estábamos en tregua con los Swan, pero en realidad ni ellos ni yo íbamos a estar en paz nunca, ellos querían el poder que yo tenia y jamás se los daría.

Solo había un problema, Bella ,esa mujer me volvía loco, hacia que mi sangre hirviera era como una droga para mi ,cuando ella y yo comenzamos yo ya estaba con mi mujer, Tanya es mi puerto seguro su padre Aro me enseño todo lo que se, el me metió en este negocio, el era como un padre para mi, así que desde muy joven supe que ella seria la madre de mis hijos, mi esposa mi mujer, ella tenía 16 años cuando nació nuestro primer hijo y ya no se separo de mi.

Pero conocí a la pequeña de los Swan, Isabella, una mujer de carácter, inteligente y con un coraje que muchos hombres quisieran y que decir del cuerpo de tentación que tenia.

Yo siempre he sido muy mujeriego no lo puedo negar, y jamás he dudado de que mi lugar estaba con Tanya , ella es mi puerto seguro.

Pero con bella me pasaba algo, siempre regresaba a ella, con ella podía hablar de todo, ella me entendía, y no se diga hacer el amor con ella era una necesidad, yo sabía que ella me amaba y yo me aprovechaba de eso para que nos viéramos siempre que yo quisiera.

Pero desde que los colombianos entraron en escena no se que tanto este bella disponible para mi, de buena fuente supe que bella se había estado viendo con Jacob, y ella me había estado llamado pero yo no le contestaba , quería que tuviera más necesidad de mí y mi sorpresa fue que ella dejo de llamar.

Yo sabía que Bella frecuentaba mucho el bar del hotel Imperial así que había hablado con el mesero para que cuando fuera bella de inmediato me lo informara.

Y así lo hizo, las propinas que yo daba eran muy buenas, por fin la tenia de nuevo en mis brazos, por fin le haría el amor nuevamente.

-Mmm..creo que alguien está ansioso- dijo bella ya la tenía en la cama y ya solo traía una diminuta tanga que no tarde mucho en arrancar.

-Sabes que siempre estoy ansioso de tu cuerpo- le dije honestamente. Esta mujer me tenía enloquecido.

Así que sin perder más tiempo en hablar pendejadas comencé a besar su cuerpo, no hubo rincón de su piel que no besara, que mi lengua no recorriera, mi manos tenían vida propia.

Oírla gemir cada vez que la penetraba me volvía loco, ella se entregaba por completo a mi el que como me rogaba que le diera mas, que no parara.

Ella sabia como complacerme como ninguna, comenzó a cabalgar sobre mi moviendo sus caderas de forma que me enloquecía ,ella tocaba sus pechos el sube y baja de sus caderas estaba haciendo que terminara pronto.

Ella comenzó apretar aun mas mi miembro que estaba en su interior, sus movimientos eran mas rápidos ,mi orgasmo se vino derramando toda mi semilla dentro de ella.

-Wow, tengo que reconocer que eres fabuloso Edward-dijo bella, que se había dejado caer sobre mi al sentir mi orgasmo bella había tenido el suyo.

\- Tu eres maravillosa bella- dije besando su frente.- Quiero que me digas por que fuiste a mi boda- le dije.

\- Quería ver como te casabas con Tanya- dijo sin mirarme.

\- ¿Y te gusto la boda?-pregunte riendo, quería que ella me dijera algo para ver si poniéndose loca podía sacármela de la mente.

-Vete a la chingada Cullen- dijo parándose y jalando la sabana para cubrir su desnudez.

-Por que te enojas pequeña, sabes muy bien como son las cosas- la pique aun mas.

\- Si Edward yo sabia muy bien como eran las cosas, pero tampoco tienes por que restregármelas ¿no crees?, yo no se que nos hacemos pendejos los dos, tu sabes perfectamente que te amo y que soy capaz de lo que sea por ti.- Me reconoció con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, jamás la había visto asi.

Me levante de la cama y sin cubrir mi desnudez camine a donde estaba bella parada y la abrace por la espalda. –Bella tu sabes que eres mucho mas que mi amante- le dije besando su cuello.

Ella se soltó de mi abrazo y me encaro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos y las lagrimas que había estado aguantando salieron.

-Tanya lleva muchos años a mi lado, es la madre de mis hijos, la lealtad de su familia, pero tú haces que mi sangre hierva, cuando no estoy contigo te extraño y cuando estoy contigo no me lleno de ti bella, te quiero a mi lado, pero con las condiciones que ya sabes- dije

-Está bien Edward seré tu amante, pero de una vez te digo que la única mujer con la te comparto es con Tanya, no me provoques por qué no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo mirándome retadoramente.

Yo no lo pensé mas y la jale para besarla de nuevo –¿De qué eres capaz? – le pregunte pero no deje de besar su labios.

-Te amo Edward, pero se acabaron todas tus putas, no quieras que se me suba lo Swan a la cabeza- dijo mientas yo besaba su cuello y comenzaba a quitar la sabana que cubría su glorioso cuerpo.

\- Shh, no hablemos mas, quiero disfrutar de ti toda la noche- y la calle con mis labios

Y eso hice, disfrutar de ella toda la noche, hacerla mía de todas las maneras posibles y ella se entregaba a mi sin ningún tipo de reserva.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos la volví hacer mía, no me podía llenar de ella, me volvía loco.

-Es hora de irme pequeña, tengo negocios que hacer, mañana voy a Colombia y hoy quiero estar con mis hijos- dije comenzando a vestirme, no mencione a Tanya, pero siempre que salía de viaje, pasaba una noche antes con mi esposa, tenerla en mis brazos me daba tranquilidad.

-¿Cuando te volveré a ver? Pregunto sentándose en la cama, luciendo su desnudez y me estaba tentando a volverla hacer mia.

\- Cuando llegue de Colombia y arregle algunos asuntos yo te llamo para vernos- le dije apartando la mirada verla asi era una debilidad para mi.

\- Te voy a extrañar- ronroneo y mi fuerza de voluntad para no volver a la cama con ella estaba comenzando a flaquear, así que agarre mi saco y mis armas y Salí de la habitación de inmediato.

Saliendo de hotel subí a mi camioneta, para irme al aeropuerto y llegar lo antes posible al mi rancho.

En cuanto llegue a mi rancho salió Tanya a recibirme, ella sabia que me encantaba que saliera a recibirme en la puerta.

-Hola mi amor- Dijo mi esposa corriendo abrazarme.

-Hola princesa- respondí dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

-Te he extrañado amor- Amaba a Tanya, la abrace para entrar a la casa y saludar a mi madre y a mis hijos.

-Hijo , que bueno que estas aquí- Me saludo mi madre, Esme, una mujer que había luchado mucho para sacarnos adelante, pero que con todo el esfuerzo que ella hacia había días que no teníamos para comer, así que cuando Aro me ofreció un empleo en el Narcotráfico no dude en aceptarlo de inmediato.

-¿Como estas mama? - la salude besando su frente.

-Hermano, que bueno que llegas, tenemos que organizar el viaje de mañana- dijo en cuanto entro mi hermano Emmet, mi brazo derecho y mi hombre de más confianza, mi familia sabía muy bien cuales eran mis negocios, nadie decía nada y Emmet trabajaba conmigo.

-Tranquilo hermano, dame unos momentos para estar con mi hermosa esposa- dije dándole un rápido beso a Tanya en los labios.

Ya no di más explicaciones y jale a Tanya para nuestra habitación, estar con ella todo era más lento, más romántico, con ella no había explosiones de pasión. Pero se entregaba a mí en cuerpo u alma.

Esa noche cene con mi familia, mi madre y mi esposa se ponían muy nerviosas cada que viajaba para hacer mis negocios, pero ninguna decía nada.

Mis hijos cada día más grandes, sabían que en cualquier momento Alec mi hijo mayor seguiría mis pasos.

A la mañana siguiente Salimos muy temprano, no éramos tontos así que Emmet y Jasper mi otro hombre de más confianza se iba con migo en un jet y mi demás gente se iba en otro de mis aviones.

Cuando llegamos a Colombia ya nos esperaban llegamos a casa de Jacob Black y su brazo derecho Embry.

-Cullen que bueno que estés aquí, ¿Qué tal fue tu viaje?- me pregunto Jacob,

-Excelente , la verdad estaba ansioso por llegar y hacer muy bueno negocios- respondi.

\- Ya esta todo listo para que en el momento que digas se comience a subir la mercancía a al avión y nuestras arcas se llenen un poco mas- Eso era música para mis oídos, necesitamos comenzar a mover esa mercancía.

-Pasemos a brindar y te presentare a la hermosa piloto que te llevara a donde se cargara la mercancía - Mmm en el momento que dijo hermosa piloto el asunto aun mas me intereso.

Cuando me la presento wow la hermosa mujer se llamaba Renata, y vaya que era hermosa un cuerpo de tentación y claro que este viaje seria muy productivo.

Al dia siguiente ya estaba Emmet, Jasper y la hermosa Renata en el avión, para ir al punto donde cargaríamos la mercancía.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, el avión estaba cargado cuando regresamos a la casa de Jacob el ya nos tenia una fiesta con mujeres hermosas bebida y música a todo volumen.

Después de beber, bailar y reír era momento de que Renata pasara por mis armas.

-Renata por que nos me acompañas a un lugar mas privado- le dije al oído y aproveche para dar una juguetona mordida en su oreja.

Ella con una coqueta sonrisa se levanto de mi regazo y fuimos a la habitación donde me estaba quedando.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación ella me tiro en cama y comenzó a hacer un striptease y tengo que decir que esta mujer tenia un cuerpo maravillo, una piel color canela que se antojaba para comer lentamente, disfrutarla bien.

Quedo en una diminuta tanga que quitaría con los dientes y sus glorioso pechos ya estaban al aire, ya me imaginaba lo que haría con mi lengua en esos ricos pezones.

Ya no aguante mas cuando la jale para que quedara sobre mi comencé a besarla cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ahí entro una nada contenta Isabella Swan.

-Eres un cabron Edward- grito Isabela que venia con un arma en la mano – Te dije que a mi no me verías la cara de pendeja- grito apuntándonos.

-Tranquila- le dije en lo que me quitaba a Renata de encima.

-Ni que tranquila ni que la chingada , y tu perra vas a aprender a no meterte con el hombre ajeno- le dijo Isabella a Renata y le disparo.

\- ¿Que chingados te pasa?, estas loca- le grite a Isabella y me puse a auxiliar a Renata.

-Te dije que no me vieras la cara de pendeja- me respondió, en ese momento entro la gente armada, me imagino que al escuchar el disparo.

-¿Qué carajos paso aquí?. –Pregunto Emmet al entrar a la habitación.

-La pinche loca de Isabella le disparo- le respondí.

Emmet le quito el arma a Isabella- Saca de aquí a esta pinche loca – le pedí a mi hermano refiriéndome a Isabella.

-No me puedes tratar como una puta- me grito ella.

-No te voy a tratar de ninguna manera por que no te quiero ver cabrona, lárgate de aquí, tus pinches escenas de celos déjaselas a mi esposa tu no eres nadie- le grite a Isabella y Emmet la saco de la habitación; la gente de Jacob ya se estaba encargando de Renata.

Desafortunadamente la hermosura de piel canela no resistió el balazo y murió, Jacob se encargaría del cuerpo.

-Vaya Cullen provocas bajas pasiones- se burlo Jacob.

-Isabella es una pinche loca – Dije aun encabronado por lo sucedido.- Mañana a primera hora salimos, lo bueno es que las estupideces de Swan no nos arruino la transacción- dije tomando mi vaso de whiskey de golpe.

A la mañana siguiente salimos a primera hora, Emmet y Jasper no dejaban de molestarme con lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Edward que demonios vas a hacer con Bella, esa mujer es de armas tomar- Me dijo mi hermano.

\- Nada ahorita no quiero saber nada de ella- dije aun encabronado con ella.

-Tienes que pensar que tienes negocios con los Swan y que Bella puede arruinar muchas cosas- me comento Jasper.

-Ella no va arruinar ningún negocio – dije seguro, de alguna manera me encargaría.

Cuando llegamos a mi rancho, la prioridad era comenzar a mover la mercancía, tener mas control, los Swan manejaban una parte del territorio, y la cosas estaba marchando muy bien, yo ya me había conseguido una que otra amiguita, ya habíamos traído otros tres cargamentos los negocios estaban de maravilla.

Pero me estaba comenzando a molestar los Swan, James sabia muy bien llevar el negocio , pero sabia que quería aliarse con unos hermanos rivales míos para quitarme del negocio, pero eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Aunque también había otro asunto que me estaba comenzando a tener inquieto extrañaba a Isabella, la necesitaba, no dejaba de pensar en sus besos, en su cuerpo, asi que estaba pensando en llamarla pronto.

-Te tengo una noticia- dijo Emmet entrando a mi despacho.

-¿De que se trata?- Le pregunte, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro que me decía que se estaba divirtiendo con la información que me estaba por dar.

-Pues al parecer tu hermosa ex amante Isabella Swan ya encontró con quien consolarse.- dijo Emmet divertido y yo comencé a sentir mi sangre hervir de coraje y de algo estaba seguro, el cabron que se había atrevido a tocar un centímetro de su blanca piel, ya tenia una bala con su nombre.

-¿De que chingados estas hablando?- Le pregunte Emmet encabronado.

\- Pues nada mas y nada menos de nuestro amigo el Colombiano, Jacob Black- Cuando mi hermano me dijo eso sabia que entre ese perro y Bella ya había paso algo antes.

-Vaya nuestro amiguito nos salió mas cabroncisto que bonito, pero esto no se queda asi – dije pensando en voz alta.

-Edward, tenemos negocios con ellos, asi que por que no te calmas, aparte tu mandaste a la chingada a Swan.-Me recordó mi hermano.

-Emmet no me salgas ahorita con tus pendejadas, yo sabré como me manejo con mis mujeres y en mis negocios- le recordé al cabron de mi hermano que sabia que se estaba divirtiendo con esta situación.

-Solo te digo que pienses bien las cosas , Jacob es nuestro mejor proveedor y bella es una mujer de armas tomar y ahorita no podemos dar pasos en falso, si no te vas con cuidado esa mujer puede ser tu perdición- me recordó

-Encárgate de todo, mañana salimos para ciudad y que me tengan listo el jet, encárgate de que me tengan a Bella en el aeropuerto a las 6 de la tarde.- Le dije a Emmet.

Solo de pensar que sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo estaba siendo de otro me sacaba mis mas bajos instintos asesinos.

Como ordene, todo estuvo listo, cuando llegue al aeropuerto mis hombres me informaron que todo estaba listo. Subí al Jet ahí estaba bella con los ojos vendados y las manos y piernas amarradas.

-Hola hermosa- le dije quitándole la venda de los ojos.

-No se por qué sospeche que esto era obra tuya Edward- respondió de inmediato.

-¿No me has extrañado?- le pregunte cuando termine de desamarrarla. -¿ Por que no te pones el al cinturón de seguridad estamos a punto de despegar- Le dije sentándome al lado de ella.

\- ¿Y por lo menos me dirás a donde vamos?- pregunto molesta, sabia que aun no me perdonaba lo que había pasado en Colombia, pero esta noche le recordaría que ella solo era mia.

\- Te llevare a tener la noche mas larga de tu vida Bella, una noche que jamás olvidaras- le respondí mirándola a los ojos, carajo como había extrañado esa hermosa mirada.

Y eso haríamos tener la noche mas larga de nuestras vidas, huyendo del amanecer, recorriendo el mundo en mi jet, solo aterrizando para lo necesario.

-Estas loco Edward, quede que todo había quedado muy claro después de lo que paso en Colombia con tu amiguita- dijo bella enojada.

-Bella entre nosotros no hay nada claro – dije desabrochando mi cinturón , y de inmediato abri la botella de Champagne que había ordenado que pusieran. Serví las dos copas , bella no me hizo la grosería de no aceptármela sabia que podía hacer que cediera.

-Pues al momento en el que me corriste de Colombia, y mandaste a tus hombres que me llevaran al aeropuerto para mi todo quedo claro – dijo mirándome con odio.

-Bella tienes que reconocer que lo que hiciste fue una pendejada- Ella tenia que entender que no podía ir matando gente en sus ataques de celos.

-Claro te advertí que no jugaras conmigo porque íbamos a terminal mal- Me respondió.

-Bella no quiero que sigamos hablando de eso, ya paso y no vale la pena que le sigamos dando vuelta a eso- le dije y la levante de su asiento y la senté en mis piernas.

-Tienes razón , ya no importa, porque queda claro que entre nosotros lo único que queda es el recuerdo de unas bonitas noches de sexo- Cuando dijo eso, los celos volvieron a mi, al imaginarme que ella estaba teniendo mas que una aventura con Black.

-Tu y yo sabemos que fueron mas que noches de sexo bella, ¿ De verdad vas a dejar lo que tenemos por una pendejada?- le pregunte y comencé a besar su cuello.

-Edward te amo, pero yo no soy la estúpida de tu mujer que te cree que nunca la has engañado y mucho menos voy a cerrar los ojos a tus aventuras, si tu puedes acostarte con otras yo puedo hacer lo mismo- respondió cínicamente.

-Has estado acostándote con el colombiano ¿no? – Le solté de la manera mas tranquila que pude.

-Vaya Edward para no ser nadie en tu vida estas muy informado- me dijo con burla. –Pero si lo quieres saber, si, me he acostado con Jacob Black- me dijo como fuera algo sin importancia.

\- Bella no me retes – le dije comenzando a enojarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?-De verdad no entendía a que me refería o se hacia la tonta, la verdad es que me inclinaba mas por la segunda opción.

-Eres mía Bella, no juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemas y esta noche te demostrare que sigues y serás siempre mía- le dije atacando sus labios y sentí como si estuviera en mi hogar.

No hablamos mas, nos desnudamos mutuamente lentamente, entre tiernos besos y suaves caricias, ella recorrió con sus labios mis hombros, mi pecho, sin dejar de acariciar mi piel, hasta que llego a mi entrepierna, mi miembro estaba ya más que dispuesto, pero esta noche era larga y nos disfrutaríamos, ella dio una suaves lamidas a mi miembro haciendo que toda mi piel se enchinara, ella volvió a subir hasta quedar de nuevo repartiendo besos por todo mi pecho.

Ella se puso a horcadas sobre mi y lentamente se introdujo mi miembro en ella, era la gloria, sus movimiento eran lentos, pausados, disfrutando ella y haciendo que yo tocara el cielo.

Sus pechos eran atendidos por mi boca, mis manos la sujetaban fuertemente de la cadera, esta era la primera vez que realmente hacíamos el amor, sentía que bella no solo me entrega su cuerpo si no su alma y su vida entera.

y como lo prometí fue la noche mas larga que podía darle, cuando por fin el amanecer nos alcanzo, lo vimos desnudos, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y tiernos besos.

-No quiero dejar de verte Bella- Le confesé.

-Ni yo a ti Edward, pero no se si soy capaz de hacerme de la vista gorda con todas tus aventuras-.

-Pequeña ,lo que tu y yo tenemos es algo que ni con mil mujeres podría tener- Era verdad, con ella no tenia que fingir ni esconderme de nada- Pero sabes como soy, me conoces y no voy a cambiar- Fui honesto con ella.

-Eso quiere decir que si tu te acuestas con otras y yo puedo hacer lo mismo- aseguro ella, pero estaba loca si cree que permitiría eso.

-No Isabella , no has entendido que eres mía y que yo no soy un hombre compartido y quiero que escuches muy bien, ya tengo una bala con el nombre de Jacob Black.- le dije mirándola fijamente.

Ella ya no dijo nada solo se abrazo mas a mi y suspiro, sabia que ya se había rendido, y ahora era momento de comenzar a encargarme de de sus hermanos y de Black.

Como todo en esta vida, la hermosa noche que habíamos pasado termino, cuando aterrizamos de nuevo ya nos estaban esperando dos camionetas, una que llevaría a Bella a su casa y a mi me estaba esperando Jasper y Emmet, tenía varios mensajes de ellos que era urgente vernos.

-Te amo Edward, espero podamos vernos pronto- Bella en ocasiones me causaba mucha ternura.

-Te prometo que nos veremos muy pronto.- Era algo que pensaba cumplir.

Nos despedimos y cada uno tomo rumbo diferente, en cuanto llegara a donde me estaban esperando hablaría con Eleazar, mi abogado para que comprara una casa en donde Bella y yo nos pudiéramos ver tranquilamente.

-Edward por fin llegaste cabron, mientras tu conquistabas a la perra de Swan aquí las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga cabron- Fue lo primero que me grito Emmet al verme.

-En primera cálmate cabron y no me hables asi, en segunda no le vuelvas a decir perra a Bella y en tercera explícame de que carajos hablas- le conteste en el mismo tono a Emmet.

-Por que no se calman – pidió Jasper parándose entre Emmet y yo.

-Edward las cosas se pusieron muy difíciles- Me dijo Eleazar preocupado y eso era raro , ese cabron nunca mostraba ningún tipo de emoción por nada.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-

-Pues que los Newton quisieron matar a Tanya y a tus hijos- Dijo Eleazar

-¿De que carajos estas hablando cabron?- Me levante como resorte y mas que encabronado- ¿ Donde chingados esta mi familia?- Pregunte sintiendo que el aire me faltaba.

-Ellos están bien, Tanya a la mera hora no se quiso subir a la camioneta, asi que ellos están bien, uno de los hombres que cuidan a tu familia asegura que el vio a uno de los Newton cerca de la camioneta y casualmente la camioneta exploto.- Me conto Eleazar.

-Ya comenzamos a buscar a los Newton, no te preocupes van a pagar lo que quisieron hacer con tu familia.- me dijo Emmet.

\- A esos cabrones me los traen vivos, los Newton son muy pendejos para armar un atentado solos, atrás de esto de hay alguien mas- Estaba seguro que los Swan estaban atrás de este atentado y caro me lo pagarían, lo que aun no sabia era si Bella también tendría que ver en esto.

Chicas recuerden dejarme su opinión, es muy importante para mi.

Mil gracias por leerme.

Saludos


	3. Los Swan dan el primer golpe

Chicas ya estoy aquí con el tercer capítulo, recuerden que este fic está inspirado 100% en la Novela ( El Señor de los Cielo)

Chicas quiero aclarar algunos puntos:

Antes que nada disculparme si alguien se siente ofendido por el término "Colombianos", de verdad que no es mi intención ofender a nadie, y mucho menos generalizo que TODOS los colombianos son así.

Yo aclare y cada capitulo lo hago que la historia esta INSPIRADA en el señor de los cielos , mas no es una adaptación fiel, así que como este es mi fic yo puedo hacer o no que los personajes estén o no juntos.

Al principio de cada capítulo pongo la advertencia necesaria del tipo de lenguaje.

De verdad quiero disculparme si alguien se siente ofendida o herida por mi historia, pero no la voy a cambiar.

Bueno chicas como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo numero tres de esta historia, espero puedan dejarme sus amables comentarios.

Saludos

Bella Pov

Llegue a mi casa después de pasar la mas, mágica, maravillosa y larga noche de mi vida, mis hermanos y mi cuñada estaban en la sala.

-¿Donde carajos estabas?- Me grito Marco.

-Estas pendejo si crees que me vas a venir a gritar a mi cabron- le respondí de inmediato – Yo no soy uno de tus gatos, así que conmigo le bajas- le advertí.

-Tranquilos, te estábamos esperando, llego el momento de que los Cullen se debiliten y ya dimos el primer paso- dijo James.

-A que te refieres?- Me daba miedo cuando mi hermano estaba así.

\- Ya me harte de Edward se lleve la mayor parte del trato con los Colombianos, así que era momento de que actuáramos y comenzáramos a debilitarlo- dijo James.

-Nos aliamos con Newton para darle un golpe certero a Cullen- dijo Marco riendo.

-¿Que hicieron?- Sentí que el corazón se me caía al piso.

-Los Newton se encargaron de poner una Bomba en el auto de la esposa de Edward y sus hijos- me confeso James.

-A estas horas Cullen debe de estar velando a sus hijitos.- se rio Marco.

Yo no sabía ni que decir, mi lado más egoísta me decía que eso era lo que más me convenía, que se muriera su mujercita para que me dejara el camino libre con Edward, pero ¿sus hijos?, ellos que culpa tenían de las pendejadas de nosotros.

-Así que tenemos que estar prevenidos en cuanto Cullen nos informe de lo que paso, tenemos que fingir y ofrecernos a buscar a quien haya matado a su familia- Al parecer James ya tenía todo bien planeado.

-¿Y si Edward se entera de que fueron ustedes los que planearon esto, que es lo que va a pasar?- Edward no era estúpido y no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

-Los Newton cargaran con esa culpa, la verdad es que si Edward los mata no me importa, lo que me interesa es que Edward se descuide y se suma en su dolor y búsqueda de venganza y es ahí cuando nosotros aprovecharemos para sacar a Cullen del negocio- James estaba demasiado seguro de que todo esto funcionaria, me moría por llamar a Edward para saber cómo estaba, pero sabía que si lo hacia el sospecharía.

-Pues meda gusto saber que tienen todo muy bien planeado, yo estoy muy cansada y necesito un baño, en cuanto sepan algo espero me avisen para ir al velorio- Les dije a mis hermanos y me fui a mi habitación.

Alice subió conmigo a mi habitación, ella se había dado cuanta que me había afectado mucho lo que me habían dicho mis hermanos.

-Bella te estuve llamando al celular para avisarte lo que tus hermanos planeaban, pero estaba apagado- me dijo mi cuñada nerviosa.

-Estaba con Edward, así que él tampoco sabía lo que lo estaba pasando- Dije nerviosa.

-Bella a mi meda mucho miedo que Cullen se entere que tus hermanos mandaron matar a su familia- dijo Alice.

\- A mi también Alice, si Edward se entera de que fueron mis hermanos los va a matar y su venganza va ir más allá, él puede pensar que yo tuve algo que ver- dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Isabella de verdad estás loca, a ti lo único que te preocupa es que Edward piense que tu tuviste algo que ver- dijo Alice enojada.

-No Alice, me preocupa que todo, los Cullen se van a ir contra todos, mis hermanos, tu y yo, ellos no van a perdonar algo así- dije llorando.

-¿Vas a llamar a Edward?-

-No Alice, sería muy obvio de mi parte y si se supone que nosotros no sabemos nada no es prudente que lo llame- Edward no era estúpido, lo más sensato era que nosotros esperáramos a tener noticias.

Solo me quedaba esperar y rogar a dios que Edward no descubriera quienes habían matado a su familia.

Edward Pov.

No nos fue difícil agarrar a los pendejos hermanos Newton, no tenían tanta gente como yo, cuando me informaron que ya los tenían en la bodega no pensé mas y me fui para allá.

Cuando llegue ya los tenían en una jaula bien amarradito y bien madreada como debía de ser.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a los hermanitos, Mike y Ben Newton- dije acercándome a la jaula.

-¿No tienes los huevos de hacer las cosas tu solo Cullen?- pregunto Mike , que a pesar de saber que en cualquier momento moriría no dejaba de chingar.

-Mira Mike, yo se que ustedes no planearon el atentando contra mi familia, ¿ Y sabes por qué lo sé?, porque ustedes son un par de pendejos que no sirven para nada. Así que tienen dos opciones o me dicen quien los mando por la buenas o me lo dicen por las malas- Ellos sabían que de todas maneras morirían, a lo único que ellos tenían opción era si morían con dolor y son dolor.

\- Se que nos vas matar Cullen así que no diremos nada- Dijo Ben.

Le hice una señal a Jasper y comenzó a rosear la jaula con gasolina, cuando termino de hacerlo, me senté en una silla frente a ellos y cómodamente prendí un cigarro.

-No seas cabron Cullen-Me dijo Mike.

\- Aquí hay de dos sopas, con dolor o sin dolor ustedes deciden- le dije riendo.

\- Fueron James y Marcos Swan.- Canto Ben, ya sabía yo que esos pendejos estaban detrás de esto.

\- ¿Su hermana estaba enterada de esto?- Pregunte, si Isabella me había traicionada no tendría piedad de ella.

\- No lo sé, ella no estaba cuando nos reunimos con ellos- Respondió Mike.

-Ya te dijimos lo que paso Cullen, así que métenos una bala y asunto arreglado- dijo Ben.

-Si esa sería una opción más rápida pero la verdad es que no quiero desperdiciar una sola bala en dos mierdas como ustedes- conteste, me levante de la silla le di una última calada a mi cigarro y lo tire al suelo, en segundo esa jaula comenzó arder, se oían los gritos de dolor de este par de pendejos, ahora iría por los Swan.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de seguridad que teníamos en la ciudad, toda mi gente de seguridad estaba ahora más al pendiente, me habían informado que mi esposa y mis hijos ya estaban en el rancho con mi madre y que nada les había pasado.

-¿Que es lo que vas hacer Edward?- Me pregunto Emmet.

\- Los Swan van a pagar caro esto, pero tenemos que hacerles creer que nosotros no tenemos ni idea de que ellos fueron los que mandaron matar a mi familia- Ya estaba planeando mi venganza contra ellos.

-Hagamos un ataque frontal – Dijo Eleazar.

-No, esto tiene que ser lento que no sepan que fuimos nosotros, voy hacer que ellos nos entreguen su territorio por voluntad propia.

\- Quiero que hablemos con Jacob, nos vamos a ganar la confianza de los Swan a como dé lugar.

Esa noche me vio con Jacob en un bar que yo solía frecuentar.

-Estimado Edward, me entere de lo que le paso a tu familia, espero ellos estén bien- Dijo en cuanto llego.

-Si Black mi esposa y mis hijos están bien, gracias- Le respondí, invitándolo a sentarse con la mano a la mesa.

-Pero dime Cullen para que soy bueno- Era lo único bueno de este cabron , era directo para los negocios.

\- Lo Swan fueron los que mandaron matar a mi familia- dije sin rodeos – Y como sabes la próxima semana tanto los Swan como yo iremos a Colombia para ver lo de otro cargamento y necesito que me ayudes-

-Ya me imaginaba yo que ese par de hermanitos eran unos cabrones, mira que meterse con tus hijos, yo tengo dos hijos así que dime que quieres hacer en contra de esos cabrones y yo te ayudo, al fin y al cabo lo grandes negocios los hago contigo.

\- Estando en Colombia, necesito que te encargues que secuestren a Bella, sus hermanos siempre la llevan, ella es como su joyita más preciada- Le comencé a contar mi plan.

-No seas cabron Cullen, vas a matar a la hermosa bella, sé que eso es lo que más les dolería, pero esa mujer esta divina, sería una lástima matar a esa preciosura- El pendejo de Black me estaba haciendo encabronar.

-No la vamos a matar Black, lo que quiero es que gente que conozcas y que sepas que no le van a tocar un pelo los que la secuestren, lo que quiero es ganarme la confianza de los Swan- le dije.

\- Esta bien Cullen, pero no puede ser gente mía, porque el día que los Swan se topen con alguno, sabrán que el secuestro salió de mi y eso no nos conviene.- Este wey era inteligente.

Después de hablar con Black Salí directo al rancho, tenía que ver a mi esposa y a mis hijos, tocarlos, saber que estaban bien.

-Edward- me grito Tanya corriendo hacia mí en cuanto me vio bajar de la camioneta.

Yo la abrace fuertemente, aspire su dulce aroma y respire tranquilo.

-¿Cómo están los niños?- Le pregunte sin soltarla.

-Ellos están bien, se asustaron mucho, pero el que me preocupa es Alec- dijo con su voz entrecortada.

-¿Por qué? – no quería más problemas.

-Edward, el ya cumplió 18 años y quiere seguir tus pasos, ya le dijo a Emmet que quiere un arma- me dijo mi esposa viéndome a los ojos.

-Y Nessie no tarda en querer entrar también a todo esto, ella es la más parecida a ti, por favor Edward no dejes que nuestros hijos sigan tus pasos- me pidió desespera.

-Tranquila mi amor, te prometo que hablare con nuestros hijos esta misma noche, pero ahora solo quiero abrazarte y saber que ya paso todo- le dije tomándola de la mano para ir a nuestra habitación.

Después de estar un rato con mi esposa mi madre nos aviso que fuéramos a cenar.

-Sabía que tenía que hablar con mis hijos, pero era normal que Alec quisiera seguir mis pasos.

-Papa, no sabes que susto nos llevamos - me dijo mi hija abrazándome.

-Lo se nena, pero te prometo que no les volver a pasar nada.

-Papa, necesito un arma, nos quisieron matar – dijo mi hijo enojado.

-Alec, después hablaremos de esto, pero tu madre no quiere que estés en estos asuntos, tú tienes que estudiar hijo- Sabia que no podía darle sermones de que hacer o no, pero era obvio que yo también quería una mejor vida para mi hijo.

-No papa, yo quiero seguir tus pasos, quiero ser tan grande como tú y después de lo que paso hoy, estoy mucho más seguro que antes- me respondió.

-Cenemos tranquilos y después hablare contigo Alec- No quería hablar con mi hijo delante de su madre.

Después de cenar le dije a Tanya que se fuera acostar tenía que comenzar mi actuación con los Swan.

Emmet, Jasper y Eleazar entraron conmigo a mi despacho, puse el altavoz y llame a los Swan.

-¿Edward como estas?- El que contesto la llamada fue James.

-Pues con algunos problemas James, necesito localizar a los Newton- le dije, aun nadie sabía de la muerte de esos pendejos.

-No sé dónde están, pero si quieres puedo poner a mi gente a buscarlos- Me ofreció el muy cabron.

-Te debería un gran favor, ese par de pendejos quisieron matar a mi familia, lo bueno es que no paso nada- Haber como le caía la noticia de que mi familia estaba bien.

-¿Como que quisieron matara a tu familia?- pregunto sorprendido como si el cabron no supiera nada, este en vez de narco tendría que haber sido actor.

-Pusieron una bomba en la camioneta en la que viajaba mi esposa y mis hijos, así que quiero encontrarlos- Yo seguía mi actuación magistralmente.

-Cuenta conmigo para encontrar a esos cabrones, la familia es primero Cullen- dijo el muy bastardo.

-La semana que entra viajaremos a Colombia, esta vez el cargamento será mucho más pesado, ya tengo el avión en que traeremos todo- Sabia que tenía que informarle de como se haría la transacción. – Me imagino que Marco ira contigo?- le pregunte , para estar seguro de Isabella también iría.

-Sí, Isabella también ira, sabes que ella es la que se encarga de los asuntos de dinero – me confirmo.

-Ok James, pues la próxima semana nos vemos en Colombia.- sin decir nada mas colgamos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?-Me pregunto Emmet.

-Tenemos que ganarnos la confianza de los Swan, porque aunque voy a matar a James y Marco, no se nos olvide de Bella es igual de jefa que ellos, y lo que necesito es que nos entreguen todo el territorio de buena voluntad, no quiero matar a Bella.- Aunque si me enteraba que ella también había atentado contra mi familia, también me la cobraría.

Después de hablar con mis hombres, tenía que hablar con Alec, si el decidía que querían entrar en el negocio yo lo apoyaría y le dejaría un gran imperio. Mande llamar a mi hijo a mi despacho para que nadie nos interrumpiera, mucho menos su madre.

-Papa, sé que mi madre te pidió que no me apoyes, pero desde que tengo uso de razón he querido ser como tu papa- me dijo mi hijo.

-Si es lo que quieres te voy a apoyar, pero debes saber los riesgos que corres.- le explique.

Papa esos riesgos lo hemos corrido toda la vida mi hermana y yo sin estar en el negocio, no hará ninguna diferencia.- mi hijo tenía un punto.

-La semana que entra te vas conmigo a Colombia – le dije – Solo te pido que no le digas nada a tu madre- No quería un enfrentamiento ahorita con Tanya.

-Te lo prometo papa- me aseguro mi hijo con una sonrisa.

Por fin había llegado la hora de comenzar con el plan, los Swan facilitaron todo al mandar a Bella con su cuñada Alice en un vuelo comercial, una camioneta la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto.

James y Marco ya estaban en casa de Jacob y claro que yo estaba con ellos, estábamos tomando un buen whiskey cuando nos informaron que Bella y Alice habían sido secuestradas.

-¿De qué chingados hablan?- Pregunto James cuando nos enteramos de lo que había pasado.

-Esto es culpa tuyo Jacob- lo acuso Marco, y de inmediato saco su arma.

-Cálmate Swan, yo no mande a tu hermana en un vuelo comercial pendejo- le contesto Black.

-Ya cállate Marco, Jacob necesito que nos ayudes, necesitamos rescatar a bella- dijo James desesperado.

-No te preocupes James, en este momento voy a poner a mi gente a investigar quien la tiene- le dijo Jacob.

-Black, si es por dinero no importa, traigo en maletas el dinero para la compra de la cocaína- Intervine yo.

Tenemos que ver que grupo la tiene y ponernos en contacto con ellos, antes de que las lastimen.- Confirmo Black.

Después de dos horas en las que James y Marco estaban como locos, Jacob se acercó a mi discretamente, mi plan se había salido de control.

-Cullen tenemos un problema- me dijo Black.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

-Los cabrones que secuestraron a bella y su cuñada, se enteraron quienes son, y ahora quieren el triple de lo nosotros les ofrecimos, si no damos el dinero hoy en la noche le cortaran dos dedos a cada una- cuando Black me dijo eso casi escupo lo que estaba bebiendo.

-De que chingados me estás hablando Jacob, me aseguraste que Isabella estaría bien- Me daban ganas de meterle un balazo a este pendejo.

-Cullen, los tipos que la tienen, están aliados con otros grupos aquí en Colombia, y al enterarse que era Isabella Swan y la mujer de unos de los hermanos no las quieren soltar- Me explico.

-La única opción que nos queda es pagar – dijo Black.

-Ni madres Black, vamos a ir por ellas, armados hasta los dientes- le dije.

-Cullen aquí no estás en tu territorio, ya ubicamos donde las tienen y el barrio en donde están es de lo mas cabrones de Colombia.

-Me vale madres Black vamos a ir por ellas.- Era una decisión tomada. En ese momento me fui hablar con los Swan.

-Los cabrones que tienen a Bella y su cuñada no las quieren soltar, Black ya tiene ubicada la casa donde las tienen, yo digo que hay que ir por ellas y a bola de plomo las rescatamos- le dije a los hermanos.

-Como sabemos que esto no es una trampa Cullen- dijo el pendejo de Marco.

-No voy a afectar mis operación comerciales con ustedes e Isabella también es socia aquí ¿no?- .

\- Esta bien Cullen, pero para estar seguros de que no es una trampa, tu hijo se va con nosotros – dijo James, ese bastardo era bastante astuto.

-Sin problemas, lo que ahorita importa es rescatar a Isabella y a la mujer de Marco.

-Si tienen que sacrificar a Alice para salvar a Isabella, no duden en hacerlo- respondió el cabron de Marco.

-No seas cabron- dijo Jasper que estaba atrás de mi.

-Isabella es mi hermana ella es la que me importa, mujeres que calienten mi cama sobran- dijo el hijo de puta.

-Lo mejor es ponernos en marcha ya, mis hombres ya están listos- dijo Jacob.

Nos subimos en diferentes camionetas y salimos rumbo a donde las tenían secuestradas.

-Esto se salió de control y el pendejo de Marco quiere que dejemos morir a su mujer – Jasper estaba demasiado enojado con el estúpido de Marco.

-Ni Bella ni Alice van a morir, no puedo creer que confiara en Jacob para esto- En estos momento me estaba arrepintiendo profundamente de haber mandado secuestrar a Bella.

Cuando llegamos al punto donde las tenían, saque mi arma, la bese y pedí que todo saliera bien.

-Es momento de recuperarlas- les grite a los hombres, estábamos comenzando a desplegarnos cuando comenzaron a soltar balazos de una azotea, los perros estos ya sabían que estamos aquí.

Comenzamos a separarnos, pero como siempre, Emmet y Jasper venían conmigo. La casa estaba horrible, y teníamos que cuidarnos de los tiros que venían de las azoteas.

La prioridad era entrar en la propiedad para sacar a Isabella y su cuñada. Las cosas estaban más difíciles de lo que imaginaba, pero no iba a permitir que lo tocara un pelo a Bella.

Que opinan chicas?

Espero les guste este cap.


	4. Quedas Advertido

Chicas ya llegamos al capitulo 4 y les juro que esto cada dia se va a poner mas bueno.

Recuerden que esta historia esta inspirada en la novela/Serie (El Señor de Los Cielos), pero no es una adaptación, recuerden que soy partidaria de la pareja Edward y Bella, por eso solo pongo Inspirada y no adaptada.

Mil gracias a todas por sus mensajes de verdad se los agradezco en el alma, ustedes hacen que quiera escribir.

Gracias a: Yuri,Jupy,Leahdecall,Patymdn,DeNoBrega (Chica, casi grito cuando me dijiste que eras de Brasil, no puedo creer que alguien de allá me lea gracias), Sugar12,AnyCullen,Kristash96,a los anónimos y a las chicas de Face, como Ana Victoria Vite,Montse Salas,Maria EnriquetaCruz, Maary Alvarez.

Si me falto alguna perdón saben que las quiero.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el capitulo de hoy, recuerden que para mi es muy importante su opinan por que así se por donde seguirle y por donde no.

Las quiero

**Advertencia: Este fic puede tener contenido sexual y lenguaje Obsceno leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

Llegamos a la propiedad donde las tenían, Jacob había traído a casi toda su gente mas todos lo que éramos nosotros.

-La prioridad es bella- Grito Marco.

-La prioridad son las dos no seas cabron Marco- Le respondió Jasper, sentía que el en cualquier momento perdería los nervios con este cabron.

Luego se pelean como niñas, ahora lo que importa es rescatarlas- intervino James.

Sin pensarlo mas, rodeamos la propiedad y la fiesta comenzó, adentro solo había unos 8 hombres, Jasper y Emmet me cubrían las espaldas, ya estábamos adentro pero no las veíamos y con el ruido de los balazos menos.

-Sube a buscarlas Edward nosotros te cubrimos- Me dijo Jasper.

De inmediato me subí y en la primera habitación estaban Bella y su cuñada amarradas, Alice tenía un fuerte golpe en el ojo y Bella en el labio, malditos hijos de puta.

Edward Gracias a dios, estos cabrones nos golpearon- dijo Bella en cuanto le quite la mordaza.

Tranquilas, ya las vamos a sacar de aquí- Le respondí, logre desatarlas a las dos en tiempo record. Tanto Alice como Bella tenían las muñecas muy lastimadas.

Cuando bajamos ya tenían sometidos a varios, pero Emmet y Jasper sabían que no podíamos dejar a uno vivo, por que podían decir que yo o Jacob éramos los que habíamos planeado el secuestro.

-Ahora si hijos de puta, quien los mando- Dijo James apuntándole en la cabeza a uno.

-No lo sabemos, solo nos dijeron que teníamos que traernos para aca a la Swan respondió uno.

\- A nosotros solo nos dieron su foto y que llegaba hoy- dijo otro.

-Eso quiere decir que el pitazo viene de nuestra gente- dijo Marco y en un arranque de enojo el les comenzó a disparar a todos.

-Eres un pendejo, con todos muertos como vamos a saber quien esta traicionado- le grite a Marco, tenia que seguir en mi papel.

-Marco cálmate por favor- le pidió Alice.

-Tu cállate estúpida, me hubieran hecho un favor si te mataban a ti- le respondió el cabron este.

-Deja de decir pendejadas- le dijo James.

James nos paso de largo y fue abrazar a Bella – Malditos mira como te dejaron- dijo James acariciando tiernamente a su hermana.

Tranquilo, me preocupa mas Alice un medico necesita revisarla , creo que le rompieron el pomulo- Bella se preocupaba mas por su cuñada que por ella.

La verdad es que si les agradecería que me pidieran un medico, esos salvajes me patearon- Dijo Alice.

Ya vamos de aquí antes de que llegue la policía- Dijo Jasper y en un arranque que nos sorpendio a todos Jasper tomo en brazos a Alice todos nos quedamos callados asi que para que no se viera tan fuera de lugar yo tome en brazos a Bella y salimos corriendo de ahí.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa de Jacob las cosas estaba un poco mas tranquilas, esperaba que el arrebato de príncipe azul de Jasper no nos trajera problemas.

-He ordenado que les alisten unas habitaciones- le dijo Jacob a Bella y a Alice.

¿Y el medico?- pregunto Bella enojada.

-Tranquila ya no debe de tardar en llegar- Jacob no estaba terminando de decirlo , cuando el medico llego.

James se fue con ellas a su habitación, mientras que Marco iba a servirse una copa como de costumbre, Yo le dije a Emmet y Jasper que tenia que hablar con ellos, asi que nos fuimos al despacho de Jacob.

-Me puedes explicar que carajos pasa con la mujer de Marco?- Le pregunte a Jasper en cuanto cerramos la puerta.

-Nada Edward, solo que la pobre estaba completamente golpeada por nuestra culpa y el pendejo de Marco no la pela- Me respondió, en eso tenia razón, pero yo sentía que había algo más.

\- Esa es toda la verdad Jasper? – pregunte, conocía a Jasper desde que eramos niños y lo conocía y lo que había hecho no era normal.

\- Si Edward es toda la verdad- me dijo seguro , frio como siempre.

-Bueno no todo salió mal, ahorita lo que importa es que la mercancía salga mañana mismo y una vez que la mercancía haya salido de nuestras manos, vamos a darle otro golpe a los Swan, esto te va a gustar Jasper , quiero que te encargues de Marco, no va a ser difícil, quiero que todo parezca una venganza- le dije.

\- No te preocupes, que yo me encargare personalmente de el- me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Bueno si me disculpan quiero irme a dar un baño y descansar un rato- Salí del despacho y fui a la habitación que Jacob me había dado.

En cuanto entre me fui directo al baño, necesitaba relajarme un poco estaba bajo la ducha apoyado con mis manos en la pared, dejando que el agua tibia cayera por en mi espalda cuando algo rompió el momento.

-Hola Edward- Dijo Bella, no necesita abrir mis ojos para saber que era ella.

-Deberías estar descansando- respondí y por fin me gire para verla y la muy hechicera ya estaba completamente desnuda.

-Vine a darte las gracias como se debe, ya me dijo James que tu fuiste el que planeo mi rescate- Me respondió.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas agradecerme?- Le pregunte juguetonamente.

Ella entro el regadera, me dio un beso que hizo que hasta el alma se me enchinara, esta mujer seria mi perdición, mis manos se fueron directamente a sus nalgas, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda.

Yo no necesite mas, la voltee hice que se apoyara con las manos en el cristal de la ducha y fui besando lentamente su cuello , su espalda, mis manos estaban firmemente en sus caderas, di una juguetona mordida en una de sus nalgas, ni ella ni yo necesitábamos mas preámbulos, me incorpore , ella sabía lo que se venía y abrió un poco sus piernas, no me costó nada de trabajo penetrarla, su humedad me decía que ella estaba igual de necesitada que yo.

Hacer el amor con bella era una experiencia maravillosa, no importaba donde lo hiciéramos, la necesitaba.

Salimos de la ducha la cargue y la lleve a la cama, quería que estuviéramos cómodamente besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hundir mi lengua en su centro y ella se dejaba, cuando ella me abrió sus piernas, era como si me abrieran el paraíso.

Nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación, sabía que me estaba exponiendo a que sus hermanos nos descubrieran, pero no podía evitarlo era imposible resistirme a Bella.

Después de nuestros maravilloso orgasmos caímos rendidos, ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo, bese su frente, en estos momento me sentí una basura por lo que ella había tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

-¿En qué piensas?-Bella me conocía demasiado bien.

-En todo lo que paso hoy- No le mentí.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti, yo se que aunque no lo reconozcas me amas como yo te amo a ti- Me dijo, yo no la amaba, la deseaba hasta la madre, cuando no estaba con ella la extrañaba, pero no la amaba.

-Tu hermano no debería de exponerte tanto- Cambie de tema.

-Edward desde que era niña he estado en este mundo, estos cabrones nos agarraron desprevenidos pero nada mas- Bella era mujer de carácter y valor.

-Cuando regresemos le dire a Eleazar que compre una casa para poder venos mas tranquilos- Le comente.

Ella me abrazo mas fuerte y suspiro –No quiero que tengamos problemas con tus hermanos bella, estoy haciendo buenos negocios con ellos y se que si enteran de esto todo se iria al carajo- Tenia que hacer que ella también creyera que yo estaba en paz con sus hermanos.

-Tranquilo Edward, ellos no van a saber nada- No había terminado de decir eso cuando oímos la voz de su hermano James buscándola.

Bella se levanto de inmediato de la cama y corrió a esconderse, yo me levante y me puse los pantalones, cuando termine de ponérmelos la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entro Marco, James y Emmet siguiéndolos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte como si me acabara de despertar.

-¿Dónde Chingados esta Isabella cabron?- Me pregunto Marco, que venia muy borracho.

\- Ya bájale de tonito cabron, crees que yo la estoy cuidando?, Es tu hermana no la mía wer- Este cabron ya me estaba hartando con sus borracheras y pendejadas.

-¿ Edward no has visto a Bella?- pregunto James , ese cabron se estaba conteniendo, se le veía.

\- No James no la he visto y la verdad es yo no soy la nana de Isabella- Respondí, cuando Isabella entro por la puerta venia con Alice.

-¿ Que pasa?- pregunto Bella fingiendo que estaba asustada.

-Donde chingados estabas, te acaban de secuestrar y cuando te buscamos no te encontramos, donde putas te metiste?- le grito Marco.

\- Si no fueras tan pendejo me hubieras buscado en cuarto de Alice- Respondió

Los dos hermanos se quedaron como pendejos cuando les dijo eso.

-Bella no quería estar sola asi que se fue a mi cuarto- dijo Alice , el doctor ya había curado sus heridas y el ojo se le veía muy mal.

-Perdón Bella, pero aun estamos muy nerviosos.- dijo James y la abrazo, lo que tenia que reconocerle a este cabron es que adoraba a Bella.

-Quiero a todos fuera – dijo James – Quiero unas palabras con Edward – Cuando dijo eso me puse alerta.

Cuando nos quedamos solos james saco su pisto que la traia guardad en la espalada, la puso sobre el tocador.

-Mira Edward, yo no soy ningún pendejo y lo sabes, se que te traes algo con Bella, pero te lo advierto me vale madres los negocios si se trata de proteger a mi hermana de ti, eres un cabron bastante recorrido y no voy a dejar que a mi hermana la trates como una de tus putas, si llego a comprobar que estas metiendo a mi hermana a tu cama , te voy a partir la madre- Me amenazo.

-No sé de qué me hablas James y la verdad es que tu hermana me vale madres- respondí.

\- Eso lo se, a ti mi hermana y todas la mujeres te valen madres, a ti solo te importa que te bajen lo caliente, pero no con mi hermana cabron, voy hacer que Bella se vaya lejos no la quiero en el mismo lugar que estés tu, quedas advertido- James tomo su arma y salió de mi habitación.

No sabía qué era lo que me había encabronado mas, que este pendejo me diera sermones de cómo tratar a las mujeres o que me dijera que se iba a llevar a Bella, pero el no tendría vida para hacerlo.

Auch, les gusto? Fuerte no? Edward y Bella son dinamita, que les pareció?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero.


	5. La venganza continua

Chicas ya esta el capitulo nuevo, recuerden que esta historia esta inspirada en la serie (El señor de los Cielos)

Mil gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan un comentario, ese es el mejor pago para una escritora, de verdad chicas muchas gracias.

Pues espero les guste este capitulo ahhh a mi me gusto mucho mucho.

Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar u obsceno, asi que leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Las quiero

Anna

Regresamos de Colombia y de inmediato le di instrucciones a Eleazar para que comprara la casa, era donde me vería con bella, pero también sería una casa de seguridad por algo llegaba a pasar.

Jasper tenía instrucciones de encargarse de marco lo antes posible, tenía que debilitar a James antes de que comenzara causar problemas serios.

Jasper Pov.

Siempre había sido un hombre frio, con la niñez que había tenido había aprendido que la emociones no servían para nada y solo te debilitaban.

Pero había una persona con la que no me podía mantener frio, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, Edward había ido al racho de sus papas para hacer negocio pero los Swan ya habían ido primero, y el másganon de esas negociaciones había sido Marco.

Después de lo que le había pasado en Colombia tenía la oportunidad de que ella me mirara a mí, y aun después de ver como la trata el pendejo de Marco. Alice, la única mujer que ha logrado que vuelva a sentir algo.

Había estado siguiendo a Marco por varios días, sabía que él me daría la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con su vida.

Y la noche llego, como era costumbre, Marco iba todas las noches al mismo burdel no entendía como era posible que teniendo una mujer como Alice a su lado viniera a estos lugares.

Pero lo que me agrado es que en el mismo Burdel habían entrado Billy y Alistair unos hermanos que decían que James Swan se había llevado a su hermana Victoria para tenerla como su amante y en cierta parte era cierto, Victoria era la amante de planta de James Swan, pero él no se la había llevado ella lo había seguido, pero lo que importaba es que ya tenía el pretexto perfecto para matar a ese cabron de Marco y Edward no quedara involucrado.

Entre al burdel y lo primero que hice fue ir a la mesa de los hermano de Victoria.

-Que tal muchachos, hace mucho que no nos vemos- Los salude cordialmente., Mande llamar al mesero para que nos trajera una botella de tequila – Yo invita la primera – Les dije.

-Jasper, ¿que tal va el negocio con Cullen? `Pregunto Alistair, ellos tampoco querían mucho a Edward, pero le tenían miedo.

-Ya sabes, tenemos unos problemitas con los Swan, pero pues ni que hacer- Les conté como si no importara.

-Esos cabrones nos la deben, el perro de James se llevó a nuestra hermana Victoria y nos la queremos cobrar – Dijo Billy

-Mira … pues hace rato vi que entro Marco Swan, ha de estar en algún cuarto- comente.

No lo dije dos veces cuando estos dos se pararon yo fui tras ellos subieron corriendo las escaleras, una amable señorita a la que le dimos muy buena propina nos dijo en que habitación estaba Marco.

-¿Lo van a matar?- Pregunte, necesitaba saber que iban hacer este par de pendejos.

-Claro que si, James adora a su hermano así que va a ser hermano por hermana- dijo Alistair, sacó su arma, pateo la puerta y entramos.

-¿Que carajos?- Pregunto Marco, el pendejo estaba desnudo con una mujer encima.

Nos vamos a cobrar lo de nuestra hermana- Dijo Billy y le disparo a Marco en pecho, después de eso salieron corriendo, ahora entendía por qué a Billy y Alistar los trataban como pendejos lo habían dejado vivo, y fácilmente podría sobrevivir.

-Ayúdame cabron- Me dijo a mí.

-Híjole Marco, te voy ayudar cuando nos veamos en el infierno pendejo, - Y le dispare en el a la altura del corazón, de inmediato murió. – Haber si en el infierno aprendes a tratar a las mujeres- le dije , - Y tu más te vale que desaparezcas de aquí- Le dije a la prostituta que estaba con él, le avente un fajo de billetes y me fui.

Me subi a mi camioneta y de inmediato llame a Edward – Ya se arregló el problema , ya solo queda uno – le dije sin decir nombres ni nada y colgué.

Ahora tal vez y solo tal vez Alice me regalara una mirada a mí.

James Pov

Estaba cómodamente con Victoria entre mis brazos, amaba a esta mujer, aunque sabía que me echado a los pendejos de sus hermanos de enemigos, pero ellos no eran más que un par de pendejos ni más ni menos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y eso era raro porque sabían que una vez que entraba a mi habitación con Victoria nadie podía molestarme.

Bueno- Respondí

Sr, soy uno de los meseros del burdel Colorina, acaban de matar al Sr. Marco- Me dijo un voz al teléfono, yo me levante de inmediato de la cama - ¿Quien fue?- Pregunte yo ya estaba vistiéndome, victoria estaba sentada en la cama sin entender que pasaba.

-Billy y Alistar así los conozco yo- Me dijo el pendejo que me había llamado. Colgué el teléfono y busque mis armas

-James, que pasa amor?- me pregunto Victoria, no quería decirle que iba a matar a sus hermanos.

-Mataron a Marco, tengo que avisarle a Bella y recuperar el cuerpo antes de que lo haga la policía- sin dar más explicaciones Salí de la habitación.

Bella estaba en la habitación con Alice, así sería más fácil decirle a las dos.

-¿James que pasa?- Bella me conocía y nada más verme entrar en su habitación supo que algo estaba mal.

-Mataron a Marco- dije sin rodeos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahorita no puedo explicarles más, voy por el cuerpo de mi hermano en un rato nos vemos – Sali de ahí.

En cuanto llegamos al burdel ese, ya mis hombres se habían encargado de llevarse a mi hermano, comencé a hablar con todos los que estaba ahí pero todos decían que habían sido los hermanos de Victoria.

Y esos pendejos se iban a morir. Llevamos el cuerpo de mi hermano con un médico forense que trabaja para nosotros, ahí preparan el cuerpo de Marco y ahora si me lo podía llevar para hacerle su funeral.

Estas habían sido las 6 horas más largas de mi vida, y ver a mi hermano con dos balazos me partía el corazón, yo sabía que no era un ángel , pero era mi hermano.

Cuando llegue a la casa, bella ya se había encargado de tenerle sus flores y el lugar donde lo velaríamos, Alice estaba en shock, no decía nada, no veía nadie, me encargaría de que a ella jamás le faltara nada.

Mucha gente que respetaba y temía a mi familia estaba llegando a velar a mi hermano, los Cullen también hicieron acto de presencia.

-James lo lamento mucho, - Dijo Edward en cuanto se acercó a mí.

-Mi más sentido pésame – Me dijo su esposa.

-Gracias – No quería hablar con nadie en este momento.

Solo quería que me dijeran que ya habían encontrado a mis cuñaditos para irles a partir su madre.

Bella Pov:

Edward estaba aquí, en el velorio de mi hermano con su esposa, es que no me tenía ni un poco de consideración siquiera?.

-Buenas noches Bella, lamento mucho lo de tu hermano – Me dijo su esposa cuando se acercó a darme el pésame.

-Gracias Tanya, no debiste molestarte – Conteste seria

-No Bella para mi familia no es ninguna molestia acompañarte – Dijo el imbécil de Edward

-Deja voy con Alice – dijo Tanya y nos dejó a Edward y a mi solos.

-¿Por qué chingados viniste con ella, es que de verdad no te importa darme en la madre?- Le pregunte llena de rabia.

-Bella, sabes que es tradición, que le iba a decir a Tanya si no le pedía que me acompañara – Me explico. – Bella por favor tranquila, te juro que no lo hice para hacerte sentir mal – Me dijo tomándome de los brazos.

-Llévatela de aquí Edward, quiero que tú y tu perfecta esposa se larguen de aquí , de mi vida , ni siquiera hoy pudiste estar solo para mí , ni siquiera hoy- le dije muerta de dolor por tu trato y por la muerte de mi hermano.

-Bella tranquila- Mi pidió el cabron este.

-Eres un cabron Edward, pero esta pendeja se te acabo – Dije y lo deje ahí parado, no quería saber nada de él.

El entierro de Marco fue muy difícil, Alice me dijo que ella entendía que ya no podía quedarse en la casa, a lo que James y yo le dijimos que esa era su casa y ella no iba a ir a ningún lado.

Se habían hecho rumores de que habían sido los hermanos de Victoria los que habían matado a Marco, pero James a mí no me decía nada, pero veía a mi hermano desconsolado y en busca de venganza.

Edward Pov:

Después de que Bella me corriera del velorio del pendejo de su hermano, pensé que dándole unos días se calmaría y podríamos vernos, pero ese par de días se habían convertido en tres semanas, y ella no daba señales de querer verme, así que ya sabía qué hacer, iría al bar a que ella siempre va y ahí la esperaría.

No me equivoque, ahí estaba Bella, tan hermosa como siempre.

-Hola bella, no te pregunto si me puedo sentar porque me vas a decir que no, pero de todas formas me voy a sentar – le dije, el mesero que ya me conocía llego con mi bebida de inmediato.

-¿Que quieres Edward? – Pregunto enojada.

-A ver bella entiende que tenia que llevar a Tanya, también iba mi madre, es por respeto, sabes las pinches costumbres de aquí, sabes que a mi me hubiera encantado estar contigo en todo momento, abrazarte , besarte, consolarte – Le dije y me fui acercando mas y mas a su rostro.

-Si , bueno pues me vales madres lo que quisieras, lo que me interesa es lo que no hiciste cabron y fue precisamente estar conmigo- Jamás me había rechazado Bella, y eso me dolió.

-Bella, James ya me amenazo que no me quería contigo, de verdad querías que se armara un desmadre en el velorio de tu hermano?- Tenia que hacerla entender que era lo que había pasado.

-¿Cuando te amenazo?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Cuando estuvimos en Colombia, recuerdas que el los saco a todos de la habitación, fue por eso,para decirme que no me quería cerca de ti- Le explique ,por lo menos ya me había dejado tomarla de la mano.

\- Bella, te he estado llamando y no me respondías te he buscado mi amor- Bella ya se estaba ablandando.

\- No sabes todo lo que te he necesitado Edward- Por fin bella me abrazaba, por fin me inundaba su aroma.

-Tu también me has hecho falta hermosa, te he necesitado mucho- Y era verdad, la había extrañado a madres.

-James me ha dicho que los negocios van muy bien, pero que nos estas quitando participación- me dijo separándose de mi, no le podía decir que eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer.

-Bella, James ha descuidado el negocio por estar buscando a los que mataron a Marco, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no podemos parar operaciones.- Le explique.

-Si Edward, sé que no se pueden parar operaciones, ¿Y tu Edward, me imagino que tu cama no ha estado vacía en estas semanas que nos hemos visto?- -Directa como me gusta. –Sabes que no me interesa, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si has llenado tu cama, pero como yo ninguna te hace el amor – Ella me jalo para hablarme al oído- Ninguna de esas perras ha de saber lo que te gusta – Y me mordió delicadamente la oreja.-Yo creo que tu ni siquiera sabes con cuantas me engañas verdad Edward?- Pregunto susurrándome y para terminar lamio mi oreja.

-No pequeña, a las que engaño son a ellas, bella como tú dices, siempre vuelvo a ti- Esa mujer me tenia enloquecido –Ahora porque demonios seguimos aquí, si ya tengo una rica botella de champagne enfriando en la habitación-. Le propuse.

-Ya tenias todo planeado verdad Edward?- Me pregunto.

-Bella, para ti siempre lo mejor- Era verdad con ella siempre me salía lo romántico.

\- Ningún hombre me hace sentir lo que tú- me confesó. Y la muy picara subió lentamente su mano por mi entrepierna.- Vámonos – Me dijo, en ese pinche momento sonó mi celular – Voy al tocador.- Dijo y se fue.

-Bueno- Respondí, era Emmet que me llamaba para una pendejada. –Emmet ahorita no, estoy ocupado- y le colgué.

No resisti mas y fui al baño tras ella, cuando entre bella se estaba retocando los labios, y había otra mujer en el baño.

-Fuera de aquí, largo- le dije a la otra mujer que salió corriendo, mis hombres que estaba afuera no dejarían pasar a nadie.

Tome a bella de la cintura y la pegue a mi besando su cuello, ella se giro para quedar frente a mi y me dios una bofetada, eso me encendió mucho mas.

La tome del cuello y la bese, ella jugaba a resistirse y mas me enloquecía ,la subí en los lavabos ella abrió sus piernas, agradecía a dios que trajera ese vestido, metí mi mano por debajo del vestido, baje un poco su tanga y la arranque, el gemido de bella termino de cegarme, ella ya se había encargado de desabrochar mi pantalón, la acomode y la penetre.

Nuestro encuentro en el baño, fue rápido, pasional, pero yo quería mas , mucho mas, cuando los dos nos venimos, recargue mi frente en la de ella –Vámonos a la habitación, que quiero bañar esos deliciosos pechos con champagne- ella solo me sonrió, nos acomodamos la ropa y salimos a tener una deliciosa noche juntos.

Que opinan? Les gusto?

Le seguimos ¿?

Las quiero


	6. ¿Fuiste Tu?

Chicas recuerden que esta historia está inspirada el 100%En la serie el señor de los cielos.

Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios, de verdad me hacen muy feliz y hacen que me den más ganas de escribir

ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia puede contener leguaje sexual u obsceno así que leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Bueno pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap. de hoy.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión

Bella Pov.

Había pasado una maravillosa noche con Edward, yo sabía que no era normal que yo me dejara rebajar tanto por el, él era casado y sabía que tenía muchas amantes, pero lo amaba y el jamás me había prometido nada, como en alguna ocasión me había dicho Alice, la que se hacía castillos en el aire era yo, pero no me importaba iba a disfrutar de él, el tiempo que durara.

Edward despertó después que yo, amaba este momento aunque fueran solo fantasías.

-Buenos días hermosa- me dijo Edward al despertar.

-Hola guapo, ¿cómo pasaste la noche?- De sobra sabia como había pasado la noche

,-Maravillosamente- estábamos por darnos un beso cuando su maldito teléfono sonó

-Bueno- Se vio que le molesto que cortaran nuestro momento.- Hola Tanya- ya se había arruinado mi mañana,- Si hoy mismo viajo al rancho – Eso quería decir que pasaría un tiempo en volver a ver a Edward, ya no quise seguir escuchando la plática con su esposa y me fui al baño.

Edward me alcanzo en la regadera –Lo siento- me dijo al oído.

-No tienes por qué, ella te puede llamar cuando quiera ¿no? – Respondí molesta.

-Tú también me puedes llamar cuando quieras, de hecho te voy a dar un número, que solo tres personas tienen, mi madre, mi hermano y Tanya- Sabía que tenía ese número pero nunca me lo había querido dar.

-Ok, espero no pase mucho tiempo para volver a vernos- Me moría por estar más tiempo con él.

\- Porque mejor no aprovechamos esta rica ducha para otra cosa y después hablamos- No pude resistirme a su invitación y de inmediato respondí a su beso.

No importaba la forma en que el me hiciera el amor, siempre era maravillosa para mí.

Comenzamos a arreglarnos para salir de hotel cuando me hizo sentarme de nuevo en la cama –Bella este es el número del que te hablo, pocas personas solo tres personas lo tienen y ahora tu- Y me dio una tarjeta con el numero- Trata de memorizártelo – me pidió y saco una cajita- esto es para ti bella para siempre la traigas puesta- cuando abrí la caja era un brazalete con unos diamantes y tenía grabado en la parte de atrás _"Más allá de lo terrenal"_.

-Esta hermosa Edward, gracias- Estaba hermosa y me hacía completamente feliz.

-Aparte no acaban ahí las sorpresas – dijo pícaramente, saco unas llaves –Ya está la casa donde nos podremos ver tranquilamente y nadie sabrá de ella, Bella sé que en muchas me equivoco, y son un cabron, pero nunca dudes que lo que hay entre nosotros es real- Me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, aunque él no me lo hubiera dicho con palabras, yo sabía que él me amaba.

-Te amo Edward, nunca dude de eso por favor- Yo sabía que podían venir tiempo difíciles pero mi amor por Edward era fuerte y jamás lo traicionaría.

-Me tengo que ir pequeña, pero te prometo que no tardaremos mucho en vernos- Con esa promesa y un dulce beso nos despedimos.

Yo Salí rumbo a mi casa, los hombres que me cuidaban ya sabían que no podían decir nada de donde yo venía o que hacía.

Cuando llegue a la casa Victoria, Alice y James estaban desayunando.

-¿De dónde vienes Bella?- Me pregunto James molesto.

-No sabía que ahora tenía que dar explicaciones- Dije enfrentando a James.

-No soy pendejo Bella y sé que vienes de ver a Cullen, ese cabron no entendió que no lo quería cerca de ti.- Me grito y me tomo fuertemente del brazo.

-Yo puedo hacer de mi vida lo que se me de mi gana James- le grite de vuelta tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-No vas a ser su puta- me giro y me abofeteo, jamás me había pegado.

-James, por favor cálmense – intervino Alice

-Tú no te metas, James tienen que corregir a su hermana para que deje de ser la puta de Cullen- Grito Victoria.

-Tu cállate, porque por tu culpa es que Marco está muerto, fueron los pendejos de tus hermanos quien lo mataron, y sabes que cuñadita, James los está buscando para matarlos.- Le grite a Victoria.

James me había dicho que ella no sabía nada, pues ahora se iba enterar.

-¿Eso es verdad?- Le pregunto Victoria a mi hermano.

-Luego hablamos de eso Victoria, no quiero saber que te estas convirtiendo en una más de Cullen, porque lo voy amatar- me amenazo.

-No te metas en mi vida James así como yo no me meto en la tuya- dije y como ya no quería seguir escuchando sus pendejadas me fui a mi habitación.

Edward Pov.

En cuanto llegue al rancho sabía que algo había pasado, Tanya no había salido a recibirme como siempre. Estaba por entrar a la sala cuando mi madre salió primero.

-Hola Hijo, ven acompáñame a la cocina- Me pidió Edward mi madre. Ahora si algo pasaba.

-¿Que pasa Mama?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Edward, nunca me he metido en tus asuntos, pero ayer Aro estuvo hablando con Tanya y le dijo que Bella Swan es tu amante, que arriesgaste a Alec por salvar la vida de ella.- Así que mi querido suegro había venido a informar de todo a Tanya.

-Mama, la vida de Alec nunca estuvo en riesgo y a Bella la secuestro un grupo en Colombia- le respondí.

-Lo que no me has dicho es si ellas es tu amante Edward, porque si te acuerdas que su familia quiso matar a tu esposa y a tus hijos?- me reclamo molesta.

-Ella o tuvo nada que ver- la defendí

-Edward -¿Estás enamorado de la Swan?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-No lo sé mama, pero Bella no tuvo nada que ver en lo que le quisieron hacer a Tanya ni a los niños – De eso estaba seguro.

-Solo te prevengo, Tanya está muy enojada y su papa le lleno la cabeza de cosas, ahora tienes que reconocer que has tenido muy abandona a tu esposa por andar con tu amante- me recrimino.

-No ando con ella mama, estoy haciendo mis negocios y tanto ella como tu saben que mis negocios no se arreglan en un minuto, voy hablar con mi esposa – Salí de la cocina sin querer hablar más con mi mama, ahora tenía que ver que era lo que le había dicho el estúpido de mi suegro a Tanya.

Cuando entre a la habitación, Tanya estaba recostada en la cama con un libro en la mano.

-Hola mi amor – La salude como si mi madre no me hubiera dicho nada.

-Hasta que te acuerdas que tienes una esposa- Ella solo levanto su rostro del libro para reclamarme.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-

-¿De verdad me vas a preguntar eso Edward?, Cuanto tiempo pensabas que iba a tardar en enterarme que andas con las estúpida de Isabella Swan- me reclamo.

-¿Quién te dijo que ando con ella?- Yo seguía guardando la calma, tenía que medir muy bien el terreno de lo que le decía.

-No te hagas tonto Edward, sé muy bien que andas con ella, y sé que te fuiste a Colombia con ella- Me reclamo, se levantó de la cama para poder enfrentarme mejor.

-Mira Tanya, ella fue a Colombia porque tenemos negocios, también iban sus hermanos, no me fui en plan romance.- Le asegure.

-¿Andas o no con Isabella Swan?- Me pregunto directa.

-No, Tanya eres mi esposa, claro que no ando con ella- le dije y poco a poco me fui acercando para abrazarla.

-Mi padre me dijo que si andas con ella, que es tu amante desde hace mucho tiempo- Me conto Tanya con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tanya tu sabes que he tenido diferencias últimamente con tu padre, de verdad mi amor no ando con Isabella Swan, ni con ninguna otra- le asegure y me dejo darle un beso.

-Edward, no quiero que estés cerca de Isabella Swan, no me importa si tienes negocios con su familia, trátalos con su hermano, no quiero a esa mujer cerca de ti yo sé que ella te ama. – Me dijo.

-Amor tranquila- Dije abrazándola fuertemente. Estábamos abrazados cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

Adelante –

-Perdón que los interrumpa, pero me puedes dar unos minutos Edward – Era Emmet.

-Si – Me gire a ver a Tanya – En un momento regreso – le dije y le di un beso en los labios.

-Fuimos al despacho y ahí estaba Jasper esperándonos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunte y me senté detrás de mi escritorio.

-Edward tu suegro te quiere traicionar – Me dijo Emmet

-Algo así me sospechaba, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Ya se me hacía raro que mi suegro le anduviera metiendo pendejadas a Tanya en la cabeza.

-Pues nos enteramos que tu suegro quiere hacer trato con los Atarea para quitarte poder, porque dice que estás haciendo los negocios a lo pendejo- Me explico Jasper.

-Aro ya está viejo para estas cosas y no entiende que el tiempo cambia, por el momento no voy hacer nada, pero quiero que lo tengan bien vigilado, no quiero más problemas con Tanya por la culpa de su padre.

-Hablando de Tanya, ella quiso mandar a uno de los hombres que la cuidan a que siguiera a Bella – Cuando Emmet me dijo eso sentí que la respiración se me iba.

-¿De qué chingados estás hablando?- Pregunte sin entender bien que era lo que me decían

-Que Tanya no es pendeja y ahorita nos enteramos a tiempo lo que quería hacer, pero su papa tiene hombres de confianza.- Emmet temía mucha razón.

-Mira Edward, yo nada más te digo que si Tanya se le sube el apellido a la cabeza le puede mandar dar un tiro a Bella y la verdad es que yo siento que alguien de aquí le está diciendo que haces y que no a tu mujer – Dijo Jasper

-Investiguen quien chingados se está atreviendo a traicionarme y con lo de Bella, creo que voy a tener que dejar se enfríen las cosas y después buscarla- Eso era lo que más me pegaba, dejar a Bella un tiempo.

Las operaciones seguían, yo seguía en contacto con James, cuando me tenía que reunir con el Bella no iba y lo agradecía, sabía que esa mujer podía hacer mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueara.

Bella me había estado buscando y yo no le contestaba, tenía que ser fuerte, Tanya había estado mucho más tranquila, eso me decía que nos vigilaban.

Estábamos en una de las casas de seguridad de la ciudad cuando mi suegro entre histérico.

-Cullen- Grito Aro.

-¿Que pasa Aro?, Tranquilo- Le pedí.

-Secuestraron a Tanya, los cabrones de Billy y Alistair tiene a mi hija- Grito.

-Tranquilo Aro, como chingados la secuestraron con toda la pinche seguridad que le puse- grite encabronado.

-No se Edward, pero tienes que recuperar a mi hija.-

-Jasper localízame a esos cabrones- Le ordene, el sabia donde llamarles.

-En cuanto tuvo la llamada me la paso.

-No mames cabron , yo te entregue a Marco , mi mujer que chingados tiene que ver en todo eso- Le dije a Alistair que era que había contestado.

-Pues las cosas cambian Cullen, quiero que nos pongas en bandeja de plata a James o me chingo a tu vieja- me contesto el pendejo.

-Te voy a matar cabron – grite.

-Tienes 24 horas para entregarnos al pendejo de James y si no lo haces tú mujercita se muere- Dijo el cabron y me colgó.

-¿Que te dijeron?- Me pregunto Aro.

-Quieren que les entregue a James Swan- le dije.

-Pues háblale a la puta esa que tienes por amante y dile que quieres ver a su hermano- El pendejo de Aro me estaba hartando.

-Las cosas no se hacen así Aro, necesito que te calmes, te prometo que tu hija te la traigo sana y salva.-Eso era más que una promesa un juramento.

-Salí a buscar a Emmet y a Jasper, necesitaba pensar cómo hacer las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Me pregunto Jasper.

-Necesitamos hacer una emboscada para atrapar al pendejo de James, ni modo que entremos en su casa – Sabia que si Bella se enteraba de Esto jamás me lo perdonaría.

-El sale todas las noches a buscar a los cabrones que mataron a Marco, asi que hay podemos darle el golpe- dijo Emmet.

-Se hará esta misma noche- dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

En cuanto nos avisaron que James había salido de su casa nosotros nos dispusimos a seguirlo, ya teníamos el punto donde lo interceptaríamos.

Todos se pusieron en posición y esperamos a que su camioneta se acercara más.

Cuando menos lo sintieron los guarros de James ya los teníamos controlado, James se bajó de la camioneta, lo más tranquilo posible.

-Así que eres tu Cullen- Dijo – No me extraña.- Dijo con una sonrisa, como si él ya se esperara esto.

-Me vas a tener que acompañar James- Le dije acercándome a él pero sin dejar de apuntarle.

-¿No puedes ser rápido?- Me pregunto con flojera.

-La verdad James es que estarían encantado de ser yo quien te meta el plomazo, pero no, ese gusto se lo llevaran tus cuñados.- le aclare.

-¿Alistar y Billy?, ¿ellos que tienen que ver?- Pregunto realmente sorprendido.

-Los cabrones secuestraron a mi esposa y me exigen tu cabeza- respondí.

-Mira esto es divertido, vas a matar al hermano de tu amante para salvar tu esposa- el muy pendejo pensaba que esto era divertido.

-Ya cállate cabron- le dije subiéndolo a la camioneta.

-Oye y que vas hacer cuando veas a mi hermana?- pregunto como si se tratara de cualquier -situación normal.

-No voy hablar de ella contigo.

-No, ella tampoco habla de ti conmigo, por eso le pegue la última vez que sé que se vieron- M dijo.

-¿Que tú qué cabron?- le pregunte apuntándole en la frente, sabía que eso era lo que él quería, que yo perdiera los nervios.

-Mira Cullen si crees que a mi preocupa o me asusta morir, estas pendejo, a mi lo que me importa es que dejo a Bella a tu merced, ella está enamorada de ti y tu solo la quieres para que caliente tu cama.- El muy cabron sabía que si seguía hablando de eso me iba a sacar de mis casillas.

-No te preocupes James, que te prometo cuidar muy bien de tu hermana- lo dije en tono de burla, pero de verdad no iba a permitir que le faltara nunca nada a Bella.

-No te confundas Cullen, el llevarte a mi hermana a la cama cuando tienes ganas, no es cuidarla, pero se que en el infierno nos veremos Cullen, y ahí me las cobrare todas. – El muy cabron me había dado en la madre sin un solo golpe.

Llegamos al punto que nos habían indicado y si ahí había otra camioneta,- Bueno James creo que aquí nos despedimos – Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Nos bajamos todos de las camionetas, pude ver que Tanya venía bien, asustada pero bien.

-Aquí este James, Alistair- Le grite al pendejo que tenía a mi esposa tomada del brazo.

-Que bueno que cumpliste Cullen, aquí está tu esposa- dijo el Soltándola.

Avente a James para que fuera con ellos, en cuanto tuve a mi esposa cerca lo abrece y no lo soltaba para nada.

-Edward Vámonos- Me dijo Jasper.

Estábamos por irnos cuando oírnos la detonación de la pistola. Gire mi rostro cuando vi que le habían dado un tiro en la cabeza a James.

-¿Su deuda queda saldada no? Les pregunte

-Si Cullen gracias por tu cooperación – se burló uno de ellos, como no quería discutir delante de Tanya con estos pendejos, nos salimos.

Nos fuimos directo al rancho, mis hijos se morían por ver a su mama y yo necesitaba pensar como decirle a Bella lo de su hermano.

Pero los hermanos Billy Y Alistair fueron mucho más cabrones, fueron y dejaron el cuerpo de James afuera de su casa.

Todo esto me lo habia informado Jasper con la gente que tenia infiltrada. Bella había salido a ver el cuerpo de su hermano.

Esa noche me marco y como el buen cabron que soy no le respondí, así que ella llamo a Emmet.

-Acabo de colgar con Bella- Emmet venía muy serio.

-¿Que te dijo?- Tenia ansiedad.

-Que alguien fue a tirar el cuerpo de James afuera de su casa, está desesperada y desconsolada. –Emmet me lo decía con lastima –¿Vas a ir al velorio?-Me pregunto mi hermano.

-Si, sé que no va a ir nadie, asi que alista a los hombres para ir- Le dije a mi hermano.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Bella solo estaban Alice, Victoria, Bella y los hombres que trabajaban para ella.

En cuanto me vio corrió a mis brazos – Shh tranquila – le dije acariciando su espalada.

-Que voy hacer Edward, me mataron a mis hermanos- Me rompía el corazón verla asi.

-Tranquila, no estás sola, te prometo que todo va a estar bien- Le dije y la abrace más fuerte.

-Fuiste tu cabron – Dijo Victoria que ya me venia apuntando con una pistola. Quite a Bella y ella se fue atrás de Victoria.

-Baja esa arma- Le dijo Emmet que ya había sacado la de el al igual que Jasper.

\- Ni madres, tu mataste a Marco y James, tu los mataste Edward, si esta pendeja no es capaz de hacer nada yo si- Dijo refiriéndose a Bella.

-Tranquila Victoria, todos sabemos que fueron tus hermanos los que mataron a los hermanos de Bella- y hasta cierto punto no mentía.

-Te vas a morir Cullen, maldito hijo de puta- dijo Victoria, lo siguiente que vi fue a Victoria cayendo al suelo, Bella le había dado un balazo por la espalda –Esta pendeja si es capaz de hacer algo ,perra- Dijo Bella y le pego otro tiro.

-Bella cálmate por favor y dame la pistola- le pedí acercándome a ella.

Pero ella me apunto a mi – Dime la verdad Edward, ¿tu mataste a mis hermanos?- Me pregunto llorando.

-Bella, baja el arma, te juro que yo no mate a tus hermanos, te lo juro- le dije y me fui acercando a ella despacio.

Ella soltó el arma y yo la abrace, mi hermano recogió el arma y me dijo que se haría cargo del cuerpo de victoria.

-Quiero que estés tranquila, te prometo que todo se va a solucionar y si quieres venganza, la vas a tener- le prometí.

-Si Edward, quiero a esos perros sufriendo- me pidió ella- Quiero que sepas que yo me voy hacer cargo de los asuntos de James de ahora en adelante – me dijo seria.

-Lo se y te prometo que nada le va a pasar a tus territorios- Sabia que bella me dejaría manejarlos a mi.

-Mañana enterrare a James junto a Marco ¿Vas a estar conmigo?- Me pregunto

Le iba a decir que si, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar – Bueno – Era Tanya.

Tanya Pov:

Estaba harta de toda esta situación, yo sabía que Edward tenía muchas amantes pero nunca había durado con ninguna, con la tal Swan ya llevaba mucho tiempo, era momento de que yo me encargara de esa puta.

Llame a Eleazar, yo sabía que aparte de ser el abogado de Edward el estaba enamorado de mi, y para ser honesta yo me sentí sola, Edward se iba por semanas y no le importaba lo pasaba aquí.

Me sentía prisionera en mi propia casa, cuando le dije a Eleazar que quería hablar con el me dijo que le diera una hora para llegar.

Ahh, que va a pasar ahora?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, mil gracias.


	7. Alguien mas en tu lugar

**Chicas ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, antes que nada quiero decirle que Entre Balas, ya tiene BETA y PORTADA **

**Recuerden que no es una adaptación fiel de la novela, solo me inspiro en ella, pero me doy cuenta por varios comentarios que no leen los avisos, alguien me mando un mensaje que mejor les evitara el trauma del final que no me leyeran, de verdad chicas solo me inspiro en la novela, las que la han visto saben que he cambiado muchas cosas, pero la historia no la dejare.**

**Bueno pues recuerden dejarme su opinión y para que quieran conocer a Vladimir subiré una foto de el en mi facebook me pueden buscar como HALE CULLEN ANA o el link este en mi perfil.**

**Chicas, quiero hacer un agradecimiento muy especial a FLORENCIA LARA, que no hizo los banners de la historia de Entre Balas. **

**También quiero darle las gracias a Vero Cullen de Grey y a Javier Mases Steward por el apoyo y aguantar los corajes que les hago pasar.**

**No las aburro mas y las dejo con el capitulo.**

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval,  
FFAD. groups/betasffaddiction/

_**Edward Pov.**_

—¿Hola Edward, te interrumpo? —preguntó Tanya.

—No, ¿qué pasó? —Le pregunté alejándome de Bella.

—¿Dónde estás? —Tenía la sensación de que mi mujer ya sabía dónde y con quien estaba.

—Mataron a James Swan. —Fue lo único que dije, esperando que entendiera porqué estaba con Bella.

—Vaya, están acabando con los Swan, ya solo queda una y al paso que van, no creo que tarden en eliminarla. Tienen demasiados enemigos. —No me gustaba lo que me decía Tanya.

—Espero que no estés pensando en hacer una estupidez. —Le dije molesto.

—La verdad es que Swan no me interesa, yo tengo algo mucho más importante que decirte —dijo mí esposa cambiando completamente el tono de su voz.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Los niños están bien? —pregunté preocupado.

—No, solo que me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada de nuevo —Cuando Tanya me dijo eso, sentí que el alma se me caía al suelo, me giré a ver a Bella. ¿Cómo demonios le iba a decir que Tanya estaba embarazada?—. ¿No te alegra? —Me preguntó mi esposa preocupada.

—Claro que me alegro, un bebé siempre es una bendición y más siendo nuestro. —Le respondí, y era verdad me hacía muy feliz tener otro bebé.

—¿Cuándo regresas? —Sabía que lo que ella quería era ver si me iba a quedar con Bella.

—Mañana, después de enterrar a Swan. Recuerda que tenemos negocios en común y yo no puedo perder solo porque él se murió. —Mi esposa sabía que los negocios eran lo más importante.

—Lo sé, solo prométeme que no estarás con Isabella. —Ella no era tonta y yo tenía que cuidarme hasta de mi gente, hasta no saber quién le informaba todo a Tanya.

—No cariño, tranquila, no me quedaré aquí —Le aseguré, ya me las ingeniería para ver de qué forma podía pasar la noche con Bella—.Te amo —Le dije y colgué.

Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de simular que me iba con ellos, pero en realidad yo me había quedado en casa de Bella.

No la solté en toda la noche. Solo cuando la abrazaba ella dejaba de llorar, me sentía muy mal por lo que estaba pasando, pero era la vida de la madre de mis hijos o de James.

El entierro fue muy deprimente, Bella estaba devastada, y no sabía cómo demonios decirle que la tenía que dejar para ir a ver a mi esposa que, por cierto, estaba embarazada.

Cuando regresamos a la casa de Bella, ella me pidió que la acompañara a su habitación.

—Bella, perdóname pero tengo que irme, te prometo que pronto… Muy pronto vendré. —Le dije abrazándola.

—No te vayas, no me dejes por favor. —Me pidió destrozada.

—Bella, no me pidas eso amor. —Le supliqué, ver a Bella así me rompía el alma.

—Está bien, vete. Sé que te vas a ver a tu esposa.

Sin darme oportunidad a nada más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ya me iba cuando Alice me llamó.

—¿Edward puedo hablar un momento contigo? —Me preguntó tímidamente.

—Claro Alice, dime. —Le dije preocupado.

—Mira Edward, sé que no soy nadie para meterme, pero Bella está sufriendo mucho por ti. Edward, tú tienes una esposa y no creo que Bella se merezca un hombre a ratos. —Se veía que Alice quería mucho a Bella y de sobra sabía que lo que ella me decía era verdad.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Si me pedía que me alejara de Bella, definitivamente no lo haría.

—Solo te pido que si realmente sientes aunque sea aprecio por ella, dejes que sea feliz. Todo el tiempo y no por ratos —Alice era inteligente, sabía como decirme las cosas y que me llegaran—. Bella es una gran mujer que se merece a alguien que la ame, que esté con ella, que la cuide. Si tú eres ese hombre, no la lastimes más y si no lo eres, deja que ella lo encuentre, se lo merece. —Alice me había dado un golpe con sus palabras. Fue cuando agradecí que Alice se fuera ya que no sabría que decirle.

Salí de casa de Bella. Jasper y Emmett fueron por mí y nos fuimos. Llegando al aeropuerto todo estaba listo.

Ahora solo me faltaba enfrentarme a Tanya.

_**Tanya Pov.**_

Me habían dicho que Edward había salido en la camioneta con Jasper y Emmett, sabía que no podía tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo, él en cualquier momento podía saber quién era el que me daba toda la información.

Estaba en el despacho cuando Eleazar entró, lo conocía y haría lo que fuera por mí.

—Hola Tanya, ¿cómo estás? —Me preguntó mirándome con ojos de corderito.

—Hola Eleazar, que bueno que llegas porque quería hablar contigo. —Me levanté y me fui a sentar junto a él.

—¿Qué tienes Tanya? Te veo preocupada —preguntó alarmado.

—Eleazar, sé de muy buena fuente que Isabella Swan es la amante de Edward, sé que él ha tenido varias amantes pero con ninguna ha durado tanto como con ella. —Lo mejor era ser honesta.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Me decepcionas Eleazar, pensé que podía contar contigo —dije triste.

—Tanya, no es eso, pero entiende mi posición. —Me explicó y me tomó de la mano.

—Necesito tu ayuda. —Le pedí.

—Dime lo que necesitas y lo tendrás —dijo sin titubear.

—Quiero muerta… A Isabella Swan —dije sin rodeos.

—¿Tanya sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Eleazar, voy a luchar por mi matrimonio hasta las últimas consecuencias y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para mantener a mi familia unida —respondí y me levanté para caminar por el despacho.

—Tanya, no es fácil llegar a Isabella, ella tiene el doble de seguridad de lo que tenían sus hermanos, aparte ella no es tonta y sabe defenderse muy bien. —Me respondió.

—Tenemos que pensar una forma para deshacernos de ella, sé que no será sencillo, pero tampoco imposible —respondí.

—Piensa bien las cosas y te sugiero que no comentes esto con nadie más, si Edward se entera, vamos a estar en problemas. —Y tenía mucha razón.

—Eleazar, me siento prisionera en mi propia casa, me siento sola —dije desesperada, necesitaba que alguien me entendiera.

—Tranquila Tanya, te prometo que encontrare la manera de ayudarte.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Cuando llegué al rancho, me extrañó que uno de los hombres que cuidaban la casa me dijera que mi esposa estaba en el despacho con Eleazar.

—Ya van varias pláticas que tienen esos dos. —Me dijo Emmett, que estaba a mi lado.

—En lo que estamos aquí, quiero que investiguen quién es el que le informa a Tanya de todos mis movimientos y a Eleazar me lo tienen bien vigilado, ya no confió en él. —Les dije, tenía que pensar qué iba hacer con Eleazar si me enteraba de que me estaba traicionando.

—Edward, tienes que pensar con la cabeza y no con las bolas hermano, Tanya es tu esposa, la verdad no creo que sea conveniente que sigas con Bella, ella ya no es un riesgo para nosotros. — Emmett tenía mucha razón en lo que me decía, pero no podía alejarme de Bella.

Tenía que hablar con mi hermano, desahogarme y tal vez encontrar la solución a todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Entré a mi despacho seguido de Emmett y Jasper, como ya me habían informado Tanya y Eleazar estaba ahí muy juntitos, para mi gusto.

—Buenos días —saludé serio, se supone que mi esposa debía salir a recibirme, no estar platicando con mi abogado.

—Hola Amor, no te oí cuando llegaste —Tanya en cuanto me vio se paró a abrazarme—. Pensé que llegarías más tarde. —Parecía que quería quitar mi atención de Eleazar.

—¿Qué haces aquí Eleazar? ¿Qué no se supone que tenías que estar viendo lo de las cuentas del banco? —Ayer había sido muy claro diciéndole lo que necesitaba que hiciera.

—Ya está hecho Edward, solo estamos en espera de la confirmación de las cuentas y firmas. —Me aclaró, lo que él no sabía era que él ya no podría firmar en ninguna de mis cuentas.

—Bueno pues necesito hablar con Emmett y con Jasper, y después hablaremos tú y yo, Tanya — dije invitándolos a salir de mi despacho.

Cuando por fin estuve solo con Emmett y Jasper, me dejé caer cansado en el sillón, Jasper me pasó una copa, que cuando le di el primer trago disfruté como hace mucho. Prendí un cigarro y la primera calada me supo a gloria.

—¿En qué piensas Edward? —Me preguntó Emmett que estaba sentado frente a mí, se veía que él también estaba disfrutando de su trago.

—Las cosas se están saliendo de control, ya no confió en Eleazar y Aro me está dando muchos dolores de cabeza con Tanya, los negocios con Jacob van muy bien y sé que Bella me cederá su territorio por una cuota mensual —dije tranquilo.

—Edward, sabías que tu suegro nos iba a dar dolores de cabeza, tu esposa anda muy sospechosa con Eleazar, yo siempre te he dicho que no confió en ese abogaducho con traje y corbata y con lo de Bella, ella no es tonta hermano y ya te dije que pienses con la cabeza de arriba y no la de abajo por que si ella se entera que nosotros hemos tenido que ver con la muerte de sus hermanos nos la va a regresar. —Emmett siempre tenía razón en lo que me decía.

—En este momento ella está débil por todo lo que ha pasado, pero de sobra sabemos que es lo suficientemente inteligente para llevar sola el negocio y mejor que James. —Jasper en muchas ocasiones sabía más de lo que realmente decía.

—Jasper no sé por qué presiento que no me dices todo lo que sabes. —Sabía que Jasper jamás me traicionaría, era como otro hermano para mí, pero en ocasiones me desesperaba que fuera tan discreto.

—En el velorio de James me enteré que la familia Rusa quiere hacer negocios con Bella, más puntualmente Stefan y Vladimir.

—Si Bella decide incursionar en Europa sabes que no va a ser nada fácil quitarle el territorio y puede que hasta Jacob quiera mejor hacer tratos con ella, al fin y al cabo, ellos han tenido sus amoríos. —Emmett tenía que sacar que el pendejo perro había tenido algo que ver con mi Bella.

—Jacob sabe que Bella no puede manejar Colombia como nosotros, aparte, aunque Isabella decida hacer trato con los Rusos, mover la mercancía no será tan fácil para ellos, Bella Swan maneja túneles mientras el cielo es mío, así que de todas formas necesitarán de mí. —Bella sabía muy bien que las cosas eran así, sabía que por todo lo que había pasado, ella no tenía cabeza en este momento para pensar en negocios

—Edward, yo sé que está en sueños que Bella pueda hacer todo eso sola, pero no es imposible, la mujer tiene agallas y sobretodo mente. Lo mejor, de verdad hermano, es que te la lleves tranquila con esa mujer. —Mi hermano tenía razón, pero no podía y no quería alejarme de Bella.

—Aparte tenemos otro problemita —dijo Jasper.

—Me imagino que te refieres a la reportera, la tal Rosalie Hale, ¿no? —Esa mujer había estado investigando sobre mi familia.

—Edward tienes que ser más cuidadoso, a dónde vas y en dónde estás, si por alguna razón se llega a filtrar una foto tuya a los periódicos, la policía va a tener un rostro que buscar, cabrón. — Emmett se desesperaba con demasiada facilidad.

—Creo que tenemos que hacerle una visita a la reporterita esa —Les dije, lo mejor era acabar con el problema de tajo.

—Cabrón, ¿no entiendes nada de lo que te digo? —Me gritó Emmett—, yo me encargo de la reportera esa, tú ahorita tienes que tener un perfil bajo, sobre todo por la muerte de James, los reporteros están diciendo que su muerte fue un ajuste de territorios. —Me explicó.

—Está bien, encárgate de la reportera esa en lo que se enfrían las cosas por la muerte de James, pero no se les olvide que necesito que me investiguen quién chingados le está pasando información de mí a Tanya y sobretodo quiero que tengan muy bien vigilados a Eleazar y Aro. —Tanto Emmett como Jasper asintieron.

Cuando terminé mis asuntos subí a mi habitación, tenía que hablar de con Tanya del nuevo bebé.

—¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunté en cuanto entré a la habitación.

—Bien, con las molestias habituales, ya lo sabes. —Me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

—¿Estás contenta con la llegada de este bebé? —No sé por qué, pero había algo en Tanya que no me gustaba.

—Mucho Edward, pero el que creo que no está feliz eres tú. —Me reprochó.

—Claro que estoy feliz, sabes que adoro a mis hijos y a ti te amo. —Le dije abrazándola.

—En ocasiones creo que no me amas lo suficiente —dijo con un tono de tristeza.

—¿De verdad sigues pensando que tengo algo con Isabella Swan? —pregunté molesto, Tanya nunca había sido así.

—¿Qué pasaría si ella muriera? —Tanya jamás me decía o preguntaba ese tipo de cosas. Y solo de imaginarme que Bella muriera me dolía el corazón, sentía como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera.

—Lo único que pasaría es que el territorio y todo lo que mueven los Swan quedaría libre y comenzaría una guerra para ver quién se queda con eso. —Tenía que disimular delante de Tanya, pero si algo le pasara a Bella, no habría lugar en el mundo donde se pudiera esconder el pendejo que la tocara.

—No quiero que la veas. Emmett, Jasper o el mismo Eleazar pueden tratar con ella, ¿no? —Sentía como si Tanya me estuviera dando un ultimátum, como si de mi respuesta dependiera la vida de ella o de Bella.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, es lo que va a pasar, voy hacer que Jasper y Emmett comiencen a tratar con ella. —Le dije para tranquilizarla y en lo que investigaba quién me vigilaba.

—Te amo, Edward. —Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**10 Meses después…**

No podía creer que ya había pasado tanto tiempo, Tanya me había dado una hermosa hija a la que le pusimos Emily. La casa se llenó de alegría con el nacimiento de esa hermosura, mis hijos (Nessie y Alec) estaban vueltos locos con su hermanita.

Las cosas con Tanya se habían calmado bastante, como había dicho yo no había visto a Bella desde que se lo prometí. Emmett había descubierto quién era el infiltrado que le decía todo a Tanya, pero había decido que no lo mataría en el momento, no quería que mi esposa se alterara por nada, su embarazo había sido muy complicado.

Emmett y Jasper eran los que se entendían con Bella en los negocios, ella me había estado buscando, me mandaba mensajes, me llamaba, mandaba recados con mi hermano, pero resistí y no la busqué, no era momento, tenía que pensar en mi esposa y en mi hijo.

Bella había hecho negocios con los rusos y ya movía mucho en Europa, también como yo lo había dicho, ella había negociado con Emmett todo lo que se movía por aire. Y según me había dicho mi hermano, Bella estaba teniendo un romance con el tal Vladimir. Cada vez que el cabrón me contaba eso, sentía que me pateaban las bolas.

Pero Tanya y mi hija ya estaban bien, ya sabía quién era el infiltrado, así que era momento de recordarle a Bella Swan quien demonios era.

—Emmett, necesito que organices una reunión con Isabella. —Le dije a mi hermano.

—¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo, cabrón? Ya déjalo por la paz, ella está tranquila con el ruso y tú con tu vieja, ya —dijo él.

—No lo entiendes, a ti ninguna mujer te ha durado más de dos meses, pero en todos estos meses que no he visto a Bella, no he dejado de extrañarla como condenado, no te imaginas las veces que estuve tentado a llamarle para estar con ella, la necesito cabrón. —Era la primera vez que lo reconocía.

—Mira hermano, desde hace mucho sé que quieres a la Swan, y el único pendejo que no se da cuenta de eso eres tú, imbécil. Nada más piensa que las cosas ahorita van de maravilla , tienes tanto dinero que ni viviendo diez vidas te lo acabas, tu esposa está bien, ya no está celosa, Aro le ha bajado a sus ínfulas de saber más, las cosas están tranquilas Edward y cuando estás con Swan solo piensas con la polla hermano. —Emmett tenía razón, pero la necesitaba, era como si ya no pudiera seguir sin verla, sin oírla, sin besarla.

—Has lo que te digo Emmett, organiza una reunión con ella, pero no quiero que se entere que soy yo quien va a ir. —Emmett ya no me dijo nada más y salió.

Horas después me dijo que Bella Swan quería reunirse con Jacob, Vladimir, Stefan y él, lo que ella no sabía era que en vez de que fuera Emmett, iría yo.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Había organizado una reunión con todos los socios, era momento de crecer más y de unir más fuerzas.

Como siempre la reunión se llevaría a cabo en mi rancho, Alice siempre a mi lado, porque a pesar de que han pasado muchos meses desde la muerte de mis hermanos aún siento mucho dolor por no tenerlos conmigo.

Y ese dolor es más grande cada que pienso en Edward.

La última vez que lo vi fue cuando enterramos a James, dejó de buscarme, de contestar mis llamadas y hasta de darme la cara en los negocios, sin darme ninguna explicación. Por su hermano me había enterado que había tenido otra hija con su esposa, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que me había dejado para tener contenta a su mujer.

Después de cinco meses en los que no sabía nada de él y en los que su hermano Emmett o Jasper eran los que trataban conmigo me di por vencida, siempre supe que yo para él no era importante, no era nada en la vida de Edward Cullen y a pesar de saber eso me seguía doliendo el alma por no verlo.

Cuando por fin tuve la mente clara después de la muerte de James, tomé las riendas de los negocios y comencé a hacer tratos con los hermanos rusos, Vladimir y Stefan Ivanov, después de algunas muy buenas transacciones juntos, viajé a Rusia y Vladimir se dio a la tarea de conquistarme. Vladimir era muy guapo, ese cabello negro y sus ojos obscuros, esa barba media crecida que siempre tiene lo hace aún más atractivo y a pesar de mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, también sabía que no eran las manos de Edward las que lo acariciaban, no eran los labios de Edward lo que lo recorrían y en varias ocasiones tuve que imaginarme a Edward para poder llegar al orgasmo con él.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer negocios con los Italianos? —Me preguntó Alice, siempre que se hacían estas reuniones Alice se ponía nerviosa, pero comenzaba a sospechar que era por Jasper. Sabía que mi cuñada sentía algo por él, y nada me daría más gusto que saber que ella es feliz con alguien que realmente la ame.

—Tranquila Alice, la alianza con los italianos nos conviene, recuerda que entre más cerca tengas a tu enemigo, es mejor. —Le respondí a la que siempre sería mi hermana.

Esta noche había decidido que usaría un vestido negro que solo tapara lo necesario, con unas bonitas zapatillas de punta y mi cabello suelto. Siempre me gustaba arreglarme para las juntas, con las esperanza de que un día viniera Edward.

Vladimir y Stefan ya habían llegado junto con su hermana Irina, al igual que la familia italiana, solo esperamos a los colombianos y a los Cullen.

Cuando vi que entró Emmett, me desilusioné como en cada junta que tenía la esperanza de que Edward llegara.

—Buenas noches —saludó Emmett muy educado—, disculpen la demora, pero teníamos unas cosas que hacer antes de llegar. —Nos explicó.

—No te preocupes Emmett, aún falta Jacob por llegar —respondí educadamente.

—Ese colombiano nunca se ha dado a conocer por su puntualidad —dijo Edward que venía entrando, cuando lo vi agradecí que estaba sentada, porque todo el cuerpo me tembló.

—Edward Cullen, hasta que te dignas a acompañarnos —dijo Vladimir, levantándose para saludarlo.

—Lo siento Ruso, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿cómo estás Isabella? —Me saludó Edward.

—Bien Cullen, hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, hasta pensé que ya te tenían de amo de casa —dije con sorna.

—Pues ya ves que no Bellita, lo único es que estuve tranquilo un tiempo, por algunos problemitas que estaba teniendo, pero bueno ya está todo arreglado, así que todo volverá a ser como antes —dijo mirándome fijamente.

—No creo que las cosas puedan ser como antes Edward —respondí de manera retadora.

—¿Por qué no Bella? —preguntó como si de verdad le interesara.

En el momento que le iba a responder entró Jacob.

—Perdón por la demora —dijo.

Comencé la junta, pero sentía que en cualquier momento las cosas se me olvidarían, gracias a Dios pude seguir conservando la calma a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Edward. Los italianos estuvieron de acuerdo en manejar un embarque de nuestra mercancía y, si todo salía bien, podríamos hacer grandes negocios.

En cuanto la junta terminó, los italianos se fueron, Jacob al parecer tenía prisa porque tenía una nueva amiguita, Vladimir y sus hermanos aún seguían cómodamente sentados, y la estúpida de Irina coqueteándole a Edward de la manera más descarada y claro que Edward jamás le decía que no a ninguna mujer.

—¿Por qué no subimos a tu habitación para estar más cómodos? —Me dijo Vladimir con ese acento que tanto me gustaba pero que en este momento sentí que me martillaba mis oídos.

—Vladimir, no quiero hacerte una grosería pero esta noche quiero estar en mi casa sola. —Sabía que me estaba faltando tacto, pero no me importaba, quería a todo mundo fuera de mi casa.

—Está bien pequeña, recuerda que dentro de dos días regreso a Rusia, espero podamos vernos antes —dijo Vladimir tomándome de la cintura para besarme, parecía que quería tocarme hasta la garganta con su lengua, y no es que me quejara de ella cuando me daba placer, pero en este momento no quería que me tocara.

Me separé de él y de reojo vi a Edward que apretaba los puños a tal grado que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Eso me estaba dando mucha satisfacción.

—Pensándolo bien Vladimir, creo que si quiero que subamos a mi habitación. —Le dije, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Esperaba pudiéramos hablar de unas cosas Isabella. —Intervino de inmediato Edward, se veía tan guapo enojado.

—¿No puede esperar lo que quieres que hablemos Edward? —pregunté inocentemente, pegando aún más mi cuerpo al de Vladimir.

—No, es urgente que tenga tu atención —respondió, su vena de la frente parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

—Ok Cullen. Lo siento Vladimir, pero prometo que antes de te vayas, tendrás una gran despedida. —Le dije y lo volví a besar.

Los hermanos se fueron, pero Irina, casi besa a Edward y claro que no le dijo que no, esa pinche rusa me estaba comenzando a molestar.

—Dime Edward, ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —Lo encaré en cuanto nos quedamos solos.

—¡Vas a dejar a ese estúpido ruso! ¿Me entendiste? —Me gritó, tomándome fuertemente de los brazos.

—¿Y por qué quiere el señor que lo deje? —pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Porque se me da mi chingada gana, no vas a ser la puta de ese cabron —respondió apretando más fuerte mis brazos.

—¡Él único que me convirtió en su puta fuiste tú! Y a mí es a la que ya no se me da la gana de actuar como tal —Le respondí y me solté de su agarre.

—Tú… Me amas… A mí —dijo Edward desesperado.

—No Edward, te equivocas, yo te amaba, pero me abandonaste, por _meses_ Edward. Así que mi amor, mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos, todo es ahora de otro —dije. Era la mentira más grande que había dicho en mi vida, pero ya no podía estar así con Edward, me lastimaba, y aunque moría por estar con él de nuevo, de volver a sentirlo dentro de mí, sabía que era lo mejor.

—Eso me lo vas a demostrar en este momento —dijo él, me tomó de la cintura y me jaló para pegarme a él. De inmediato atacó mis labios y solo Dios sabe lo bien que me sentí.

Tiró todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y me subió a ella, mi pequeño vestido llegó casi hasta mi cintura. Ayudé a Edward a desabrocharse el pantalón. Mi cuerpo se moría por que Edward lo penetrará. Cuando por fin lo sentí dentro, mi alma volvió a mí, sus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, mi orgasmo no tardó en llegar y no pude evitar gritar de placer, con él siempre era así. Me bajó de la mesa y me hizo doblarme sobre ella, me tomo de las caderas y volvió a penetrarme, era exquisito tenerlo así, después de unas cuantas embestidas más, él se vino.

—Sigues siendo mía —dijo en tono triunfante.

—No Edward. —Lo quité para poderme acomodar el vestido.

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario. —Me dijo recargándose de nuevo en mí.

—Edward el sexo me gusta y nunca lo he negado, lo que sí te digo es que Vladimir me ha demostrado que tú no eres el único hombre que puede hacerme vibrar. —Quería lastimarlo y sabía que si le daba en el ego, lo lograría.

—No me retes Isabella. —Me amenazó, apretando más su agarre en mi cintura.

—Ay Edward, ya no me interesa ni retarte ni ponerte celoso ni nada, lo único que me interesa de ti es los negocios que podamos hacer, y de una vez dime si puedes o no —dije tajante.

—Esto no se queda así Bella, tú eres mía y siempre serás mía —dijo y salió hecho una furia de mi casa.

Cuando Edward salió de la casa, de inmediato entró Alice a donde yo estaba.

— ¿Qué pasó Bella? —Me preguntó mi amiga abrazándome.

—Lo dejé Alice, dejé a Edward. —En cuanto dije eso, me derrumbé y comencé a llorar.

Que opinan? Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.


	8. Tarde en mi vida

Hola hermosas ya estoy aquí con el capitulo nuevo, espero les guste recuerden que su opinión es muy importante para mi.

Chicas los capítulos están siendo Beteados pero para no dejarlas sin capítulos los subo asi, después los subiré con el beteo.

Edward Pov.

Cuando me subí a mi camioneta iba hecho una furia, Bella ya no quería matar a alguien, tenía demasiado dentro de mí, me sentía desesperado, sentía que el cuerpo se me entumecía, Bella de verdad me había olvidado y quería al estúpido de Vladimir.

Llegue a la casa que había comprado para bella y para mí, ahí estaban Jasper y Emmet tomando un trago, en cuanto me vieron entrar Emmet me dio un Wiski.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Pregunto mi hermano, pero por primera vez no en tono de burla.

-Isabella me dijo que ya no me quiere – El solo decir esas palabras me partía el corazón.

\- Te dije que lo que ella tenía con Vladimir era enserio, la dejaste muchos meses Edward.- Mi hermano como siempre tenía razón.

-Mira Edward, la cosas estaban muy duras para ella y pues necesitaba de alguien a su lado que la apoyara incondicionalmente y el ruso estuvo ahí para ella- Jasper casi no hablaba pero cuando lo hacia sus palabras me explotaban en la cara.

-Pues haber cuanto le dura el gusto por el pendejo ese a Bella, porque el amor que ella me tiene no se puede acabar así como así- Dije seguro, esa era la esperanza que me quedaba.

-Edward de verdad deja a Swan por la paz, es lo mejor, uno de nuestros hombres que están infiltrados con tu suegro, nos dijo que Aro está pensando en atacar a Bella para el quitarle el poder con los rusos – Dijo Jasper.

-Aro ya está viejo y sigue con sus estúpidas ideas de las cosas se siguen haciendo a la antigua- dije fastidiado de mi suegro.

-Te lo digo no para que actúes de protector de Bella si no porque si hace algo así de estúpido tu suegro puede afectarnos también a nosotros, son negocios Edward – Jasper tenía razón.

-Que tengan a Aro muy bien vigilado, que nos informen hasta cuándo va al baño- Les dije – Me voy a acostar no ha sido mi noche.- Cuando estaba por levantarme mi teléfono sonó.

Para mi sorpresa era Irina la hermana de los Rusos, la verdad una mujer preciosa que no le importo que los hermanos estuvieran frente a nosotros se me lanzaba con todo la mujer.

No me hice mucho del rogar y le dije que mandaría a alguien por ella a su hotel, después de 40 minutos ya le tenía conmigo.

-Querido Edward no te imaginas las ganas que tenia de… Verte – Dijo coquetamente en cuanto entro.

\- Pues aquí me tienes para lo que gustes – Dije acercándome a ella y tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Seguro que para lo que yo quiere?- Pregunto a centímetros de mis labios.

\- Ay rusita para que me quieres – Le dije juguetonamente.

-te prometo que no para leer – Contesto y ataco mis labios yo como buen caballero respondí de inmediato a sus besos.

-Ven, vamos a ponernos más cómodos – Le dije al separarnos, la tome de la mano y la lleve a mi habitación.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación la mujer ataco mis labios, la verdad lo agradecía, necesitaba sacarme a bella de la mente, ninguna mujer en mi vida me había trastornado como ella.

Cargue a Irina y la puse sobre la cama, ella llevaba un pedazo de tela que le llamaban vestido que quite de inmediato y con gran facilidad y para mi sorpresa llevaba ropa interior.

-Mmm… delicioso – dije al verla completamente desnuda.

\- Veamos si no me decepciono – Dijo la rusa y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón con rapidez, al bajármelos los bajo con todo y mi ropa interior.

-Mmm... Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo y se relamió los labios al ver mi miembro completamente erecto cerca de su cara.

-Yo nunca decepciono – Le dije al ver su cara.

Sin más preámbulos Irina metió mi miembro en su boca y vaya que sabía lo que hacía, yo me dejaba querer, disfrutaba al máximo de las atenciones que esa boquita me daba, ella se separó de mi miembro y me sentó en la cama, yola había ayudado a quitarme la camisa y en cuanto me sentó me quite lo demás para que nada me quedara.

Comenzó a besar mi abdomen, siguiendo por mi pecho y llegando a mi cuello, mientras que sus manos se hacían cargo de otra parte muy importante de mi cuerpo.

Ella se montó sobre mí, se posiciono en mi miembro y lentamente lo comenzó a meter en ella, ella se estaba haciendo cargo de mí por completo.

Estaba disfrutando mucho cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos que venían de la parte de abajo, de inmediato quite a Irina que estaba sobre mí.

-Quédate aquí – le ordene, me puse mis pantalones tome mi arma y Salí de la habitación, baje con cuidado para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Edward – Escuche que grito mi hermano.

-Que carajos pasa Emmet por que tanto escándalo – Le reclame a mi hermano.

-Acaban de robarnos medio cargamento de la bodega del rancho – Dijo Emmet encabronado.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunte gritando.

-Te dije que Aro iba dar su golpe cuando nos descuidáramos.

-Tu suegro mando hombres a que robaran la mercancía, lo hicieron pasar como un robo, obviamente no lastimaron a nadie pero se llevó la mitad de lo que tenemos que mandar en los próximos días, Aro se acaba de llevar millones de dólares- Me explico Jasper.

-Emmet preparen el avión, que vamos a hacerle una visita a mi suegro, Emmet encárgate de Irina la tengo en mi habitación- Ordene.

Me fui a otra habitación donde también había ropa mía, me cambie de inmediato y Salí rumbo al rancho de mi suegro.

Cuando llegamos al rancho de Aro nos recibió como si no hubiera hecho nada – Edward que milagro – Dijo con una sonrisa en su horrible cara.

-Me acabo de enterar que alguien robo en mi rancho – Le dije sin rodeos y viéndolo fijamente, cuatro de sus hombres se pusieron atrás del como cuidándolo.

-No me digas eso, ¿Quién se atrevió a robarte? – Dijo como si realmente le sorprendiera y le molestara.

-¿No sabes quién pudo hacer eso?- Pregunte con una sonrisa dándole a entender que sabía que él lo había hecho.

-Tal vez alguien que te quiera enseñar cómo se hacen las cosas- Respondió, por fin nos estábamos quitando las caretas.

-Aro, sabes que ya no eres nadie en este negocio, ya no eres más que un adorno al que saludan por respeto a tu edad – Lo pique.

Sigo siendo tu papa Edward, aún sigo siendo mucho más y mejor que tú y la prueba es que te acabo de quitar millones que ya le entregue a la gente que a mí me conviene.- Se burló.

-Veamos cuanta lealtad sigues teniendo entre tu gente – Le respondí con la misma burla y saque mi arma y le apunte, él se giró y vio que ninguno de los hombres que estaba atrás de él sacaron su arma para defenderlo.

\- Siempre supe que moriría por una bala , pero no puedo creer que me mate el hombre al que adopte como a un hijo, al que le entregue mi hija o se te olvida Edward, que tu madre no tenía ni tortillas para darles a ti y Emmet cuando eran niños y yo te di un trabajo y les mate el hambre- Cuando dijo eso, todos los recuerdo de mi niñez me llegaron de golpe, lo que él decía era muy cierto, el era como un padre para Emmet y para mí.

-Aro ya cállate – Le pedi sin bajar mi arma.

-No Edward, de todas formas me vas a matar asi que mejor te digo todo lo que tengo guardado, eres un cabron que ha engañado a mi hija por años con muchas golfas pero lo que nunca te voy a perdonar es que te metas con la zorra de Swan, esa mujer que su maldita familia quiso matar a tu esposa y a tus hijos. Eres un pendejo que se siente intocable, pero a ti se te olvida que yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes, se te olvida que yo te vestí a ti y tu familia.

\- De verdad cállate Aro – Estaba perdiendo los estribos.

-Eres un maldito cobarde que no puede matarme con sus propias manos, te tiembla la mano para reclamar lo que te robe, porque eres un pobre diablo que con lo único que sabe defenderse es con una pistola, eres un pobre pendejo que no eres nada sin Emmet y Jasper, tu no eres nadie, y maldita la hora en que deje que te casaras con mi hija- me escupió en la cara.

-Aro ya cállese por favor – Le pidió Jasper que estaba detrás de mí, Emmet estaba buscando en el rancho la mercancía.

-Este pobre pendejo no es capaz de hacerme nada, le falta valor para tocarme un pelo – Dijo el con burla. – Pero me voy a encargar de acabarte Edward, te voy a quitar a mi hija y a mis nietos y de tu perra favorita le voy a pegar dos tiros- dijo Riéndose.

Yo no resistí más guarde mi arma y me acerque a el – No te metas con mi familia Aro a Tanya y a mis hijos los dejas fuera de esto – le dije tomándolo por las solapas de saco.

-No voy a dejar a mi hija con un perdedor pendejo como tú – se rio a pesar de que lo tenía tomado del saco. – Yo si voy a enseñar a Alec a ser un hombre no un remedo como tú – dijo, no supe más de mí y comencé a apretar su cuello, de inmediato Jasper intervino pero nadie podía quitarme de ahí.

-Edward piensa es el padre de tu mujer, tranquilo- me grito Jasper y logro hacer que lo soltara. Aro cayó al piso agarrándose el pecho.

-Eres un maldito débil – Me dijo Aro, en ese momento se tocó el pecho y comenzó a cambiar de color.

-Le está dando un infarto – Me dijo Jasper que se iba acercar a ayudarlo.

-Nadie se mueve – Ordene, - Vaya Aro, me estas ahorrando el matarte, tu solo cavaste tu tumba- Le dije y de un momento a otro el cayó al piso sin reaccionar.

Lo que Aro no sabía era que sus hombres hace mucho trabajaban para mí, ellos eran los que nos decían todo lo que hacía - ¿Qué hacemos con el señor?- Me pregunto uno de los hombre.

-Llamen a un médico, para que no halla duda de que fue un infarto lo que le dio, y después avisan a mi rancho, ella se encargara de llamarme y ni una palabra de esto a nadie.- Les Ordene.

En ese momento llego mi hermano – ¿Que carajos paso aquí? – pregunto acercándose a Aro para ver si lo podía ayudar a Aro.

-Nada, le dio un infarto en plena discusión – Respondí tranquilo.

-No seas cabron Edward no lo ayudaste, Aro era como nuestro padre- dijo mi hermano desesperado.

-Ya cálmate Emmet, no es mi culpa que ya estuviera viejo – respondí cínicamente.

-Eres un cabron- dijo, se paró y se fue en una de las camionetas.

-Vámonos – Le ordene a mis hombres.

Nos fuimos a una casa que tenía ahí cerca por si algún día se ponían las cosas difíciles, como a las dos horas me llamo Tanya para darme la noticia de la muerte de su padre.

Hice el tiempo suficiente para que pensaran que venía de otro lado, cuando llegue a mi rancho, Tanya y mi hija Nessie estaba destrozadas, el cuerpo de mi suegro ya se lo había llevado el médico que le haría la autopsia.

-Tanya está muy mal – Dijo Eleazar preocupado.

-Lo se Eleazar, es mi esposa y yo me encargare de ella- Le estaba dejando claro que no me estaba gustando como se ponía el respecto a Tanya.

El velorio de mi suegro se haría en mi rancho, sabía que mucha gente vendría, cuando llego el cuerpo de mi suegro con el reporte de que había muerto por un infarto yo me sentí más tranquilo.

Como lo pensé mucha gente comenzó a llegar, entre ellos Bella que venía con el maldito Ruso, yo estaba al lado de mi esposa cuando ella entro.

-Lo lamento mucho de verdad – Le dijo a mi esposa.

-Gracias bella, pero honestamente no creo que estés aquí para darme el pésame a mí, siento que estas aquí para consolar a mi esposo- Dijo Tanya.

Bella se irguió completamente y con una sonrisa en los labios le respondió a Tanya – No Tanya, yo hace mucho que deje de consolar a Edward, no sé qué te preocupa si las dos sabemos que a tu esposo le sobran las mujeres que lo consuelen – Yo no sabía que decir.

-Si en eso tienes razón Isabella, pero todas esas incluyéndote a ti jamás tendrán lo que yo sí, ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, ustedes siempre serán las putas que busque para hacer las cosas que con una esposa y dama no se hacen – Respondió Tanya que a pesar del dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo no se dejaba.

-Si es asi que te preocupas Tanya, tu siempre has sido la única, la que tiene el amor de Edward, no deberías rebajarte tanto y pelear por el en el velorio de tu padre y respecto a las cosas que no se hacen con una esposa, pues que aburrida has de ser querida ahora entiendo por qué Edward se va con la primera con falda que ve, deberías de ser un poquito más abierta de mente, porque un hombre como él no se le satisface tan fácil y menos una mujer tan sosa y aburrida como tu – Le dijo Bella.

-Quiero que te vayas de aquí Isabella, no eres bien recibida en mi casa- Le dije, tenía que darle el lugar a Tanya, ella era la madre de mis hijos.

-No te preocupes Edward, ya me voy, vine porque al fin y al cabo Aro, era una leyenda en este negocio y todos lo respetábamos, no por ti ni por tu abnegada esposa – Respondió burlonamente tomo al ruso de la mano y salieron de ahí.

El entierro de Aro fue muy difícil, yo no quería salieran mis sentimiento, me seguía manteniendo sin demostrar nada, cuando regresamos al rancho, Emmet no me hablaba, mi madre y Tanya se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones pero yo necesitaba desahogarme, así que ordene que me tuviera el avión listo y llame a Bella, lo único que le dije fue que la quería ver.

Cuando llegue a su casa ella me esperaba en la sala de su casa, me imagino que pensó que le iba a reclamar por todo lo que le había dicho a mi esposa en el velorio de Aro.

-Si vienes a reclamarme algo, ya te puedes ir por donde viniste – Me dijo con flojera sin siquiera levantar la vista de la revista que estaba viendo.

-Te necesito – Fue todo lo que pude decir y las lágrimas de inmediato comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Ella levanto la vista y de inmediato se levantó y me abrazo, cuando se separó de mí, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, nos acostamos en su cama y ella solo se dedicó a abrazarme y yo a llorar en su regazo.

Cuando por fin me calme ella acariciaba mi cabello – ¿Quieres comer algo?- Me pregunto, no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo había pasado.

-Yo mate a Aro – Dije sin rodeos. – Yo estaba ahí y no hice nada ni deje que nadie hiciera nada para ayudarlo- confesé.

-Edward el murió de un infarto- Me intentaba consolar.

-Él era como mi padre, yo conocí a Aro cuando yo tenía 10 años, el ayudo a mi familia a que no muriéramos de hambre, el hombre que nos dio la vida a Emmet y a mí, acababa de abandonar a mi madre y ella no podría trabajar y cuidarnos y con lo poco que conseguía pagaba el lugar donde vivíamos, hubo días en los que Emmet y yo comíamos tortillas duras o íbamos a los tiraderos de los mercados a conseguir comida – Lo que le estaba contando a Bella jamás se lo había dicho a nadie.

-Tranquilo – Dijo ella abrazándome más fuerte.

-En una ocasión que Emmet y yo habíamos robado unos panes, nos agarró el dueño de la panadería, nos iba a golpear, yo tenía 10 años y nos dejaron libres, ese día Aro nos acompañó a nuestra casa y le dio dinero a mi madre para que compara comida, mi madre estaba muy enferma y de verdad Bella, Aro nos tomó bajo su tutela.

-Desde ese día Aro nos ayudaba sin pedir nada a cambio, un año después Aro le dijo a mi madre que nos tenía que meter a la escuela, Emmet y yo comenzamos a ir y Aro se hacía cargo de nosotros, cuando cumplí diez años el me dio un trabajo en su rancho, yo limpiaba en donde estaban los caballos y fue ahí cuando supe a qué de dedicaba él.

-Yo comencé a seguir a Aro como su sombra, así que un día me dijo que él me enseñaría, y yo llegaría a ser grande y me casaría con Tanya y así fue, el nunca me soltó y yo hoy lo deje morir.- le dije volví a llorar.

-Edward, tranquilo, Aro ya era un hombre grande – Bella no me soltaba y a pesar de todo ella me seguía creyendo buena persona.

-No me sueltes Bella, te necesito, sé que tú nunca me vas a traicionar, por favor bella – Le dije abrazándola más fuerte. – Sé que he sido un cabron contigo Bella, pero a pesar de todo lo que he hecho o dicho, te quiero, te quiero más de lo que yo mismo reconozco.- La abrace aún más fuerte

-Jamás te voy a dejar Edward y lo se siempre he sabido que me querías y tu debes saber que siempre estaré aquí para ti.- Me dijo en un susurro.

Me acurruque en ella y deje que el tiempo pasara, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía pleno , tranquilo, por fin sentía paz aunque fuera solo por un momento.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado toda la noche abrazándome, estábamos en la misma poción que nos habíamos quedado y ella no se había movido un centímetro.

Como siempre Bella era la que estaba a mi lado, la que nunca me dejaba, ella era la mujer que no le importaba lo que yo fuera o lo que hiciera, siempre estaba a mi lado, esa era la mujer a la que yo quería.

Que opinan chicas?

Siento que Edward no sabe realmente lo que quiere Auch.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión que es muy importante, las quiero.

Anna


	9. Te voy a olvidar

Chicas pues lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capítulo, solo les pido que no maten a la autora jajaaj.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, saben que son muy importante para mí.

Pues no las aburro más y les dejo el cap,.

Las quiero ANNA

Como siempre Bella era la que estaba a mi lado, la que nunca me dejaba, ella era la mujer que no le importaba lo que yo fuera o lo que hiciera, siempre estaba a mi lado, esa era la mujer a la que yo quería.

-Me tengo que ir Bella – La desperté – Te prometo que nos veremos pronto- Le dije aspirando su aroma una vez más.

-Edward, porque no nos vamos, tenemos dinero para vivir en cualquier parte del mundo, yo me encargo de conseguir los pasaportes y todo- Me dijo ella con su carita llena de ilusión.

-Bella, sabes que no puedo dejar a mis hijos, mi madre, los negocios – Le explique.

-¿Y a tu esposa, porque eso no lo dices Edward, de verdad tanto la amas?, ¿Qué te ha da ella que yo no pueda, dime que nos hace diferentes?- Pregunto desesperada – Carajo Edward, estoy dispuesta a darte mi vida si me la pides ¿y ni así te quedas conmigo?- Bella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación.

-Bella no puedo dejar a mi familia- Ella no entendía que ya ni siquiera era por Tanya, era por mis hijos.

-Edward yo también quiero hacer una familia, yo también quiero ser madre- Me dijo llorando.

-Bella sabes cuál es la única forma de que tú y yo estemos juntos- Le dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla.

-Edward si tú no me puedes dar lo que yo merezco, hay alguien que me da eso y más- Ya sabía yo a quién demonios se refería.

-¿Te refieres al pendejo Ruso, al Vladimir ese?- Pregunte enojado.

-Si Edward, con el no tengo que estarme escondiendo, sé que él me quiere a mí, que no se baja los pantalones con la primera que le pasa enfrente, sé que él me puede dar la familia que yo quiero tener- Cuando me dijo eso, sentí que el corazón se me rompía, pero al mismo tiempo solo de imaginarme que ella tuviera un hijo con otro hombre me daban ganas de matarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Bella, que deje a mi familia, que me olvide de todos y me vaya sin mirar atrás a mi madre, a mis hijos, a mi hermano?- Pregunte enojado, ella no entendía que era más que Tanya lo que me detenía aquí.

-No Edward, jamás te pediría que te alejas de tus hijos o de tu mama, lo que te pido es que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo también puedo ser tu mujer- Ella no tenía que demostrarme nada, yo lo sabía de sobra.

-Por qué no llegaste antes Bella, porque nos cruzamos tan tarde en el camino- Le dije abrazándola.

-Vete Edward y piensa lo que te he dicho, piensa en lo feliz que yo te podría hacer- Me dijo Bella dándome un tierno beso de despedida.

Sin decir nada más Salí de la casa de Bella, tome rumbo a mi rancho, algo tenía que hacer con mi vida y con los sentimientos que tenía hacia mi esposa y hacia Bella.

Cuando llegue a la casa de seguridad, Emmet y Jasper ya me esperaban.

-¿Dónde carajos te metiste?- Me pregunto Emmet en tono casi histérico,

-No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para salir – lo enfrente.

-Mira cabron, eres mi hermano y por más molesto que este contigo por la pendejada que hiciste con Aro, siempre vas a ser primero para mí – Me dijo Emmet acercándose a mí.

-Sabes que eres la persona en la que más confió, sabes que me dolió la muerte de Aro, pero sabes que si no pasaba el en algún momento nos iba a matar a nosotros – Emmet tenía que comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Mira hermano, sé que la cosas se han puesto difíciles y que el viejo se quería dar ínfulas de saber más, pero me dolió que lo dejaras morir así cabron, él nos ayudó cuando nuestro padre dejo a mi mama- Sabia que Emmet quería mucho más que yo a Aro.

-Emmet ahorita en lo que tenemos que concentrarnos es en que todo vuelva a la normalidad, la reportera esa Rosalie no aprendió con el susto que le dimos hace unos meses y quiere volver a publicar cosas nuestras- Emmet tenía que estar más atento y dejarse de tristezas por la muerte de Aro.

-Esta ocasión me voy a encargar personalmente de ese asuntito- Me confirmo.

-Por cierto hablando de otro asunto me dijo mi mama que te vas a traer a tu hijo para aca- Emmet siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible para mi sobrino no se involucrara en esta vida.

-Si Edward, es lo mejor, Seth está creciendo y por lo que me dicen en la escuela cada vez se parece más a mí, es un Cullen en toda la extensión de la palabra y bueno pues mejor que aprenda todo conmigo ¿no? – Sabía que Emmet estaría feliz con la llegada de su hijo, desde que su madre se lo dejo recién nacido el amor de su vida era mi sobrino.

-Pues sí, ya te habías tardado, ya está por cumplir 16 años, mejor que este aquí en familia que lejos- Yo apoyaba a mi hermano.

-Quien nos lo iba a decir, tú de 36 años ya con un hijo de 18 otra de 16 y esa recién nacida y yo a los 34 con un hijo de 16, se me hace que seremos abuelos a los 40 – Se burló Emmet.

Y es que la verdad nos había llegado el amor muy jóvenes, yo con Tanya nunca dude en que quería que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos y así lo hice ella casi una niña pero me amaba como yo a ella, y no se diga cuando Emmet había conocido a la innombrable la madre de Seth, el había quedado rendido a sus pies.

Pero en esa época no éramos tan fuertes como ahora, y la mujer esa se había ido dejando a mi sobrino recién nacido y Emmet con el corazón destrozado, desde hace quince años que mi hermano no tenía a ninguna mujer más de dos meses a su lado.

Yo había corrido suerte con Tanya, ella nunca me dejaría, confiaba en mí y sabía que yo daría la vida por ella o por mis hijos.

-¿Bueno ahora si me vas a decir donde chingados pasaste la noche?-Emmet no descansaría hasta que le dijera todo.

-Estaba con Bella- Para que se lo ocultaba.

-Edward de verdad no entiendo que tienes con esa mujer, si ya la habías dejado de ver, después ella te mando a la chingada y tu corriste a consolarte con la rusa y ella con el Vladimir, que carajos quieres buscándola otra vez, de verdad cabron, su relación es amor – odio, hoy te mando a la chingada y mañana te quiero a mi lado, ¿pues de que se trata? – Pregunto Emmet realmente confundido.

-Mira Emmet, siento que bella llego tarde a mi vida le llevo más de 10 años, pero es una mujer que le sobran los huevos que a muchos les faltan, ella es una droga para mi Emmet, y si , la quiero, la quiero para mí y el saber que va enserio con el pinché ruso me pone de malas, pero ayer que estuve con ella, me di cuenta que esa mujer me ama de verdad , pero lo peor es que me di cuenta que yo también la amo, lo que no sé es si la amo lo suficiente para cambiar, para dejar a Tanya por ella , eso no lo sé Emmet- Tenia que desahogarme con alguien.

-Edward, estás jugando con fuego, mira hermano, siempre has tenido a varias mujeres, pero con Swan, siempre ha sido diferente y sabes que un día va a llegar el momento en que el decidas si te quedas con Tanya o con Isabella – Emmet siempre me ponía a pensar en los peores escenarios.

-No se Emmet, la verdad es que no quiero pensar en eso y voy hacer todo lo posible para que nunca me tenga que ver en esa situación.- Respondí tajante.

Emmet Pov.

Como le había prometido a Edward yo mismo me encargaría de la reporterita esa Rosalie Hale, ya había reunido a mis hombres, le iba a hacer una visita a su departamento.

Cuando llegamos vimos que su edificio no tenía nada de seguridad, así que sería aún más fácil acabar con ella.

Entramos a su departamento les dije a mi hombres que me esperaran afuera, y que estuvieran muy alertas por si había que salir huyendo.

Esta mujer al parecer no tenía la más mínima noción de la seguridad, su puerta se abrió más fácil que una lata de refresco.

Entre sin hacer ruido a su habitación, ella estaba acostada, la mujer dormía llena de almohadas por todos lados y abrazaba una como si de eso dependiera su vida, su cabello rubio estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, pero no alcanzaba a ver su rostro.

-Despierta- Grite, sabía que era más fácil pegarle un tiro estando ella dormida pero quería ver su rostro.

Ella se sentó de golpe en su cama y prendió la luz de una lamparita que estaba en su buro. – ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto asustada.

-¿Te la pasas hablando de mí y no sabes quién soy?- Pregunte con burla – Ándale párate- La jale del brazo y la lleve a la sala.

Cuando por fin la vi bien, el aire de mis pulmones se fue por completo, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

-Yo jamás he hablado de usted – Dijo ella nerviosa.

-Eres Rosalie Hale ¿no?- Pregunte, tratando de mantener mis nervios bajo control.}

-Sí, pero le juro que yo nunca he hablado de usted, a lo mejor se confunde de persona- Ella estaba temblando, y más cuando vio mi arma.

-Has estado hablando de mi familia- Dije con voz tranquila y tratando de esconderme mi arma para que ella no se pusiera más nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién es su familia? – No se había dado cuenta que yo era un Cullen.

-Soy Emmet Cullen- Se le fue el color completamente cuando oyó mi nombre.

-Creo que entonces si tiene razón y he estado hablando de su familia- dijo jalando aire.- Me imagino que vino a callarme- ella comenzó a llorar y no me gusto ver sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.

-Has estado husmeando en los asuntos de mi familia- No sequé demonios me detenía para no dispararle ya.

-Son unos narcotraficantes y han matado a mucha gente- Dijo ella enfrentándome, tenía valor la mujer.

-No mato a nadie que no se lo merezca – Ella no entendía nuestro negocio.

-A mi me va a matar por querer hablar de ustedes ¿no?, y yo no me merezco morir, yo solo digo la verdad aunque les duela- Ella me estaba enfrentando a pesar de que se moría de miedo y no paraba de llorar.

-No quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito que entiendas que no puedes seguir hablando de mi familia- Si ella me daba su palabra de que no hablaría más de nosotros yo no le haría nada.

-No te creo, hombres como ustedes no tienen palabra, no tienen sentimientos- ella en vez de provocarme matarla, me provocaba llevármela y demostrarle como era un hombre Cullen.

-Te voy a demostrar que tanto hombre soy- Le dije, sin más la jale y con un mascada que estaba sobre el sillón le amarre las manos – Suéltame salvaje- me grito, vi un trapo de cocina y le tape la boca, la cargue en mi hombro y salimos de su departamento.

La subimos a la camioneta y la única opción que tenía era llevarla a la casa de seguridad donde estaba Edward sabía que mi hermano se iba a poner como loco cuando me viera llegar con la rubia esta en el hombro.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Pregunto Edward en cuanto me vio con la rubia en el hombro.

-Es Rosalie Hale- Respondí con la loca esta en el hombro que no dejaba de patalear.

-Y por qué chingados la traes aquí, ¿quieres que le dé una entrevista exclusiva o que carajos?- Me grito Edward, que estaba más que encabronado

-Deja la meto a una de las habitaciones y con mucho pinche gusto te atiendo- Me estaba desesperando Edward.

Metí a Rosalie a mi habitación, la desamarre esperando que se tranquilizara.- Si me prometes estar calladita y tranquila te dejo desamarrada- le ofrecí.

-¿Me van a matar aquí?- Carajo esta mujer solo pensaba en que la iba a matar.

-Cálmate, ahorita te mando a alguien por si se te ofrece algo, pero quiero que estés tranquila – Salí de la habitación, ahora me tenía que enfrentar a Edward.

Cuando llegue a la sala ahí estaba mi hermano hecho una furia. –¿ Me puedes explicar que chingados te pasa?- Pregunto Edward y la verdad no sabía cómo explicarle.

-No la pude matar- Solo me quedaba decirle la verdad.

-¿De qué chingados hablas Emmet?- Sabia que si no le daba una buena explicación a Edward el mismo subiría a matarla.

-Mira hermano, no te voy a marear con esa pendejada de la conciencia, así que te voy a decir la verdad, cuando la vi, sentí lo mismo que sentí cuando la innombrable.- Dije de frente.

-No mames- dijo Edward y se dejó caer el sillón. – Negro tráenos una botella de tequila- Le dijo Edward a uno de los hombres que cuidaban.

En cuanto nos trajeron la botella y dos caballitos, Edward sirvió uno para él y otro para mí y me lo dio – Estas jodido hermano, te tardas 16 años en volverá sentir eso y lo vienes a sentir con la mujer que quiere sacar nuestro rostro para que puedan meternos a la cárcel- Dijo el cómo resignado.

-Por eso me la traje, no sé qué hacer Edward- dije tomándome el tequila de golpe.

-Que te digo hermano, con todos los problemas que tenemos y ahora con esto pues estamos más atorados – Dijo.

-¿Crees que Bella pueda venir hablar con ella?- Le pregunte nervioso.

-¿Por qué Bella? – Pregunto extrañado.

-Porque ella es mujer y sabe cómo hablar y nos conoce y sabe que no somos tan malas personas- Me encabronaba tener que andar pidiendo este tipo de favores, pero esa rubia me encantaba.

-No seas miedoso y habla tú con la rubia, si quieres puedo ir hablar yo con ella o mejor aún podemos traer a mi mama para que de fe de que eres un buen hombre – Dijo el pendejo de mi hermano burlándose de mí.

-No te rías pendejo, que no soy ningún miedoso, lo que quiero es que ella no me tenga miedo- Dije tomándome otro tequila de golpe.

-Pues tomate otros dos tequilas, entras en calor te agarras lo pantalones y hablas con ella- Dijo el y la verdad es que si me iba a tomar otros tequilas, pero no sabía si serían suficientes para que hablar con ella.

Después de una botella y media me di el valor de subir, cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, no me había dado cuenta de que ella seguía en pijama, una pijama muy sexy.

-Hola, ¿ya estas más tranquila?- Le pregunte, parándome frente a ella.

-¿Por qué me trajo aquí?- Pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- Ese tequila me había ayudado bastante.

\- Siempre la verdad es mejor aunque duela – Ella se esperaba lo peor.

-Porque cuando te vi lograste que sintiera lo que no había sentido desde hace 15 años- Le dije poniéndome en cuclillas frente a ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto sin entender nada.

-No sé es lo que tienes Rosalie Hale, pero me hipnotizaste- Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me trajo para tenerme en su cama?- Pregunto más tranquila.

-Rosalie, claro que me morirá por tenerte en mi cama, pero jamás he forzado a una mujer y jamás, lo hare, el día que quieras estar en mi cama, es porque tú también lo quieres, no porque yo te obligue. – Le asegure.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo ir cuando quiera?- Era una mujer lista.

-No, la verdad es que no sé qué voy hacer contigo, pero no te puedo dejar ir- Sin decir más Salí de la habitación, que ella se quedara en mi habitación y yo buscaría otra donde dormir.

Ya mañana con la mente despejada y más tranquilo pensaría que hacer con ella.

Edward Pov.

-Después de lo que Emmet me había dicho estaba seguro que tendríamos problemas, sobre todo con lo de la reportera, nada más de pensar en que Emmet otra vez sufriera por una mujer, me preocupaba mucho más.

Llamea bella para contarle lo que estaba pasando con Emmet y para ver si nos podía ayudar como me lo pidió mi hermano.

Ella de inmediato me dijo que si, que si mandábamos por ella y claro por Alice.

-Hola preciosa – Yo estaba esperando a bella en la puerta para cuando llegara.

-Hola, aquí estoy para ayudar a tu hermanito con su reportera- me dijo bella.

-Pero antes de que lo ayudes a él, porque no me ayudas a mí – La tome de la cintura y la bese, cuando nos separamos fue cuando caí en cuenta que Alice estaba ahí.

-Hola Alice perdón- Las salude cordialmente.

-Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás?- Sabia ella también estaba siendo solamente cortes, aún recuerdo la plática que tuvimos en el velorio de James.

-Pasen están en su casa, Emmet no debe tardar en bajar, ayer se tomó una botella de tequila- Les conté.

En ese momento entro Jasper, el buenos días que dijo más bien parecía un trabalenguas dicho por un tartamudo y Alice se puso completamente roja, algo me decía que estos dos se traían algo.

A bella la senté en mi piernas, me encantaba tenerla así – ¿Cómo sigues? –Me pregunto al oído, amaba lo discreta que era.

-Bien, tranquila hermosa, estar contigo me ayudó mucho- Era la verdad estar con ella me ayudaba siempre.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo Edward- me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Lo es preciosa, y tú también contaras siempre conmigo para lo que quieras, sabes que siempre tendrás mi lealtad – le dije mirándola, cuando estaba con ella sentía que todo era más fácil de resolver.

-Buenos días- Dijo mi hermano Emmet que se veía que traía una resaca impresionante.

-El enamorado despertó- Le dije en burla, el solo me miro feo.

-Gracias por estar aquí Bella- Dijo Emmet, ella está en la segunda habitación en la parte de arriba.

-Tranquilo Emmet, yo me encargo- Le dijo mi Bella, ella y Alice se subieron.

-¿Qué tal te fue anoche?- Le pregunte, lo había visto entrar a la habitación donde habían metido a la rubia.

-Pues no se si bien o mal, pero pues me fue- Dijo y se sentó en el otro sillón.

-Pues ojala a bella le vaya mejor- Dije con burla.

Bella Pov.

Edward me había pedido que hablara con la mujer que Emmet había traído, quería que la convenciera de que no era el malo de la película.

Alice y yo le habíamos traído algo de ropa y esperaba que nos escuchara, quería ganarme la simpatía de mi cuñado.

-Buenos días- le dije en cuanto entramos, se veía que había pasado una noche de perro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-Yo soy Bella Swan y ella Alice Brandon- Nos presente – Mira te trajimos algo de ropa, espero te quede- le dije dándole la bolsa que llevábamos.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de James Swan y Marco Swan?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si yo soy la hermana y ella es la viuda de Marco.- le dije.

.-¿ Y porque están aquí?- Pregunto nerviosa.

-Mira Rosalie, la verdad estamos aquí porque Edward nos los pidió, al parecer tienes hechizado a su hermano y quiere que nosotras te expliquemos las cosas- le dije sentándome en una silla que estaba ahí.

-Son narcotraficantes, no hay otra cosa que explicar- Dijo ella segura.

-Mira Rosalie, siempre nos han pintado como los malos del cuento , pero nosotros también somos humanos y sentimos y en el caso de Emmet hay cosas que pocas personas saben, no nada más es un hombre del narco, es un buen hijo, hermano y padre- le explique.

-¿Padre?- pregunto realmente sorprendida.

-Si el tiene un hijo de 15 o 16 años, y ha sido un padre solo, la madre de su hijo, lo dejo recién nacido, esa mujer los abandono- le conté.

-Emmet es un hombre duro por fuera, pero la verdad es que es buena persona, que tanto el cómo Edward tuvieron que luchar con lo que tenían para salir adelante- Le conto Alice.

-¿Por qué me cuentan esto?-Pregunto interesada.

-Por qué Emmet durante 15 años no se había interesado en ninguna mujer, hasta que te conoció a ti anoche- le dije, no había necesidad de mentirle.

-Piensa en lo que te hemos dicho, las cosas no son tan malas de este lado, y dale una oportunidad a Emmet de platicar contigo- le pedí.

Salimos de la habitación y uno de los hombres que cuidaban la puerta me indicaron que Edward me esperaba en su habitación, Alice me dijo que me esperaba en la sala yo solo le sonreí.

Cuando entre a la habitación de Edward el estaba en su cama.- ¿Me necesitabas?- Le pregunte pícaramente.

-Yo siempre te necesito bella- Me dijo extendiendo su mano para que fuera con él.

-Ay Edward, ¿qué me das para que te ame tanto?- le pregunte suspirando resignada a que siempre caía con él.

-Lo mismo que me has de dar tú, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- Me confeso.

-Ahora soy yo la que te necesita Edward, te necesito mucho- le dije y ataque sus labios.

El se lo estaba tomando con calma, estábamos disfrutando cada segundo, nos besamos con el alma, como si hubieran pasado siglos sin probarnos.

Edward comenzó a desnudarme lentamente, dejando que la prendas cayeran y sus labios se ocuparan de mi piel desnuda, recorría con sus labios y con su lengua mi espalda, me puse boca arriba y comencé a desnudarlo yo a él, quería sentir su piel, quería dejarla la marca de mis besos.

Cuando por fin Edward estaba completamente despojado de su ropa, es cuando sentí que mi mundo explotaba, sentir su piel pegada a al mía, besándonos como si esa fuera una nueva forma de hacer el amor, me sentía en un maravilloso sueño Edward me penetro lentamente, su penetraciones era lentas, pausadas gozando cada vez que salía y entraba en mi.

-Te amo- Tenía que decírselo, no podía callármelo, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, era la primera vez que Edward me hacía llorar de felicidad.

Edward Pov.

Estar con Bella de esta manera, me hacía sentir que éramos una pareja normal, Bella con todo y su loca cabeza y sobretodo sabiendo todas mis pendejadas ella siempre me apoyaba, corría cuando yo se lo pedía, nunca me había traicionado ni defraudado.

-Te amo- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y ellos vi que era verdad, que me lo decía desde el fondo de su alma.

\- Bella, no tienes idea de lo que eres en mi vida- Le respondí. – Yo ….- iba a decir algo cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos.

Emmet entro corriendo a la habitación yo solo alcance a cubrir a bella con la sabana – Cabron Tanya está aquí- dijo Emmet.

-Me lleva- Me levante de inmediato bella se acomodó más en la cama, como si esperara que Tanya entrara en cualquier momento y nos descubriera.

Yo me puse los pantalones de inmediato – Bella vístete, ahorita ideo como sacarte de aquí – Le dije, yo me seguí vistiendo y solo se oían los gritos de Tanya.

-No, de aquí no me muevo Edward- dijo Bella firme.

-No chingues Swan, Tanya es la esposa no seas cínica- Le dijo Emmet.

-Si me sacas Edward te juro que no me vuelves a ver en tu pinche vida- Me dijo retadora.

-No me amanzanes Bella, y has lo que se te dé la gana- Le dije y Salí, bella no había aprendido que cuando me siento acorralado mando todo al demonio.

Baje a la sala y Tanya estaba gritándole a Jasper y Alice.

-Si esta mujer está aquí, también debe de estar la golfa de su amiga- Le grito Tanya a Jasper.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte en cuanto llegue a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Estás haciendo negocios en la cama con la perra de la Swan verdad? – Me dijo Tanya que estaba hecha una furia.

-No estaba con Isabella Swan- le asegure.

-¿Que hace esta perra aquí?- me dijo señalando a Alice.

-Te voy a pedir Tanya que Alice no la insultes, si ella está aquí, es porque está conmigo y te recuerdo que yo no tengo por qué andarte pidiendo permiso para salir o ver a alguien – Le respondió Jasper.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya – Dijo Alice apenada, y lo entendía ella era lo que no hacía nada y era a la que insultaban.

-No Alice, no te vayas, Jasper es como un hermano para nosotros, y aquí mi cuñada se tiene que aguantar – Le pidió Emmet.

-A mí no me ven la cara de pendeja- Dijo Tanya y saco una pistola de su bolsa.

-Guarda eso Tanya ¿qué demonios te pasa?- Le pedí.

-Yo estoy segura que la zorra de Swan está arriba y ahorita me las voy a cobrar todas – Dijo y salido disparada para la habitación de arriba.

-Edward la va a matar – Me dijo Alice angustiada. Subí corriendo atrás de Tanya, entro a la habitación donde había dejado a bella, pero cuando entramos ella no estaba.

Tanya la busco por toda la habitación y no había rastro de ella –No estaba con ella, ya cálmate – Le dije, esperando que a Bella no se le ocurriera salir de donde se estaba escondiendo.

-Sé que ella está aquí- me respondió y comenzó a buscar en todas las habitaciones, cuando entro a donde teníamos a Rosalie Hale, Emmet mando al diablo a mi esposa y le dijo que con ella no se metiera.

Después de que Tanya terminara de revisar toda la casa se calmó – Ya deja de estar de loca- le pedí.

-Qué te pasa Tanya, no puedes hacer estas locuras – Le reclame.

-No soy tonta Edward, sé que has estado viendo a esa maldita mujer, pero te lo aviso Edward, si Isabella Swan sigue metiéndose contigo la voy a matar- Tanya estaba fuera de sí.

-Tanya ya cálmate, ya te dije que no he visto a Isabella, yo no tengo nada con ella- Trate de acercarme a ella para que se calmara.

-Ay Edward, después de casi 20 años juntos me vas a decir que no te conozco y que no sequé andas con varias mujeres, por dios Edward, estoy a tu lado desde que yo tenía 15 años te conozco mejor que nadie – Cuando dijo eso por fin soltó el arma.

-Tanya, tu sabes que te amo – Me acerque a ella abrazarla.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿A quién amas más, a Isabella o a mí?- Pregunto Tanya.

-Tanya a la única mujer que amo es a ti, jamás he dudado que mi lugar es a tu lado, eres la madre de mi hijos y sé que nunca habrá otra mujer con la que quiera pasar el resto de mis días.

-Edward, siempre he sabido todas tus aventuras, pero eran eso aventuras, pero con Isabella ha sido más que eso, llevas años con ella y por más que te he rogado que la dejes no lo haces y no sé porque, te amo Edward y voy a defender mi familia con lo que sea- Ahora si Tanya me había dejado callado.

-Si en este momento tuvieras que decidir por ella o por mí,¿ por quién lo harías Edward?- Pregunto Tanya.

-Tanya no preguntes esas cosas porque no tiene sentido yo no tengo por qué decidir nada – Me estaba poniendo nervioso

-Contéstame por favor.- Me suplico con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

-Siempre decidiría por ti, por que a ti te amo como a ninguna podría amar jamás.- Respondí.

-Te amo Edward- Dijo ella y ella y me beso – Me voy no quiero que Nessie este sola en el rancho, te amo y nunca lo olvides- Mande llamar a uno de los hombres para que la acompañara, cuando por fin se fue, subí rápido a la habitación, donde demonios se había metido Isabella tenía que encontrarla.

Cuando entre a la habitación Bella ya estaba ahí sentada en la cama con los ojos hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando – ¿Estuvo cerca no? – Le pregunte acercándome a ella. - ¿Qué tienes?- Le pregunte al ver las lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.

-Tu esposa no es buena buscando porque si lo fuera se hubiera dado cuenta que yo estaba en el balcón, aunque fue mejor porque yo ya tenía mi arma lista para soltar el primer disparo- Me dijo y si efectivamente Bella tenía su pista en la mano.

-Tranquila porque no guardas ya tu arma- Le pedí y me senté junto a ella.

-Sabes Edward, cuando te conocí pensé que eras el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, después me entere que eras el rival de mi familia y trate de odiarte, pero siempre has sabido como embaucar a las personas – Dijo pero ella no me miraba a mí, era como si estuviera recordando cosas, su mirada estaba fija en la alfombra.

-¿Bella que te pasa?- Trate de abrazarla pero ella me aventó y se levantó.

-Oí todo lo que le dijiste a tu esposa y de verdad Edward, parece que disfrutas lastimándome, pero ya me di cuenta que en realidad tú no sabes lo que es amar a alguien, amas tener a la esposa sumisa, ama de casa y madre, amas tener a la amante dispuesta a venir a ti cuando lo necesites y lo que más amas es saber que ni tu amante ni tu esposa tienen la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejarte a pesar de que saben que tienes varias mujeres.- Me dijo y a pesar de que no podía dejar de llorar ,no se doblaba.

-No sé cómo puedes decir que siempre contaría contigo, me queda claro que si un dia hubiera una bala y tuvieras que decidir si se la das a Tanya o a mí, me la daría a mí, no sé cómo es que cada vez caigo más y más bajo contigo Edward, no sé dónde quedo mi dignidad y mi amor propio, no sé cómo puedo amarte más que a mí misma y tú solo has sido un cabron conmigo-.

-Bella jamás voy a permitir que algo te pase, jamás- Eso era verdad, intente acercarme a ella, pero nuevamente me rechazo.

-Claro Edward el lastimarme es un derecho solo tuyo ¿verdad?, Pero no más Edward, ya no más, quédate con la esposa que tanto amas y consíguete una amante que no te amé de verdad, que no esté dispuesta a dar su vida por ti, consíguete una que se conforme con lo material y que sea feliz con la migajas de tiempo que tu das.-

-¿Qué quieres decir Bella?- Pregunte tomándola por los brazos.

-Que no quiero verte más y si para lograr sacarte de mi vida también tengo que dejar de hacer negocios contigo lo hare, no quiero que me busques, no quiero que te aparezcas en mi casa diciéndome que me necesitas, no quiero que me llames para decirme que me extrañas, no quiero nada mas de ti Edward, hoy has muerto para mi Edward Cullen- Cuando Bella dijo eso, sentí que el mundo se me venía encima.

-Bella cálmate, amor que… -

-No me digas amor, yo no soy tu amor, eso díselo a Tanya – Bella se veía muy decidida como nunca la había visto.

-Bella tranquilízate, que querías que le dijera a Tanya, que si tenía una amante y eras tu , que me siento como loco por que no sé qué pasa dentro de mí, que soy un cabron egoísta que las quiero tener a las dos, que no puedo vivir si no las tengo a las dos?- le pregunte desesperado.

-Bueno pues si viviste 10 meses sin mí, puedes vivir lo que te reste de vida, al fin y al cabo los quieres pasar con tu esposa ¿no?- Bella había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho.

-Vamos hablar tranquilos Bella, entiende mi posición. – le pedí.

-No Edward, ya no quiero oír más mentiras tuyas y yo hacerme mil nubes en la cabeza para creerlas, ya me canse. Por favor no me busques más- dijo, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Cuando por fin pude salir del asombro que me habían causado las palabras de Bella, Salí de la habitación, cuando llegue a la sala ahí estaba Emmet y Jasper tenían una botella de Wiskey a la mitad – Que traigan otra –le ordene a uno de mis hombres.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Emmet sirviéndome un trago.

-Bella se puso como loca y me mando a la chingada, voy a dejar que se le pase y después voy hablar tranquilamente con ella- Dije y me tome de golpe la bebida.

-Edward te advertimos que un día ibas a tener que decidir – Me recordó Jasper.

-No, es solo cuestión de que a bella se la pase, estoy seguro- Dije confiado.

Auch, me dolió, que opinan?

Yo creo que ahora si Edward ya perdió a Bella.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión. Plis plis plis.

Las quiero ANNA


	10. Perdóname mi amor

Chicas muchas gracias por su mensajes, hasta los malos mensajes que me mandaron, de verdad gracias.

Pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ojala les guste.

Los quiero

Anna

Emmet Pov.

**Cinco Meses después**

Edward andaba como un loco, desde que Bella no le contestaba y había mandado a uno de sus hombres a negociar con nosotros el no se aguantaba, Edward había amenazado con dejar de hacer tratos con Bella si no le daba ella la cara y la respuesta había sido buscar a otro cartel para hacer los envíos.

Edward tomaba todos los días y los problemas con su esposa eran el desayuno de todos los días, mi madre ya había intentado intervenir más de una ocasión y Edward había mandado todo al demonio, hasta los negocios los estaba descuidando.

La desaparición de Rosalie Hale ya había salido hasta en las noticias, yo todos los días hablaba con ella, ella ya andaba más libremente por la casa y salía al jardín, pero aun no cambiaba la imagen que tenia de mí, mi hijo Seth ya había llegado y estaba en el rancho con mi mama me daba miedo traérmelo y las cosas se complicaran había un policía que nos estaba siguiendo los paso.

Jasper no andaba muy diferente a Edward, había estado buscando a Alice y ella solo le daba negativas.

Los colombianos nos estaban mandando más carga y el dinero llegaba a manos llenas, Eleazar había perdido la confianza de Edward pero aun así, mi hermano lo seguía conservando por todo lo que sabía.

Entre al despacho de Edward, teníamos que organizarnos para poder lavar todo el dinero que estaba entrando.

-Edward de verdad hermano necesito que dejes esta pendejada- Le dije en cuanto lo vi que ya llevaba media botella de wiskey, y no eran ni las dos de la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres Emmet?- Me pregunto con fastidio.

-Que te actives cabron, estos meses has sido una pinche sombra- le grite.

-No entiendes como me siento cabron, nunca pensé que perder a Bella me doliera tanto, la amo cabron- Me dijo aguantando las lágrimas, jamás había visto a Edward así.

\- ¿Y Tanya? – Se supone que todo esto había sido porqueél amaba a su esposa.

-Las cosas con ella están muy cabronas, la quiero no te lo puedo negar, es la madre de mis hijos y la mujer que me ha acompañado la mitad de mi vida, pero no hay día que nos veamos o me llame para pelar, necesito a Bella- Dijo con desesperación en su voz.

-Pues deja de estar de pinche llorón y vamos a buscarla – Le dije, me dolía ver así a mi hermano.

-¿Cabron crees que no la he buscado?- Pregunto como si yo fuera pendejo.

-Con los incentivos adecuados te prometo que todos cantaran como canarios- Le dije.

-¿A qué te refieres?- parecía que tenía que hacerle un dibujo.

-Sabes con quien estátrabajando, si ofrecemos lo quieren nos dirándónde encontrarla- le explique.

-Ofrece el pinche mundo,pero que me digan donde esta- Dijo más animado

-Ahorita mismo- Salí de su despacho, no descansaría hasta encontrar a Bella y mi hermano volviera a ser el cabron que era.

Edward Pov.

Desde que Emmet se había puesto a investigar donde se había metido Bella, tenía a todos los hombres ofreciendo, dinero, mercancía y hasta zonas de distribución.

Jasper y Eleazar también estaban ofreciendo lo mismo, sabía que pronto sabría donde se escondía Bella – La encontramos cabron- Dijo Emmet entrando a mi despacho.

-¿Dónde está?- Pregunte desesperado.

-Están en Chicago, ahí llevan todo este tiempo, desde ahí está manejando todos los negocios ya la ubicaron, está confirmado- Me dijo mi hermano.

-Que preparen el avión vamos a chicago ahorita mismo- Ordene, ahora si, Bella o se venía conmigo por la buenas o por la malas.

El viaje se me hizo eterno, Jasper venia igual de ansioso que yo cuando por fin aterrizamos en Chicago sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de mi bella.

-Edward acaba de pasar algo- Dijo Emmet encabronado, sabía que no estaba contento porque había tenido que dejar a Rosalie en la casa de seguridad y venir conmigo.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunte alarmado.

-Acaban de llenar de balas la camioneta donde iban Bella y Alice con sus hombres- Dijo mi hermano.

-¿De que chingados me estás hablando?- Pregunte encabronado, y tomando a Emmet de las solapas.

-Alguien dio el pitazo a tu mujer, los que balacearon a Bella eran hombres de Aro que se quedaron al servicio de Tanya- dijo.

-¿Ellas están muertas?- Pregunto Jasper casi llorando.

-Sí, me informan que la policía ya llego al lugar y uno de los hombres que mande a vigilar la casa de Bella, me dijo que hay dos mujeres muertas- Con cada palabra que decía Emmet se rompía más el alma.

-Recupera su cuerpo- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Edward, no podemos, la única forma de hacerlo es robarlo, nosotros no somos familiares de ellas ni nada- Me explico.

-Me vale madres, me lo recuperas asi tengas que matar a toda la pinche ciudad- Le grite y me subi al avión.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Me pregunto Jasper.

-Nos regresamos al rancho, así tenga que matar y torturar a todos lo voy hacer, pero me van a decir quién fue el cabron que le dio el pitazo a Tanya de que había encontrado a Bella- Estaba lleno de furia, dolor, odio y alguien tenía que pagar.

-La mato Edward, tu esposa mato a única mujer que he amado en mi miserable vida, mato auna mujer que no le había hecho nada a ella – Dijo Jasper que no dejaba de llorar

-Que quieres que haga Jasper, que mate a la madre de mis hijos?- Pregunte enojado, él pensaba que para esto estaba siendo fácil, pensaba que yo no tenía ganas de apretar el cuello de Tanya por la pendejada que había hecho.

-No séqué hagas Edward, no te puedo decir que no me dan ganas de pegarle dos tiros, pero por lo menos el placer de matar al cabron que le dijo y a los hijos de la chingada que disiparon, si los mato yo- Sabia que Jasper estaba igual o más dolido que yo.

El camino fue silencioso, Emmet se había quedado para poder recuperar los cuerpos, cuando llegamos al rancho, mi madre salió a recibirnos, Emmet ya le había hablado.

-Donde esta Tanya?- Le pregunte, mis lágrimas las aguantaría hasta el final, cuando por fin tuviera el cuerpo de mi Bella, lloraría en su tumba.

-Edward cálmate hijo, Emmet ya me llamo- Mi mama, no entendía lo que me estaba pasando.

-Donde carajos esta Tanya?- Pregunte de nuevo.

-Edward, ella es la madre de tus hijos, no la puedes matar o lastimar, por dios no eres un monstro hijo- dijo angustiada.

-Mato a Bella mama, ella ya me había dejado, yo era el que la buscaba, yo era el que estaba desesperado por no saber nada de ella, no entiendes que Tanya mato a la mujer que amo. – Le dije gritando.

-Te dije que si tuvieras que decidir entre ella y yo por quien decidirías, y tú me dijiste que por mí, así que tú fuiste el que decidió su destino Edward- Dijo Tanya que estaba parada en la escaleras.

-No seas pendeja Tanya, yo nunca te dije que mataras a Bella, ¿qué pensabas?, Tu problema era conmigo, por que matarla a ella- le grite.

-Por qué solo había espacio para una, y ese espacio me lo diste tu a mí, la perra se escondió mucho tiempo, pero por tu pinche desesperación de buscarla, tú me la entregaste- Ni siquiera intentaba negar nada.

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, sé que no me vas a decir quién te dijo dónde estaba, pero lo voy a investigar y te juro que todo lo que no te puedo hacer a ti, lo sufrirá esa persona- Cuando le dije eso, ella se pudo pálida.

-¿Tanto te duele la muerte de tu perra?- Me pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tanya ya, nunca te creí capaz de hacer esto, Isabella ya no estaba con Edward y mataste a la mujer que Jasper amaba también- Le dijo mi madre con dolor de saber de lo que era capaz Tanya.

-Esa era otra zorra igual que Swan, y si ella ya se había ido, pero Edward la andaba buscando y sabía que esa golfa iba a volver a interponerse entre Edward y yo y no se lo iba a permití- Dijo llena de odio, ella comenzó a bajar las escaleras para quedar frente a mí.

\- Tanya, la única que ha puesto barreras entre tu yo eres tú y con la pendejada que acabas de hacer más, tú en este momento dejas de ser mi mujer, porque jamás te voy a perdonar lo hiciste- Respondí.

-Siempre seré tu esposa- me grito.

-Quédate con el pinche título, espero te sirva de mucho decir que eres mi esposa, porque nunca volverás a ser mi mujer- Sin decir nada más, Salí de la casa grande y fui a una cabañita que teníamos.

Tome una botella y comencé a tomar directamente de ella, quería beber hasta perder la razón, quería beber hasta que me dejara de doler el alma, no sabíacuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo sabía que tres botellas se habían terminado cuando entro la llamada que esperaba.

-Tengo sus cuerpos- Dijo Emmet.

-¿Son ellas?- pregunte con la esperanza de que Tanya no hubiera logrado su cometido.

-Recibieron demasiado balazos en todo el cuerpo Edward, su cara esta irreconocible, pero una de las mujeres traía una S de oro con diamantes igual a la que traían Marco y James- Bella siempre traía esa dije puesto.

-Tráelas de inmediato, yo me encargo de que este todo listo- Le ordene y colgué la llamada.

Salí de la cabaña y busque a Jasper que no estaba muy diferente a mí, le informe lo que me había dicho Emmet y las lágrimas de Jasper no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando Emmet llego al rancho con los dos ataúdes, sentí que estaba en el maldito infierno, me dijo cuál era de Bella, fui abrirlo – Edward no la veas asi, de verdad están muy mal- Me dijo mi hermano, abrace el ataúd y por fin pude llorar.

-Perdóname bella, perdóname por no cumplirte y cuidarte, perdóname por ser un pendejo que no te valoro, perdona porque me faltaron los huevos de decirte que te amo, te amo tanto Isabella Swan que no sécómo voy a seguir sin ti.- Le decía a un ataúd cerrado, sabía que Bella ya no podía oírme, sabía que ya no podía estar para mandarme a la chingada, la única mujer que se había atrevido a enfrentarme, la única mujer que me había amado sin importar quien fuera yo o lo que le podía dar o no, había perdido la única persona que se entregaba a mí por amarme y no por ser quien soy, la única mujer que me conocía y sabíaquién era el verdadero Edward Cullen.

Mi madre a pesar de que nunca estuvo deacuerdo en lo que yo tenía con Bella estuvo a mi lado acompañándome,abrazándome, ella fue la que le puso una rosa blanca es su ataúd, el funeral lo haría en medio de mi racho, bella siempre le había gustado la libertad, Jasper no se separaba del ataúd de Alice.

-Tienes el cinismo de traer aquí los cuerpos de estas putas- Grito Tanya.

-Me tienes hasta la madre- Grito Jasper y sacó su arma apuntándole a Tanya, Eleazar se puso delante de ella.

-Baja esa arma Jasper, Tanya es la esposa de Edward, respétala.- Le grito ese cabron.

En ese momento me di cuenta de quien le había dicho a Tanya donde estaba Bella. –Jasper baja el arma, te juro por Bella que tendrás la venganza que quieres, que necesitamos- Le pedí a mi amigo, porque en este momento no solo era mi hombre de confianza y empleado, era mi hermano, mi amigo que estaba sufriendo igual que yo.

-Tanya lárgate de aquí – Le dije – Eleazar llévatela- Le ordene a ese cabron, de la manera más tranquila que pude, en este momento lo único que quería era despedir a mi Bella.

Eleazar fue muy inteligente y se la llevo, - ¿Papa, tanto la querías?- Me pregunto Alec que también estaba ahí.

-Sé que no me puedes entender pero, ella era mucho más de lo que yo merecía o mereceré en toda mi vida, sé que tal vez pienses igual que tu madre de ella, pero ella me amaba tanto que aguantaba todo solo por estar conmigo y yo nunca la valore- Respondí.

-No papa, nosotros no te juzgamos- Nessi me abrazo estaba sorprendido por la reacción de mis hijos.

Ellos se quedaron acompañándome todo el tiempo, -Lo siento mucho- Me dijo Rosalie, Emmet había mandado por ella y la había traído al rancho.

Es momento que se las lleven para crinarlas, me dijo Emmet, saque mi arma y comencé a disparar al aire, todos se cubrieron, ojala una bala se me regresara a mí.

-Que toque la música carajo- Grite, cargue de nuevo mi arma y eche balazos de nuevo al aire.

Me acerque al ataúd de mi bella – Hasta luego mi amor- Le dije bese el ataúd y deje que se lo llevaran, Emmet me paso la botella de Wiskey.

Jasper no estaba mejor que yo – ¿Quien fue Edward? – Me pregunto, sabía que lo único que nos mantendría ahorita seria la sed de venganza.

-Los hombres que dispararon ya los tienen en la bodega y perro que le dijo a Tanya donde estaba fue Eleazar- Le respondí.- Pero todo se hará hasta después de que nos entreguen las cenizas de Bella y Alice.

-Está bien- Dijo y se retiró, entendía que quería estar solo.

Los colombianos llegaron un rato después para dar sus respetos, me extrañaba mucho que los rusos no vinieran si hasta en las noticias había salido, pero era mejor, porque no sabía si podía aguantarme las ganas de meterle un balazo a Vladimir por haber tocado a mi Bella.

Cuando nos entregaron las cenizas, las de bella me las llevaría a dar una última vuelta huyendo del amanecer y después las tiraría al Mar, Jasper las iba a poner donde él quería que lo pusieran cuando el muriera.

Cuando regrese de depositar las cenizas de Bella en el mar, llegue a mi rancho, era momento de venganza.

-Hijo, que bueno que llegas- Me dijo mi madre asustada.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Paso que mi mama huyo con Eleazar y se llevaron a Emily- Me informo Alec que estaba muy enojado.

-¿Como que huyeron?- Pregunte desconcertado, se supone que ellos no sospechaban nada.

-Alguien les informo que ya sabían que había sido Eleazar y a mi mama se le hizo muy raro no ver a los hombres que mataron a Bella- Me dijo Nessie que venía entrando.

-Yo trate de detenerla, pero no pude hijo- Me explico mi mama.

-No te preocupes mama, que esos me la pagan y a mi hija nadie me la quita.

-Yo voy contigo papa – Me dijo Alec,solo asentí y junte a mis hombres.

Hasta pendejos habían sido, en menos de una hora sabíadónde estaban,de verdad creían que no los habíamos dejado bastante bien vigilados. Salimos de inmediato para allá, Jasper solo limpiaba y limpiaba su arma.

Llegamos a un hotel de la ciudad, donde nos informaron que estaban en el helipuerto, así que los pendejos pensaban que podían escapar por cielo, si el cielo era mío.

Cuando llegamos al helipuerto ahí estaban Tanya cargando a mi pequeña y el pendejo de Eleazar –Tranquila no tarda en llegar el helicóptero- Le decía Eleazar a Tanya.

-Temo decepcionarte pendejo pero no va a llegar ningún helicóptero- Les grite.

Ambos se giraron a verme y mi pequeña me grito papa. – Edward – Dijo Tanya máspálida que un muerto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunto Tanya abrazando más fuerte a la niña-

-Alec llévate a tu hermana a la camioneta- Ordene.

-No Edward, es mi hija, ¿qué vas hacer?- Pregunto Tanya desesperada.

-Cálmate Edward, todo esto es culpa mía- Dijo Eleazar.

-Tu cállate pendejo, que no tienes ni idea de lo que a ti te va a pasar- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Alec se llevó a su hermana, Jasper agarro a Eleazar y yo traía a Tanya.

-¿De verdad crees que soy tan pendejo?- Le pregunte a Tanya.

-Edward, por favor, soy la madre de tus hijos, he sido tu esposa más de 18 años- Me dijo llorando.

-No Tanya tranquila a ti no te voy hacer nada, no soy tan cabron, no dejaría a mis hijos sin su madre, ellos no me lo perdonarían- Era verdad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto más tranquila.

-Vamos al rancho, ahí vamos a tener una larga platica tu yo- Era momento de que ella y yo tuviéramos una plática larga y tendida.

Cuando llegamos al rancho, mi mama de inmediato corrió por mi hija – Que vas hacer con Tanya?- Pregunto mi madre cuando vio que Emmet venía con Tanya y la llevo a la habitación, traía la ordene de encerrarla.

-Nada mama, a ella no le voy hacer nada, al fin y al cabo ella es madre de mis hijos y por muy cabron que yo sea o por pendeja que ella sea la estimo mucho- Le respondí.

-¿Papa, y Eleazar?- Me pregunto Nessie.

-De ese cabron me encargare al rato, quiero que estén tranquilos, les prometo que a su madre no le pasara nada- Les dije a mis hijos.

Subí a la habitación para era momento de que Tanya y yo pusiéramos las cosas en claro.

-¿Así que querías hacer otra pendejada no?-Le pregunte a Tanya, jale una silla y me senté frente a ella.

-Estoy harta de esta puta situación ,tu llorando por los rincones por la perra de tu amante, me dejaste delante de todos los empleados como una apestada, durante años he aguantado todo de ti, tus amantes, tus mentiras, ¿Qué esperabas, que siguiera perdiendo más mi dignidad?- Por fin salía la verdadera personalidad de Tanya.

-Tienes mucha razón, pero si no eras feliz hubieras tenido el valor de decírmelo de frente, jamás te haría daño y lo sabes, nunca te obligado a nada Tanya, pero bien lo que te gusta la pinche vida que tienes conmigo, jamás te he expuesto a nada- Era la verdad. – Tu sabía muy bien con quien te casabas- le recordé.

-Si Edward, tienes razón, me encantaba la vida que tenía aquí contigo, pero eso se acabó, cuando la perra de Swan entro en nuestra vida, cambiaste mucho, te convertiste en un hombre que solo pensaba en sus pasiones- Ella tenía razón en sus reclamos, pero aun así no le podía perdonar que hubiera matado a Bella y que hubiera querido llevarse a mi hija.

-Si tus problemas eran conmigo, ¿Por qué demonios mataste a Bella, por que huir con mi hija?-

-Te iba a dar donde te doliera, o de verdad esperabas que yo siguiera siendo la misma estúpida que solo se quedaba aquí esperando a que tú te la pasara de cama en cama de zorra en zorra y yo cerrara los ojos, no Edward, eso se acabó-

-Tienes razón Tanya, entre tú y yo todo se acabó, de tu vida puedes hacer un carajo, pero a mis hijos no me los tocas- Le advertí, ellos se quedarían conmigo, sin importar nada.

\- Pues deberías de investigar cuál de los tres no es tu hijo- Me dijo retadoramente.

-¿Qué?- No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

Ahh sufri haciendo este capitulo, muchas gracias.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las Quiero


	11. Una verdad, Una Rusa y Tu

**Buenas hermosas , bueno pues aquí les dejo un capitulo nuevo, de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen realmente muy pero muy feliz **

**Gracias**

**Vladimir Pov.**

Hace años que no estaba tan escondido, pero ella valía eso y más, sabía que ella amaba a ese cabron, pero yo estaba dispuesto a ganarme su amor con paciencia y tiempo no importaba cuanto me tardara.

Sobre todo después de lo que había pasado.

-Gracias por todo Vladimir, por el momento necesito estar en la sombra, necesito investigar quién demonios se atrevió a desafiarme – Me dijo la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a mí.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, no tienes nada que agradecerme, al contrario yo estoy feliz de esta aquí contigo- Respondí honesto.

-Lo se, eres un sol- me respondió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Sigo que es mejor que nos vayamos a Rusia, haya puedo protégelas mejor-Le pedí nuevamente.

-No, necesito estar aquí y vengar los que quisieron hacernos – Dijo llena de coraje.

**Edward Pov.**

-Más te vale que no me entere que lo que dices es verdad Tanya, porque si lo es te juro que te matare con mis propias manos- Le dije, y Salí de la habitación.

Fui a las bodegas donde tenían a los pendejos que habían matado a bella .

Eleazar estaba bastante golpeado, Jasper se había encargado de eso y lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

-¿De verdad creían que iban a poder huir?- Le pregunte a Eleazar, lo tenían colgado en un tubo, amarrado de las muñecas.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Tanya?- El pendejo lo estaba torturando y aun así se preocupaba por Tanya.

-Eleazar yo que tu no me preocuparía por ella en este momento, fuiste un pendejo al decirle a Tanya donde estaba Bella, por tu culpa ella está muerta- Le dije sentándome frente a él.

-Esa mujer nunca le llegaría a Tanya ni a los talones, tú siempre has sido un pendejo que engañaba a una valiosa mujer, que te amaba- Me dijo con coraje.

-¿Qué es lo que te duele cabron?, Si sabes que Tanya solo te utilizo ella aunque te duela me quiere a mí- Lo pique.

-Si Edward, pero si yo no puedo tener a la mujer que amo me queda el consuelo que tú tampoco, la perra de Swan está muerta – Se burló.

-Traigan la tina- ordene. Pusieron a Eleazar descalzo dentro de la tina de agua y conectamos unos cables dentro de ahí y comenzamos a pasarle descargas eléctricas, el pendejo este gritaba de dolor.

-Ya mátame Edward- Grito Eleazar.

-No perro, vas a sufrir mucho, antes de que te mate- Respondió Jasper.

-Es cierto, que también mataron a tu perra ¿no?- Se burló el pendejo.

Jasper lo comenzó a golpear como si fuera un costal de Box, los nudillos de Jasper ya estaba abiertos de tantos golpes.

-Maldito cabron- le grito cuando dejo de golpearlo y le escupió en el rostro.

-Eres un pendejo Eleazar, te juro que aquí estarás días antes de que te mate. – Le advertí. – Le dan pura agua con sal a este cabron- Orden.

Salimos de las bodegas, Jasper ya les había dado un tiro a los que habían disparado las armas.

Cuando entre a la casa mi madre me pidió que fuéramos a mi despacho.

-Edward sé que estás enojado, dolido por todo lo que ha pasado, pero quiero que me digas la verdad, que vas hacer con Tanya- Sabia que mi madre haría lo que fuera para que no le hiciera nada a Tanya.

-A ella nada mama, es la madre de mis hijos, pero ella ya no estará aquí, voy a comprar una casa para que se vaya, pero ya no puedo estar con ella – le explique.

-Hijo, sé que estas dolido por todo lo que está pasando y lo que menos quiero es darte más problemas, pero hay algo que necesitas saber- me dijo ella preocupada.

-Ya me estoy acostumbrando a los problemas aquí mama, ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?- le pregunte cansado.

-Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Tanya, y oí cuando te dijo que uno de tus hijos no era tuyo- me dijo.

-Eso lo dijo de coraje mama- La tranquilice.

-No se Edward, siento que Emily es hija de Eleazar- me dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿De qué hablas?-No podía ser cierto lo que me decía.

-Edward, cuando tu no estabas Eleazar no se separaba de Tanya y Emily es rubia, como Eleazar-dijo mi madre.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? – Pregunte enojado.

-Yo no me imaginaba que podía pasar algo así – Dijo con lágrimas.

-Mama nada de esto es tu culpa, necesito pensar y ordenar mis ideas, por favor déjame solo- Le pedí.

Cuando mi madre salió del despacho, no podía creer lo que me había dicho, Emily podría no ser mi hija de sangre, pero adoraba a esa niña como mía y por nada la apartarían de mi lado.

**Tres meses después.**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de bella, la herida seguía muy abierta por su pérdida, Eleazar había sufrido pero el cabron no había aguantado más que una semana de tortura y había muerto.

Como le había dicho a mi madre le había comprado a Tanya una casa pero mis hijos se quedaban conmigo.

Los negocios seguían prosperando, aunque aún no sabíamos quien se estaba encargando de Europa, de toda el área que Bella se encargaba, pero sabíamos que alguien lo estaba haciendo por que nos estaban ganando terreno, había querido hablar con los pinches rusos pero no me daban la cara.

Emmet al parecer poco a poco iba convenciendo a Rosalie, por lo menos ya no nos insultaba cada que nos veía eso lo veía como un avance.

Jasper seguía con mucho dolor por la muerte de Alice y cada que por alguna razón tenía que ver a Tanya, sabía que si sus ojos fueran balas la hubiera matado desde hace mucho.

Estábamos en la ciudad porque íbamos a cerrar unos negocios, Emmet entro a la casa con una sonrisa – ¿Ahora que te traes entre manos? – Le pregunte al verlo así.

-Pues que la hermosa rusita, Irina Ivanova está aquí en la ciudad, ella nos puede decir quién es la persona que se está encargando de todo en Europa, sus hermanos no pueden con todo – Me dijo.

-Si es buena idea hablar con ella-

-Sabes que esa mujer te va a querer seducir hermano- Me dijo

-Hablemos con ella y ya vemos como se dan las cosas- Le dije, desde la muerte de Bella yo no había estado con otra mujer.

Ella me diría que soy un pendejo, que no le fue fiel en vida lo vengo hacer cuando ella está muerta. Emmet se encargó de hacer mi cita con Irina.

La mujer llego despampánate a verme, se veía con toda la intención de hubiera guerra en mi cama.

-Hola hermosa, hace mucho que no venias- le dije saludándola y desplegando todo mi encanto.

-Edward, me emociono mucho que quisieras verme- dijo dándome un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Pasa, ¿quieres tomar una copa?-

-Edward, no me trajiste para tomar precisamente una copa ¿O sí?-pregunto pegándose completamente a mi cuerpo. –Anda Edward porque no nos evitamos el preliminar y pasamos a lo importante- Esta mujer no se andaba por las ramas.

-Eres tremenda Irina- No sabía qué hacer.

-Mmm… y no sabes cuánto, la última vez nos interrumpieron, hoy no. – Me aseguro y de inmediato ataco mis labios.

Fuimos a mi habitación, la mujer no se esperó ni siquiera a que yo la desnudara, me aventó a la cama y ella comenzó a quitarse el vestido, y la sorpresa fue que no traía nada de ropa interior.

Se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello mientras me desabrochaba la camisa.

Cuando por fin estuvimos desnudos, Irina se encargó de todo, esa mujer me montaba de manera deliciosa, y como ella prometió, era tremenda, no había posición que no quisiera hacer ni parte de su cuerpo que no disfrutara, y si esta noche nadie nos interrumpió.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó para volver a dar guerra, cuando por fin los dos tuvimos nuestros orgasmos, la mujer estaba satisfecha.

-Irina quería preguntarte, -¿tú sabes quién está moviendo toda la mercancía en Europa?- Ya no podía andar por las ramas.

-Pues ha sido todo muy hermético, mis hermano están haciendo las operaciones fuera de Rusia, Stefan viaja de vez en cuando a Rusia para ver que todo esté bien. – Me conto- Pero Vladimir no, por lo que Stefan me ha dicho, todo lo están haciendo con unas mujeres, pero no sé con quién-Dijo extrañada.

-¿Con unas mujeres?-

-La verdad se me hace raro, porque Vladimir estaba enamorado de Bella, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía, pero por lo que se , Vladimir está saliendo con la mujer que están haciendo los negocios- Me conto.

-¿Y me podrías investigar quiénes son?- Esperaba que me dijera que si.

-Si cada vez que te vea me vas a tratar asi de bien, claro que te lo investigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro que si hermosa, no podría tratarte de otra manera.- Le dije coquetamente.

Después de que Irina se fue, le conte a Emmet y Jasper lo que me había dicho, y a ellos también les parecía muy extraña la situación.

Ya habían pasado algunos días y no teníamos ninguna de Irina – Me preocupa tanto silencio por parte de la Rusa- le estaba diciendo a mi hermano.

Cuando entro en negro, diciendo que habían traído un paquete para mí. Cuando me lo dio era una caja muy pequeña.

-¿Quién lo manda?- Me pregunto mi hermano.

-Edward, revísalo bien no vaya a ser una trampa- Dijo Jasper.

Lo abrí cautelosamente y era una caja de terciopelo como de una joyería, cuando lo abrí sentí que mi corazón se paralizo.

-¿Que es Edward?, estas pálido – Pregunto Emmet.

Saque la pulsera de la caja – Esta pulsera era de bella- Les asegure.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me pregunto Jasper.

-Porque yo se la di cuando la voltee para ver lo que decía, no había duda era la que le había dado a bella.

-¿Quién te la pudo mandar?- Pregunto Emmet.

-Esto solo significa una cosa- Les dije – Ellas están vivas- de eso estaba seguro.

-Eso no puede ser posible- me dijo Jasper con la respiración agitada.

-Si claro que si es posible y estoy seguro que si encontramos a los pinches Rusos las encontramos a ellas- De eso estaba seguro.

Bella Pov.

Varios de mis hombres habían seguido de cerca los pasos de Edward, había investigado que su mujercita era la que había mando a que me mataran, gracias a mi gente de seguridad es que siempre había unas dobles de Alice y mía y ellas eran las que habían muerto.

Ya habían pasado mas de tres meses de mi supuesta muerte, mis hombres me habían dicho que Edward había enloquecido con mi muerte.

Que había matado a los que nos habían disparado y a Eleazar lo habían estado torturando hasta que el no aguanto.

.- ¿Mandaste la pulsera?- Me pregunto Alice.

El dia que llego Irina, Alice y yo nos tuvimos que esconder para que ella no supiera que nosotras estábamos vivas. Pero escuchamos cuando le dijo a Vladimir que venía de ver a Edward y que le había estado preguntado quien se hacia cargo de Europa ahora, Vladimir no le dijo nada, pero a mí me daba mucho coraje que sabía que esa zorra venia de pasar la noche con él.

-Si Alice, si la mande- le dije , sabía que Edward no era estúpido y sabría que al recibir la pulsera sabría que estoy vivía.

Edward comenzara a buscarte por mar y tierra, no descansara hasta encontrarnos- Me dijo Alice nerviosa.

Lo, se y tal vez es lo que quiero, que me encuentre, que me demuestre que me ama como le dijo al ataúd donde creía que estaba mi cuerpo-

-Bella, Edward no va a estar feliz cuando te encuentre,

-Su estúpida mujer me mandó matar, no creo que espere que me quedara tranquila hasta que lo lograra- Era obvio que me iba a esconder un tiempo.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione Jasper?- Me pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Pues a lo mejor se le quita lo idiota y ya te dice por fin lo que siente por ti.- Jasper y Alice se veian con ojitos de amor siempre y ninguno daba el paso necesario para estar juntos.

-¿Bella a ti no te molestaría que yo estuviera con Jasper?- Alice pensaba que yo sentiría como traición que ella estuviera con otro hombre.

-Alice tu mereces ser feliz y aunque quería mucho a Marco sé que el hizo tu vida un infierno, yo sería más que feliz de que encontraras un hombre que valore la gran mujer que eres – Sabia que Alice necesitaba mi aprobación para estar con Jasper y yo encantada de la vida.

-Y ya pensaste que le vas a decir a Vladimir?- Sabia que el me había apoyado todo este tiempo y aunque muchos pensaran que el y yo estábamos como pareja, en este momento no estaba para eso.

-Alice siempre fui honesta con él, y él sabe lo que siento por Edward-

-Si, lo se, pero se puede desatar una guerra entre Edward y Vladimir bella, y sabes que ninguno sabe lo que es perder- Mi cuñada tenía mucha razón.

-Alice pase lo que pase yo siempre he sabido con quien está mi corazón, al principio pensaba que Edward había ayudado a su esposita a querer matarnos, pero después de todo lo que nos informaron, sé que más que nunca el me ama a mí y jamás voy hacer nada en contra de el- le asegure.

-Bella tienes que poner los pies en la tierra, Edward no va a cambiar, a lo mejor al principio te va a ser fiel, y solo va a estar contigo ahora que se separó de Tanya, pero más adelante va a llegar otra mujer que lo mueva, no vamos lejos, ahí está Irina, acaba de pasar la noche con el.- Sabia que Alice siempre tenía razón, pero lo que yo sentía por Edward era más fuerte que yo.

Alice vamos paso por paso, primero tengo que ver la reacción de Edward al ver que estoy vivía y después vemos como se dan las cosas entre él y yo- No quería hacerme ideas en la cabeza.

-Espero esto no se nos salga de las manos Bella- Dijo mi cuñada preocupada.

Pov Edward.

Comencé a mover a toda la gente para saber dónde estaban los pinches rusos, y hice que viniera Irina otra vez y después de pasar la noche con ella, la mande seguir , sabía que tarde o temprano ella me llevaría a donde estaba Bella.

Después de cuatro días de estar siguiendo a Irina, supimos dónde estaban , Emmet comenzó a organizar a la gente, Jasper estaba eufórico, ya se habían dado la ordenes, de que no se dispararía y que a Bella y Alice tenían que tratarlas como unas rosas cuando las encontraran.

Salimos al lugar donde nos habían dicho que estaban, esperaba de verdad que no se me atravesara ninguno de los pinches rusos por no me iba a tentar el corazón para matarlo, por haber escondido a mi bella.

Y nada mas de pensar en lo que pudieron estar haciendo todos estos meses me llenaba de mas coraje.

-Es en la siguiente calle Edward, me informan que tienen muchos hombres cuidando afuera- Me dijo Emmet.

-De aquí no nos vamos sin Bella- Era mi última palabra.

-Lo que más nos conviene es llegar de frente y que pase lo que tenga que pasar- dijo Emmet.

-Está bien- revise mi arma por cualquier cosa, bajamos de las camionetas y fuimos a donde estaba la casa.

-¿Qué quieren?. –Pregunto un hombre que estaba en la puerta y armado.

-Dile a Stefan o Vladimir que Edward Cullen está aquí- Grite.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen?- sin necesidad de que nadie entrara a avisarle a Vladimir el pinche ruso salió.

-Tienes algo que es mío- Le grite, de inmediato varios hombre de los rusos nos rodearon. mis hombres también se posicionaron .

-No sé qué a que te refieres Cullen, yo no tengo nada tuyo, pero si quieres pasar a revisar vas a pasar primero por mis balas- dijo el cabron sacando su arma y apuntándome.

-Pues si eso quieres eso vas a tener- le conteste y saque mi arma.

-Alto- grito alguien atrás de Vladimir cuando esa persona salió de atrás de ese pendejo, por fin me volví a sentir vivo, era Bella, me di cuenta que mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su belleza.

-Así que estas viva- le dije

Ay dios que nervios, que opinan ustedes?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, las quiero.


	12. Verdades a Medias y Cabos Sueltos

Bueno chicas, como lo prometi aquí esta el nuevo capitulio de, recuerden dejarme su opinión

Las quiero Anna

-Así que esta viva- le dije

-No te la vas a llevar de aquí Cullen, primero te mato- Me amenazo el pendejo Ruso.

-Nadie va a morir aquí hoy, y si Edward estoy viva y no gracias a ti o a tu esposa- me reclamo.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella- Le pedí.

-Bajen todas sus armas, no queremos llamar la atención y tengamos mil policías aquí- grito Bella.

-Bájenlas – ordene, el ruso hizo lo mismo con su gente.

-Bella, ¿Y Alice?- Pregunto Jasper ansioso.

-Ella está bien, está adentro, tranquilo ella también quiere verte- Le dijo bella con una sonrisa.

-Vámonos Bella, tenemos que hablar – Le dije.

-Ella no se va- Intervino Vladimir.

-Tu cállate cabron, me estas colmando- Le advertí.

-Se calman los dos, Vladimir, sabes que tengo que hablar con Edward y tu Edward no vengas aquí a gritar y sentirte el amo de todo porque no lo eres- Bella nos estaba poniendo en nuestro lugar a los dos.

-Bella por favor, tenemos que hablar- Le pedí lo más tranquilo que podía, pero me urgía poder tocarla, creerme que estaba viva.

-Está bien- ordeno a uno de los hombres que trajeran su bolsa y a Alice, Vladimir le rogaba que no fuera, pero sabía que Bella era terca y haría lo que ella quisiera.

-Voy a estar bien Vladimir, tranquilo- Le aseguro ella.

-Claro que va a estar bien, va a estar conmigo- Le dije.

-Te recuerdo que tu mujer la mando matar- El pendejo Ruso sabía que yo no podía decir nada de eso.

Cuando Alice salió, Jasper casi corre a su lado – Hola Alice- le dijo mirándola con adoración.

-Hola- Respondió ella tímidamente.

-Vámonos- Ordene. Tome a bella del brazo y la subí a mi camioneta, de pendejo la iba a dejar regresar con este ruso, así que di instrucciones para irnos al aeropuerto.

-Edward no voy a viajar contigo a ningún pinche lado- me dijo cuando vio que llegamos al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento Bella pero de mi lado ya no te vas- le dije la baje de la camioneta y la subi cargando al avión.

Cuando por fin despegamos me desabroche el cinturón de seguridad y fui a donde ella estaba sentada, me hinque frente a ella y solo la observaba.

-Me mataste- le dije recordando todo el dolor que había sentido durante este tiempo.

-Una de cal por las que van de arena Edward- respondió seria.

-No Bella, no sabes lo que me hiciste pasar- le dije.

-¿Qué querías que me quedara para ver como tu mujer me mandaba matar de nuevo?- Pregunto enojada.

-Me hubieras buscado bella, sentí que enloquecía, el día del atentando yo ya venía para acá, te había estado buscando como loco, yo te hubiera protegido- Ella no entendía que a mi lado jamás nada le pasaría.

-Si Edward me hubieras protegido de tu mujer, pero de ti quien me protege-

-No necesitas que nadie te proteja de mi.- No sabía porque me decía eso.

-Edward si alguien me puede hacer daño en esta vida eres tú- Dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yo no resistí más y le desbroche el cinturón de seguridad, la jale y los dos quedamos abrazados en el suelo.

-Quise morirme Bella, no sabía cuánto era lo que sentía por ti ni cuanto te necesitaba, pero la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad para tenerte- Le dije abrazándola.

-¿Cuándo es lo que sientes Edward?- Pregunto Bella llorando.

-Te amo Bella, eres el amor de mi vida y sé que soy un cabron, pero te juro que voy hacer hasta lo imposible por cambiar bella, te amo- Me sincere con ella y por fin pude volver a sentir sus labios.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me pregunto con unas sonrisa.

-A mi rancho – La quería ahí.

-Tu familia no creo que este muy feliz con mi llegada- Ella le preocupa mi familia y a mí lo único que me preocupaba era llegar para estar juntos.

-No tiene por qué preocuparte nada, al que no le guste se puede largar de mi casa-

Todo el vuelo nos las pasamos entre besos y caricias tiernas, no paraba de aspirar su aroma, carajo sentía que mi corazón volvía a latir.

Cuando llegamos al rancho también iban llegando Jasper, Alice y Emmet ellos se habían venido en otro jet, mi madre salió de inmediato al ver que llegaban varias camionetas.

Isabella estas viva- Dijo mi madre sorprendida.

-Buenas noches señora Esme- Le dijo Bella de manera Educada.

-Me da gusto que estés viva, Edward sufrió mucho – Dijo mi madre.

-Bella y Alice se van a quedar aquí mama- Le informe.

-Si hijo, ahorita ordeno que les preparen unas habitaciones- sabía que mi madre no iba a aprobar que Bella durmiera conmigo, pero nada del mundo me iba a impedir tener a bella esta noche en mis brazos.

-Tranquila mama, Bella y yo nos quedaremos en la cabaña de atrás, me imagino que Jasper se llevara a Alice con el- Le informe, en un tono dándole a entender que no me importaba si le gustaba o no.

-Está bien, ordenare que les lleven comida- dijo mi madre y se metió a la casa.

Dimos unos pasos y salieron mis hijos, Nessie y Alec.

-Papa – Me llamo Alec. Bella y yo nos giramos y mis hijos se pusieron pálidos.

-Bella está viva- dijo Nessie como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Si , está viva y estaba muy escondida- les dije.

-Me da gusto saber que estas bien – Le dijo Alec.

-Nos apeno mucho lo que hizo mi mama- Le confirmo Nessie.

-Bueno tu mama y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación de amigas y ya no vale la pena hablar de eso- Sabia que Bella estaba incomoda con esta situación.

-Me da gusto que estés aquí con mi papa, el parecía un animal herido esperando morir- Le dijo Nessie y en un momento ya la tenía abrazada.

-Gracias- dijo Bella y le respondió el abrazo.

-Creo que quieren descansar y tienen mucho que hablar, así que los vemos mañana- Dijo Alec y tomo a Nessie y entraron a la casa.

-¿Tus hijos saben lo que paso entre tú y yo?- Pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Cuando pensé que estabas muerta, mande que recuperarán tu cuerpo y los funerales se hicieron aquí, ya no me importaba si todo mundo se enteraba cuanto te amo- Le respondí.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?-

-No lo se Bella, pero lo que si se es que te quiero a mi lado siempre.

Entramos a la cabaña en cuanto cerramos la puerta jale a Bella para abrazarla y besarla como tanta falta me había hecho.

Prendí el fuego de la chimenea y ella se sentó frente a ella y yo acomode unos almohadones para estar más cómodos, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de desnudarla y hacerla mia, lo único que quería era abrazarla, sostenerla entre mis brazos y que el maldito tiempo se detuviera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Sabía que si lo preguntaba podría volverme loco.

-Dime-

-Estas con Vladimir?-Sabia que parecía un adolecente celoso.

-Si tuviera algo con el no estaría aquí contigo Edward- Me dijo como si yo fuera un niño.

-No te vuelvas a ir- Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a lastimarme.- Me pidió, sin decir más palabras ella me beso.

Poco a poco hicimos que la ropa desapareciera, sentirla por completo y de nuevo mía me llenaba el alma, las caricias y besos fueron el condimento toda la noche, bella entregándose a mi sin importar nada solo nosotros dos, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, nuestros cuerpos sudados y nuestras respiraciones agitadas era todo lo que se podía oir.

Nos quedamos dormidos, desnudos con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados frente a la chimenea.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertaron unos toqui dos en la puerta, Bella se puso mi camisa yo solo me puse los pantalones y abrí para ver quién nos molestaba.

-Buenos días señor Edward, dice su mama que los esperan a desayunar – Me dijo una de las muchachas del servicio.

-Ahorita vamos- Le dije y cerré la puerta.

-Al parecer mi mama quiere que todos desayunemos en familia hoy- Le dije a bella cuando me senté junto a ella, se veía completamente hermosa con su cabellos castaño despeinado, mi camisa puesta y su carita adormilada, se veía completamente comible.

Nos arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos y llegamos al comedor, ahí ya estaban mis hijos, mi madre, Emmet y Rosalie.

Durante el desayuno todos tratamos de no hablar de temas incomodos, fue un desayuno un poco tenso pero tranquilo.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Bella me dijo que iria a darse un baño a la cabaña y yo me fui al estudio con Emmet que lo veía un poco impaciente.

-Que tienes Emmet, relájate- Le dije.

-Tenemos que ver vamos hacer con los rusos, tienes que hablar con Bella, ayer la reacción de Vladimir no m gusto nada y ese no se anda por la ramas- Me explico Emmet.

-Tranquilo, ese par de pendejos no nos van a decir que hacer o que no hacer, ya nos encargaremos de ellos cuando llegue el momento.-

-Edward sabes que no podemos empezar una guerra en este momento, las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas, es bueno que Bella este de nuestro lado, y no me malentiendas me gusta que estén juntos y todo, pero sabes que los policías andan atrás de nosotros y esos cabrones no nos quieran poner una trampa.- Dijo Emmet.

-Si Vladimir hace una pendejada de esas, no va a durar mucho, tranquilo, refuerza la seguridad y yo hablare con Bella- Le dije para tranquilizarlo.

-No he sabido nada de Jaspe- Me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sepamos nada del ni de Alice hoy. –

-Bueno pues no te entretengo más que tu damisela te espera en la cabaña- Dijo con una sonrisa mi hermano.

-No te quejes, que Rosalie ya hasta desayuna con la familia- Me burle.

-Sí, y se lleva bastante bien con Seth.- Me conto.

-Bueno hermano, pues ya conquístala y hazla una Cullen.-

Después de mi platica con Emmet, Salí a la cabaña donde estaba Bella, cuando entre ella ya estaba muy arregladita.

-No sé para qué te vistes si te voy a volver a desvestir- Le dije tomándola por la cintura.

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer, aparte tengo que ir hablar con Vladimir- Me dijo retocándose el maquillaje.

-No tienes nada que hacer con ese pinche ruso.- le dije molesto.

-Mira Edward, si esta padre lo que paso anoche, y no te voy a negar que sigo enamorada de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que yo me voy a seguir dejando llevar por tus manipulaciones ni tus palabras bonitas.

-¿De qué hablas?- No estaba entendiendo bien lo que ella me decía.

-Pues tan fácil de que yo sigo con mis negocios y todo lo que yo tenía planeado, y que no voy a dejar de hacer tratos con Vladimir- Me respondió tranquila.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella, pensé que lo querías era estar conmigo?-

-Me has engañado tanto Edward que la verdad ya no creo que en tus palabras bonitas, hace unos días te estabas revolcando con Irina, ahora me tiene que demostrar que yo voy a ser la única en tu vida- Me pidió.

-Ayer te lo dije, te jure que iba a cambiar- Me recordé.

-No Edward a mí no me jures, a mi demuéstramelo- Me dijo, - Ya organice todo, mi gente de no debe de tardar en llegar por mí.

-No te estoy entendiendo Bella. – Me estaba comenzando a poner de malas.

-Como ya no tiene caso que me siga escondiendo voy a regresar a la casa donde vivía con mis hermanos, pero antes de hacerlo tengo que hablar con Vladimir, tengo muy buenos negocios con ellos y no me voy a dar el lujo de perderlos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a seguir con el pendejo Ruso?- Le pregunte gritando.

-Ya te dije que no ando con él, y estas son ahora las reglas del juego Edward, si quieres jugar me vas a tener que demostrar que puedo confiar en ti, si no quieres jugar no hay problema tu sigues con tus múltiples viejas y yo hago mi vida por mi lado- Me advirtió.

-Está bien Bella, vamos a jugar el juego como tú quieres- Le dije.

-Ok , ya llegaron por mí, te aviso en cuanto este instalada de nuevo en la ciudad- Me dijo , me dio una largo y profundo beso y salió de la cabaña, esta mujer seria mi perdición.

**Bella Pov:**

Edward tenía razón, el juego se jugaría ahora como yo quisiera, sabía que el no había tenido nada que ver en atentado que su esposa loca me había hecho, pero Edward me había lastimado de mil formas diferentes y ya no podría seguir pisoteando mi dignidad, si realmente me quería me lo tendría que demostrar y ganarse de nuevo mi confianza.

Mis hombres me informaron que Vladimir y Stefan estaban en mi casa cuando llegue a ella, sabía que me esperaba un enfrentamiento con Vladimir, y lo último que quería era lastimarlo.

-Ellos llevan buen rato esperándola Señorita Bella.- Me informo uno de mis hombres.

Le di las gracias y entre a la casa, los dos hermano estaban sentados en la sala, se me hacía raro ver a Vladimir con una copa en la mano tan temprano.

-Bueno días- Los salude.

-Bella, por fin, pensé que Cullen te había hecho algo- dijo Vladimir y corrió a abrazarme.

-Tranquilo estoy bien – le dije separándome un poco de él.

-Bella sabes que ahora ya no estas segura, su esposa ya sabe que estas viva he intentara matarte de nuevo. – me recordó Estefan

\- Me queda claro que Tanya en estos momento está pensando en cómo deshacerse de mí, pero no le será tan fácil, aparte es momento de que yo reaparezca necesito lavar mucho dinero y no puedo hacerlo escondida.- Ellos también tenían que entender que los negocios no se iban a manejar solos.

-Tienes razón, hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso o la policía te va a comenzar a poner en la mira- me apoyo Stefan.

-¿Volviste con Cullen?- pregunto Vladimir, se veía que tenía ganas de preguntarlos desde que me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a él, No voy a dejar de hacer negocios con él y no voy a dejar de verlo, pero tú eres importante para mi Vladimir. – quería ser lo más clara posible.

\- Él te va a volver a lastimar- Me dijo molesto.

-Lo más probable es que sí, pero esta vez yo decido si voy a dejar que lo haga o no, el ya no tiene ese poder sobre mi Vladimir, pero un amor tan fuerte y profundo como el que yo que siento por Edwad no se pude en unos cuantos meses.- Le dije.

Bueno Bella creo que solo me queda decirte que siempre contaras conmigo y que el día que me digas que vas a matar a Cullen estaré encantado de ayudarte a desaparecer su cuerpo- me dijo Vladimir con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gracias y lo sé, - respondí y le di un abrazo.

-Bueno me da mucho gusto que las cosas entre nosotros sigan igual de bien, sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros Bella- Me confirmo Stefan.

-Lo sé y ahora más que nunca necesitamos hacernos de más territorio, necesitamos controlar más cosas- me dije.

-¿Estás pensando en desbancar a Edward Cullen?- Me pregunto Stefan.

-No, aun no – Era vedad aún no estaba en mis planes quitarle territorio a Edward.

Bueno hermosa es momento de que nosotros nos retiremos, nuestra gente ya encontró una casa de seguridad y tenemos que ir a instalarnos.- Vladimir siempre tan caballero.

-Muchas gracias por todo y pronto estaremos en contacto- les asegure.

La verdad es que las cosas salieron mucho más fáciles de lo que yo imaginaba.

**Vladimir Pov.**

En cuanto nos subimos a nuestra camioneta comencé a despotricar en contra de Edward Cullen.

-Cálmate Vladimir, hiciste bien en no ponerte así delante de Bella- dijo Stefan.

-Maldito hombre pero juro que encontrare la manera de quitarlo de en medio el no merece a una mujer como Bella- Estaba que explotaba de rabia.

-Vladimir, piensa con la cabeza, no con el corazón, porque si no lo haces comenzaras hacer las mismas estupideces que hace Cullen- Mi hermano siempre tenía razón.

Estaba por contestarle algo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar – Bueno- conteste enojado. – ¿Cómo consiguió mi número telefónico?- Pregunte extrañado al saber quién era. – Este bien, ahí nos vemos- Respondí y colgué.

-¿Quién era hermano?- Pregunto extrañado Stefan

-Una persona que tal vez me ayude a que todos mis planes se lleven a cabo sin ni siquiera meter un solo dedo- Le dije sonriendo.

Como un buen caballero que soy llegue a la cita puntual al café donde me había citado.

-Me imagino que usted es Vladimir Ivanov – Dijo una mujer acercándose a mí.

-Sí, mucho gusto- La salud y la invite a sentarse.

-Como sabe yo soy Tanya Cullen- Me dijo, era una mujer muy hermosa, pero ni cerca le llegaba a mi Bella.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso me extraño aún más su llamada- Fui sincero. Era mejor que desde ahorita quedaran las cosas claras.

-La verdad es que no sé qué le ven a la insignificante de Isabella Swan, pero la muy desgraciada es como un gato tiene siete vidas- Dijo la mujer esta.

-Mire señora, a mí no me importa la opinión que tenga de Isabella, pero me imagino que le duele que su marido lloro como condenado cuando la creyó muerta y a usted la trato como una leprosa ¿no? – No iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de Bella, - Ahora que yo sepa usted ya no es la mujer de Cullen- Le eche mas limón a la herida.

-Siempre seré su esposa- Me dijo orgullosa.

-Una cosa es ser la esposa y otra la mujer, y para mujer quiere a Bella y eso a usted la esta matando- me burle.

-No creo que lo que me mate o no a mí, le importe a usted, lo que a los dos nos importa es que esos dos no estén juntos- Me dijo casi echando chispas del coraje.

-Y como planea soparlos esta vez, poniendo una bomba en al auto de Edward?- Me burle aún más.

-No con algo mucho más fácil y mucho más efectivo- Dijo segura.

-¿Me tiene intrigado?-Dije con fingido interés.

-Simple, diciéndole a Bella que Edward Cullen mato a sus dos hermano- Me solo la mujer esta.

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunte ahora sí bastante interesado.

-Que tengo pruebas de que Edward mando a matar primero a su hermano Marco en un burdel de mala muerte y el que dio el tiro de gracia fue Jasper y a James, Edward lo entrego para que lo mataran los hermanos de Victoria.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Está segura de lo que está diciendo?- pregunte consternado, sabía que Cullen era un cabron, pero hacerle algo a si Bella no lo podía creer.

-Claro que estoy segura, y si usted es inteligente sabrá aprovechar esta información – Me dijo, sin decir una palabra más salió se levantó y salió del lugar.

Yo de inmediato salió para mi casa, tenía que hablar con mi hermano Stefan referente a lo que ahora sabia del Edward Cullen.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi hermana Irina estaba ahí –Buenas noches bonita- Le dije saludando a mi hermana.

-Hola hermanito, ya hable con Stefan y me puso al tanto de que Bella y Edward pasaron la noche juntos- Dijo mi hermana molesta.

-¿De verdad te interesa este hombre tanto?- No sabía qué demonios le veían

-Sí, me interesa mucho y lo quiero para mí, no me interesa lo que se tenga que hacer, yo sé que tú quieres a Bella y yo lo quiero a el- Irina siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Pues si me ayudas, te prometo que después de que Bella termine con Edward, el correrá a ti como un niño asustado- Le prometí.

-Claro que te ayudo eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo- Me dijo mi hermanita.

-El muy cabron de Cullen, mato a los hermano de Bella- Le solté.

-¿Qué?, - Pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, ahora lo que necesitamos es que Bella se entere pero que sin que nosotros metamos las manos- Sabia que el idiota de Edward haría hasta lo imposible para negarlo, pero esta era mi oportunidad de separarlos para siempre.

-¿Y que es lo que vas hacer?- Pregunto mi hermana.

-Tenemos que buscar a quienes mataron a James, Bella aún tiene sed de venganza y yo se la voy a dar.

Recuerden que no pueden matara a la autora, por fis,

Las quiero


	13. Sumando Enemigos

**Hola, ya estoy aquí, perdón por haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero el trabajo me tuvo como loca, pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, recuerden que esta historia esta inspirada en la de El Señor de los Cielos, pero no es estoy siendo fiel a la historia , no soy tan mala jajajaja.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y recuerden dejarme su opinión.**

**Las quiero **

**ANNA**

**Edward Pov**:

Después de que Bella se había ido, mis hijos me fueron a buscar a la cabaña, la verdad es que no sabía si estaba listo para dar todas las explicaciones que ellos me pudieran pedir.

-Hola papa – Me saludo mi princesa Nessie.

-Hola pequeña – Le di un beso a mi princesa.

-¿Por qué se fue bella?- Me pregunto Alec

\- La verdad no sé muy bien que va a pasar con nosotros- Les dije honestamente.

-¿Tan mal fue? –Pregunto Nessie.

-No la verdad es que pensé que ella estaría conmigo pero al parecer su loca cabeza tiene otras ideas- Les explique, tampoco quería dar detalles específicos de que habíamos pasado una noche maravillosa.

-Papa, espero no te ofendas por lo que te voy a decir, pero el culpable de todo esto eres tu, la verdad esperabas que Bella te siguiera siendo fiel después de todo lo que ha pasado, mira papa, Alec y yo nunca nos hemos metido en tu vida, pero si un hombre me tratara como tu la has tratado a ella te aseguro que ya le hubiera metido un tiro- En ocasiones odiaba que mi hija fuera tan inteligente.

-Lo Nessie, pero mi relación con Bella siempre ha sido complicada y llenada de Matices con ella nunca ha podido ser estable- Les conte.

-Pues como querias que fuera estable si tu te la pasas de mujer en mujer papa, por eso es que también entendemos que mi madre se haya enrredado con Eleazar- Me explico Alec.

-Mira papa, nosotros no juzgamos ni tu comportamiento ni el de mi madre, lo único que no nos late es como están haciendo las cosas, si mi mama quería estar con otro hombre que padre, esta bien, pero no tenía por involucrar a Emily en todo esto y mucho menos tratar de matar a Bella, este asunto es entre mi mama y tu- Me Dijo Nessie.

-Hay rumores muy fuertes de que tu tienes una relación con Irina Ivanova, la hermana del ruso que quiere a Bella – Me conto Alec.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- Pregunte sorprendido.

-Papa, Alec y yo salimos y escuchamos cosas, lo mejor que puedes hacer es que si de verdad quieres estar con Bella, es terminar tu etapa de mujeriego – Me dijo tiernamente Nessie.

-Lo se Nessie, pero no es fácil cambiar, hija- En estos momentos es cuando me daba cuenta del gran amor que mis hijos me tenían.

Después de hablar con ellos, sabía que tenía que ponerme en los negocios, quería reunirme de nuevo con Jacob y su gente, y más que nada hacer buenas alianzas con Bella, sabia que podíamos llegar a ser los dueños del mundo.

Me reuni con Emmet por la tarde, ya había decidido que mañana mismo saliéramos para la ciudad, los negocios no podían esperar más y tampoco me podía dar el lujo de descuidar a Bella.

**Jasper Pov.**

Por fin estaba a solas con Alice y no tenía ni la más remota idea de que decirle, pero lo importante es que estábamos juntos.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Alice nerviosa.

-Esta es mi casa, ¿Espero que no te moleste?-La verdad es que no sabía que decirle.

-No, es muy bonita- Dijo la verdad es que no tenía nada, era bastante simple, nunca me había esforzado por hacerla más un hogar.

Alice se sento en la sala, que realmente solo había unos sillones y una mesa en el centro

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?, aunque la verdad es que solo tengo tequila- dije nervioso.

-Un tequila está bien- dijo apenada.

De inmediato me fui a servir los tequilas y en el camino me tome uno para agarrar más valor.

-Espero no estarte causando muchas molestias, sé que Bella se va a quedar con Edward.- Dijo cuándo me vio llegar con los tequilas, ella no entendía que el más feliz de que ella estuviera aquí era yo.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia que estés aquí, al contrario me hace muy feliz- dije tomando mi segundo tequila al hilo.

-Sé que les causamos muchas molestias cuando creyeron que estábamos muertas- ¿Molestias?, no esa no era la palabra correcta, la palabra correcta era dolor.

-No Alice, no fue molestias lo que causo el saber que habías muerto- Dije recordando el dolor que sentí cuando vi llegar el cajón donde se suponía venia ella.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo? – Preocupada

-Nunca podría enojarme contigo Alice – Era verdad, ella era el centro de mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- Pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Por qué te amo Alice, porque hace años me enamore de ti a primera vista, te vi por primera vez en el racho de tus padres, pero Marco Swan llego primero y tu padre ya había decido – Me sincere con ella.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto soprendida.

-Si Alice, y todo el tiempo que pasaste con Marco Swan yo lo odie con toda el alma, y lo odie aun más cuando vi cómo te trataba estando en Colombia, cuando me entere que Tanya te había mandado matar, enloquecí, de hecho el funeral que les habíamos hecho le apunte, estaba dispuesto a matarla, esperando que Edward me diera un tiro y asi poder alcanzarte – No valía la pena que le siguiera ocultando mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Jasper porque nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por mí? –Me dijo entre enojada y sorprenida.

\- Porque sé que eres una mujer de una sola pieza y mientras estuviera con Marco no lo ibas a traicionar. – Sabía que Alice era asi.

No resistí mas y me acerque ella, nuestras miradas no se despegaron un segundo el uno del otro, en el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, sentí que estaba vivo, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que mi corazón latía de nuevo

No sé cuánto duro el beso pero para mí fueron segundos, pero los segundos más hermosos de mi vida.

-Yo siempre me sentí atraída hacia ti – Me confeso.

-Me da gusto porque nunca te voy a dejar ir de mi lado Alice, dame una oportunidad de demostrarte cuando te amo y que a pesar de dedicarme a lo mismo que a Marco, yo no me parezco a el – Le aclare.

\- Jasper, yo sé que no te pareces en lo más mínimo a Marco, no tienes que demostrarme nada – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

\- No te imaginas lo que eres en mi vida – Ya no resistí mas y la volví a besar.

Pero ella no se merecía que le hiciera el amor en un sillón, ella se merecía que venerara su cuerpo, que se le tratara como lamas delicada flor.

La tome en brazos y la lleve a mi sencilla habitación, la puse delicadamente en la cama – Quiero que sepas que jamás había estado una mujer aquí – Le aclare.

-Lo sé – Dijo y volvió a besarme.

Lentamente fui desprendiéndola de su ropa, su cuerpo era un templo para mí, un templo maravilloso y único.

Comencé a besar su cuerpo desde la punta de su pie derecho, subiendo por su pantorrilla, cuando deposite un beso en su rodilla le dieron cosquillas, subí por su muslo aspire el delicioso aroma al pasar cerca de su centro, la respiración de Alice, era cada vez más agitada.

Bese su cadera, su vientre completamente plano, pero esperaba que algún día ella me concediera el honor de tener un hijo conmigo.

Subí a su estómago donde me entretuve un poco con su ombligo, seguí mi recorrido por en medio de sus pechos hasta llegar a su cuello y terminar con un delicioso beso en sus labios.

-Hazme tuya Jasper- Me pidió.

Ella me ayudo a quitarme mi ropa – Me encanta tu cuerpo – Me dijo. Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente mi piel, repartía tímidos besos en mi pecho.

Yo quería hacerle el amor con el alma no nada más físicamente, quería que ella entendiera un poco aunque fuera de lo que ella era mi vida y lo que yo la amaba.

Durante toda la noche nos entregamos el uno al otro, hacerle el amor había sido la experiencia más intensa de mi vida, Alice se entregó a mi sin reservas y yo me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma.

Todo lo que yo era o tenia ahora y siempre le pertenecia a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice recibió la llamada de Bella diciéndole que se había regresado a la ciudad, que todo había salido bien, pero que tenían que retomar los negocios, Alice le dijo que estaba conmigo que no se preocupara, y ella en cuanto pudiera se reuniría con ella en la ciudad.

Eso me lleno de alegría inmensamente, porque eso quería decir que Alice no se quería separar de mí.

Me levante de la cama sin cubrir mi desnudez, pero al ver que Alice se sonrojaba decidí ponerme aunque sea.

Sabía que aunque no tenía muchas cosas en la cocina, podría hacer algo para desayunar, así que pique un poco de fruta, hice unos huevos y pan tostado, quería tener mil manos para apurarme más.

Coloque todo en una charola y le lleve el desayuno a la cama, ella me sonrió de tal manera que sentía que el corazón se me paralizaba.

-Quien me iba a decir que el peligroso Jasper, sería un todo un romántico – Dijo.

-Aunque no lo creas la seducción y el romanticismo también son peligros – respondí sentándome junto a ella.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto comenzando a comer su fruta.

-Porque si tú te fueras me matarías – Era la verdad no tenía sentido hacerme el fuerte con ella, sui de sobra sabía que había llorado como un niño pequeño cuando creí que había muerto.

-Jamás Jasper, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Me disculpo señorita – Respondí de inmediato.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo – Cuando me dijo eso, sabía que me estaba entregando su vida como le había entregado la mía.

Lo único que me daba un poco de miedo era saber cómo iba a reaccionar Alice si se enteraba que nosotros habíamos matado a los Swan, habíamos matado a los hombres que habían sido de su familia mucho tiempo.

**Vladimir Pov **

No descansaría hasta encontrar a los hermanos de Victoria la mujer de James Swan, tenía que encontrarlos, aunque me preocupaba que se enteraran que Bella había matado a su hermana tratando de defender a Edward Cullen, pero no sería difícil hacerles creer que la muerte de esa mujer también era obra de Cullen.

Tenía a todos mis hombres buscando a esos desgraciados por todos lados, tenía que armar un plan para que Bella supiera la verdad de lo que había pasado en realidad con sus hermanos.

Irina, se iba a estar encargando de que a Bella se le desataran los celos, era bien sabido que Cullen no sabía mantener sus pantalones arriba.

Y cuando eso pasara yo me encargaría de consolar a Bella, ella se merecía un hombre que solo la amara a ella, que no estuviera con mil mujeres, porque Bella era mucho más que todas juntas.

-¿Estefan por qué estas molesto?- Después de que habíamos hablado con Bella mi hermano estaba muy enojado.

-¿No te diste cuenta que Alice no estaba?- pregunto casi echando humo por los ojos.

\- ¿No me digas que te gusta? – Pregunte sorprendido.

-Pues claro que me gusta, Alice es el tipo de mujer que cualquier hombre quiere para madre de sus hijos, y estoy segura que esta con el gato de Cullen el tal Jasper – Dijo mi hermano.

-Hermano piensa que les durara poco el placer de estar con ellas, no podemos hacer nada estúpido y perder la cabeza como Cullen – Sabia que Stefan quería matar a Jasper, pero no nos convenía en este momento.

Tenía que encontrar a esos hombres pronto.

**Edward Pov:**

Cuando regresamos a la ciudad lo primero que hice bajando del avión fue llamar a Bella, necesitaba verla, mis hijos se habían venido conmigo y Emily se había quedado con mi mama en el rancho, Alice también había regresado con nosotros, aun no había podido hablar con Jasper de como habían quedado las cosas entre ellos.

Emmet y Rosalie al parecer ya tenían mejor relación, se había hecho mucho escandalo con su desaparición pero al parecer ya lo habían olvidado, ya casi no se escuchaba nada de ella en los medios.

También tenía que encargarme de otra cosa, Emmet me había dicho que el hijo de una rival de antaño estaba ganando terreno en el país y que en varias ciudades de estados unidos donde nosotros no repartíamos ese cabron era el que tenía esos territorios, Nahuel , el hijo de Benjamín, un tipo al que tuve que matar cuando nos traiciono.

Ahora si no había nada que me distrajera de los negocios, con Bella a mi lado todo estaría bien.

**Nessie Pov.**

Era la primera vez que viajaba con mi papa, yo sabía muy bien que el ser una Cullen era peligroso, pero no cambiaría mi vida por nada, quería dedicarme al negocio.

Por eso admiraba tanto a Bella, ella siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de su familia y de lo que hacen, mi madre siempre la crítica y habla mal de ella.

Pero en ocasiones mi madre me desespera, mi abuelo era un narco al igual que mi padre y que Bella, y ella siempre disfruto de los beneficios que eso le daba, y ahora viene a darnos clases de moral, como dice mi padre, para morir nacimos ¿no?

Sabía que Bella me entendería cuando le dijera que quería entrar al negocio de la familia, sabía que tendría que esforzarme mucho y aprender muchas cosas, pero haría lo que fuera necesario para ser una grande del negocio.

Había escuchado algunas conversaciones, acerca de que mi padre estaba teniendo problemas con un tipo que quería adueñarse del negocio de mi papa.

Sabían quien era de nombre y de que familia venia, pero realmente el rostro no se lo conocían sabía que si yo lograba traerle ese tipo a mi papa, me comenzarían a tomar enserio y no como una niña.

Alec y yo éramos realmente unidos, así que esta coche me dijo que quería que lo acompañara a un bar, la verdad es yo casi nunca salía, así que no lo pensé mucho y Salí con él, mi padre al ver que iba con Alec no dijo nada.

Asi que me puse toda sexy, esperaba que mi padre no viera antes de salir o me regresaría a cambiar.

Sabía que tenía 16 años, pronto cumpliría los 17 y necesitaba que me comenzaran a tomar enserio.

Me fui con Alec y con toda la guardia con la que siempre salíamos llegamos a un Bar que se veía bastante bien, tenía música en vivo, era obvio que ya conocían a mi hermano y no me pidieron identificación para entrar.

Me di cuenta que mi hermano estaba interesado en una de las meseras de ese Bar y que el muy cabron me había traído para darle celos a esa chica que parecía que quería matarme con sus ojos.

Pero no entendía como era que no se daba cuenta del parecido entre Alec y yo.

-Eres un cabron – Le dije a Alec, me daba miedo pedir una bebida, que tal si la chica esa me envenena.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto el muy cínico sorprendido.

\- Alec de verdad piensas que no me doy cuenta que esa chica, la mesera rubia quiere contigo y que le estas dando picones conmigo – No podía creer que mi hermano me considerara tan idiota.

\- Eres demasiado inteligente para ser tan chiquita – Se burló en tonto de mi hermano.

\- Alec, por que no vas y hablas con ella, es más fácil que traerme a mi ¿no crees? –

\- Lo intente una vez y me mando al demonio – Cuando me dijo eso me sorprendí, pero como yo me quería pasar la noche sentada junto a mi querido hermano dándole picones a una mesera, tenía que hacer algo.

Me levante y fui a donde estaba la mesera, en cuanto llegue junto ella, puso una pose de como si me fuera a atacar.

-Soy Rennesme Cullen y el – Dije señalando a Alec – Es mi hermano Alec, el por alguna razón que yo desconozco está interesado en ti, aunque te repito no entiendo por qué, el me dice que no quieres nada con él, te lo pregunto por última vez, mi hermano te interesa o no? – Pregunte molesta.

-Eso entre tu hermano y yo – Dijo enojada.

-Mira mesera, no te pregunte si yo podía meterme o no, te hice una pregunta muy sencilla, te interesa mi hermano o ¿no? , si no te interesa por mi mejor, me encargare de que la mesa donde está sentado este llena de mujeres hermosas en dos segundos, pero si te interesa ve y habla con el, porque corres el riesgo de que yo me convierta en una piedra en tu zapato y te juro que puedo ser una piedra muy dolorosa- Dije.

\- Alec me gusta desde hace mucho, pero es bien sabido lo mujeriego que es – Me respondió la tipa esta ya sin ser tan altanera.

\- Bueno pues tu sabrás, yo te advertí lo que pasa – No quería hacerme confidente o amiga de esta tipa si mi hermano no iba enserio con ella.

La deje ahí parada y fui al tocador Salí dispuesta a decirle a Alec que me iba, cuando iba para la mesa, me lleve la grata sorpresa de que la mesera esa estaba en la mesa con mi hermano. La verdad es no tenía corazón para interrumpirlo, hace mucho que no le veía esa bonita sonrisa que tenía el.

Fui a la barra y pedí una limonada – ¿Por qué una mujer tan hermosa está sola?– dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire para verlo y la respiración se me fue, mi mente se puso completamente en blanco y sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho – Permíteme presentarme, soy Nahuel- Dijo ese hermoso hombre, su mirada me tenía completamente hipnotizada. Algo en mi cabeza hizo clic al procesar su nombre Nahuel.

¿El era el hombre que mi padre buscaba? ¿O era una coincidencia de nombre?.

-Mi nombre es Nessie – Dije después de despertar de letargo.

-¿Me permites invitarte una copa? – Pregunto el.

\- Claro, porque no – respondí y camine con él para irnos a su mesa.

De verdad esperaba que no fuera una cruel broma del destino, esperaba que el no fuera el hombre que mi papa buscaba.

**Bella Pov.**

Después de arreglar unas cosas, hoy vería a Edward en la noche, o más bien dicho pasaría la noche con él, pronto tenía que hacer una cita con mi ginecólogo para que me cambiara mi implante, aun no quería embarazarme y con el implante estaba protegida.

Me puse súper sexy para ir a vera Edward, sabía que había venido con sus hijos Alec y Nessie, aún me sentía un poco incomoda con la situación con ellos.

Estaba por llegar a la casa de Edward cuando sonó mi celular, estaba tentada a no responder la llamada era Vladimir y no quería tener una pelea con él, pero también éramos socios en los negocios.

-Hola Vladimir – Lo salude

\- Bella te tengo una excelente noticia – Me dijo extasiado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte sorprendida por su tono de voz.

\- Tengo a los malditos que mataron a tus hermanos – Cuando me dijo eso casi se me cae el teléfono.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunte, Me dio la dirección de donde se encontraban y le di la ordene a mi chofer de que nos fuéramos.

\- Voy para allá – Sin decirle otra cosa colgué el teléfono, de inmediato llame a Alice y me dijo que ella también quería acompañarme.

Alice y yo llegamos al mismo tiempo, Vladimir y Stefan estaban afuera esperando nuestra llegada.-

-Bella deja que yo me encargue de este asunto por favor, no creo que sea conveniente que hables con esos perros – Me dijo Vladimir preocupado.

-No, su muerte es mía – Grite furiosa.

Entramos a la bodega donde los tenían, y ahí estaban los malditos de Alistar y Billy, los estúpidos hermanos de Victoria.

-Malditos perros – Dije, los tenían amarrados a unas sillas y bastante golpeados. – Mataron a mis hermanos por culpa de la puta de tu hermana – Les grite.

\- James se llevó a Victoria- Me grito Alistair.

\- Tu hermana era una puta, que solo quería que alguien se la llevara lejos de los pendejos y perdedores de sus hermanos – Victoria siempre hablaba así de ellos. – Pero van a pagar la muerte de mis hermanos – Dije llena de todo el dolor que tenía por sus muertes.

-Traigan las navajas – Ordene.

-Bella estos no valen la pena que te ensucies – Me pidió Alice nerviosa.

-A parte, nosotros no lo hicimos solos, eres tan estúpida que no tienes ni idea de quien nos ayudó a acabar con tus pendejos hermanos – Me grito Billy.

-¿De qué chingados estás hablando pendejo?- Le grite de vuelta,

-Bella lo mejor es nosotros nos encarguemos de esto?- Intervino Stefan, ellos sabían que era lo que pasaba y no me lo querían decir.

\- Rocíalos de gasolina – Ordene a uno de mi hombres. – Les juro que si no hablan, van a sufrir mucho y voy hacer que mueran de dolor, que mueran en la locura porque ya no aguantan más sufrimiento – Les advertí.

\- Te faltan agallas – Me respondió Alistair, yo solo sonreí, llame a mi hombre de confianza, él sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

Prendió una parte del cuerpo de Billy, el pendejo gritaba de dolor, de inmediato lo apago con extinguidor y Billy se quedó en un grito de dolor.

-Te lo pregunto una vez más pendejo o sigues tú, ¿Quién demonios los ayudo?- Le pregunte.

-Nosotros le disparamos a Marco, pero el que le dio el tiro de gracia fue Jasper uno de los hombres de Edward- Dijo el pendejo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Alice consternada.

-Estábamos esa noche en el burdel y nos topamos con él, nos dijo que donde estaba Marco y él nos ayudó, pero nos pusimos nerviosos y el tiro que le dimos no le hizo nada así que Jasper termino el trabajo por nosotros- Dijo nervioso.

-¿Edward no sabía de esto verdad?- Pregunte rogando a dios que me dijeran que no.

\- Claro que si, Cullen nos entregó a James porque nosotros teníamos secuestrada a su esposa a la hija de Aro a Tanya – Cuando dijo eso, sentí que el mundo se me caía en mil pedazos, mi corazón se estaba rompiendo por completo.

-Mudo – Así le decía a mi hombre de confianza. – No los mates, enciérralos yo te diere cuando matarlos y los mandaremos de regalo – Dije llena de coraje.

Me gire a donde estaba Vladimir y Stefan - ¿Ustedes sabían que Edward había matado a mis hermanos?- Pregunte casi histérica.

-No bella cuando los comenzamos a golpear ellos nos dijeron eso, porque eso no quería hablaras con ellos – Me dijo Vladimir.

En este momento necesito pensar Alice y yo salimos de ahí, mi celular no dejaba de sonar, era Edward, no podía creer que el muy maldito había mandado matar a mis hermanos, era una cabron que no se cansaba de burlarse de mí, no se cansaba de humillarme.

-No puedo creerlo, me acosté con Jasper, ¿qué mente retorcida es? – Dijo Alice.

-Son unos malditos Alice, unos desgraciados pero Cullen me las va a pagar- Dijo tratando de control mi llanto.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa ordene que la seguridad se reforzara al máximo, que si Edward o alguien de la gente de Cullen venían no los dejaran pasar.

Alice no se encontraba mejor que yo, le di la orden al Mudo de que matara a esos cabrones y se los enviara a Edward, el sabría en ese momento que yo sabía que él había matado a mis hermanos, y sabia de sobra que la guerra la tena declarada.

**Pov Nahuel**

Era momento de comenzar a dar mis golpes fuertes, sabía que sacar a Edward Cullen del negocio sería muy complicado, pero no imposible, era momento de comenzar una guerra entre carteles, yo ahora sería el amo y señor.

Creo que las cosas complicaron un poco para nuestros protagonistas o ustedes que opinan?

Plis recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

Los quiero.


	14. Vivos o Muertos pero juntos

**Holasss , pues aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia, recuerden dejarme su opinión, que es muy valiosa para mi.**

**Advertencia esta historia puede contener lenguaje obsceno.**

**Las quiero ANNA**

**Edward Pov:**

Bella no contestaba mis llamadas, en casa sus estúpidos guarros no me habían dejado pasar, no sabía que era lo que pasaba, Alice tampoco le contestaba el teléfono a Jasper.

-Ya sé porque Bella no te responde las llamadas ni quiere verte – Me dijo Emmet que venía completamente pálido.

-¿Por qué? – La verdad es que no entendía nada.

-Ya sabe que mataste a sus hermanos – Cuando Emmet me dijo eso, sentí que se me caían los huevos.

-¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunte esperanzado a que fuera un malentendido.

-Acaba de llegar una caja con los cuerpos de Alistar y Billy, fueron torturados y una nota firmada por Bella Swan – Emmet me dio la nota y ahí supe que había perdido a Bella.

_**Siempre me cobro las que me deben, cuida lo que más quieres. Bella Swan **_

Jasper entro en ese momento al despacho – ¿Es verdad que ya saben que nosotros matamos a los Swan? – Pregunto

-Si lo saben – Le confirme

-Bella, te acaba de declarar la guerra Edward, la verdad es que no se va a quedar tranquila hasta cobrar la muerte de sus hermanos – Me dijo Emmet

-Lo sé, refuerza la seguridad del rancho y la de mis hijos – Le ordene.

-Edward, deja que las cosas se calmen con ella, de verdad hermano, esa mujer ahorita nada más se va a mover por el odio, quiere venganza contra ti- Sabia que mi hermano tenía razón pero no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados y perderla de nuevo.

-No voy a perderla de nuevo – Asegure.

-Carajo Edward, Bella a la primera oportunidad te va a matar cabron, la dejaste sin familia, sola, y todavía te presentantes a los funerales de sus hermanos y la consolaste y si los pendejos de Billy y Alistair le dijeron porque les entregaste a James más te va a odiar, hazme caso y dejar que Bella se calme – Emmet estaba nervioso y era raro verlo así.

-Alice me mandó un mensaje de texto – Nos dijo Jasper cuando nos lo enseño me di cuenta que ellas sabían todo.

_**¿Disfrutaste acostándote con la mujer del hombre que mataste? Me imagino que tu mente retorcida piensa que yo sería feliz con la muerte de Marco y tú podrías consolar a la estúpida viuda sin dignidad ¿no? Nunca me ha alegrado la muerte de otro ser humano, pero la tuya no me caería nada mal.**_

_**No vuelvas a buscarme en tu vida, enfermo**_.

-Como chingados no se me ocurrió que Bella aun quería vengar la muerte de sus hermanos – Dije desesperado.

\- Esto no lo hizo sola, te aseguro que el pendejo Ruso tuvo mucho que ver con Bella supiera todo – Dijo Emmet.

-Voy a matar a ese cabron, me tiene harto y solo me está dando problemas – La verdad es que desde que le había puesto un dedo encima a mi Bella él era hombre muerto.

-Edward, de verdad necesito que te enfoques cabron, también tenemos el problema del hijo de Benjamín, ese cabron también te declaro la guerra –.

\- Pues encárgate tú de ese pendejo que no ha de ser más que un escuincle que se siente grande, no creo que sea mucho problema para ti ¿o sí? – No era posible que Emmet esperara que todo lo resolviera yo como por arte de magia.

\- Edward piensa con la cabeza, es lo único malo de cuando estas con Bella cabron, solo quieres estar pensado con las bolas y no con el cerebro – Emmet tenía razón.

\- Mira Emmet ahorita no estoy para tus regaños cabron, ve arregla lo de pendejo hijo de Benjamín en lo que yo pienso que hacer con Bella – En el tono que lo dije, di a entender que era mi última palabra.

Emmet salió enojado, pero nunca entendía que no me gustaba que me acorralara con sus regaños -¿Qué es lo que vas hacer? – me pregunto Jasper.

-Reúne a los hombres, aunque sea a balazos pero entramos a casa de Bella – Estaba decidido.

Salimos en varias camionetas rumbo a casa de Bella, estaba nervioso, porque sabía que Bella era de armas tomar cuando llegamos a su casa, varios de sus hombres nos apuntaron, los míos se bajaron de las camionetas y también apuntamos.

-Bella si quieres una masacre la tendrás – Le grite. Y sin pensarlo más le dispare a uno de los hombres de bella, ellos respondieron al fuego, pero bella salió y calmo a sus hombres.

-Eres un animal Cullen – Me grito Bella.

-Vas a tener que hablar conmigo – Estaba decidido a que ella me escuchara.

-Entra – Cuando dijo eso, descanse, por lo menos me escucharía.

Bella también estaba armada, Jasper entro conmigo esperando tener su oportunidad de hablar con Alice.

-¿Cómo es que tienen el cinismo de venir aquí? – Pregunto Alice, que venía entrando.

-Alice, acompaña a Jasper al jardín, solo que ten cuidado ya mato a tu esposo no vaya a matarte a ti también – Le dijo Bella a su cuñada, a Jasper hasta el color se le fue cuando oyó eso.

-Ya estamos solo, ¿Qué quieres Edward?- Me pregunto Bella, yo ya había guardado mi arma, pero ella no y eso me preocupaba.

-Necesito explicarte las cosas – Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en cómo le hablaba.

\- ¿Mataste o no a mis hermanos? – Pregunto seria, lentamente, como calculando cuál sería su movimiento dependiendo de mi respuesta.

\- Las cosas no son como crees – Intente acercarme a ella, pero ella retrocedió.

-Contesta la puta pregunta – me exigió enojada.

\- Si, yo ordene la muerte de Marco y yo entregue a James con Billy y Alistair – Ya no tenía sentido que me hiciera pendejo.

-Maldito cabron – Grito y me apunto con su arma.

\- ¿De verdad tú me vas a reclamar? , Crees que no sé qué tu pinches hermanos habían mandado matar a Tanya y a mis hijos, no Isabella una ofensa así no se le perdona a nadie – Le grite.

\- Pues tu familia sigue viva y la mía no cabron así que vamos a igualar las cosas – Me contesto.

\- Pues aquí me tienes mátame, lo que quieres es venganza, pues adelante, jala el pinche gatillo- Le grite. – Yo solo respondí a lo que tu hermanos habían hecho Bella, por que a ti y Alice nunca les toque un pelo, me fui contra lo que me la querían hacer, tus hermanos – Ella tenía que entender que en nuestro mundo las cosas eran así.

\- Eres un jodido Edward, todavía tuviste la desfachatez de venir a los funerales de mis hermanos, de decirme que ayudarías a cobrar venganza ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que iba a durar tu mentira? –

-Bella lo que pase entre tú y yo es muy aparte de todo lo demás – Trate de explicarle.

-¿Estas pendejos? , ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a perdonar que mataras a mis hermanos y voy a seguir revolcándome contigo? Eres un enfermo Edward – Ella me veía con odio, asco y dolor.

\- ¿El pinche ruso te lo dijo verdad? – Necesitaba saber si había sido ese cabron para poder colgar sus bolas del árbol más alto que encontrara.

-Vladimir es el único hombre honesto que conozco – Me dijo ella.

\- Ay Bella por dios, no seas ingenua, ese cabron te ayudo para que te separaras de mí y el poder volver a tu cama, ese pinche ruso no es de buen corazón – Me burle.

\- Si Edward tienes razón, pero él no me apuñala como tú, no juega con mi vida como tú, no mata lo que amo como tú, ese pinche ruso como tú le dices, ha arriesgado su vida por mí, me ha demostrado que cuento con él en todo momento, me apoya, me protege y lo que más te pega es que me hace el amor de una manera que hace que me olvide de todo, hasta de ti – Me echo en cara.

-Ese cabron se va a morir – Le grite y me acerque a ella, pero ella me soltó un balazo al piso para detenerme.

\- El próximo si te lo suelto a ti, no te acerques – Me amenazo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que ella no dejaba salir.

\- Bella por favor, sabes que te amo y que tú me amas a mí, vamos a comenzar de cero – Estaba desesperado no quería perder a Bella.

-De verdad no puedo creer que enserio pienses que voy a estar contigo después de mataste a mis hermanos – Algo me decía que Bella no cedería nunca.

-Bella te amo, y esto – Nos señale a ella y a mí – Solo hay dos formas de acabarlo, o estamos juntos vivos o juntos muertos – Dije y saque mi arma.

-Pues lo acabos muertos – Me dijo y me apunto, yo levante mi arma y le apunte.

-Alto – Grito Alice que venía entrando con Jasper.

Jasper de inmediato se puso frente a mi pisto y Alice frente a la de Bella – Baja esa arma Bella por dios, aquí se va a hacer una masacre – Le pido Alice a su cuñada.

-Edward no hagas una pendejada, baja esa arma, los dos están pensando con el estómago.

-Como siempre le voy a dar lo que él me pide – Respondió Bella sin bajar su arma.

\- Quita a Alice – Le ordene a Jasper – Te prometo que no me va a importar llevarme – Le dije, el de inmediato la quito de en medio. - Dispara Bella – Le ordene.

-Lárgate de mi casa Edward –

-Te falta el valor Bella, pero ya te dije o juntos vivos o juntos muertos tu decide.- Ninguno de los dos bajo su arma.

-No me amenaces Edward, no estás en posición de hacerlo, vete – Me pido, necesitaba presionarla ,necesitaba hacerla entender que nuestro amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquier pendejadas que ella o yo hubiéramos cometidos en el pasado.

\- No me voy a ir Bella, así que la decisión está en ti – Ella era la que tenía la última palabra.

\- Pues muertos – Decidió.

-Como tu ordenes – Active mi arma y apunte, ella disparo primero la bala me dio en el pecho de inmediato Jasper se acercó a mí, Alice fue con Bella.

Bella bajo su arma y se acercó a donde yo estaba y recogió mi arma – Eres un cabron Edward, tu pistola no tiene balas – Me grito llorando.

-Ya tienes tu venganza – Le respondí, jamás podría herirla, el pensar que ella había muerto me había dolido en el alama, yo era un fantasma sin ella.

-No Edward, así no- Me grito cuando se hinco a mi lado.

Tanto gente mía como de Bella entraron a la casa al oír el disparo – Hay que llevarlo al hospital – Dijo Jasper y entre él y otro de mis hombres me cargaron.

-Edward no me hagas esto – Me pidió.

\- Ya estamos en paz bella, ya cobraste no podía permitir que lastimaras lo que más quiero porque eres tu – Le dije y perdí por completo la conciencia.

Bella Pov.

Todo mi cuerpo me temblaba, nunca me creí capaz de dispárale a Edward y la verdad es que la intención era nada darle un rozón, pero él se movió y el disparo se fue directo al pecho.

-Yo voy contigo al hospital – Le dije a Jasper.

\- Bella no creo que sea conveniente, sabes que tengo que avisar a la familia y no quiero que la cosas estén tensas, te prometo que te aviso cualquier cosa.

Sin decir mas salieron de la casa, Alice de inmediato me abrazo – Tranquila Bella, el va a estar bien – Me consolaba.

-Su arma no estaba cargada Alice, te juro que yo solo quería darle un susto, jamás matarlo, si el se muere se me va la vida con el – le dije.

-Tranquila Bella – No había nada que en este momento me pudiera tranquilizar.

Las horas se me hacían eternas y yo no sabía nada de Edward y por más que le marcaba a Jasper no contestaba.

Como a las 11 de la noche mis hombres me avisaron que los Cullen estaban en la puerta, de inmediato le dije que le dieran el acceso.

-Buenas noches Swan – Me saludo Emmet con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bella – Alec solo fue un poco menos serio. Nessie ni siquiera me saludo.

-¿Cómo esta Edward? – Pregunte angustiada.

-Vivo aun- Dijo Emmet.

-¿Esta muy grave? – pregunte sintiendo que mi corazón se paraba.

-Que esperabas Swan, le disparaste en el pecho, No sé por qué estás tan preocupada, tu le disparaste, lo querías muerto, así que no finjas – Me dijo Emmet duramente.

-Emmet te juro que yo no quería herirlo así, él se movió, y él también me estaba apuntando con su arma , por dios Emmet, amo a ese hombre más que a mi puta vida – Le dije cayendo de rodillas y llorando amargamente.

-Déjenme hablar a solas con Bella – Pidió Nessie.

Ella se hinco a conmigo, esperaba que por lo menos ella tratara de entenderme.

-Jasper nos contó todo lo que paso- Me dijo

Levante mi rostro que estaba bañado en lágrimas de dolor, impotencia, coraje– Nessie yo estoy herida, enojada, lastimada por tu padre, pero a pesar de todo eso jamás he deseado que se muera, cuando me entere que el había mandado matar a mis hermanos sentí mucha rabia, quería vengarme, pero lo iba hacer por medio de los negocios, jamás lastimándolo a el, no podía hacerlo – Le confeso.

-Bella con ustedes siempre es asi, no controlan sus emociones y ahora están pagando las consecuencias de eso – Nessie tenía razón.

-Necesito verlo, Nessie te juro que amo a tu padre más que a mí misma, jamás quise herirlo – Le dije y la abrace

-Lo se Bella y si venimos es porque al parecer tus amigos Rusos le dijeron a la policía que Edward Cullen estaba en el hospital, la policía llego y lo detuvo – Me confeso Nessie llorando.

-¿Qué? – Pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Tu no sabías nada de eso? – Pregunto como si de verdad creyera que yo hubiera estado de acuerdo con Vladimir.

-Nessie te juro que no lo sabía – Le dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno creo que ya hablaron suficiente, y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para que se pongan a consolar a esta loca que le disparo a mi hermano – Dijo Emmet enojado.

-Emmet te juro que yo no sabía que habían detenido a Edward - ¿Por qué demonios no me creían?.

\- Mira Bella si venimos aquí es porque mis sobrinos son tan inocentes que piensan que tu nos vas a ayudar, tenemos 6 horas para liberar a Edward o lo van a trasladar al hospital de la cárcel- Me explico.

\- Cuenta con todos mi hombres y mis armas, deja llamo a mis contactos del gobierno, me deben favores – Le dije de inmediato.

Alice me llevo mi celular y comencé hacer llamadas, mientras Emmet se organizaba con mis hombres.

Nessie estaba a mi lado y Alec con su tio.

Emmet entro corriendo a la sala – Bella liberaron a Edward – Me explico.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- Pregunte, no me importaba quien lo hubiera hecho lo que me importaba era que él ya estaba fuera.

\- Irina Ivanov , ya organizo un helicóptero y se va a llevar a Edward – Ok ahora si me importaba quien lo había liberado.

-Ella no se lo lleva – Dije parándome.

-Perdiste el derecho a decidir algo en el momento que quisiste matar a mi hermano – Me dijo Emmet - Se van o se quedan – Les dijo a sus sobrinos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y salieron detrás de Emmet, asi que esa pinche rusa maldita se llevaba a Edward.

De inmediato llame a Vladimir para que viniera a verme.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- Pregunto Alice.

-Esto lo planearon estos pendejos Alice, Edward tenía razón, nos separaron – Le dije

\- Nos rompieron a todos –Dijo mi amiga triste.

-¿Rompiste con Jasper?- Le pregunte.

-Si – Dijo mi amiga secamente.

-Alice se que Marco se va a revolcar en su tumba, pero no dejes que una amor como el que Jasper y tu se tienen se muera así – Le pedí.

\- ¿Qué me dices de ti y de Edward? – Pregunto.

\- Es muy diferente Alice, Edward no es hombre de una sola mujer, hay demasiadas cosas, la muerte de mis hermanos, el que yo le disparara, las mujeres con las que el siempre se ha metido, en los negocios Edward y yo nunca nos hemos podido poner de acuerdo, hay demasiadas heridas, mentiras, demasiado dolor – Alice tenía que entender que su relación con Jasper no se parecía en nada a la mía con Edward.

-¿Bella que va a pasar si Edward se muere?; Sabes que se va a desatar una guerra por su territorio – Cuando Alice dijo eso lo que menos me importo fue el negocio.

-Pues se desataran dos guerras Alice – Dije segura.

\- ¿Dos? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Una por el territorio de él y otra por él , no pudo vivir con él , pero tampoco sin el – Le dije para volver a romper en llanto.

-No digas eso Bella por favor – Sabia que Alice se preocupaba por mí, pero ella no entendía lo que Edward era mi vida, él era mi vida.

-Alice, hazme caso, no dejes a Jasper, no te puedo decir que es un maravilloso hombre, el cabron mato a mi hermano, pero él te ama, con tal devoción que parece que solo siente cuanto está a tu alrededor, su mirada se vuelve tan hermosa cuando tu estas cerca, no lo pierdas Alice – Le pedí.

Lo único que hicimos fue abrazarnos, tenía que calmarme un poco para cuando llegara Vladimir Ivanov, le iba a sacar a donde había llevado la puta de su hermana a Edward.

Nessie Pov:

Todo habia pasado muy rápido, cuando mi tío Emmet nos había avisado lo que paso con mi papa, Alec y yo salimos de inmediato al hospital, pero no pudimos verlo porque habían dado el pitazo de que el era Edward Cullen y la policía llego.

Gracias a dios todo había salido bien Irina había rescatado a mi papa, la verdad es lo mejor que podían hacer Bella y mi Papa era separarse por un tiempo, tenían heridas que sanar y su relación estaba siendo muy destructiva.

Irina nos dijo que se lo llevaría a una casa de seguridad, que ya habían contratado un cuerpo médico para que lo entendieran si algo pasaba.

Mi Tío Emmet y Jasper estaba con mi papa, eso nos tranquilizaba a mi hermano y a mí , hoy me había quedado de con Nahuel, nos quedamos de ver en el bar donde nos conocimos.

No había podido investigar si era el hombre que mi papa buscaba, esperaba que no, porque mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa cuando estaba con el, sentía mil cosas en mi estómago cuando estaba a su lado.

Llegue al bar puntual y el ya estaba ahí, me derretía nada más con verlo, su sonrisa, su mirada penetrante.

-Hola hermosa – Me saludo con fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Hola guapo – Yo no le había dicho que tenía 16 años, sabía que si le decía mi verdadera edad el ya no me buscaría más.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Me pregunto, el ya estaba tomando un wiskey igual que mi papa.

\- Un Martini de Kiwi – Me encantaba los martinis de sabores.

Comenzamos a platicar Nahuel y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común y mis labios picaban porque Nahuel me besara.

**Recuerden que no pueden matar a la autora. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?.**

**Saludos **


	15. ¿Engaño? Nessie y Nahuel

Holisss, ¿como estas?, pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo , tengo que reconocer que he sufrido haciendo este de verdad, espero no me matan Eh¡

Este capitulo va dedicado a Florencia Lara, que ha hecho unos hermosos banners para esta historia, si quieren verlos pueden encontrarlos en mi FACE.

Por cierto una gran felicitación a Natacha Michell que fue su cumpleaños.

Pues no los aburro mas y les dejo el cap, recuerden dejarme su opinión que es muy importante para mi.

Los quiero

Anna

Nessie Pov:

Todo habia pasado muy rápido, cuando mi tío Emmet nos había avisado lo que paso con mi papa, Alec y yo salimos de inmediato al hospital, pero no pudimos verlo porque habían dado el pitazo de que el era Edward Cullen y la policía llego.

Gracias a dios todo había salido bien Irina había rescatado a mi papa, la verdad es lo mejor que podían hacer Bella y mi Papa era separarse por un tiempo, tenían heridas que sanar y su relación estaba siendo muy destructiva.

Irina nos dijo que se lo llevaría a una casa de seguridad, que ya habían contratado un cuerpo médico para que lo entendieran si algo pasaba.

Mi Tío Emmet y Jasper estaba con mi papa, eso nos tranquilizaba a mi hermano y a mí , hoy me había quedado de ver con Nahuel, nos quedamos de ver en el bar donde nos conocimos.

No había podido investigar si era el hombre que mi papa buscaba, esperaba que no, porque mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa cuando estaba con el, sentía mil cosas en mi estómago cuando estaba a su lado.

Llegue al bar puntual y el ya estaba ahí, me derretía nada más con verlo, su sonrisa, su mirada penetrante.

-Hola hermosa – Me saludo con fugaz beso en los labios.

\- Hola guapo – Yo no le había dicho que tenía 16 años, sabía que si le decía mi verdadera edad el ya no me buscaría más.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- Me pregunto, el ya estaba tomando un whiskey igual que mi papa.

\- Un Martini de Kiwi –Me encantaba los martinis de sabores.

Comenzamos a platicar Nahuel y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común y mis labios picaban porque Nahuel me besara.

-En que piensas princesa? – Me pregunto

-En que mis labios se mueres por los tuyos – La verdad es que no estaba pensando mucho, lo único que quería era estar con el.

-Moria por que me dijeras eso – Dijo y me beso. El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Cuando nos separamos me perdi en su mirada, no sabia si esto era estar enamorada, pero ahora entendía a Bella, esta sensación era adictiva, y quería seguir sintiendo sus besos, su manos en mi cintura, estaba segura que quería ser de el.

-Por que no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo – Me dijo Nahuel, yo solo pude asentir, por que si hablaba le hubiera dicho que lo seguiría al fin del mundo.

Salimos del bar y nos subimos a su auto, sospechaba que Nahuel se dedicaba a lo mismo que mi padre, su seguridad lo delataba mucho.

Y cada dia estaba mas segura de que el era el hombre que buscaba mi papa y mi corazón se sentía dividido.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa que obviamente estaba llena de seguridad ya no me quedaba duda, el era el hombre que estaba afectando los negocios de mi familia.

Pero esta noche no pensaría en eso, pensaría en mi y en el, en que quería ser de el para siempre.

Cuando entramos a su casa pensé que iríamos a la habitación, pero el quería que todo fuera lento, especial para mi y eso me encantaba mas.

Nos sentamos en la sala y el nos preparo unas bebidas, platicamos de tonterías pero yo me sentía flotar, me comencé a sentir ansiosa por que quería que el me volviera a besar como en el bar, que me dejara sin respiración.

No resisti mas y me abalance sobre el atacando sus labios, el me recibió gustoso y respondió con la misma pasión y urgencia mi beso , mis manos cobraron vida propia, ni siquiera sabia que hacer realmente asi que deje que lo que sentía guiara todo.

Mis manos se fueron directo a los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabrocharla sin dejar de besarlo, sus manos recorrían desde mis nalgas a mi espalda.

Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y me encontré con la mas hermosa y erótica imagen de su pecho y abdomen, caramba que este hombre se cuidaba y hacia ejercicio.

-Ven pequeña – Me dijo el , me tomo de la mano y nos levantamos de sillón, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a su habitación, el me jalo para volverme a besar, y mientras yo estaba perdida en el beso el se encargo de que termináramos acostados en la cama.

Por fin quite por completo su camisa, y pude sentir su piel, el hizo lo propio con mi ropa, lentamente , tomándose su tiempo quito mi ropa yo le ayude con la ropa interior.

Cuando por fin nuestros cuerpo estuvieron desnudos, nuestras pieles se tocaban sin ningún impedimento, el se separo un poco de mi - ¿ Es tu primera vez? – Me pregunto, yo solo asentí, no tenia el valor para hablar.

-Yo te cuidare , lo prometo – Me aseguro.

Sus labios reconocían mi piel, mi cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar por todo lo que Nahuel me hacia, se dedico a explorarme y hacer que quisiera volverme loca de las deliciosas sensaciones que me hacia sentir mi primer orgasmo lo logro con su boca, ahora tenia otra parte favorita dee su cuerpo aparte de sus ojos su lengua.

El se estiro al buro que estaba ahí y saco un paquetito metálico, sabia que tenia que comenzar a buscar una manera para cuidarme.

El se coloco el condón y me miro a los ojos - ¿Estas segura? – Me pregunto una vez mas.-

-Mas que nunca – Le asegure.

El se posiciono en medio de mi y poco a poco comenzó a entrar en mi, no puedo decir que no me era un poco incomodo, pero sabia que la primera vez siempre era asi, lo sabia por las platicas que alguna vez había tenido con mis amigas.

-Dios , Nahuel duele … - Dije al momento que sentí que el entro en mi un poco mas.

\- Tranquila hermosa, prometo que pasara – Me aseguro.

El entro un poco mas y sentí como si algo se hubiera roto y un sentí un dolor Nahuel no se me movió, yo esperaba que el dolor pasara, después de unos minutos, me movi un poco y el dolor había desaparecido por completo.

Nahuel supo que ese era momento para comenzar a moverse , mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir muchas cosas , sentía que necesitaba mas, mis uñas se aferraban a la espalda de el, y yo lo ayudaba con un ligero movimiento de cadera.

Los movimiento comenzaron hacerse mas rápidos y de un momento a otro Nahuel nos giro y yo quede sobre el – Muévete de arriba abajo – Me pidió.

Mi instinto me hizo mover la cadera de arriba abajo, supe que estaba haciendo las cosas bien por Nahuel no dejaba de gemir sus manos se aferraban a mi cadera y mis nalgas – Amo tus pechos – Dijo mirándolos embobado.

-¿Te gusta? – Pregunte, necesitaba que el me dijera que le estaba dando el placer que el quería.

\- Mas de lo que te imaginas – Respondió, el levanto su cadera y me penetro mas profundamente.

Sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a explotar, volvería a sentir ese inmenso placer que hace un rato.

Yo moví mas mis caderas hice mas rápido el vaivén y explote al mismo tiempo que Nahuel, cai completamente rendida sobre el y me quede dormida sobre se pecho, ahora mi nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo.

Al despertar me encontré sola en la cama, jale la sabana para cubrir mis pechos y me sente, vi que Nahuel estaba sentado enfrente de la cama solo con una toalla anudada en la cintura.

-Buenos días – Dije aun suspirando por lo de la noche pasada.

\- Hola Nessie – contesto con una sonrisa que me dio mala espina.

\- ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunte, lo veía extraño.

\- Creo que es momento de que nos quitemos las caretas los dos ¿no? – Dijo levantándose – Hemos hecho el amor y creo que es momento de que decidas- dijo sentándose en cerca de mis pies.

\- De que hablas? – No entendía a que se refería, pero algo me decía que no era bueno.

-¿ Me amas Nessie? – Pregunto acercándose mas a mi.

-Con todo mi corazón – Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Vas a ser mía sin condiciones?- Pregunto.

\- Claro que si, anoche te lo demostré ¿no? – No sabia a que quería llegar.

-Me enloqueces Nessie, me obsesionas, quiero que seas mia nada mas – Me respondió y una sonrisa estúpida se instalo en mi cara.

\- Te amo Nahuel – Le dije abrazándolo.

\- Se que eres la hija de Edward Cullen y yo quiero destruir a tu padre – Cuando me dijo eso mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento – Si no estas conmigo , estas en mi contra – Me dio el ultimátum.

Me separe de el al sentir el golpe de sus palabras -¿ Me estas pidiendo que traicione a mi padre?- Pregunte horrorizada.

-Lo traicionaste desde el momento en que me besaste Nessie, y no me voy a detener ante nada para cobrar lo que tu padre le hizo al mío – Respondió seguro.

-Nahuel, no me pidas que divida mi corazón – Le suplique.

\- Es el o yo, no hay espacio para los dos Nessie – Me Dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-¿ Desde el principio sabias quien era yo verdad? – Me daba miedo la respuesta pero necesitaba saberla.

-Si, por eso me acerque a ti, pero necesitas saber que me encantas y que quiero que quedes fuera de toda mi venganza, quiero que seas mía, que estés a mi lado –Me dijo como si eso me consolara, como si eso arreglara toda esta porquería.

-No voy a traicionar a mi padre – Dije firme.

-Eso quiere decir que estas en mi contra – Me dijo enojado levantándose de la cama.

\- Nahuel por favor, no mezcles lo nuestro, ¿Lo de anoche no significo nada para ti? – Pregunte aferrándome a una esperanza.

El levanto mi ropa del piso y me la aventó – Vístete y vete , te sugiero que no te atrevieses en mi camino que no tendré piedad – Me amenazo.

-Nahuel te amo, por favor – Le pedí una vez mas.

\- Yo nunca amaría a la hija de un Cullen no te equivoques, ya conseguí lo que quería de ti, así que ahora vístete y lárgate, avísale a tu papi que voy por el – Me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por completo, había sido un milagro poder vestirme, cuando Sali de la habitacion y baje a la sala esperando poder hablar una vez mas con Nahuel me tome con unos de sus hombres – Srita, tengo instrucciones de llevarla a su casa- Me dijo seriamente.

-¿Dónde esta el?- Necesitaba hablar con el.

-Me pidió que la sacara de aquí lo antes posible el no quiere verle, asi que acompáñeme – Sin darme oportunidad a decir nada mas, me tomo del brazo y me saco de la casa.

Me subi a la camioneta y no deje que mis lagrimas salieran , no le daría el gusto de que sus hombres le dijeran que me había desmoronado frente a ellos.

Les indique a donde quería que me llevaran, no les daría la dirección de mi padre por nada del mundo y solo había una persona que me podía ayudar en este momento y que no estaba involucrada en toda esta venganza de mierda, Bella.

Bella Pov.

Había logrado convencer a Vladimir de que me dijera dónde estaba Edward , el estaba feliz por que había intentado matar a Edward y pensaba que quería saberlo para rematarlo yo no lo saque de su error.

Se lo habían llevado a una de las casa de Irina, así que corte a Vladimir y le dije que después nos veríamos, y de inmediato tome rumbo a donde me habían dicho que estaba.

Cuando llegue ahí estaban los hombres de Edward así que me confirmaba que ahí estaba.

-Sra Bella que hace aquí –Me dijo uno de sus hombres al verme.

-Quiero ver a Edward y nadie me lo va a impedir – Dije segura.

Nos dieron acceso a la casa, Alice iba conmigo en cuanto entramos Jasper y Emmet estaban en la sala y de inmediato se levantaron.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Me dijo Emmet enojado.

-Pues no vine a verte a ti, y te advierto que no me voy a ir hasta ver a Edward – Lo enfrente.

-El no quiere verte – Me dijo

-Que me lo diga el – No me importaba nada mas que hablar con Edward y saber que estaba bien.

-Bella es mejor que te vayas – Me dijo Rosalie.

-No te metas Rosalie –

-No le hables asi, ella esta aquí por que yo se lo pedi, tu estas aquí para chingar mas a mi hermano, por que carajos no se dan cuenta que no pueden estar juntos, Edward mato a tus hermanos, tu trataste de matarlo a el , su relación o el intento de ella esta jodida , Irina es la que ha estado pendiente de mi hermano, ¿Por qué no dejas de chingarlo? – Me grito Emmet.

-No voy a discutir mi relación contigo y estas pendejo si crees que las cosas entre Edward y yo están acabas, te vas a joder Emmet. – Le grite de vuelta.

-Si eso crees, pasa a verlo , velo con tus propios ojos, que ya jodiste todo – Me dijo y me indico donde estaba Edward.

Subí de inmediato, abrí lentamente la puerta por si estaba dormido, pero estaba bastante despierto.

-Edward tienes que dejar a Bella, un dia te va a matar – Le decía la pinche rusa.

-Lo de Bella y yo se acabo Irina, ella jamás me perdonara haber matado a sus hermanos – Le respondió Edward.

-Edward déjame curar tus heridas físicas y del alma, déjame demostrarte que aquí esta una mujer que quiere date todo – Le dijo la estúpida rusa y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Gracias Irina, se que eres la única en la que puedo confiar, gracias por estar aquí, por rescatarme, gracias por cuidarme – Le dijo el-

\- Déjame darte todo lo que soy y lo que tengo – Le pidió ella.

\- Si Irina, necesito que alguien me ame , necesito que alguien me este a mi lado sin importar nada, necesito de ti – Dijo Edward.

Ya ni siquiera entre a la habitación, lo que había escuchado era mas que suficiente, no había necesidad de mas, Irina había ganado.

Fui a la sala para decirle a Alice que nos íbamos, pero me volvi a topar con Emmet – Ya te diste cuenta o vas a seguir rogándole a mi hermano- Me cuestiono Emmet.

-¿Por qué me odias Emmet? – Le pregunte tratando de entender por que su pinche actitud.

-Casi matas a mi hermano , su relación ha estado llena de pendejas y ninguno de los dos lo reconoce, y estoy hasta la madre de estar resolviendo pendejadas – Me contesto.

-Bueno pues ya te puedes quedar tranquilo Emmet, que ya se acabaron las pendejadas y ya no voy a rogarle nada a tu hermano, no te preocupes,- Le dije y salió de ahí, ya no quería que me estuvieran humillando mas.

Alice me alcanzo a los pocos minutos - ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto en cuanto subió a la camioneta.

-Vámonos – Ordene.

No tenia ganas de hablar de nada y con nadie, en cuanto llegamos a la casa me fui a mi habitación y llore, llore como hace mucho no lo hacía y una vez mas el culpable era Edward Cullen, yo tenia que hacer lo mismo que el ,hacer mi vida por otro lado, pero el no sabia que no solo había matado a dos Swan, había matado a los tres, porque hoy una parte de mi murió, una parte que sabia que solo con el estaría viva, pero yo sabia que no podíamos estar juntos porque nos destruiríamos aun mas.

No dormi toda esa noche, tratando de recoger los pedazos de alma que aun tenia, tratando de recuperar la dignidad y el amor propio que había perdido por Edward, tratando de no ir a rogarle que comenzáramos de nuevo.

Alguien toco a la puerta de mi habitación pero no respondí, no quería hablar con nadie – Bella , Nessie esta aquí y quiere hablar contigo – Me dijo Alice desde afuera.

De inmediato me levante, me puse mi bata y Sali corriendo en cuanto llegue a la sala que era donde estaba Nessie ella comenzó a llorar

-¿Nessie que pasa, tu papa esta bien? – Pregunte asustada.

-Bella, te necesito, el me engaño y siento que me muero- Cuando dijo eso , me di cuenta que la pobre sufría por un hombre, y la entendía.

-Llora pequeña, saca todo – Le dije y la abrace, Nessie lloro con su alma en la mano. Mataría al cabron que la había lastimado asi.

¿Qué opinan?

Recuerden para mi es muy importante su opinión, es mi mejor pago, de verdad mil gracias.

Los quiero

Anna


	16. Sintiendo sin pensar en ti

Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, recuerden que no pueden matar a la autora por favor.

Mil gracias a todas las personas me dejan sus comentarios y me escriben en Face, de verdad ustedes logran que las ideas fluyan mucho mejor, las quiero.

Este capitulo puede contener lenguaje obsceno o muy explicito.

Buenos pues no los aburro y los dejo con el capitulo de hoy recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Los quiero

ANNA

Bella Pov.

Nessie estaba inconsolable, entendía por lo que estaba pasando, después de su ataque de llanto ella se calmó y poco, necesitaba saber quién era el maldito que la había lastimado de esta manera.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?- Pregunte

\- Si Bella, muchas gracias, lamento mucho haber venido a molestarte, pero no sabía a donde más ir – dijo apenada.

-Nessie, siempre contaras conmigo, me da gusto que vinieras, ahora necesito que me digas que es lo que paso – Quería saber a quién le iba a pegar un tiro.

-¿Conoces a Nahuel? – Pregunto ella nerviosa.

\- Claro que sí, es el hijo de Benjamín él fue un rival de tu padre mucho tiempo – Le dije.

-Pues me enamore de él y me entregue a él ayer – Me dijo tratando de aguantar otro ataque de llanto.

\- ¿Nahuel? – Pregunte sorprendida – Nessie el tiene como 23 o 24 años ¿no? – Sabia que el era más o menos de mi edad, y era un enemigo declarado de Edward, y Nessie tenía 16 años.

-Sí , lo sé, él no sabe que yo tengo 16 , le mentí con mi edad, le dije que era mayor – Me conto.

-Nessie sabes que Nahuel y tu padre se han declarado la guerra a muerte – Le dije, Nahuel me había buscado hace algún tiempo para que hiciéramos una alianza, pero yo por ser fiel a Edward le había dicho que no.

-Lo sé, hoy en la mañana él me dijo que me quería a su lado para siempre, pero que tenía que ponerme en contra de mi padre y como no acepte me hecho de su lado, el solo se burló de mi Bella, el solo jugo conmigo – Me dijo llorando de nuevo.

\- Tranquila Nessie, te prometo que lo vamos arreglar – Le dije y la abrace para que ella volviera a llorar y sacar todo ese dolor que traía en su corazón.

Cuando por fin se calmó de nuevo y me conto como había pasado todo, desde el principio, entendí perfecto todo, Nahuel desde el principio sabía quién era ella, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta ni su edad ni que tan pesada era la familia Cullen.

El estúpido ese se habia enamorado de Nessie y por eso es que no la quería ocupar es su venganza y le había dicho toda la verdad.

Después de que ella se desahogara por completo, me pregunto cómo estaban las cosas con su padre y le conté lo que había pasado ayer, gracias a dios yo ya tenía mucha practica en no llorar delante de lo demás, si no yo también hubiera llorado amargamente con Nessie.

-Bella creo que tu y mi papa tienen que darse un tiempo separados, curar sus heridas y si al final resulta que quieren estar juntos háganlo, pero ya sin venganzas, rencores y mentiras – Nessie tenía razón, su padre y yo nos habíamos lastimado mucho.

-Lo sé, Nessie; pero he amado a tu padre tanto tiempo que no sé cómo estar sin él, aunque sea para pelear, aparte Irina ya esta muy apuntada con tu padre – Eso era lo peor, sabía que Edward me olvidaría en los brazos de esa maldita rusa.

-Bella, ya no luches sola, que el luche también por ti, el no merece que sufras por él, es mi padre y lo amo y daría mi vida por el, pero no es correcto lo que te está haciendo, ¿ahora ya está con Irina?, donde quedo todo ese amor y ese dolor que decía tener cuando creyó que estabas muerta.

-Lo se Nessie, pero ahora lo importante eres tú, te prometo que solucionaremos lo de Nahuel, para que él no se aproveche de lo que paso entre ustedes y se lo diga a tu padre, porque eso Nessie sería la muerte segura de alguno de los dos – En este momento mejor me enfocaría en proteger a Nessie, ella era la prioridad.

-Gracias Bella, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, sabía que podía contar contigo – Me dijo abrazándome.

-Siempre Nessie, siempre contaras conmigo – Le asegure.

-No quiero regresar al rancho y la casa de mi papa no es muy segura después de que la policía ya tiene las huellas de mi papa, ya tienen un rostro que buscar – Nessie era una niña muy inteligente.

\- ¿Y tú mama? – Aunque yo odiara a Tanya con toda mi alma era la mama de Nessie.

-Ella no está en el país ahorita, prefirio esconderse un rato de mi papa – Aunque Nessie no me lo decía con palabras, sabía que se sentía sola.

-Bueno pues te quedaras aquí conmigo, y mejor, porque así podemos movernos más rápido con lo de Nahuel – Le dije, no sabía cómo iba a reacción su familia al saber que se quedaría conmigo, pero no tarde mucho en enterarme, ya que ella le hablo a Emmet y a su hermano y menos de una hora ya estaba aquí.

-Nessie me acaban de avisar que tu tío Emmet y tu hermano están aquí – Nessie ya estaba en una de las habitaciones de invitados, Alice le había prestado algo de ropa, ya más tarde saldríamos de compras.

-Bella tranquila, prometo que no voy a dejar mi tipo o mi hermano te ofendan – Dijo decidida. Ella salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde la esperaban, yo fui atrás de ella junto con Alice.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Le grito Emmet a Nessi.

-Mira tío, yo te quiero y te respeto, pero no tienes ningún derecho a gritarme de esa manera, si estoy aquí es porque no tengo a donde ir y no voy a volver al rancho – Sentencio.

-Mira Nessie, no creo que tu padre este feliz de que estés en casa de la loca que le disparo – Le respondió Emmet. – Así que te vas a ir con nosotros, estamos en este momento en casa de Irina – Cuando Emmet dijo eso mi corazón volvió a sangrar.

-No voy a ir casa de esa mujer – Sentencio firmemente Nessie.

-Por favor Nessie, sabes que no podemos meternos en lo que mi padre decida – Le dijo Alec.

-Me quedo en casa de Bella, los problemas entre mi papa y ella a mi no me afectan, ella es mi amiga, yo no he estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas, como el que mi papa engañara a mi madre o a Bella, así que a mí no me importa si están o no de acuerdo en que me quede aquí – Dijo retadoramente.

-Emmet – Intervine porque sabía que las cosas se podían salir de control y terminar peor – Sabes que jamás le haría nada y ella está más segura aquí , si las cosas se ponen complicadas no vas a poder moverte igual de rápido , Edward está convaleciente y Nessie sería otra preocupación, aquí la policía jamás va a entrar y lo sabes, y otros grupo no me van a atacar porque tenemos alianzas, Nessie está más segura aquí, sabes jamás los dañaría ni ella ni a Alec – Él tenía que tener claro eso.

-No confió en ti Swan, si fuiste capaz de darle un tiro al hombre que dices amar, no creo que seas muy apta para cuidar de mi sobrina – Emmet disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir.

\- Pues yo si confió en ella y con eso basta, de aquí no me muevo – Nessie me estaba apoyando.

\- Esta bien Nessie, solo llámame cualquier cosa que necesites – Alec era mucho más comprensivo con Nessie. Ella corrió a abrazar a su hermano y a Emmet ni siquiera lo miro.

Ambos salieron de mi casa y por fin puede respirar – Siento mucho que mi tío sea tan grosero contigo – Me dijo Nessie.

-No te preocupes Nessie, Emmet quiere a su hermano y yo lo lastime – Me sorprendía que Nessie no me odiara.

\- Creo que necesito dormir un rato, ¿No te molesta?-

\- No al contrario, tengo que ver unos negocios pero no me tardo, cuando regrese salimos de compras – Le asegure.

Salí de la casa tenía muy claro a donde iria, ese chamaco estúpido me escucharía y también me daría cuanta de que es lo que el siente por Nessie.

Llegue a casa de Nahuel, sabia donde vivía por que en alguna ocasión James se había reunido con Benjamín aquí y sabía que Nahuel mantenía esta casa como su residencia fija.

Cuando le anunciaron a Nahuel que yo estaba aquí de inmediato me dejaron entrar – Mi nueva mejor amiga – Dijo el estúpido

-Yo no soy tu amiga Nahuel – Desde el principio las cosas claras.

-Lo eres, me entere que le metiste un tiro a Cullen – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que su hija Nessie este feliz con eso ¿ O tu si lo crees? – Pregunte, en ese momento su cara se volvió transparente.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Isabela?- Pregunto serio.

-Sé que te acostaste con Nessie anoche – Fui directa.

\- ¿ Y eso a ti que te importa? – Me pregunto enojado.

\- debería de importante más a ti, ella tiene 16 años – Le solté.

\- Claro que no, ella es mayor - Dijo poniéndose azul de la impresión.

\- Como investigador te mueres hambre Nahuel, se ve que no le aprendiste muy a tu padre, Alec es el hijo mayor de Edward y tiene 18 , Alec le lleva dos años a Nessie, ¿ Cuánto años tiene Nessie? – Le pregunte como si le estuviera dando una clase de matemáticas.

-¿De qué carajos hablas?- Dijo nervioso.

\- Mira Nahuel, creo que en este momento la edad de Nessie es lo de menos, lo que realmente importa es que le rompiste el corazón a esa chica que está profundamente enamorada de ti – Sentencie.

-Ella nunca dejara de ser una Swan y yo no descansare hasta vengar la muerte de mi padre – Dijo

-Asi que prefieres perderla a ella? – Me daba cuenta que el también sentía algo por Nessie.

\- Ya le dije que si ella no se atraviesa en mi camino jamás la tocare – Eso me con confirmaba-

-Bueno Nahuel,, pues Nessie ahora está bajo mi protección , y te aseguro que yo me encargare de que ella no se cruce en tu camino de nuevo , Nessie necesita conocer el mundo , necesita otro tipo de experiencias – Le dije remarcando lo de experiencias.

-Las vas a convertir en una puta? – Pregunto, le salían chispas de los ojos.

-En lo absoluto, pero Nessie necesita conocer a otros chicos para darse cuenta que lo siente por ti no es amor, es calentura y esa se baja con otro fácilmente – Me burle.

-Lárgate de mi casa Swan, porque te juro que te meteré un tiro – Dijo el , pensé que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

-Un gusto verte Nahuel – Le dije despidiéndome con mi mejor sonrisa y Salí de su casa.

¿Por qué lo hombres eran tan complicados? , se veía que Nahuel sentía algo muy fuerte por Nessie y no quería reconocerlo, el solo hecho de imaginar a Nessie conociendo a otros hombres, le causo un casi un infarto.

Por lo menos estaba tranquila de Nahuel no le haría daño físico a ella, pero su corazón era otro tema.

Cuando regrese a mi casa hable con Nessie de lo que había hablado con Nahuel, ella se sonrojo me imagino que recordando la noche que había pasado con él.

Dejaríamos que las cosas se enfriaran para que ella pudiera hablar de nuevo con él, esperando ahora el reaccionara y tomara otra actitud con Nessie.

Nessie quería aprender del negocio y claro que le enseñaría, sabía que ella sería mucho mejor que su qué padre o yo, tenía el temple para hacerl**o.**

**2 Meses Después**

Nessie ya tenía dos meses viviendo conmigo y aprendiendo del negocio, Edward ya se había recuperado y seguía con la estúpida rusa, por mi parte con Vladimir solo tenía negocios y Alice trataba de tener una relación con Jasper a pesar de aun le costaba mucho confiar en el y Nessie aún seguía con su corazón herido por lo que había pasado con Nahuel.

Nessie hablaba mucho con Edward y el me había mandado algunos mensajes de texto agradeciéndome que cuidara a su hija , yo prefería no respóndele porque el solo hecho de saber que estaba con Irina me rompía el corazón, pero yo había estado haciendo mi vida lo más normal que se pudiera, el tener a Nessie aquí me ayudaba mucho.

En una ocasión Nessie llamo a su padre para decirle que yo tenía que ir a New York y que ella quería acompáñame, Edward dio su permiso, envió los papeles de Nessie y no s fuimos a New York.

Iba a cerrar unos negocios alla, Alice había decidido no acompañarnos porque quería estar unos días con Jasper.

Nuestra estancia en New York fue muy buena Nessie estaba feliz y poco a poco se recuperaba de lo que había pasado Nahuel.

Mis hombres ya nos esperaban en el aeropuerto para llevarnos a casa, íbamos en camino cuando 5 camionetas nos cerraron el paso.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – Pregunto Nessie nerviosa.

-Tranquila Nessie, no te preocupes, la prioridad es Nessie, cualquier cosa se la llevan a ella entendieron?- Le dije a mi chofer y mí otro hombre de seguridad.

Me baje de la camioneta tranquila, a mí no me podían comprobar nada – Buenas Tardes – Dije al hombre que se me acerco-

-¿Bella Swan? – Pregunto un hombre, que tengo que reconocer que bastante atractivo

\- Si soy yo – Dije tranquila.

\- Soy Demetri Smith y queda arrestada – Dijo el hombre guapo que ahora tenía nombre.

-¿Se puede saber bajo qué cargo? – Pregunte aún más tranquila

-Nexos con el crimen organizado – Me dijo y de inmediato me tomo del brazo –

-Lleven a Nessie con Alice – Le grite a uno de mis hombres-

Me subieron a una camioneta y el policía guapo se fue junto a mí.

-Eres muy guapo para ser policía ¿no crees? – Le pregunte.

\- Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra – Me dijo serio.

\- La verdad es yo no tengo ni idea de por que me acusan de esto, espero se resuelva rápido porque tengo una cita para cenar – Dije con cansancio.

Cuando llegamos a las oficinas de la policía de inmediato me metieron a una oficina, donde me esperaba un hombre llamado Carlisle Platt.

-Buenas tardes señorita Swan, espero la estén tratando bien – Me dijo ese hombre, no sé por qué pero sentía que lo conocía o se parecía mucho a alguien pero no identificaba a quien –

\- Si bastante bien, solo que no entiendo de lo que se me acusa – Dije tranquila

-Tenemos reportes de que usted sostiene una relación con Edward Cullen – Me dijo

\- Pues sus reportes están mal, aunque la verdad no sabía que tenía que pedir permiso a la policía para poder tener sexo ocasional con un hombre guapo - Dije con un poco de burla.

\- Señorita Swan, sus hermanos se dedicaban al narcotráfico, y es lógico que usted sepa de sus negocios o ¿no? – Me cuestiono.

\- Señor Platt, ¿Me va a acusar de algo?, porque si no es así, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, no me pueden retener más tiempo – El tema de mis hermanos aún era delicado.

\- No señorita Swan, puede irse – Dijo molesto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Salí de su oficina, cuando salí del edificio vi una de mis camionetas con mis hombres, de inmediato me subí y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegue a la casa, Alice y Nessie estaban ahí, completamente asustadas.

-Bella – Grito Nessi en cuanto me vio entrar y corrió abrazarme.

-Tranquilas estoy bien, necesito que me comuniques con tu padre Nessie – Ella ni siquiera pregunto nada y de inmediato le llamo.

Yo puse el altavoz y le pedí que hiciera los mismo ya que me dijo que estaba con Emmet, Jasper e Irina.

-¿Qué pasa Swan?- Pregunto Emmet de inmediato reconocí su voz.

\- Hoy fui arrestada – Dije.

-¿Qué? ,¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Edward como si de verdad le preocupara que algo me pasara.

\- Si , estoy bien, no tenían nada en mi contra, me arrestaron porque saben que entre Edward y yo paso algo, querían información de Edward , así que ve buscando a las mujeres con las que te acostaste o por lo menos las que saben dónde te pueden encontrar para que las calles – Le advertí.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo? – Pregunto de nuevo Edward.

\- Ya te dije que no, todo está bien, solo quieren información de ti, tienes que andarte con tiento Edward, van por ti, yo no dije nada y como no tenían nada sólido para detenerme me tuvieron que dejar salir, pero van a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras para dar contigo – Le dije.

-¿Nessie esta bien? – Pregunto

\- Claro que si Edward, ella era prioridad para que no se la llevaran conmigo, aunque ella es menor de edad y no la pueden tocar – No podía creer que Edward creyera que yo iba a permitir que algo le pasara a Nessie.

\- ¿Que vas hacer? – Con ese tipo de preguntas, me hacía pensar que si le interesaba.

\- Yo seguire actuando normal, si me escondo les voy a dar motivos para que comiencen a escarbar mucho más de mí y no me conviene.

\- La policia va a comenzar a seguirte los pasos Bella, no puedes estar sola – Dijo Edward un poco desesperado.

\- Por qué demonios te preocupas por ella – Se oyó que gritaron súpe de inmediato que era Irina.

\- No te preocupes Edward, me las arreglare, solo te llame para avisarte que cual es la situación y que estas más alerta que nunca.

Sin dejar que el dijera una palabra más colgué el teléfono, el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me ponía nerviosa.

-Señorita Bella me informan los encargados de las cámaras de vigilancia que está en un coche el policía que la arresto hoy – Me informo uno de mis hombres de seguridad.

-¿Solo?- Pregunte.

\- Si, yo creo que ya comenzaron hacer vigilancia en su casa – Me informó.

\- No le despeguen la mirada, quiero saber cuántos turnos de vigilancia son, que autos, cuantas personas, quiero saber hasta cuantas veces respiran – Les ordene.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella?- Pregunto Nessie asustada.

\- Esto no es normal, ni siquiera cuando mis hermanos vivían la policía me había molestado a mí. –

-Crees que alguien te está poniendo como señuelo? – Pregunto Alice.

\- ¿No lo creo, estoy segura que alguien me está poniendo como señuelo para que Edward caiga para no lo voy a permitir- Dije segura.

Despues de un rato de hablar con varios contactos en el gobierno y de calmarnos, decidí que ese policía Demetri me ayudaría a proteger a Edward sin el saberlo.

Le dije a Nessie y a Alice mi plan ella decían que era muy peligroso, pero era la única manera de saber los pasos de la policía.

Me puse un vestido Sexy y les dije a los de seguridad que iríamos al Bar de siempre, de inmediato me confirmaron que el policía nos estaba siguiendo.

Entre al bar y pedí la mesa de siempre, pero al último momento me arrepentí y pedí otra, esa mesa era de Edward y mía.

Después de unos cuantos tragos me seguridad me mandó un mensaje para decirme que el policía había entrado al bar.

En cuanto lo vi le hice señas para que se acercara.

-¿Porque no te sientas conmigo?- Le pregunte arrastrando de más las palabras.

\- Por que estoy trabajando – Dijo serio

-Mmm.. Me estas siguiendo y ahora que estoy ebria y quiero hablar con alguien tu no quieres - el pareció pensarlo un momento y se sentó, le hice una seña al mesero para que me trajera otra ronda de copas.

\- Brindemos – Le pedí levantando mi copa.

\- ¿Y por qué brindaríamos? – Pregunto serio.

-Por el amor, la vida, la muerte, por lo que quieras – Respondió y de un trago me tome mi bebida.

-¿Creo que has bebido mucho no crees? , ¿O es que estas enojada porque alguien te planto?- Pregunto interesado.

-Tal vez este bebido para olvidar que nadie me planta por que nadie quiere estar conmigo – Dije tomandome otra copa de golpe.

-Dudo mucho que una mujer como tu este sin un hombre – Me dijo , sabia que estaba analizando todas y cada una de mis respuestas.

Pues aunque no lo creas es asi, la fama que tenían mis hermanos no me ayuda, a pesar de que nunca me involucre en sus negocios – Estaba actuando desconsoladamente.

-¿De verdad? – Pregunto extrañado.

-¿Crees que un hombre va a estar conmigo sin tener miedo que lo detengan como hoy paso? – Tenia que lograr que me creyera.

-Lamento mucho el inconveniente , pero tiene que reconocer que no es sencillo creerte que no tienes nada que ver con los negocios de tu familia con toda la seguridad que tienes – Me dijo, eso quería decir que ya sabían hasta cuanta seguridad tenia.

-Hace algún tiempo me secuestraron junto con Alice la viuda de mi hermano Marco – Le dije.

-Si sabíamos que te habían secuestrado, pero Edward Cullen te rescato , eso es muy raro – Con lo que me decía , me daban a entender que no nada mas vigilaban a Edward si no a mi también.

-Vaya estas muy enterado y aun asi me has detenido hoy, como sabras yo no veo a Edward Cullen- Dije tomando otro vaso de golpe.

-A partir de que tenemos las huellas digitales de Cullen es que hemos estado investigando, antes estábamos ciegos, pero no creo que no sepas donde esta, ya que tienes a su hija viviendo contigo – Cuando me dijo eso me tranquilizo, ellos realmente no tenían nada.

-Si Nessie vive conmigo por que no soporta la vida que lleva su padre, y su madre huyo del país asi que ella quedo a la deriva – No me importaba si encontraban a Tanya.

-¿Es verdad que tuviste una relación con Cullen? – Pregunto directamente.

-El solo se burlo de mi, el pensaba que yo tendría los contactos de mis hermanos y al darse cuenta que no, me abandono – Dije casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pues que estúpido – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Ya te dije que ningún hombre me toma enserio y pues me consuelo con alcohol – Dije levantando el vaso.

-Pues a lo mejor buscas en los lugares equivocados. – Dijo con voz sensual.

\- ¿Donde tendría que buscar según tu? – Le pregunte acercándome a el.

-Deberías de buscar hombres de verdad- Me dijo sin poner distancia entre nosotros.

\- ¿ Y conoces alguno que se arriesgue a estar conmigo? – Nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

\- Yo creo que hay mucho – Dijo nervioso y se separo.

\- Muchos ,¿Pero tu no verdad? – Le dije y me tome su copa que el apenas le había dado un trago - Eres un hombre muy guapo y me imagino que demasiado inteligente para involucrarte con una Swan ¿no? – Dije con tristeza – Pero no te preocupes ya me voy – Me levante e hice ademan de caerme y el reacciono como esperaba, de inmediato se levanto y me tomo de la cintura – Jajaja creo que estoy ebria – Me burle de mi misma.

\- Bueno te llevare con tu gente de seguridad y ellos se encargaran de llevarte a tu casa sana y salva – Me dijo

\- No , no, no quiero que Alice o Nessie me vean asi, voy a pedir una habitación y me quedare aquí – dije tratando de caminar sola.

-Te acompaño a recepción – Dijo, mi plan iba bastante bien.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción pedí la habitación, gracias a dios la señorita que ya me conocía no me dio la habitación que siempre teníamos Edward y yo lista.

Demetri como todo una caballero me acompaño a la habitación, me sentó en la cama yo me aferre a su camisa.

-No me dejes esta noche- Le pedi.

-No es correcto Bella – Me dijo , pero se veía que moría por estar conmigo.

-Por favor, olvídate de que soy Isabella Swan , la hermana de unos narcotraficantes y yo me olvidare de que eres Demetri un policía que no me cree ni el saludo – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Desde que te vi en una fotografía no he dejado de pensar en ti – Después de decirme eso me beso.

Me beso de tal forma que nublo mis pensamientos y yo también le comencé a entregar todo en ese beso, nos separamos por un poco de aire, yo lo avente para se levantara de la cama y yo me senté, lo tome por la camisa haciendo que todos los botones salieran volando , cuando vi su pecho y su abdomen, no resistí las ganas de pasar mi lengua por ese hermoso abdomen trabajado, el me ayudo quitándose la camisa y volvió a atacar mis labios de manera desesperada.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mis piernas metiendo sus manos hasta mis nalgas – Mmm… dame mas – Le pedí, necesitaba sentirlo todo, mi cuerpo comenzaba a desesperarse.

El me levanto un poco para poder sacarme el vestido , quede en un lindo brasiere y una tanga rojas.

El comenzó a explorar mi cuerpo con su lengua , dejaba un camino húmedo en mi piel que hacia que me sintiera mas necesitada, de un momento a otro nos giramos y yo quede sobre el y me encargue de sus pantalones cuando por fin me deshice de ellos, me quede sorprendida del gran bulto que se veía en su entrepierna y eso que aun no estaba libre, traía unos boxes pegados que le quedaban de maravilla.

Y no me decepcione en lo absoluto cuando me deshice de esa ultima y estorbosa prenda, no pensé y de inmediato ataque con mi boca su miembro, el comenzó a gemir y me tomo como el cabello – Dios … Bella me vas matar – Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El me separo de su miembro, y me puso de espaldas a la cama – Creo que voy a devolverle el favor señorita – Dijo de manera sensual.

Con sus dientes comenzó a bajar mi tanga y eso hacia que mi cuerpo se pusiera nervioso, ansioso, que se emocionara, cuando por fin logro quitarla con su lengua recorrió desde mi tobillo hasta mi entrada, haciendo que esos segundos fueran los mas sensuales de mi vida.

El enterro su cabeza en medio de mis piernas y su lengua comenzó hacer magia en mi centro, no sabia si salian gemidos o aullidos de placer de mi boca, pero el no tardo en conseguir que yo tuviera un maravilloso orgasmo, el bebió todos mis jugos desesperado como si no quisiera que ninguna gota se le escapara, haciendo que mi cuerpo pidiera mas y necesitara mas de el.

El se puso sobre mi , me miro fijamente a los ojos y me beso lentamente, haciendo que me probara a mi misma en su boca, sus manos se fueron a mis pechos, los trataba con delicadeza, casi con devoción.

Cuando nos separamos el comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente los tirantes de mi brasiere, cuando por fin mis pechos estuvieron libres el se dedico a besarlos, chuparlos y morderlos, vaya que sabia como tratarlos.

-Te necesito – Le suplique.

El no se hizo mas del rogar y se puso en posición y comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, su miembro me llenaba por completo, el metió sus manos en mis nalgas para le levantar mi cadera y en esa posición comenzó a hacer embestidas mucho mas profundas, logrando que en poco tiempo yo tuviera otro maravilloso orgasmo.

El al sentir mis paredes cerrarse por mi orgasmo me acompaño con el suyo y los dos gritamos de placer.

El cayo a mi lado completamente rendido y satisfecho al igual que yo, el jalo la sabana para taparnos y me abrazo tiernamente, hace mucho que no sentía eso después de tener sexo.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto y me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Excelente como hace mucho no lo estaba – Le dije acurrucándome mas en el.

El acariciaba mi brazo mientras yo me abrazaba mas a el, sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormida, tranquila como hace mucho no lo estaba.

Auch soy yo o hace calo?

Recuerden que no pueden matar a la autora por favor , por que si no quien escribe lo demás capítulos, las chicas que quieran conocer a Demetri puse una foto de el mi face.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Las quiero.


	17. Sacrificio ( Por el o Por mi)

Chicas, aquí esta el cap completo , muchas gracias a Maribel Hernandez.

Bueno pues aquí se les dejo el cap completo, mil gracias y disculpen los inconvenientes.

Saludos

Cuando desperté, me sentí bastante cómoda, me di cuenta que aun seguía en brazos de Demetri – Buenos días dormilona – Dijo el dándome un beso en el cuello.

-Buenos días – Dije suspirando.

-¿ Que te parece si nos damos un baño y salimos a desayunar? – Me dijo con una sonrisa. Solo asentí, y claro que el baño se prolongo un poco mas ya que no ninguno de los dos resistimos y volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión.

Después de una sesión de sexo mañanero fuimos a desayunar, me quedaba claro que el no podía pagar los lugares a los que yo estaba acostumbrada, pero mi objetivo era ganarme su confianza y eso haría y yo no podía olvidar que esto lo hacia para proteger a Edward.

El me llevo a mi casa ya pasado el medio dia , lo invite a pasar, esperando que Nessie y Alice me siguieran la corriente yo ya había hablado con ellas del plan que tenia.

Gracias a dios no nos las topamos cuando entramos - ¿Bella ahora tu y yo que somos? – Pregunto abrazándome.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos? – Le pregunte.

\- Por que no me das una oportunidad, me harían un hombre muy afortunado si me das la oportunidad de ser tu novio- Cuando dijo eso me dio mucha ternura, jamás se habían declarado.

-Claro que si , me encantaría – Le respondí y lo bese.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que ir a trabajar pero me gustaría que nos viéramos hoy en la noche ¿Puedes? – Este hombre me tenía completamente sorprendida.

\- Si claro, si quieres nos vemos aquí – El asintió, me dio un casto beso y se fue.

-Cayo – Dijo Alice entrando a la sala junto con Nessie.

-Tal cual lo planee.- Respondí orgullosa.

-Es un hombre muy atractivo – Dijo Nessie mirándome juguetona.

-Si lo es – Le confirme, y por no decir que era un excelente amante.

-Bella recuerda que el amor es un juego muy peligroso y tú también puedes caer – Me dijo Alice.

-No Alice, yo no puedo enamorarme de otro hombre que no sea Edward – Dije segura.

-Bella ese hombre se ve que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer –Me dijo Nessie.

\- Saben que por la única razón por la que me involucre con el es para proteger a Edward – Les recordé.

-Como tu digas Bella – Dijo burlonamente Nessie.

Demetri y yo comenzamos una linda relación, no podía negar que Demetri se esforzaba en tenerme contenta y me encantaba, siempre tenía algún lindo detalle, alguna flor, un dulce, hasta peluches me había traído, era demasiado perfecto, era un hombre de que cualquier mujer se podía enamorar, hasta yo.

Hacer el amor con el era una gran experiencia, había hablado con Vladimir para que no se apareciera por mi casa, a todos les dije que la policía me tenía vigilada, así que por ese lado no me preocupa.

Demetri ya se había quedado a dormir en varias ocasiones y Alice y Nessie me decían que era todo un caballero, el era de los hombres que aún se levantaban de la mesa cuando una mujer entraba y le abría la silla.

De Edward solo sabía que seguía con Irina , Emmet aún me odiaba pero se había calmado cuando Rosalie le había dado el si, Jasper se lo había contado a Alice.

Mis negocios iban viento en popa, lo único que me tenía preocupada era que Nahuel había estado demasiado tranquilo y eso no era nada bueno.

Estaba despidiendo a Demetri, yo aún seguía en bata y es que casi no me había dejado dormir haciéndome el amor toda la noche.

Cuando el se fue fui a la cocina por un vaso de jugo, me estaba sirviendo cuando escuche una voz que hizo que mi sangre se helara por completo.

A si que es cierto que te acuestas con el puto policía – La jarra cayo de mis manos logrando que se hiciera añicos.

-¿Cómo entraste? – Pregunte girándome para encararlo.

-¿Estas enamorada de el?- Pregunto mirándome con odio.

-No creo que tengas derecho a preguntar nada- No iba a dejar que el me intimidara.

-Responde la puta pregunta – Me grito y de dos zancadas atravesó la cocina y me tomo de los brazos apretándome fuertemente.

-Suéltame Edward, tu estas con Irina y no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme nada de mi vida – Le grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

-Anoche te acostaste con él, te entregaste a él como lo hacías conmigo, le diste a él los besos que me dabas a mí, ¿Ya olvidaste como es hacer el amor conmigo?.¿Ya olvidaste mis besos?- Preguntándome cerca de mis labios.

-Edward por favor … - La verdad es no sabía muy lo que le pedía.

-¿Por favor que Bella?, ¿Por favor bésame, por favor hazme tuya?, dime que bella.

-Por favor vete – Dije recobrando un poco de cordura, logre zafarme de su agarre.

-Te acostaste con ese cabron Isabella, y eso no se va a quedar asi, porque tu me amas a mi o mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas, dime que ya no sientes nada por mi – Me pidió mirándome fijamente.

-Papa¡ Grito Nessie entrando a la cocina y salvándome a mi.

-Hola pequeña – Le dijo y abrazo a su hija.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, sabes que es muy peligroso – Le recordó su hija.

-Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos, pero ya me voy y recuerda Bella tu y yo no hemos acabado – Me dijo Edward y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando Edward salió, sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo, -¿Que paso Bella, estas pálida? – Me dijo Nessie acercándose a mí.

-Tu papa sabe que estoy con Demetri, sabe lo que pasa entre él y yo – Dije nerviosa.

-¿Qué bueno, me da mucho gusto? – Dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

-No Nessie a mí no, que tal si a tu padre se le mete en la cabeza que él y yo aún tenemos algo y hace alguna estupidez con él, no se ha dado cuenta que gracias a que él me dice en que operativos van a estar es que puedo avisarle a tu padre – Grite con frustración.

-Bella, Demetri me comento el otro día que la captura de mi padre sería un gran logro en su carrera y eso le podría significar llegar a ser el director de narcóticos. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que el va hacer cuando se entere que lo estas traicionando? , Él te ama – Cuando dijo eso Nessie el alma se me volvió a caer.

-Ni me lo recuerden Nessie, jamás había estado con un hombre que se preocupara tanto por mí, que me mimara de esa manera, que me respetara como el – Dije.

Era verdad, Demetri me trataba como a una princesa, era un amor conmigo y tenía que reconocer que cuando estaba en sus brazos no me acordaba de Edward, pero en mi corazón había demasiada confusión, sabía que sentía algo por Demetri pero no sabía que tan fuerte era.

Después de lo que había pasado con Edward en la mañana necesitaba que Demetri llegara, quería estar en sus brazos y saber que nada malo le pasaría a el ni a Edward.

Demetri llego en la noche, se veía cansado, estresado, frustrado - ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunte en cuanto nos acostamos, el ya pasaba más noches aquí que en su casa.

-Lo de Cullen me tiene mal, pero no te preocupes princesa, tu eres lo único maravilloso en mi vida – Respondió dándome esa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba. – Te amo Bella, y quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos – Dijo el mirándome fijamente, yo comencé a respirar más rápido. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Dijo el sacando un lindo anillo, yo estaba en shock, esta pregunta siempre la había esperado de Edward y ahora me la hacía su enemigo, el hombre que quería hundirlo.

-Demetri yo… - La verdad es no sabía que responder.

-Sé que no puedo darte todo lo que mereces, pero sé que voy a ascender en mi carrera y podre darte todo Bella, - Me dijo.

\- Te amo – Le respondí el lo tomo como un si y puso el anillo en mi dedo.

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – Me confirmo y me beso, me beso de una forma exquisita, como si con ese beso me reafirmara todas las promesas que me había hecho, como si con ese beso me dijera cuanto me amaba.

Yo me subí en el, y comencé a quitar su camisa de forma desesperada, esta noche quería hacer con el amor como si fuera la última vez.

Esta vez no hubo preámbulos aun si habernos quitado toda la ropa, el me penetro y a pesar de hacerlo de manera salvaje el me cuidaba en todo momento.

Después de nuestros orgasmos me abrace a el, quería llorar por que me estaba sintiendo miserable de la forma que lo estaba traicionando, estaba engañando a una persona que estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado por alguien que nunca me había querido de verdad.

-Demetri yo… - Tenía que decirle quien era yo en realidad, pero su teléfono nos interrumpió.

Cuando élrespondió el teléfono, de inmediato se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior y sus pantalones.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte, lo vi muy nervioso.

-Acaban de ubicar a Cullen, y al parecer será un golpe grande, esta con el otro narcotraficante que hemos estado buscando Nahuel – Me dijo y sentí que mi corazón había dejado de latir – Yo estoy mas cerca de así que iré directo, tranquila que nada va a pasa y recuerda que te amo – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

En cuanto el salió de la habitación me levante para vestirme y Nessie entro corriendo – Bella me acaba de llamar Alec, mi padre y Nahuel están reunidos cerca de aquí – Me dijo desesperada.

-Lo se, ¿sabes bien donde están? – Pregunte nerviosa.

-Si – Alec me dijo dónde.

-Vamos – No lo pensé un minuto más y salimos rumbo a donde estaban, le había dado indicaciones a mis hombres de que tanto Edward como Demetri no podían ser tocados.

-Cuando llegamos vi el auto de Demetri estacionado pero él no estaba ahí, Nessie le aviso a Alec que estábamos ahí y de inmediato nos abrieron las puertas.

Nessie y yo bajamos corriendo de la camioneta y entramos a la propiedad, cuando vi lo que pasaba ahí quise morirme.

-¿Bella que haces aquí? – Pregunto Demetri que lo tenían sujetado entre dos hombres de Edward.

\- Demetri yo …- Quise explicar algo para lo que no había explicación pero como siempre Edward hablaba por mí.

-Ella solo ha estado contigo para sacarte información – Le dijo Edward con burla. Los ojos de Demetri se nublaron, y su mirada se llenó de dolor.

-¿Es verdad? – Pregunto en tono que me suplicaba que dijera que no.

-Suéltalo Edward – Le pedí.

-Ese cabron se muere ahorita – Me dijo y Edward levanto su arma y le apunto.

-Si disparas te vas a arrepentir – Le dije firme.

-¿Qué, me vas a dar otro tiro? –Me pregunto con burla.

-No- Respondí y saque mi arma – Me lo voy a dar yo – Dije y puse el pisto en mi cabeza.

-Bella¡ - Grito Nessie asustada.

-Baja esa puta arma Swan no vayas hacer una locura – Pidió Emmet asustado.

-Que lo suelten Edward – Dije una vez más y quite el seguro de mi arma.

-¿Lo amas?- Me pregunto Edward serio.

\- Que lo suelten Edward no voy a volver a decirlo – Dije, lo mire de tal forma que el sabía que no estaba jugando.

\- Suéltenlo – Ordeno y de inmediato lo soltaron.

\- Ya esta bella, ahora baja esa maldita pistola – Me dijo Emmet.

-Perdóname Demetri, te juro que no soy tan mala como piensas en este momento, te prometo que tu sueño de ser directo de Narcóticos se hará realidad, pero no puedo dejar que detengas a Edward – Le explique, las lágrimas ya bañaban mi rostro.

-Bella, tranquila, baja esa arma por favor, hablaremos y lo resolveremos – me dijo el tranquilo, con esa sonrisa tierna que siempre me tranquilizaba.

-Edward te he cuidado siempre que he podido, y creo que lo hare hasta mi últimodía de vida pero no voy a dejar que lastimes a Demetri – Le dije al que estaba segura que siempre seria el amor de mi vida.

-Bella te juro que me olvidare de este policía si bajas el arma – Me pido Edward, con esa voz aterciopelada que hacía que mis piernas temblaran.

-Los quiero a los dos, y no puedo permitir que a ninguno de los dos les pase nada – Sabia que lo que iba hacer era mi sentencia de muerte.

\- Emmet la policíaestá por llegar, necesito que saques a Edward de aquí ahora – Le grite con voz firme. – Nahuel, no seas un pendejo y cuida a Nessie ahora más que nunca lo va a necesitar – El solo me miro y asintió.

-¿Bella que vas hacer? – Pregunto Nessie con lágrimas.

\- Quiero a todos fuera, ahora, denme el arma de Demetri – Le pedí a Emmet, el me la aventó por el piso con su pie.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo vas hacer Bella? – Me pregunto Emmet preocupado.

-No puedo permitir que la vida de los dos hombres que amo se joda Emmet – Con eso respondí su pregunta.

-Salgan ahora – Grite

-Vámonos por los túneles – Grito Emmet y llevaba a empujes y grito a Edward que no quería dejarme, Nahuel tomo a Nessie de la mano y salió con ella el ruido de las sirenas se comenzó a escuchar cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué vas hacer Bella? – Me pregunto Demetri, que era el único que se había quedado, porque hasta mi gente le había ordenado que se llevaran a Edward.

-Les voy a dar a ti y a Edward lo que quieren - Le dije. – Perdóname – Le pedí.

-¿Nunca me amaste verdad? – Me pregunto, pero en ese momento se oyó que habían tirado la reja de la entrada, yo avente con el pie la pistola de Demetri a sus pies el, la levanto pero no me apunto - Apúntame – Le pedí.

-No puedo, a ti no – Me dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Revisen toda la casa – Se escuchó que gritaron, de un momento a otro estaba rodeada de policías apuntándome – ¿Demetri estas bien? – Pregunto un policía que yo conocía bien, Carlisle Platt-

-Si – Dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, por esta Bella Swan aquí? – Pregunto Platt sin entender.

-Bueno pues al parecer su policía estrella, no se creyó mi cuento de que yo no tenía nada que ver con el negocio de mi familia y me ha seguido el muy cabron- Le dije, tres policías ya me tenía agarrada y esposada, en cuanto habían entrado me habían quitado mi arma.

-Bella… – Dijo Demetri sin entender que era lo yo iba hacer.

-Bueno señorita Swan , queda usted arrestada – Dijo Platt.

Los policías me subieron a la camioneta, no podía negar que estaba completamente aterrada, no sabía que como iban hacer las cosas en adelante, pero me dolía mucho haber lastimado a Demetri y rogaba que Edward estuvieran bien.

Llegamos a las oficinas de la policía, de inmediato me bajaron de la camioneta, y me metieron en una celada preventiva.

En cuanto estuve sola en la celda por fin pude llorar, sabía que no iba a salir nunca de aquí, pero por lo menos Edward y Demetri serían felices.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, cuando vino un policía por mí para llevarme a la oficina de Platt.

Cuando entre a la oficina de Platt, ahí estaba Demetri, su mirada era triste y me partía el corazón.

-Señorita Swan tome asiento por favor – Me pidió con educación, ya me habían quitado las esposas. – ¿Sabe que por los delitos que se le acusan son muy graves? – Me pregunto.

-Señor Platt, lo único que quiero es un abogado y rendir mi declaración para poder terminar con todo este juego absurdo – Dije con fastidio.

\- Solo una pregunta Señorita Swan, ¿Usted y el Oficial Demetri tienen una relación? – Pregunto Serio.

\- Claro que no, este estúpido policia tendría que volver a nacer para que yo dejara que me pusiera sus puercas manos sobre mí – Dije con desprecio, espera que Demetri entendiera que yo no sentía nada de eso.

-¿Tiene algo que declarar, o esperara a su abogado? – Pregunto Platt.

\- Me da igual, de todas formas sé que ustedes se encargaran de hacer que declare, no me importa si es ahorita o hasta que este mi abogado – Sabia que ya no había forma de que yo saliera de esto.

-¿Creo que usted no entiende en gran problema que está metida y si sigue con esa actitud, es posible que nunca salga de la cárcel – Me dijo Platt desesperado.

\- Mire Platt, su policía estrella, sabe todo, fue bastante hábil, él sabe que la que esta manejando todo el mercado de Europa y Estados Unidos soy yo, Edward Cullen la verdad es que no se si siga vivo por que hace algunas semana le metí un tiro, y referente a quienes son mis socios, jamás lo sabrán – Dije retando a Platt.

\- Muy bien Isabella, si así quiere las cosas así las tendrá – Me dijo molesto, ordeno a sus hombres a que me llevaran de nuevo a una celda, sabía que era mejor que me fuera acostumbrando porque nunca saldría de aquí.

Demetri Pov.

No podía creer que Bella hubiera hecho semejante estupidez, ¿Por qué demonios lo había lo hecho y lo peor es que estaba declarando todo y sin ningún abogado.

-Has hecho un excelente trabajo Demetri y este es un gran arresto – Me felicito Carlisle.

-Gracias – No sabía que decir.

-No pareces muy feliz con este arresto – Dijo extrañado.

-Claro que si, solo que nunca me imaginé que Swan no se defendiera.

\- Es obvio que está cubriendo a Cullen, pero ese es otro que pronto caerá y tendremos a la parejita de oro – Dijo y sentí que mi sangre hervía.

\- Quiero hablar con Swan, esta tan enojada conmigo que quiero hacerla perder los estribos y pueda decirnos una pista de donde esta Cullen – Me dije a Carlisle.

\- Tienes razón, esa mujer es de temperamento y puedes hacerla perder fácilmente los estribos, llévala a una de las salas de interrogación de la parte de atrás – Sin decir nada más Salí de la oficina.

Las salas de interrogación de atrás no tenían ni vidrios ni cámaras, solo grabadoras de audio y obviamente yo no pensaba activar ninguna.

Ordene que llevaran a Bella a sala, yo fui por dos cafés y aunque fuera un pan, sabía que Bella no había comido nada, algunas horas antes yo le estaba haciendo el amor.

Cuando Bella entro a la sala de interrogación y vio que yo estaba solo, su máscara de frialdad se cayó y sus ojos me dejaron ver todo el miedo que tenía, saque a los guardias y me quede solo con ella.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? – Pregunte aun sin entender porque había hecho la tontería más grande de su vida, ella ya ni siquiera estaba siendo investigada.

\- Ahora tus jefes estarán felices por mi captura, tu tendrás tu asenso y Edward tendrá el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer un tiempo – Al parecer ella tenía todo cubierto.

\- ¿Te acercaste a mi para proteger a Cullen? – Pregunte directo, no iba a dejar que Bella supiera cuanto me afectan sus respuestas.

-Si – Respondió sincera.

-Has caído muy bajo por un hombre que no te quiere ¿no crees? , mira que acostarte conmigo, cuanto se han de haber reido tu y el de mi ¿no? Y yo que creía que quería hacerte mi esposa, hacerte la madre de mis hijos, ay Bella, cuanto te habrás burlado de mi- Dije como si a mí también me causara gracia, pero por dentro me estaba doliendo como una patada en la bolas.

-Demetri las cosas cambiaron cuando comencé a conocerte – Me dijo con sus hermosos ojos chocolate llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Dónde encuentro a Cullen? – Le pregunte.

-Jamás te lo diré – Me dijo de manera firme

-Te juro que Bella que si no me dices, hare que sufras aún mucho más en la maldita cárcel, mañana por la tarde serás trasladada al reclusorio y te aseguro que ahí no hay estúpido que se dejan engañar por una cara bonita y si tu no me dices en este pinche momento donde esta Cullen, ni siquiera la cara bonita tendrás – La amenace.

-Has lo que quieras de mi, pero así como no deje que los hombres de Edward te lastimaran, no voy a permitir que tú lo lastimes a el. – Dijo segura.

-Me lastimaste Bella, te burlaste de mí , me utilizaste para proteger a un hombre que no le interesas en lo más mínimo, dime cuando Cullen te ha ofrecido ser su esposa, ser la madre de sus hijos, yo quería que fueras mi mudo y yo ser el tuyo, quería darte mi vida, darte todo lo que tengo y luchar para sentirme digno de ti y mira que resulto, que te gusta que te humillen, que estén con otras mujeres menos contigo, que te traten con la punta del pie, lástima que no soy el hombre para ti Bella, porque para mi las mujeres mecen ser tratadas con reinas, lástima que tú no te lo merezcas – Sin decirle nada más, Salí y le ordene al guardia que la llevara de nuevo a su celda.

Yo sabía muy bien cómo encontrar a Cullen, y su hija me iba ayudar estaba seguro. Después de hacer todo el maldito papeleo y entregárselo a Carlisle llame a Nessie para que nos viéramos,sabía que ella estaba con Nahuel otro capo que estaba en la lista de los buscados.

Nessie me dijo que no viéramos en la casa de Bella, me iba a doler hasta el tuétano estar ahí de nuevo, ver el lugar donde Bella se habían entregado a mi de mil maneras diferentes y que solo había fingido.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, Nessie ya me estaba esperando junto con Alice.

-¿Demetri como esta Bella?- Me pregunto Alice desesperada.

-¿No la han maltratado? – Pregunto Nessie casi histéricamente.

-No, pero la situación de Bella, es muy delicada, confeso que ella es la que se encarga de las operaciones en Europa y Estados Unidos, aparte dijo que le había dado un balazo a Edward Cullen – Les conté.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Bella, que no se da cuenta que está cavando su propia tumba? – Me pregunto Alice.

-¿Vas ayudarnos a sacarla?- Pregunto Nessie mirándome fijamente y de manera firme.

\- Para eso quiero hablar con tu padre – Le dije.

\- ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa? – Nessie al parecer le había aprendido bien a Bella.

-Porque la amo Nessie, la amo más que a mí mismo y aunque ella a mí no me quiera no voy a dejar que le pase nada – Le responde con el corazón en la mano.

\- Asi que el policía ama a mi mujer - Dijo una voz detrás de mi, sabia de sobra que era Cullen, me gire a para encararlo y si ahí estaba Edward Cullen con su hombres de confianza, con el tal Emmet y Jasper.

-Bella no es un tu mujer Cullen, ella solo fue, en tiempo pasado tu amante – Le recordé.

-Por tu culpa es que ella está ahora en la cárcel – Me dijo el estúpido ese.

-De verdad eres tan pendejo Edward que no te das cuenta que si Bella se me acerco en primer lugar es para poder sacarme información para protegerte a ti idiota, es por tu pìnche culpa que Bella está en problemas ahorita, por potejerte a ti cabron – Le recordé.

-¿ Para qué chingados me andas buscando? – Pregunto Cullen, al parecer a el no se le daba bien que le dijeran sus verdades.

-Mira policía no creo que tu gente se lleve con nosotros – Dijo el tipo ese llamado Emmet.

\- En unas horas van a trasladar a Bella al reclusorio y una vez que ella entre ahí, ni dios la sacara, la van a mandar a un área militarizada – Cuando les dije eso, a Cullen se le fue el color.

-Demetri dice que Bella se ha culpado de todo sin la presencia de un abogado – Le dijo su hija.

-¿Demetri que opciones tenemos para sacarla? – Pregunto Alice.

\- Yo voy hacer hasta lo imposible para que atrasen lo más posible su traslado, ustedes necesitaran organizar un rescate, pero antes de que todo se haga a lo pendejo y expongamos al vida de Bella, necesito investigar quien se va hacer cargo de su traslado – Sabía que estaba haciendo cosas en las que siempre estuve en contra por completo.

\- ¿Crees que la milicia haga el traslado? – Pregunto Cullen.

-Es una posibilidad, Bella es un golpe fuerte al narco – Tenía que ser sincero.

\- ¿Es verdad que te van a premiar por la captura de Bella? – Pregunto Nessie, el que ella supiera eso, me daba a entender que ellos tenían gente en el gobierno que les informaba todo.

\- Si Nessie, al parecer me convertí en un héroe y eso me conviene, ya que una vez que este en mi nueva posición borrare el archivo de Bella – No sabía como era posible que le diera la espalada a todo por lo que había creído siempre.

\- Es todo lo que tenia que hablar contigo Cullen, en cuanto tenga la información completa te llamare para darte la ubicación y la fecha de traslado – No tenia nada mas que hablar con este pendejo, asi que camine hacia la salida.

\- Policía – Me grito Edward cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, me gire a verlo – Cuídala como yo no he sido capaz – Dijo.

-Siempre Cullen, por ella siempre – Respondí y Salí de la casa de Bella.

Había logrado que el traslado de Bella se pospusiera, ya que a Carlisle también le iba a dar un reconocimiento y un nuevo puesto, y ya me habían hecho el nombramiento oficial al quedarme como Directo de Narcóticos, había logrado que nada de Bella se filtrara a los medio, y que por supuesto a ella no le faltara nada mientras estuviera presa.

Un capitán me habia dado la oportunidad perfecta para sacar a Bella de este lugar los militares se la querían llevar ya, decían que ellos si le sacarían la verdad sobre donde estaba Cullen y aunque yo fuera el mas feliz de ver a ese imbécil en la cárcel no permitiría que lastimaran un cabello de Bella.

De inmediato llame a Nessie para que Cullen se comunicara conmigo a un número que nadie relacionaría conmigo, en cuanto hable con el, le dije cuando, a qué hora y por qué ruta seria el traslado de bella.

Yo también estaría en el rescate, y todo apuntaría a que había sido su misma gente la que la había rescatado.

Esa tarde fui a ver a Bella, no lo habia hecho desde la ultima vez que habaimos hablado, me dolia mucho verla.

-Hola Bella – La salude lo mas tranquilo que pude, pero me moria por abrazarla.

-Pense que no querias volver a verme – Me dijo tratando de arreglar un poco su cabello, me habia encargado de que no le faltara nada, pero no podía darle muchas consideraciones por que si no levantaría sospechas.

-Los militares ya te van a trasladar – Le informe.

-Si, lo se , me lo notificaron ayer, mi abogado no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo por el tipo de delito por el que estoy aquí – Dijo tranquila – Me entere que ya eres director de Narcoticos, me da mucho gusto – Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

-Si en cuanto te lleven los militares seras responsabilidad de ellos yo ya no podre hacer nada por ti – Le dije.

-Se que solo me ayudarías si te entrego a Edward, pero no lo voy hacer – Dijo de manera firme.

-Los militares te van a acabar Bella, ellos no van a decansar hasta sacarte toda la información – Le recordé.

-No dire nada, se que me odias por que piensas que me burle de ti y estas en todo tu derecho Demetri, pero quiero que entiendas que las cosas no fueron asi, quiero que sepas que cuando hacia el amor contigo era solo contigo, Yo le dispare a Edward por que me entere de cosas, y el comenzó a salir con otra mujer, si es verdad que al principio yo solo me acerque a ti para sacarte información , pero las cosas cambiaron y tu comenzaste a meterte en mi corazón , comencesaste a ser importante en vida y jamas Demetri, pende en otro mientras me hacias el amor


	18. Rescaste y Verdades

**Ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, mil gracias a todas y todos por sus comentarios.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y las dejo Leer.**

**Edward Pov.**

Después de hablar con el pendejo policía, comencé a movilizar a toda la gente, hasta Vladimir y Stefan irían al rescate, era de gran ayuda que Jacob estuviera aquí con su gente.

Teníamos que ser rápidos, cuidadosos y llevarnos a Bella rápido, el policía ya me había enviado la ruta por la que harían el traslado.

Emmet se estaba encargado de coordinar a toda la gente mía y de Jacob mientras que Jasper estaba con la gente de Bella, y yo estaba con Jacob Y los rusos.

-Esto es muy arriesgado Cullen – Dijo Jacob.

-Lo se cabron, pero no voy a dejar a Bella en la cárcel – Eso era seguro.

-Pues estar ahí no un tiempo no le haría daño a nadie – Dijo Irina.

-Me lo haría a mi Irina y como no estoy preguntando opiniones, las tuyas guárdatelas para ti – Respondí.

Estaba muy agradecido con Irina por todo el apoyo que me habia brindado, pero ya no la aguantaba sus insinuaciones en todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en su casa en lo que yo me recuperaba, jamás había pasado nada entre Irina y yo.

Ya se lo había dejado muy claro y ella no entendía, pero era momento de dejar todo muy claro, yo quería luchar por recuperar a mi Bella y sabía muy bien que el policía quería lo mismo

-Edward ya está todo listo – Me informo Emmet

-Bueno pues es hora – Dije y todos salimos para abordar las camionetas, por lo que me había dicho el policía Bella iría custodiada por tres militares en una camioneta y dos camionetas siguiendo su paso.

Cuando llegamos a donde seria nuestro punto para detener el traslado ahí se encontraba el pinche policía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte enojado.

\- Mira Edward cuando esto pase tú y yo vamos hablar de hombre a hombre con los pantalones agarrados, porque tu deseas a Bella pero yo la amo y no me voy a rendir – Me dijo el pendejo este.

-¿Por qué quieres la intercepción aquí? – Pregunto Jasper me imagino que para aligerar la presión que se sentía con ese pendejo y yo.

-Esta es una de las pocas zonas donde no hay cámaras de Vigilancia y por qué es mucho más fácil poder tomar camino a carretera una vez que recuperemos a Bella.

\- Ese es un buen punto, ¿Dónde carajos vamos a esconder a Bella? – Pregunto Emmet nervioso.

-Pensaba llevármela al rancho – Esa era mi opción más lógica.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, tus propiedades y tu familia ya están ubicadas, si logran conseguir una orden para que entren a tu rancho hasta tu familia puede quedar afectada – El pinche policia me caía mal cuando tenía razón.

\- Bueno pues si tu tienes una idea mejor ¿Porque no la dices? – Pregunte con sarcasmo.

-Pues si la tengo Cullen, a bella la subiremos en la parte de atrás de mi camioneta que obviamente es de la policía, cuando todo esto se desate yo podre andar libremente por todos lados , ya organice una cabaña donde ella estará segura. – Este pendejo estaba mal si creía que se iba a ir con mi Bella solo.

-Me parece bien, solo que hay un detalle y ese detalle es que tu no te vas con Bella solo – Dije firme.

-Como quieras a lo mejor así, Bella se da cuenta de lo patético y patán que eres – Me dijo el pendejo.

-Bueno señoritas disculpen que interrumpa su pelea pero ya es hora de posicionarnos – Dijo Emmet.

Todos comenzamos a ponernos en posiciones, las camionetas de los militares ya se veían, nos dijeron que Bella venia en la de en medio, se estaban acercando, cuando estaban por cruzar por donde estábamos nosotros, varias camionetas nuestras salieron y taparon el pase, de inmediato salieron hombres de todos lados y amagamos a los militares.

Comenzamos abrir todas las camionetas y por fin la vi, a mi pequeña Bella, se veía asustada, pero no lo demostraba.

-Vámonos – Grite, en cuanto la baje de la camioneta el policía se la puso en el hombro y la subió a su camioneta, de inmediato yo me subí también.

Arrancamos de ahí sin pensarlo un minuto más, cuando por fin tomamos carretera, nos quitamos los pasamontañas, me gire a ver a bella para quitarle las esposas.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunte en cuanto le quite las esposas y vi que tenía sus muñecas marcadas.

-¿Estás loco Edward, tienen que dejarme aquí, esto puede afectar a Demetri y a ti van a comenzar a cazarte – Grito Bella.

-Yo estaré bien Bella – le dijo el estúpido policía, cuando Bella lo vio se le fue el color del rostro.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? – Pregunto asustada.

-Rescatándote – Le dije.

\- No me digan que ahora son amigos – Se veía que Bella se sentí incomoda con la situación de ternos juntos a los dos.

-No Bella, Cullen y yo jamás seremos amigos, pero ambos tenemos algo en común que queremos que este bien – Maldito policía, aparte tenia palabrería.

-¿Y a donde me van a llevar? - Pregunto

-A una cabaña solo serán unos días, tranquila solo es en lo que logramos calmar la bomba de tu rescate y poder ver que tu expediente desaparezca – Le explico el policía.

\- Demetri no quiero que te expongas, sabes que puedes perder mucho si haces eso, por favor hazme caso – Le rogo Bella.

-Bella basta – Grite – Entiende que nada de lo que digas hará que demos media vuelta y te dejemos con los militares, así que por qué mejor no disfrutas el paisaje y te relajas – Le grite.

Después de dos horas de camino por fin llegamos a la cabaña que el idiota policía había conseguido.

El estúpido del policía ya le tenía hasta ropa preparada a Bella. – Pasa Bella creo que necesitas descansar y tomar un Baño – Le dijo el idiota.

Bella solo asintió y entro a la cabaña el policía y yo nos quedamos afuera -¿Mira Cullen tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz cabron, sé que no me quieres aquí, como yo no te quiero a ti – Me dijo el pendejo.

-Mira policía de sexta, solo haremos una tregua por Bella, pero una vez que ella este segura y tranquila voy acabar con tu inservible vida – Le avise.

Entramos a la cabaña, bella se habia metido a bañar y yo me moría por bañarme con ella pero sabia que el idiota policía no me dejaría y la verdad es que no quería meterle un balazo delante de Bella.

**Bella Pov:**

Aun no asimilaba que estaba en una cabaña en dios sabe dónde con Demetri y Edward mi corazón brincaba para todos lados y mi mente era una telaraña, Salí de bañarme, tanto Edward como Demetri tendrían que explicarme muchas cosas.

Cuando Salí al comedor ahí estaban Demetri y Edward – Creo que es momento de que me expliquen algunas cosas – Les dije, cuando los tenia asi, a los dos me daba cuanta que tan diferentes eran, Edward con su Wiskey en la mano y Demetri con su cerveza.

-¿Quieres comer algo? – Me pregunto Demetri el siempre preocupándose por que estuviera cómoda.

\- No, gracias lo que quiero es que me expliquen qué demonios está pasando- Dije molesta y me senté quedando en la cabecera de la mesa para poder verlos a los dos.

-No podía permitir que te quedaras encerrada – Dijo Demetri sabía que le estaba costando trabajo decirme eso porque eso lo hacía reconocer que yo era una debilidad para él.

-Hiciste un sacrificio estúpido e inecesario – Dijo Edward, el como siempre pensando que el es el único que puede resolverlo todo.

-Haber , se los voy a explicar a los dos para ver si les queda claro – Jale aire para agarrar valor, ya que lo que les iba a decir les iba a doler a los dos – Mira Edward, en este tiempo que estuve detenida tuve tiempo para pensar mucho , me di cuenta que me amas, pero yo no entiendo tu forma de amar y ni siquiera entiendo la mía cuando estoy contigo, no creo que una relación entre tu yo sea sana si fuiste capaz de matar a mis hermano y yo de pegarte un tiro, de verdad crees que entre nosotros existe el respeto o la confianza, está muy padre llevarnos muy bien en la cama , pero eso no es todo en la vida aunque parece que en la tuya si – Le dije.

-Los dos hemos cometido errores, pero lo que yo siento por ti en grande Bella como nunca lo había sentido por nadie – Me explico mirándome a los ojos.

\- Pero no hay respeto Edward y si me amabas tanto desde un principio no te hubieras casado con Tanya por la iglesia o te hubieras consolado con Irina en todos estos meses – El sabía que yo tenia razón.

-Ente Irina y yo no ha pasado nada – Me dijo con voz contenida.

-Edward, te conozco y tu no sabes mantener la bragueta cerrada – Le dije cansada de que el siempre me dijera que nada pasaba con nadie.

-Bella … - Intento decir algo pero levante mi mano para cortar su cantaleta de siempre.

-Tu Demetri se que estas muy enojado conmigo, que sientes que te traicione y tienes razón, tengo que reconocer que el motivo de acercarme a ti fue para tener alguna forma de proteger a Edward, pero con el pasar de los días me enamore de ti – De reojo vi como Edward pasaba saliva fuertemente – No sabía lo que pasaba en mi interior hasta que llegaste a decirme que querías que me casara contigo, hiciste que por primera vez pensara en un futuro normal con otro hombre que no fuera Edward – El me miraba esperanzado – Pero a pesar de todo el daño , de todo el dolor y de todas las pendejadas que Edward me ha hecho aún siento algo por el. – Tenia que ser honesta.

-Se que en el tiempo que estuviste detenida te trate mal Bella, pero no podía permitir que se levantaran sospechas por lo que se iba a hacer – Me explico.

-Demetri aunque hoy no me hubieran rescatado yo entiendo muy bien que estés enojado conmigo – Era lógico

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Bella? – Pregunto Edward tomando un wiskey de golpe.

-No lo se, los quiero a los dos, por eso me entregue a las autoridades, tal vez en el fondo de mi mente pensaba que esa era la única opción que me quedaba para dejar de estar tan confudida, para alejarme de los dos, para poner en orden mi vida y mis sentimiento; pero ustedes decidieron que era mejor rescatarme – Le dije.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos Bella? – Pregunto Demetri.

-No lo sé , pero si estoy segura que en este momento no quiero estar con ninguno de los dos, en este momento estoy segura que tengo que aprender a valorarme yo , por que como puedo pedir que me quieran si no me quiero a mi misma – Le dije.

-No Bella a mí no me metas en ese costal, porque siempre te di tu lugar y aun te quiero en vida – Me dijo Demetri.

\- Demetri por dios ahora soy una fugitiva, que futuro tendríamos? – Pregunte.

-Tu y yo somos del mismo mundo Bella – Dijo Edward.

-Edward el único lugar donde no peleamos es en la cama pero ni yo te respeto ni tu a mi – Respondí. – Ellos no entendían que lo único que ahorita quería era estar sola. – Como ya les dije en este momento solo quiero estar sola y comenzar a acomodar mi vida, para ser feliz yo, no hacerlos felices a ustedes.

-Tienes razón Bella, te puedes quedar el tiempo que necesites aquí, te aseguro que aquí estas protegida, de dotas maneras yo no me puedo quedar porque sería muy sospechoso, necesito estar en la oficina para poder saber qué es lo que pasara y comenzar a buscar la forma de que tu expediente desaparezca – Me dijo Demetri.

-Gracias, pero no quiero que te expongas de más por mí – Le pedí.

-Yo también me iré Bella si lo que necesitas es tiempo yo esperare todo el que sea necesario, la vida entera si me lo pides – Me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

-Gracias a los dos – Fue lo único que les dije, me levante y me fui a la plata de arriba a una de las habitaciones.

Escuche cuando se arrancaba la camioneta en la que habíamos llegado, rogaba a dios porque esos dos no se mataran en el camino, pero ya no quería preocuparme por ellos, era momento de preocuparme y ocuparme de mi.

La cabaña tenía todas las comodidades y estaba hermosa, me sentí en paz, sabía que aquí tendría mucho tiempo para pensar y ordenar mi vida.

Nessie Pov

Después del rescate de Bella y que mi papa y Demetri se fueron con ella, las cosas comenzaron a pasar muy rápido, mi padre llego ese mismo día en la noche diciendo que Bella le había pedido espacio, pensaba que mi papa se refugiaría en los brazos de Irina, siempre que algo asi le pasaba el buscaba los brazos de una mujer.

Pero mi sorpresa fue que no, el llego a la casa y comenzó a ordenarle a todos lo que tenían que hacer, para que el negocio de Bella no cayera y no tuviera más problemas.

Irina estaba enfurecida, pero no decía nada, sabía que cuando mi papa estaba así era mejor no pasar por su camino. Pero yo si quería cobrarme alguna de las que Irina le había hecho a Bella.

-Irina, ¿ Porque no te vas a tu casa? – Le pregunte con tono dulce.

-Nessie, pequeña sabes que estoy tu papa – Me respondió.

-Irina mi papa no te quiere y la verdad es que te estas obsesionando con el – A esta mujer le faltaban unos cuanto tornillos.

-Mira niña a mi no me importa si a ti te cae bien o no la poca cosa de Swan, pero no voy a dejar a tu papa porque tú me lo digas - Esta ya habia sacado las garras.

-No te metas conmigo Irina porque siempre vas a salir perdiendo – La enfrente.

-No siempre querida, yo tengo armas poderosas que tu aun no puedes entender por qué si lo hicieras Nahuel no te hubiera dejado como la mocosa que eres – Me grito en la cara.

-Estas muy mal si crees que me vas a venir a insultar a mi estúpida rusa – Le respondí de nuevo y como Bella me había enseñado yo siempre traía un arma, una que me había regalado Bella una pistola Glok .38 con incrustación de diamantes desde que me la había dado siempre me la ponía en la parte trasera del pantalón, de inmediato la saque y le apunte.

-No me digas que Swan te enseño a jugar con armas – Se burlo.

-Yo no juego Irina no me tiembla la mano para defender a las personas que quiero – Le respondí.

-Baja eso y vete a jugar con muñecas – Se volvió a burlar.

En ese momento entraron mi tío Emmet y papa a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras.

-Nessi baja esa arma – Me dijo mi tío Emmet.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Nessie? – Me pregunto mi padre.

-Me pasa que estoy hasta la coronilla de esta mujer y se va ella en este momento o me voy yo – Dije firme.

-Se va ella Nessie - Dijo mi padre sin pensarlo un segundo.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Irina levantándose de donde cómodamente estaba sentada. –Tu no me puedes hacer esto Edward – Dijo ella histérica.

-Mira Irina todos piensan que tu y yo tenemos una relación cuando ni siquiera te mirado como mujer desde que me rescataste de la policía, me tienes harto con tus artimañas baratas para conquistarme, así que o sales hoy mismo de mi casa y la de mis hijos por tu propio pie o sales con los pies por delante, esa es la única decisión que tienes que tomar – Mi padre estaba harto de ella.

-Esto te va a costar muy caro Cullen – Dijo la estúpida rusa y salió corriendo.

-¿Quién te dio esa arma Nessie? – Me pregunto mi tío Emmet

-Me la regalo Bella y antes de que digan nada, no la pienso tirar ni hacerle nada, esta arma se queda conmigo – Dije firme.

-Habla con tu hija – Dijo mi tío Emmet a mi papa y salió dejándonos solos.

Mi papa se sentó frente a mí y con su mano me indico que me sentara – Nunca has sido una mujer de armar – Me recordó mi padre, nunca me habían gustado.

-Pero son necesarias de vez en cuando – Le dije.

-Desde hace varios días he querido hablar contigo de varias cosas – Me dijo mi papa serio.

-Pues dime papa – Tenia un presentimiento de lo que mi papa quería hablar conmigo ,no sería nada bueno.

-Quiero que seas sincera conmigo Nessi, ¿Es verdad que tienes un romance con Nahuel? – cuando me pregunto eso mi corazón se detuvo y dejo de llegar oxigeno a mis pulmones.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? – Pregunte nerviosa.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, ¿Es verdad o no? – Dijo molesto.

-Si es verdad – Dije con todo el valor que fui capaz de reunir.

-Sabes que ese pendejo me declaro la guerra? – Me grito.

-Perdóname papa pero te la declaro a ti, no a mí – respondí.

-¿ Así que estas dispuesta a traicionarme por estar con ese escuincle? – Como me hacía falta Bella en estos momentos.

-No papa no voy a traicionarte ti, ni a él , ni mi misma – Cuando le dije eso, se puso pálido.

-Bueno Nessie, solo te recuerdo que entre pendejo y yo no hay tregua y lo voy a matar – Dijo y se fue.

Necesitaba investigar donde demonios estaba Bella para pedirle consejo, hoy para que nunca necesitaba el consuelo de una madre, pero la mía había decido huy para ocultarse de mi padre y Bella era lo mas cercano que tenía a una mama.

Le llame a Demetri sabía que el me diría donde estaba Bella, y tal y como lo pensé el me dijo donde estaba y que le daba gusto que fuera a verla para que no estuviera sola, se veía que el la amaba mucho, me dio varias recomendaciones para que no siguieran.

Estaba por irme cuando mi hermano Alec me detuvo - ¿Qué pasa Alec? – Pregunte extrañada.

-Se que vas a ir a ver a Bella y quiero que sepas la historia de mi papa e Irina y si crees conveniente decirle a Bella hazlo.

Que historia será?

Como ven a Edward y a Demetri?

Que pasara ahora que Edward sabe de Nahuel y Nessie?

Espero sus teorías, mil gracias hermosas por seguirme en esta locura y seguirme leyendo.

Las quiero

Anna


	19. Arrepentidos

**Chicas , ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, plis plis plis, me podrían regalar un ****Reviews, es muy importante para mi, trato de respóndeles.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y espero les guste.**

**Las quiero **

**Alec Pov**

-Estaba harto de tantos malos entendidos, de tantas pendejadas, que no hablaran las cosas de frente por eso cuando supe que Nessie se iría a ver a Bella sabía que tenía que contarle como estaban las cosas con Irina y mi papa.

-¿Y qué es lo que Bella tiene que saber? – Me pregunto Nessie, sabía que ella quería que mi papa y Bella terminaran juntos.

-Cuando Irina rescato a mi papa y lo llevo a su casa para que se recuperara del balazo que le dio Bella, ella se la paso pavoneándose de que mi papa le había dicho que le diera amor, pero la rusa sabía que mi papa estaba completamente drogado por tanto medicamento, mi papa dice que ni siquiera recuerda haber hablado con ella de algo.

-Bella escucho que mi papa le decía eso a Irina – Me dijo Nessie.

-Lo sé, mi tío Emmet le me dijo que Bella había llegado a ver a mi papa en casa de Irina, la cosa Nessie es que entre mi papa y la rusa no ha pasado nada y de hecho Irina y Vladimir han estado metiéndole ideas en la cabeza a mi papa sobre Bella.

-¿Qué ideas? –

-Cómo crees que mi papa se enteró de todos los detalles del romance de Bella y Demetri, lo rusos se lo dijeron y hasta fotos les sacaron, el día que mi papa se entero fue a buscar a Bella y al parecer la encontró con el policía –

-Sí, fue cuando vi mi papa en la cocina de la casa de Bella – Me confirmo Nessie.

-Nessie, entre mi papa e Irina no pasó nada, ella y sus hermanos se han encargado de joder lo poco que quedaba entre mi papa y Bella, y si te soy honesto mi papa a sufrido por Bella.

-¿Por qué no la busco una vez que se recuperó? – A mi hermana no se le iba una.

-Irina y Emmet intervinieron para que no lo hiciera, pero a pesar de todo mi papa jamás dijo nada de Bella por el balazo – Tenía que ser honesto.

-Alec, ¿Tú crees que sea bueno que ayudemos a Bella y a mi papa a estar juntos? – Pregunto mi hermana.

-Nessie , mi papa y Bella han cometido mucho errores, pero creo que de verdad se aman, recuerda que mi papa se quería morir cuando pensó que Bella estaba muerta, y te juro que mi papa e Irina no han tenido nada que ver – Le recalque.

-Pues voy hablar con Bella, yo espero quedarme unos días con ella, no me gusta que este sola, aparte también quiero saber qué es lo que va a pasar con Demetri – Mi hermana tenía razón aún estaba el.

-Él no se me hace un mal tipo, pero como sabrás jamás será amigo de la familia, es un policía Nessie y tarde o temprano va a querer acabar con mi papa – Mi hermana no debía de olvidar con quien debíamos estar nosotros. – Aparte de este tema, me entere que tienes algo que ver con el tal Nahuel – Cuando le dije eso ella palideció.

-Si Alec, me enamore como tonta de Nahuel y sé que es enemigo de mi papa, pero no mío – Mi hermana aún era muy inocente.

-Nessie, él es mucho mayor que tú y no conforme con eso él quiere matar a nuestro padre – Le dije un poco molesto.

-Alec todo eso lo sé, pero que quieres que haga, me enamore de el – Me grito y sus hermosos ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

-No soporto verte llorar – Nessie era mi hermanita y no soportaba verla triste así que me acerque a ella y la abrace – Sé que lo quieres, pero te prometo una cosa, si ese cabron te lastima no va ser mi padre quien le meta un balazo, lo hare yo Nessie, eres mi hermana y siempre te voy a defender – Le dije mirándola.

-Lo se Alec y yo también te quiero – Me dijo la pequeña.

-Por cierto dile a Bella que no haga diferencias que yo también quiero mi arma personalizada – Le dije, mi tío me había contado de la pistola de Nessie y me daba mucho gusto que con Bella se llevara como sé que nunca lo haría con nuestra madre.

-Lo prometo – Respondió y se subió a la camioneta que la llevaría a donde se encontraba Bella.

La verdad es que yo era el más feliz de que Nessie se fuera unos días con Bella, tenía que investigar que intenciones tenía Nahuel con mi hermana.

Mi papa estaba muy enojado con Nessie por su "relación "con Nahuel y mi tío Emmet estaba enojado con ella por traer una pistola.

Esa noche le dije a unos cuantos hombres que me acompañaran, no quería ir en plan de pelea, llegue al bar que sabía que siempre estaba, donde trabajaba mi hermosa Jane.

En cuanto los de la puerta me vieron llegar me dejaron pasar y me dieron una mesa en la zona vip, ya sabían que la única que quería que me atendiera era Jane, asi que de inmediato fueron por ella.

-Hola Jane – En cuanto se acercó a la mesa me levante para saludarla.

-Hola ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Me pregunto seria

-¿Qué tienes Janes, estas molesta? – Ya habíamos hablado y todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-No viniste varios días – Me dijo

-Janes, las cosas estuvieron un poco complicadas con mi papa y si tú me dieras tu numero te habría podido llamar – Le dije tiernamente.

-No tengo – Respondió sin mirarme.

-¿No tienes que? – Pregunte sin entender.

-No tengo celular, por eso es que no te puedo dar mi numero – Me dijo sin mirarme

-Jane me hubiera dicho antes hermosa – Le dije y delicadamente levante su rostro – Jane que no te de pena decirme lo que necesitas, te he dicho mil veces que tú ya no tienes por qué trabajar aquí si no quieres – Le dije mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos.

-Alec, claro que tengo que trabajar, tú y yo no somos nada para que me andes manteniendo y aunque lo fuéramos a mí me gusta ganar mi propio dinero – Me dijo orgullosa como ella era.

-Jane cuando vas a entender que lo que siento por ti noe s juego ni diversión , que no miro a otra mujer que no seas tú y que sé que tengo fama de mujeriego ,pero se honesta ¿cuándo me has visto con otra mujer , cuando has visto que me vaya con alguna mujer de las que aquí hay? – Le pregunte, no sabía porque ella desconfiaba tanto de mí.

-¿Alec de verdad me quiere? – Cuando pregunto eso sentí que me corazón me explotaría, ya que eso quería decir que aunque sea tenía una pequeña esperanza con ella.

-Si Jane, no te voy a decir que he sido un santo y jamás te he negado cual es el negocio de mi familia, pero si tú me das las oportunidad de demostrarte cuando significas para mí no te vas arrepentir, te quiero – Le dije

-Está bien Alec, pero eso si, no quiero que comiences a comprar cosas, yo se trabajar y no necesito que me anden comprando nada, yo no me vendo – Me dijo seria.

-Ok, solo déjame darte un celular para que podamos comunicarnos más fácilmente – Le pedí, y era algo razonable, que tal si algún día le pasaba algo y no sabía dónde localizarla.

\- Ok, pero no quiero nada caro, porque así podre pagártelo más fácil – Me dijo

-OK - algo era algo.

Y sin dan tiempo a que pensara más la cosas y se arrepintiera la tome de la cintura y la bese, fue un beso lento, suave, quería decirle con ese beso todo lo que ella significaba para mi, cuando nos separamos ella aún se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y completamente sonrojada, amaba a esta mujer – No te vas a arrepentir – Le susurre.

-Lo sé – Me dijo abriendo sus hermosos ojos y mirándome fijamente. – Tengo que seguir trabajando, pero nos vemos al rato ¿sí? – Me pregunto mi muñeca tiernamente

-Claro que si hermosa, yo tengo que hablar con Nahuel, ¿lo has visto? – Le pregunte.

-Sí, está en los privados de abajo – Me dijo apenada, en los privados era donde había bailarinas.

-Voy hablar con él y regreso, aquí te espero hasta que termines – Le dije con una sonrisa, ella solo asintió y se fue.

Yo me dirigí a los privados ,fue fácil saber en cual estaba pues había 4 hombres afuera custodiando – Quiero hablar con Nahuel – Le dije – Soy Alec Cullen – en cuanto dije quién era , fue como si esos hombres tuvieran la orden de dejarme pasar de inmediato, ya que abrieron la puerta y me dejaron entrar.

Cuando entre esperaba encontrarme a Nahuel co mujeres, pero no, estaba completamente solo con una botella de Brandy vacía y otra a la mitad.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Cullen? – Me pregunto en cuanto me vio entrar.

-A mí en nada, solo quiero saber que te traes con mi hermana – Le dije acercándome.

\- ¿Tu hermana? – Pregunto y comenzó a reírse – Tu hermana es una bruja – Me dijo y me di cuenta que estaba ebrio.

-Tiene un carácter difícil pero tanto como bruja no es – Le respondí y me senté frente a él.

-Si es una bruja, hechicera, encantadora o como le quieras llamar – Me dijo y dio un trago largo a su bebida – Nessie Culle, una niña de 16 años , que me tiene en la palma de su mano para hacer de mi lo que quiera – Dijo creo que más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Si tiene 16 años y tú eres como bastante mayor para ella – Era bueno que él tuviera claro la diferencia de edades entre ellos.

-Yo no sabía que ella tenía 16 años, pero ahora que lo se tampoco me importa, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a tu hermana, ya ni siquiera funciono – Me dijo en tono desesperado.

-¿Cómo que no funcionas? – Me tenía bastante intrigado.

-Por eso te digo que tu hermana es una hechicera, ya no veo a las otras mujeres, no me hacen sentir nada – Dijo y acabo de un trago su bebida.

-¿Te acostaste con mi hermana? – La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta pero era lo mejor, por si pasaba algún problema de 9 meses.

-sí, y juro que después de esa noche me olvide de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por mi cama, jamás ninguna me había hecho sentí ni la mitad de lo que Nessie. – Este hombre estaba hasta las manitas por mi hermana.

-¿Y por qué no están juntos? – Nos habíamos enterado de que entre ellos había algo, pero también que no estaban juntos y que por eso Nessie se había ido a vivir con Bella.

-Porque la puse entre la espada y la pared, le dije que tenía que decidir entre su papa y yo – mi padre había hecho lo mismo hoy con ella.

\- Y lo más seguro es que ella te dijera que no, lo sé por qué lo mismo le dijo a mi padre, le dijo que ella no tenía por estar en medio de esta absurda guerra y que no la metiera, que no te iba a traicionar ni a ti ni a nuestro padre –

-¿Ella aun me quiere?- Pregunto con esperanza.

-Yo creo que sí, pero ella se fue– Cuando le dije eso, se levantó como resorte.

-¿Cómo que se fue, a donde, con quien, por qué? –Comenzó a preguntarme desesperadamente.

-Dice que la lastimaste mucho, se fue con Bella, a donde no se, por que sabes que Bella tiene que estar escondida – Claro que sabía dónde estaba, pero a este cabron no le caería nada mal sufrir un poco por mi hermana.

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar? – Me pregunto desesperado.

-Nahuel no lo se, tienen a Bella muy bien escondida –

-Es que no entiendes que estoy desespero por ver a tu hermana, la necesito carajo, es como una piche adicción –

-Eso hubieras pensado antes de hacerla sentir como una basura, si realmente la quieres esperaras a que ella regrese y hablaras de frente con ella – Le dije, me levante y Salí de ahí para ir a esperar a que Jane terminara su turno.

**Emmet Pov**

Gracias a dios las cosas se estaba comenzando a calmar, aun no podía creer que Bella se hubiera sacrificado por mi hermano aunque sabía que también había tenido que ver mucho el policía ese con el que andaba cuando ella creía que Irina tenía una relación con mi hermano.

-¿En qué piensas? – Me pregunto Rosalie, a pesar de todo ella me había dado una oportunidad.

-En que me arrepiento mucho de haberle seguido el juego a Irina, para hacerle creer a Bella que Edward tenía una relación con ella. – La verdad es que aunque Bella estaba loca amaba a mi hermano mucho.

-No te culpes, pensaste que era lo mejor en ese momento- Rosalie siempre tratando de consolarme cuando hacia alguna estupidez

-¿Qué haría sin ti? – Le pregunte besando su mano.

-No te sientas mal, tanto Bella como tu hermano son los que han tomado sus propias decisiones – Dijo rara vez estábamos tan cerca, a pesar de que Rosalie había decidido darme una oportunidad no había pasado nada entre nosotros.

-¿Vamos a regresar al rancho? – Me pregunto nerviosa.

-Lo más seguro es que sí, pero hasta mañana, ¿Por qué? –

-Te necesito Emmet – Me dijo en un susurro que casi no logro entender.

-¿Qué necesitas? – lo que me pidiera se lo daría.

Ella ya no me respondió con palabras, se fue sobre mí, besándome con una pasión que no le conocía, se acomodó a horcadas sobre mí y ahí comenzó la más hermosa y maravillosa noche de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con Rosalie en mis brazos y solo confirmaba lo que ya sabía, que ella sería mi esposa, la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos.

La desperté con suaves besos, ella solo sonrió sin abrir los ojos – No puedo creer que aun tengas fuerzas – Dijo soñolienta.

-Para ti siempre hermosa, pero esta mañana no podrá ser ya que salimos todos para el rancho, mañana llegan unos cargamentos y Edward quiere estar ahí – Le explique.

Después de unos cuantos besos más, nos metimos a bañar juntos, jamás me había gustado toma un baño tanto como ahora.

Edward ya nos esperaba, nos dijo que el Jet estaba listo para llevarnos al rancho, la mercancía llegaría en la noche y aunque no lo decía en voz alta, mi hermano quería ir a que mi mama lo abrazara y a estar con la más pequeña de mis sobrinas, porque aunque no llevara la sangre de Edward era mi sobrina.

Cuando llegamos al rancho mi madre salió a recibirnos en la puerta y por como la conocía no estaba de muy buen humor, porque mi hermano yo podríamos ser muy narcos y manejar muchas armas pero jamás nos metíamos con nuestra madre cuando estaba enojada.

-Hasta que se dignan a venir – Nos dijo en cuanto nos tuvo enfrente.

-Lo siento mama pero es que han pasado algunas cosas – Dijo Edward dando un paso atrás.

-Entren que quiero hablar con ustedes – Dijo enojada, Rosalie me dijo que me esperaba en la habitación pero mi madre no lo permitió – No Rosalie, que también contigo quiero hablar – Los tres pasamos a la sala y parecíamos niños de 15 años regañados.

-Quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está pasando – Grito mi madre.

-Pues algunas cosas se complicaron- Dije.

-¿No me digas? , que fue lo que se les complico, ¿ El balazo que te metió Isabella , Edward? – Mi madre al parecer estaba enterada de todo. - ¿O el que estuvieras escondido en casa de Irina Ivanchiova o como se pronuncie su nombre? , o ya se, el que mi nieta esté involucrada con un rival de ustedes, ¿Díganme que se les complico? –

-Mama pues para que nos pregunta si ya sabe todo – Dijo Edward.

\- ¿Y tú Rosalie, no pudiste avisarme? – Mi mama realmente estaba enojada.

\- Esme, las cosas fueron muy rápidas –La pobre de mi mujer también ese estaba llevando su regañada.

-Eres mi nuera Rosalie, confió en ti, las nueras le avisan a las suegras cuando sus hijos tienen problemas – Le dijo mi mama y mi pecho se llenó de orgullo, mi madre ya la consideraba su nuera, Rosalie también sonrió.

-Lo siento Esme, de verdad no volverá a pasar – Le prometió mi rubia.

\- y tu Emmet, has tenido aquí al pobre de tu hijo, ¿para eso lo queridas aquí, para tenerlo abandonado? – Mi mama como siempre tenía razón.

\- No mama, pero es que un pendejo policía nos estaba siguiendo los pasos y nos quiere fregar a como dé lugar – Le explique.

\- ¿Quien, el hombre con el que Bella Swan tenía una aventura? – cómo demonios sabia esas cosa

-Mama, carajo sabe mas que nosotros – Le dijo Edward – Y no mama, el pendejo ese nos ayudo a sacar a Bella de la cárcel – Le aclaro mi hermano.

-El que anda tras nosotros es un tal Carlisle Platt.- Le dije

-¿Carlisle Platt? – Pregunto mi mama, mi mama se había puesto blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Estas bien mama? – Edward de inmediato se levanto

\- Y se enfrentaron a ese hombre? – Pregunto nerviosa

\- No, pero por que te pones así? – Le pregunte.

\- No quiero volverme a enterar que tienen problemas por otras personas, soy su madre no uno más de sus hombres, ¿entendieron? – Dijo, sin darnos oportunidad a decir nada se fue.

**Esme Pov:**

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, cuando me dijeron el nombre de Carlisle sentí que se me paralizaba mi corazón, el que el estuviera detrás de mis hijos me obligaba hacer algo que jure que gamas haría.

Desde que habíamos salido de la miseria, me encargaba siempre de tener bien localizado a Carlisle, sabía que algún dia esto podía pasar, tenía su número privado, pero ya habían pasado demasiados años pero era momento de que el volviera a saber de mí.

Marque el número que tenía - Bueno – Contestaron, sentí el impulso de colgar, pero esto era por mis hijos – Hola Carlisle – Dije tratando de mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible -¿Quién habla? – Pregunto molesto, no cambiaba – Tu Esposa, Esme – No creo que necesitara más presentación.

**Ame a Alec en este capitulo , ¿ustedes no?, el hermano que te cuida pero no se mete de mas en tu vida.**

**Que tal Esme? , que creen que pase ahora ,que hara Esme y Carlisle?**

**¿Qué hara Nahuel para recuperar a Nessie?**

**¿Qué pasara con Bella y Edward ahora que Nessie le cuente a Bella las cosas? Y Demeti?**

**Se que son muchas preguntas , pero espero sus teorías, mil gracias y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios. **

**Las quiero**

**Anna **


	20. Nos encontramos de nuevo

**Hola como estas?, bueno pues aquí con nuevo capitulo, mil gracias por todos sus comentarios, de verdad no saben lo que me hacen sentir, de verdad que valoro mucho todas sus opiniones y sobretodo tomo en cuenta lo que quieren de la historia y que rumbo quieren, mil gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia.**

**Y mil gracias por el apoyo y espero este capitulo les guste, se comienzan a saber muchas cosas.**

**Por ultimo recuerden dejarme un review es muy importante para mi, recuerden que sus comentarios son el pago que las autoras tenemos.**

**Pues no las aburro mas y les dejo que el capitulo de hoy.**

**Las quiero **

**Anna**

**Esme Pov:**

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, cuando me dijeron el nombre de Carlisle sentí que se me paralizaba mi corazón, el que el estuviera detrás de mis hijos me obligaba hacer algo que jure que gamas haría.

Desde que habíamos salido de la miseria, me encargaba siempre de tener bien localizado a Carlisle, sabía que algún dia esto podía pasar, tenía su número privado, pero ya habían pasado demasiados años pero era momento de que el volviera a saber de mí.

Marque el número que tenía - Bueno – Contestaron, sentí el impulso de colgar, pero esto era por mis hijos – Hola Carlisle – Dije tratando de mi voz sonara lo más tranquila posible -¿Quién habla? – Pregunto molesto, no cambiaba – Tu Esposa, Esme – No creo que necesitara más presentación.

-¿Esme?- Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea, su voz seguía igual de seductora que tantos años atrás.

-Hola Carlisle, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que nos veamos – La verdad es que ahorita no tenía tiempo para pensar el pasado ni en lo que sentía por él.

-Esme, aun no me recupero de saber que eres tu, han pasado mucho años – Dijo aun nervioso.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, dime un lugar y hora para vernos – Le repetí.

-Podemos vernos ahora mismo – Bueno por lo menos ahora si tenía disponibilidad para mí.

-Preferiría que fuera mañana – No quería que mis hijos sospecharan nada. El me dio la dirección de un café para poder vernos.

Tuve que seguir enojada con mis hijos para que no me hicieran preguntas incomodas y poder salir a la reunión que habia pactado con Carlisle.

Les dije a mis hijos que quería ir a la ciudad, que si podían ordenar que me tuvieran listo el avión, como sabían que estaba muy enojada con ellos, ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar a donde iba.

Todo el trayecto estuve nerviosa, después de tantos años volveria a tener frente a mí al hombre que había sido el gran amor de mi vida.

Estuve puntual en la cita, mi cuerpo supo en cuanto entro al lugar, porque mi piel se erizo y mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado.

-Hola Esme – Dijo nervioso jalando la silla para sentarse.

-Carlisle – Trataba mantener mi voz firme

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – Dijo nervioso

-Años se oye mejor – Dije con resentimiento recordando todo lo que mis hijos y yo habíamos sufrido.

-¿Me culpas a mí de eso? – Pregunto Indignado

-Claro que si, a tu falta de hombría, de valor, eran un títere en las manos de tu padre –

-Se te olvida que tú fuiste la que me abandono , la que se fue con mis hijos, ahora regresas más de 30 años después a reclamarme – Dijo enojado – Me quistaste al oportunidad de ver crecer a mis hijos, de ser padre – Me grito.

\- Esa oportunidad te la quito tu padre, yo no me fui, me sacaron del rancho de tu padre y no conforme con eso me amenazo de matar a mis hijos si volvía – Le grite a la cara.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos. Donde esta Anthony y Carlisle Jr? – Pregunto

-¿Quieres saber de verdad de tus hijos? – Pregunte con sarcasmo – Cuando te diga tendrás que decidir entre ellos o tu protegido Demetri Smith, quien ganara Carlisle? -

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto nervioso - ¿Cómo sabes de Demetri? – Ya salía el clavo, lo que le preocupaba era Demetri Smith.

-¿Que es Demetri Smith de ti? – Me daba miedo su respuesta.

-¿Que tiene que ver Demetri aquí? – El solo me respondía con otra pregunta.

-Tiene que ver que él y tu hijo Anthony se odian – Respondi.

-¿Demetri y Anthony se conocen? , ¿Dedónde? –

-Tus hijos ya no se llaman Anthony y Carlisle Jr Platt , ahora tu hijos se llaman Edward y Emmet Cullen

-¿Edward y Emmet Cullen? , ¿Los narcotraficantes más buscados? – Pregunto Carlisle, se había puesto completamente pálido.

\- Los mismos – Conteste seria.

-¿Sabes lo que me estas diciendo? , carajo Esme, dime que es una broma - Me pidió desesperado.

-No Carlisle no es ninguna broma, y no te pongas histérico, mis hijos no tuvieron otra alternativa – Iba a defender a mis hijos todo.

-Claro que tenías otra alternativa, tenías la opción de buscarme hace años y no ahora que nuestros hijos son unos delincuentes – Dijo Desesperado.

\- Por dios Carlisle no tenía ni para comer mucho menos los medios para buscarte, tu obligación era cuidarnos a mí y a tus hijos , yo era una niña cuando me case contigo, según tú te habías enamorado a primera vista de mí y sin pensarlo mucho me case contigo, desafiando la autoridad de mis padres ,¿ o ya se te olvido? , me dejaste con dos niños en casa de tu padre según tu para estudiar en la ciudad y darnos algo propio sin depender de tu papa en un futuro, mira que bien salieron tus planes – No iba a permitir que el culpara de todo.

-Yo te busque Esme, te busque años, pero ahora entiendo por qué nunca te encontré, te pusiste Cullen, el apellido de soltera de tu madre, jamás se me ocurrió buscarte así – El parecía en Shock, pero no me importaba, si el tocaba un pelo a mis hijos lo iba a hundir - ¿Esme , te das cuenta de que nuestros hijos son los delincuentes más buscados, que son narcotraficantes, asesinos y mil cosas más? – Pregunto angustiado.

-Claro que me doy cuenta y también tengo muy presente las veces que mis hijos tuvieron que buscar comida en la basura o en los tiraderos de los mercados, tengo muy presente que ellos no podían jugar con una pelota porque su madre no tenía ni para eso, ¿Ytú Carlisle te das cuenta todo el daño que nos hiciste al marcharte? – Para este momento los recuerdos eran tantos que mis ojos ya no aguantaban las lágrimas.

-Te juro que los busque años – Me lo decía mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto años Carlisle? , ¿Hasta que te casaste con Elizabeth Smith? – él estaba muy equivocado si creía que me podría volver a engaña como hace años.

-Sabes todo de mi vida Esme, si me case con Elizabeth Smith, después de 15 años en lo que no supe nada de ti anule nuestro matrimonio – Dijo apenado.

-Así que dime Carlisle, a quien vas a elegir ahora, ¿A mis hijos o el de Elizabeth? – Pregunte con cierto coraje por que el si había estado con otra mujer, el si había logrado superarme.

-Como sabes Demetri no es mi hijo, es solo de mi difunta esposa, pero he visto crecer a ese niño como mío, es porque siempre quiso entrar en la policía, y es un muchacho del que ahora me siento profundamente orgullo – Dijo sin titubear.

-Bueno pues ya me has dicho a quién elegirías – El muy desgraciado una vez más le volteaba la espalada a su familia.

\- Esme yo no… - Ya no le deje hablar no me interesaba.

-Cállate Carlisle, y si en algo valoras la vida de ese muchacho, te recomiendo que te alejes de mis hijos y los dejes de perseguir, porque si tu o alguno de tus hombres le ponen un solo dedo encima a uno de mis hijos, te juro que matare al tal Demetri con mis propias manos, no soy tonta Carlisle y como te darás cuenta de todo me entero, te juro que acabare con tu brillante carrera, deja a mis hijos tranquilos – Lo amenace.

-¿Estas amenazando a una autoridad? – Me dijo orgulloso.

-Tu para mi no eres nada, para mi sigues siendo el poco hombre que hace más de 30 años le dio la espalda a su familia y si, te estoy amenazando – Sentencie.

Como ya no tenía nada más que hablar con él me levante para irme pero el me tomo del brazo – No Esme, esta vez no vas a huir – Me dijo.

-Sueltame, ya no tenemos nada de hablar – Intente zafarme de su agarre.

-Claro que tenemos mucho de qué hablar Esme, comenzando por si mis hijos saben que tienen un padre y que soy yo – Me dijo enojado y obligándome a sentarme de nuevo.

-Ellos no saben nada de ti ni me interesa que lo sepan – Era verdad, yo nunca les había dicho nada.

-Ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar Esme, ellos tienen que saber que soy su padre – Dijo

-¿Estás loco Carlisle?, como se te ocurre pensar que le voy a decir a mis hijos que TU, el hombre que lo quiere hundir es su padre – De verdad estaba loco, lo impulsivo no se le quitaba.

-Esme ellos me han de odiar y yo durante todos estos años no ha habido un día que no piense en mis hijos, que no pensara en ti – Me dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No me vengas con eso ahora Carlisle, tú te casaste y rehiciste tu vida con otra mujer , criaste a un niño que aunque no fuera tu hijo de sangre tú mismo lo has dicho estas muy orgullo de el, en cambio nosotros no teníamos nada, mis hijos pasaron hambre, frio, muchas cosas Carlisle y por más que yo trabajaba no sacaba ni para que tomaran leche diario, cuando Edward y Emmet conocieron a Aro el que los metió en este mundo, el los ayudo, los mando a la escuela, nos comida, techo sin pedir nada a cambio , así que no me vengas con que sufriste mucho – Sentía mucha rabia.

\- Por favor no me digas eso, solo de imaginarme que ustedes pasaron por eso, se me rompe el corazón – Ya había resbalado una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Pues que se rompa más, piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer y para esta casería que has hecho en contra de tus propios hijos- Sin darle oportunidad a que dijera otra cosa o me detuviera de nuevo Salí de ahí, sobre la mesa deje una tarjeta con mi número celular , esperaba que Carlisle esta vez tomara la decisión correcta.

Bella Pov.

Nessie llego a donde me estaba quedando, la verdad es que no sabia muy bien como estaban sucediendo las cosas después de mi fuga o mejor dicho de mi rescate.

Lo que si es que me sentía muy tranquila con respecto a Edward y Demetri, Nessie me había dicho que entre Irina y Edward no había pasado nada y eso me hacia pensar en lo que Edward sentía por mi de verdad pero también estaba Demetri, que siempre se había preocupado por mi, hasta ahora que ya sabia toda la verdad sobre mi.

-¿En que piensas Bella? – Pregunto Nessie, ella también necesita este tiempo,pero sobretodo agradecía su compañía, la quería mucho y sabia que le hacia falta consejo.

-En tu padre y Demetri – Con ella siempre era sincera

-Bella yo seria muy feliz si tu y mi papa estuvieran juntos, pero también tengo que reconocer que Demetri es un buen tipo, que esta arriesgando su carrera por salvarte, si eso no es amor no se que lo sea – A pesar de su corta edad era muy madura.

-Lo se, pero siento algo por lo dos, me siento muy confundida, pero ya no hablemos de mi, mejor dime que ha pasado con Nahuel – Le pedi, el dia que me habían arrestado Nessie había salido corriendo con Nahuel.

-Pues el dia de tu arresto, yo termine en la camioneta de Nahuel y me dijo que me extrañaba, que quería que habláramos, pero yo seguía muy enojada con el, asi que no le dije que no me interesaba nada de lo que el tuviera que decirme, que lo único que me importaba era que tu estabas arrestada y que jamás iba a traicionar a mi padre y el muy estúpido me dijo que yo era una bruja – Me conto.

-¿ Y de verdad no quieres saber nada de el? – Le pregunte, aunque ya sabia la respuesta de sobra.

-Bella, claro que lo quiero y claro que quiero estar con el, de hecho se lo dije de frente a mi papa y mi hermano, pero tampoco voy a permitir que Nahuel haga de mi lo que se le de la gana, no voy a dejar que me manipule, pero tampoco voy a dejar que mi padre se aproveche de lo que siento por Nahuel para atacarlo – Dijo decidida, como me gustaría tener la mitad de valor que ella tenia.

-Nessie, sabes que tanto Nahuel como tu papa no van a descanzar hasta cobrarse lo que según cada uno se debe – Ella tenia que tener claro como eran los dos.

-No voy a permitir que se lastimen – Me daba miedo lo que me decía.

-Nessie no puedes intervenir en esto, sabes que tu padre es de armas tomar y Nahuel es un hombre que piensa que tu padre le debe algo ,se sienten ofendidos los dos, y sabes que eso terminara en balas – Le adverti.

-No Bella no voy a dejar que eso pase, Bella Nahuel es el primer hombre con el que estado, es el primer chico que me interesa y la verdad es no voy hacer una historia como la de Romeo y Julieta, mi padre entenderá que Nahuel es hombre que amo y Nahuel si me quiere a su lado debe saber que nunca permitiré que lastime a mi padre – sentencio

-Nessie,comenzando por tu no eres Julieta, Julieta no usaba jeans ajuntados ni tops y mucho menos un arma con diamantes y nos queda mas que claro que Nahuel no es un Romeo que escalara el balcón para robarte un beso y decirte un verso, tienes que entender que tu padre es un terco de primera y que Nahuel es igual, yo creo que por eso te gusta, por que aunque se que tu amorcito primero muerto que reconocer que se parece a Edward , se parece.

-Lo se, yo también me he dado cuenta, pero creo que estamos divagando mucho Bella, Nahuel ni siquiera sabe donde estoy y las únicas personas que lo saben no se lo diran y ahorita mi padre esta mas ocupado en desviar la atención de un policía – Me dijo.

-Si a mi también me preocupa mucho eso, se que me dijiste que tu papa se iba hacer cargo de mis negocios en lo que yo me escondia, pero me preocupa todo lo que se puede desencadenar con mi autoexilio – Le conte.

-Bella tranquila, mi padre lo que quiere es ganarse tu amor, te prometo que no hara nada en contra de tus negocios y Demetri no hara nada por detener tus negocios ya que también quiere ganarte – Me dijo.

-Nessie esto no es una competencia –

-Claro que si Bella, ellos compiten por ti, por tu amor y confianza son hombres, siempre compiten -

-No me agradas cuando tienes tanta razón – Le respondi, carajo esta pequeña de 16 años era en ocasiones mas madura que yo.

\- Por cierto Alec me dijo que quiere que regales un arma, que no lo discrimines – Me dijo sonriendo, amaba a esos chicos aunque no era tan mayor a ellos.

\- Pues de hecho ya la mande hacer, la de el lleva su iníciales en diamantes y esa pistola esta hecha de oro – Le presumí.

-Estas loca Bella – Se burlo

Comenzamos a escuchar ruidos extraños afuera, ambas nos pusimos alertas, de inmediato yo saque mi arma y Nessie me imito.

-Toma las llaves de la camioneta, cualquier cosa te vas – Le adveti.

-Jamas te dejaría – Me dijo

No tenia tiempo de discutir ahorita conmigo – Subamos, en mi habitación hay una pared falsa y por ahí podemos subir – Le dije. Subimos corriendo, la habitación donde yo me estaba quedado tenia un balcón, esperaba que por ahí pudiéramos ver quien era cuando entramos a la habitación me acerque un poco al balcón y cuando vi que pasaba casi me doblo de la risa y al mismo tiempo me dieron ganas de soltar un balazo por el susto que nos había hecho pasar.

-Tranquila Nessie, no es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos – Le dije tranquila.

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto aun nerviosa.

-Pues al parecer Romeo decidió venir a robarte un beso y con suerte a decirte un verso – Le dije con un poco de burla, ella se inmediato se asomo al balcón y vio que era Nahuel ayudado por sus hombres a subir por el balcón.

Nessi de inmediato salió, ahora si esto era por foto literal Romeo y Julieta modernos - ¿Qué chingados te pasa estúpido, no sabes tocar la puta puerta? – Le grito Nessie , ok no son precisamente románticos pero ahí había amor.

-Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo un poco ebrio Nahuel.

-Pues entra por la puerta estúpido – Le dijo Nessie , entro a la habitación y salió hecha una furia, lo que me preocupaba es que no había guardado su arma, Sali corriendo detrás de ella, quería decirle que aquí no había botiquín muy equipado para atender una herida de bala.

Nessie le abrió la puerta y sus hombres aun lo sostenía – Esta un poco pasado de copas – Señalo uno.

-Déjenlo en la sala y váyanse de aquí, no podemos llamar la atención – Ordeno Nessie, ellos se movieron de inmediato.

Cuando Nahuel estuvo en el sillón trataba de sentarse derecho pero no podía – Nessie eres una bruja, una hechicera , una chamana – Le comenzó a decir el, no era la mejor introducción para decirle que la amaba pero no podemos pedirle mucho a un narco ¿no?

-¿Solo viniste a insultarme? – Nessie estaba muy molesta – Por que si asi, te juro que te pegare un tiro en la bolas – Le dijo apuntándole.

-Pues parece que ya me las bolate – Le respondió viéndola de tal manera que me enternecía el corazón.

-¿De que carajos hablas? – Le pregunto Nessie sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Hablo de que no puedo estar con otra mujer por tu culpa – Le dijo enojado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un cabron, que de estar con tantas ya no funciones - Sabia que Nessie estaba poniéndose celosa y yo mejor que nadie sabia que eso no era bueno.

-No Nessie, no puedo por que no eres tu, por que cuando toco a otra mujer no tiene tu piel, no tiene tu aroma, tu pelo, tu voz, tu risa, por no eres tu, carajo una niña de 16 años me rompió la madre por completo y no se da cuenta – lo ultimo lo dijo con burla. –No te das cuenta que te amo a tal grado que le rogué a tu hermano que me dijera donde estabas , no te das cuenta que me tienes en la palma de tu mano, carajo niña, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida – Cuando le dijo eso, Nessie bajo de inmediato su arma y supe que era mi momento para salir de ahí y dejarlos solos.

No se ustedes pero después de tanto drama nos hacia falta un respiro no? Y ese Nahuel si que se voló el balcón jajajaja

Recuerden dejarme su opinión, muchas gracias por leerme.

Los quiero

Anna

-Años se oye mejor - Dije con resentimiento recordando todo lo que mis hijos y yo habíamos sufrido.

\- Me culpas a mi? - Pregunto indignado.

-Claro que si, a tu falta de hombría, de valor, eras un títere en las manos de tu padre -

-Se te olvida que tu fuiste la que me abandono, la que se fue con mis hijos , ahora regresas mas de 30 años después a reclamarle - Dijo enojado - Me quitaste la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis hijos , de ser padre - Me grito.

-Esa oportunidad te la quito tu padre, yo no me fui me sacaron del rancho se tu padre y no conforme con eso me amenazo de matar a mis hijos si volvía - Le grite a la cara.

\- Donde están mis hijos, donde están Anthony y Carlisle Jr.? Pregunto.

-Quieres saber de verdad de tus hijos?- pregunte con sarcasmo - Cuando te lo diga tendrás que decidir entre ellos o tu protegido Demetri Smith, quien ganara Carlisle?


	21. Enfrentando

**Chicas ya estoy de nuevo aquí, con otro capitulo, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mi y claro que tomo en cuenta cada cosa que ponen.**

**Las quiero **

**ANNA**

**Bella Pov.**

No había salido de mi habitación desde que Nahuel llego, pero moría de hambre y esperaba no encontrarme con nada desagradable en la sala.

Gracias a dios cuando baje no había nada que pudiera dejarme con trauma de por vida, una cosa era saber que Nessie y Nahuel pasarían la noche juntos y otra muy diferente a ver que hacían.

Me serví un plato de cereal, cuando tocaron al timbre, me imaginaba que era alguno de los hombres de Nahuel, que querían ver que el estaba bien, así que fui abrir, pero en la puerta no estaba ninguno de los hombres del Romeo que me imagino que estaba en la habitación de Nessie.

-Buenas noches Bella – Me dijo esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba.

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte un poco más brusca de lo que quería, pero mis nervios se dispararon solo de imaginarme lo que haría Edward si se entera que su pequeña hija está aquí con su rival.

-Me moría por verte – Dijo mirándome, haciendo que me perdiera en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Edward sabes que no es bueno que vengas, quedaste en darme tiempo – Lo último que quería era que se fuera pero no podía permitir que encontrara aquí a Nahuel.

-No quiero importunarte, solo que de verdad te extrañaba mucho – Carajo y el diciéndome esas cosas me iba hacer que lo invitara a pasar. – También sé que Nessie está aquí y quería saludarla – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nessie está dormida y no me importunas Edward, simplemente no creo que deberías estar aquí – Dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa Bella? – Pregunto, claro que me ponía nerviosa y no precisamente por las razones que él pensaba.

\- Claro que no Edward, solo que no es bueno que estas aquí – Dije, en ese preciso momento se comenzaron a escuchar risa, Edward de inmediato comenzó a ponerse rojo.

-¿Estas con alguien? – Pregunto enfurecido.

\- Si y te agradecería que te fueras – Solo pedía que Nessie o Nahuel no se les ocurriera aparecer en este momento.

-Con quien chingados estas, con el puto policía verdad? – Grito – Ese cabron ya me colmo – Dijo Edward, me quito bruscamente y subio corriendo las escaleras yo corrí detrás de él lo más rápido que pude, las risas se volvieron a escuchar y Edward entro a la habitación de donde venían.

-Rennesme Cullen – Grito enfurecido.

-Cálmate Edward – Le dije en cuanto llegue – Piensa las cosas, tranquilízate – Le suplicaba.

Nessie gracias a dios estaba completamente vestido, el que ya no traía la camisa era Nahuel, pero se veía que habías estado reposando la borrachera.

-Maldito cabron, pero ahora si te mueres – Le dijo Edward apuntándolo, Nahuel no traía su arma y Nessie de inmediato se interpuso entre su papa y Nahuel.

-Por dios papa cálmate – le pidió Nessie.

-Edward no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – Le suplique.

-Quítate Rennesme, este cabron solo esta contigo por joderme la vida, pero no voy a permitir que te haga daño este maldito hijo de puta – Edward estaba completamente fuera de si.

Con gran esfuerzo empuje a Edward para entrar a la habitación, Nahuel ya se había levantado de la cama, pero Nessie seguía delante de ellos.

-Baja la puta arma Edward, deja de ser tan imbécil, no te digo que Nahuel es un santo, pero carajo Edward, adora a Nessie – Le trataba de explicar para si así entraba un poco en razón.

-Papa si vas a dispararle a Nahuel me vas a tener que disparar a mi primero – Dijo Nessie segura, tranquila y tomando a Nahuel de la mano.

-Mira Cullen a mi no me da miedo morir, he estado en este negocio desde niño y siempre he sabido que voy a morir, pero no te voy a permitir que manches lo que siento por Nessie que es lo único puro que he sentido en mi puta vida – Le respondió Nahuel encarándolo, el trataba de quitar a Nessie de en medio.

-Tú no sabes lo que es sentir algo puro, no me vengas con esas pendejadas, y no voy a dejar que lastimes a mi hija primero te mato – Edward no estaba entiendo razones.

-Me hubiera gustado que alguien me defendiera así de ti, pero no se pudo, porque tu mataste a mis hermanos ¿Verdad Edward? – Me estaba hartando la actitud de Edward. – Entiende que estos muchachos se quieren y que por más que digas o hagas no lo puedes evitar, pasa lo mismo con ellos que con nosotros y mis hermanos, la diferencia es Nahuel si ama a Nessie y tiene los huevos de enfrentarse a ti – Le recordé.

-No compares lo que este pendejo siente por mi hija, a lo que yo siento por ti, nuestra historia ha sido muy diferente –

-Edward no puedes saber si Nahuel ama o no Nessie, porque tú no sabes lo que es amar a una sola mujer, no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar con una sola mujer – Yo iba a apoyar a Nessie en todo. –Quiero que te vayas en este momento Edward porque por defender a estos muchachos soy capaz de pegarte otro tiro –Dije muy enserio y tome el arma de Nessie que esta sobre el sillón

Edward me miro con mucho coraje y salió de la habitación – Ustedes quédense aquí – Les dije a Nessie y Nahuel.

Cuando baje, Edward estaba sentado en el comedor - ¿Por qué apoyas esta locura? – Me pregunto triste.

-Edward por dios, tu hija se enamoró, ni modo que nadie la apoye, Nessie necesita consejo y más estando donde esta y con la familia que tiene – Le dije sentándome a su lado.

-Bella yo no quería que Nessie terminara con un hombre como yo – Cuando me dijo eso, entendí que Edward no se oponía por la venganza que Nahuel le tenía jurada.

-Y con quien más iba a terminar Edward si no es con alguien asi, entiende Edward, Nessie ya creció y desde pequeña se ha dado cuenta de las cosas, al final está buscando a alguien como su papa – Me daba ternura este Edward.

\- Ese cabron nunca se va a parecer a mí – Dijo indignado.

\- Ya Edward deja de ser tan irracional, Nessie no va a dejar a este muchacho y por lo que veo Nahuel tampoco va a dejar a tu hija – Él tenía que aceptarlo.

-¿Y tú si vas a dejarme? – Pregunto acercándose más a mí.

-No estamos hablando de eso – Dije nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Te equivocaste al decirme que no sabía amar, te amo a ti Bella, te he necesitado todo este tiempo, te extraño carajo – Me dijo tomándome delicadamente del rostro

-Una cosa es que me necesites y otra muy diferente que me ames – Me noria por besarlo.

-¿Que ha pasado con el policía ese?- Pregunto casi pegando sus labios con los míos.

-No ha venido, Edward ni siquiera sé cómo me siento – Dije, mi respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida.

\- Ojala esto te ayude a saberlo – Contesto y estampo sus labios con los míos, yo de inmediato respondí el beso, era como si necesitara sus labios para vivir, todo mi cuerpo vibraba, mis manos se fueron inmediatamente a su cuello y el profundizo aún más el beso, su lengua y la mía tenían una danza perfecta, se rencontraban, el poco a poco fue quedando sobre mí , no me había dado cuenta cuanta necesidad tenia de él, una de sus manos se metió lentamente por debajo de mi blusa acariciando mi estómago y mi cintura, nos separamos un poco , y el de inmediato comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello y sutiles mordidas en mi oreja.

\- Interrumpo – Cuando dijeron eso Edward solo dejo de besarme pero no quito de encima de mí.

-No, no, para nada – Conteste y separe a Edward de mí, me acomode la ropa lo mejor que pude.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – Dijo sin dejar de mirarme – Y espero esto te ayude a saber que sientes, porque a mí ya me quedo muy claro – Me dijo dando esa sonrisa torcida moja bragas. Edward se levantó y se fue – Adiós Nessie – Dijo despidiéndose de su hija que ahora agradecía que nos hubiera interrumpido.

-Creo que mi papa no le gusto que los interrumpiera – Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero yo lo agradezco, la verdad no sé dónde hubiéramos terminado – Le respondí aun con mi cuerpo temblando.

-Yo si se Bella y la verdad es que pude haber ido sin hacer ningún ruido, pero creo que el que te acuestes con mi papa no te va ayudar a resolver las cosas, pero algo está muy claro ya sabes lo que sientes cuando besas a mi papa, ahora solo es cuestión de que Demetri venga y pruebes con lo que sientes con el – Dijo

\- Nessie no voy a ir besando a los dos – Dije ansiosa solo de piénsalo.

-Pues yo si lo haría – Dijo la muy picara y salió corriendo su recamara.

**Carlisle Pov.**

Después de ver a Esme camine como un autómata a mi casa, no podía creer haberla visto después de tantos años, seguía igual de hermosa que la primera vez que la vi.

Sabía que ella tenía motivos de sobra para odiarme, mi padre manejo las cosas como se le antojaron y yo no tuve los pantalones de enfrentarlo, siempre busque a mis hijos y a Esme, y ahora que los encuentro tengo que enfrentar el hecho de que puedo ser yo el que los meta a la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

Pero por otro lado estaba Demetri, que aunque no llevara mi sangre era como un hijo para mí, como decirle que el hombre que busca es mi hijo y ahora había que me preocupa aun mas, la fuga de Isabella Swan, tenía el presentimiento de que Demetri habia tenido algo que ver con eso y aún más estaba casi seguro que Demetri e Isabella Swan habían tenido un romance, y recordaba muy bien que Swan me había dicho que había tenido una relación con Edward Cullen, y ahora resulta, que hijo adoptivo y mi hijo de sangre tenían a la misma mujer.

Aunque si lo pensaba fríamente, si lo dos la querían, ella era la que iba ayudarme para lo que necesitaba, la cuestión era saber dónde diablos estaba Isabella Swan.

Había invitado a cenar a Demetri, teníamos que poner las cosas muy claras por si en algún momento se descubría algo de el, yo pudiera ayudarlo.

-Hola Pa – El siempre me decía Pa

\- Hola Hijo, me da gusto que hoy pudieras venir –

-El trabajo ha estado un poco complicado – Me dijo si darme realmente una respuesta,

-¿Ya sabes algo de la fuga de Swan? – Pregunte quería ver su reacción.

\- No, nada, se han seguido todos los protocolos – Me dijo, yo llegue con una cerveza para él y una para mí.

-¿Y realmente se han seguido los protocolos con esta mujer? – Pregunte

-¿A qué te refieres? – Parecía nervioso

-Cuando pensabas decirme que tuviste o tienes una relación con esa mujer y sobretodo, que tu ayudaste a su fuga – Al ver su mirada supe que tenia razón.

Que creen que haga Carlisle ahora?

Que hará Bella , ayudara a Carlisle?

Edward y Emmet se enteraran?

Dejen sus teorías gracias por leerme.

-Años se oye mejor - Dije con resentimiento recordando todo lo que mis hijos y yo habíamos sufrido.

\- Me culpas a mi? - Pregunto indignado.

-Claro que si, a tu falta de hombría, de valor, eras un títere en las manos de tu padre -

-Se te olvida que tu fuiste la que me abandono, la que se fue con mis hijos , ahora regresas mas de 30 años después a reclamarle - Dijo enojado - Me quitaste la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis hijos , de ser padre - Me grito.

-Esa oportunidad te la quito tu padre, yo no me fui me sacaron del rancho se tu padre y no conforme con eso me amenazo de matar a mis hijos si volvía - Le grite a la cara.

\- Donde están mis hijos, donde están Anthony y Carlisle Jr.? Pregunto.

-Quieres saber de verdad de tus hijos?- pregunte con sarcasmo - Cuando te lo diga tendrás que decidir entre ellos o tu protegido Demetri Smith, quien ganara Carlisle?


	22. Los Cullen contra los Ivanov

Pues para que vena cuanto las quiero, otra actualización , recuerden que no pueden matar a la autora ¿ok?

Bueno recuerden dejarme sus review plis son super importante para mi. Son mi inspiración para los capítulos.

Les pido busquen la canción de Romeo Santo y Marc Anthony la de YO TAMBIEN, ahí esta la historia de Edward, Bella y Demetri. Mil gracias Chely Chan Rodriguez, nena este capitulo es para ti.

Pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap.

Las quiero.

Anna.

-Cuando pensabas decirme que tuviste o tienes una relación con esa mujer y sobretodo, que tu ayudaste a su fuga – Al ver su mirada supe que tenía razón.

-No te lo voy a negar más, si yo ayude a que Bella Swan escapara, y te confirmo que tuve una relación con ella y que sigo profundamente enamorado – Me dijo – Se muy bien que tu obligación es entregarme a la justicia, y jamás me opondré a un arresto tuyo ni mucho menos luchare contra ti, eres mi padre, pero nunca diré ni donde esta Bella Swan ni delatare a los que me ayudaron a rescatarla – Carajo cuando me dijo eso sentí que el alama se me caía al piso.

-No necesito que medes muchos detalles Demetri, sé que los Cullen te ayudaron – Tenia que saber hasta qué punto era buena o mala su relación con mis hijos.

-Parece que ya sabes todo papa, ¿No entiendo para que me preguntas a mí? – Demetri ya estaba a la defensiva.

-Demetri, quiero ayudarte, carajo te conozco desde que tienes 5 años, he sido tu padre y lo seré hasta el día que me muera y siempre te voy a cuidar, pero necesito que saber que tan hundido estas y que es lo que está en juego – Me dolía que él no hubiera sido honesto conmigo desde el principio.

-Lo único que puedo perder es a Bella, ella es una mujer maravillosa y el pendejo de Cullen y yo estamos luchando por ella, pero a diferencia de ese cabron yo si respeto y quiero a Bella – Bueno ya me quedaba claro que uno de mis hijos biológicos no se llevaba nada bien con mi hijo adoptivo.

-¿A qué te refieres, cual Cullen? – Pregunte, quería saber todo.

-Edward Cullen, ese pendejo tuvo de amante a Bella mucho tiempo, el cabron está casado y aunque ahora ya dejo a la esposa, ha sido un desgraciado con Bella y voy a luchar contra el con todo – Me dijo decidido.

-¿Y ella que dice de todo esto?, al fin y al cabo ella es la que tiene la última palabra –

-Ella esta confundida, cuando comenzó a salir conmigo nunca pensó que podía enamorarse de mí, lo hizo para seguir protegiendo a Cullen, pero me supe ganar el corazón de Bella y el día que la arrestamos ella se dejó agarrar y confeso todo, para que yo pudiera ascender en mi carrera y para que Cullen pudiera huir y seguir con sus negocios – Me conto.

-Ósea que Swan no sabe con quién quedarse - No era pregunta era afirmación.

\- Papa no voy a delatar a Swan ya aunque me pese tampoco a Cullen, cuando arreste a ese cabron será porque él se descuidó, pero no por esto –Demetri en ocasiones era demasiado bueno y en esta en especial se lo agradecía.

\- Demetri sabes que todo esto está muy complicado ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – Quería saber cuáles eran sus planes.

-Voy a desaparecer el expediente de Bella – Cuando dijo eso supe que si Demetri era descubierto jamás saldría de la cárcel.

-¿Estás dispuesto a perder todo por ella? – Me sorprendía

-Si papa, todo y más – Dijo seguro.

-El expediente de Swan lo desapareceremos desde mi oficina, es menos riesgoso y no tienen como rastrarme hasta ahí - Iba a proteger a mis hijos costara lo que costara.

-¿Me vas ayudar? – Pregunto sorprendido

-Ya te dije lo que vamos hacer, Swan solo tiene que mantenerse escondida unas semanas más y podrá andar nuevamente libre – Le respondí.

\- Gracias papa – Cuando me dijo eso sentí que ni corazón se hinchaba y al mismo tiempo sabía que iba a llegar el momento en el que iba a tener que decidir a cual de mis hijos apoyar.

**Edward Pov:**

Después de la última vez que vi a Bella, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, necesitaba saber que ella estaría a mi lado y no con el policía pendejo eso, el tal Demetri había logrado desaparecer el expediente de Bella y ella ya había podido regresar a su casa y a sus negocios, Nessie seguía con ella y claro que seguía de novia del pendejo de Nahuel.

Bella me había dado las gracias por seguir con sus negocios, lo único que si fue se tuvieron que romper lazos con los rusos, por el que el pendejo de Vladimir quería saber dónde estaba Bella y yo lo mande a la demonio.

Bella ya había encontrado con quien más hacer negocios y había accedido a retomarlos conmigo, nuestras arcas cada vez se llenaban más y más de dinero, Bella había montado varias empresas legales que era por ahí donde lavábamos el dinero.

Al parecer la relación entre Emmet y Rosalie iba bastante bien, mi hermano ya había mandado construir otra cabaña dentro del rancho para poder estar más solitos. Seth el hijo de Emmet cada día se parecía más a mi hermano, y la verdad es que me daba gusto porque sabía que todo lo Emmet y yo habíamos hecho en todos estos años lo manejarían, Alex, Nessie y Seth.

Alec andaba de novio con una tal Jane, ya le tenía bien investigada y pues al parecer esa niña no debía nada a nadie, solo cuidaba de su familia y yo esperaba que tratara bien a mi hijo.

La policía nos había dado un respiro y sentía que esa era otra cosa que tendría que agradecerle al pendejo policía, ese cabron estaba haciendo que me fuera imposible matarlo, porque puedo ser muy cabron pero nunca olvido cuando alguien me ayuda.

Estaba en mi despacho, Bella me había enviado unos documentos diciéndome cuanto era el dinero que ya se había podido lavar por medio de sus empresas.

-¿Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Me pregunto Rosalie desde la puerta de mi despacho, se veía muy nerviosa.

-Claro cuñada, ¿qué pasa? – Le pregunte al verla tan nerviosa.

-Edward no sé nada de Emmet – Al parecer aún tenía que acostumbrarse.

-Tranquila, ha de andar resolviendo cosas – Le dije restándole importación.

-No Edward, el siempre me responde, los hombres con los que se fue tampoco responden, Edward tengo un presentimiento – me dijo y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas.

Saque mi teléfono y comencé a llamar a mi hermano pero no respondió hice lo mismo con el chofer que el llevaba y tampoco, Rosalíe tenía razón Emmet siempre respondía.

-¿sabes a dónde iba? –

-No, solo me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo Edward – Me estaba contagiando sus nervios.

-Ya cálmate Rosalie – Le pedí.

Sali del despacho con Rosalie pisándome los talones, nos encontramos a Seth en la sala.

-Seth sabes a donde iba tu padre? –Le pregunte.

-Si, fue a la ciudad por unas cosas – Me dijo tranquilo.

-Seth hace rato que tu papa no responde el teléfono, ni ninguno de los hombres que iban con el – Le explique.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto levantándose de inmediato del sillón.

-¿ Sabes por que cosas iba? – Pregunto Rosalie.

-Si, fue por un anillo de compromiso que iba a darte esta noche – Dijo nervioso Seth.

-Ya se a que joyería fue - Busque el numero de la joyería y llame de inmediato, me confirmaron que mi hermano había estado ahí en la mañana recogiendo un anillo que habia mandado hacer, pero que había salido hace muchas horas.

Estaba por mandar a todos los hombres a buscar a Emmet hasta por debajo de las piedras cuando uno de mis hombres me entrego un paquete que acababa de llegar.

-Se lo mandan a la Señorita Rosalie – Me dijo , se lo dia Rosalie y de inmediato abrió la caja

-Dios mío – Grito Rosalie, yo le quite la caja de las manos y vi que venia un anillo de compromiso pero estaba lleno de sangre.

-Señor Cullen , me dicen que la camioneta donde iba su hermano la acaban de entrar a abandonada a unas calles de donde esta al joyería – Me informaron.

-Quiero a todo mundo buscando a mi hermano hasta por debajo de las pinches piedras.

Comencé a ordenar y hacer llamadas de todas las personas que conocía, tenia que encontrar a mi hermano , no importaba lo que me costara y el o los pendejos que se habían atrevido a tocarlo se iban a morir.

Vladimir Pov.

-Ya tenemos al pendejo de Cullen – Le informe a mi hermano. – No fue fácil , el cabron tiene mucha fuerza pero lo logramos someter , ya lo metí en las bodegas –

-Bien, ahora veremos si Edward es tan inteligente de darnos todo lo que necesitamos, pero sobretodo vamos a ver si Alice y Bella no vienen como perritas lastimadas a suplicar por la vida de este pendejo – Stefan era peligroso cuando se enojaba.

-Bueno ¿y ahora que haremos con ese imbécil? – Pregunto mi hermana que estaba pintándose las uñas.

-Solo denle agua y no le vendría mal una paliza diario para se le bajen los humos de cabron – Ordeno mi hermano Stefan.

-¿Qué vamos hacer si Edward se entera que fuimos nosotros? – Pregunto mi hermana.

-No lo hara, Cullen es solo un pendejo, es demasiado Imbécil y nosotros nunca le declaramos la guerra cuando nos quito del negocio de Bella – Stefan en todo había pensado.

\- ¿Y entonces para que nos desgatamos en mantenerlo vivo? –Pregunto mi hermana aburrida.

-Por queremos que Isabella y Alice vengan a pedir ayudar , queremos que nos pidan que los ayudemos a buscar a ese pendejo y nosotros cobraremos caro por entregarlo, aunque sea muerto pero lo entregaremos – Dije riendo.

-Bueno pues comenzare a buscar mi ropa de funeral – Mi hermana en ocasiones era mas fría que nosotros

-Tenemos que estar muy alertas y no olviden darle su dosis de golpes diario para que el cabron no se aburra – Dijo Stefan.

Ahora si venia nuestra venganza, yo quise portarme muy bien con Bella pero ella no entendió asi, ahora le iba a tocar a ella rogarme.

Edward Pov

Comenzamos a movilizarnos para saber el paradero de Emmet, Rosalie y mi madre están histéricas, ya habían encontrado los cuerpo de los hombres que iban con mi hermano.

-Edward has algo por favor, tráeme a mi Emmet de vuelta – Me suplico Rosalie.

-Rosalie tranquila, mi tio va a traer a mi papa sano y salvo – Dijo Seth, claro que lo traería sano y salvo.

-Claro que si, es mi hermano y quien se atrevió a hacerle algo lo voy a matar con mis propias manos – Sentencie.

En ese momento entraron Nessie y Bella - ¿Han sabido algo? – Pregunto mi hija abrazando mi mama que no dejaba de llorar.

-Nada, Jacob viene para aca con toda su gente, ya le mande un avión , voy a buscar a Emmet hasta debajo de la tierra – Dije.

-Cuenta con todos mis hombres Edward – Me dijo Bella acercándose a mi.

-Gracias Bella – No resistí mas y la abrece, necesitaba un poco de consuelo y ella la única que lo podía dar.

-¿Ya le avisaste a los rusos para que nos ayuden? – Pregunto

-No, dudo mucho que esos cabrones nos ayuden después de que los saque del negocio – Le dije.

-Es mejor que los dejes fuera de esto, no confió en eso pendejos – Me dijo Jasper.

-Necesitamos gente – Grito Rosalie – Necesito que me regresen a mi Emmet, carajo, el tiene que estar conmigo y con este bebe que estoy esperando – Grito Rosalie histérica completamente.

-¿Estas embarazada? –Pregunto mi madre entre feliz y preocupada.

-Si, pensaba decírselo esta noche – Dijo derrumbándose

Bella se acerco a ella – Rosalie mirame, te prometo que te traeremos a ese grandote sano y salvo, te lo juro – Le dijo mi bella mirándola a los ojos y después la abrazo.

-Buenas tardes – Cuando me gire a ver quien era casi me da un colapso, era el pinche policía, alguien había traido al pinche policía que venia con otro cabron a mi rancho, a nuestro escondite.

-¿Quién chingados te dijo que vinieras? – Le pregunte al pendejo de Demetri.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Carlisle Platt – Dijo el otro pendejo y ahí si casi se me revienta una vena, el policía que andaba tras nuestros paso estaba aquí, como si no tuviera ya mucho problemas ahora tenia que lidiar con estos cabrones.

-No tengo tiempo para saludos pendejos – Dije y saque mi arma, era momento de acabar con esta pendejada.

-Bajas esa pinche arma - Grito Bella poniéndose delante de ellos.

\- Quitate Isabella ese es el policía que anda tras nosotros – Le grite.

-Edward baja esa arma ahora mismo, o primero me vas a tener que meter un tiro a mi – Dijo mi madre poniéndose junto a bella , ¿Qué se habían vuelto locas o que chingados les pasaba?.

-Nosotros solo queremos ayudarlos a encontrar a Emmet, tenemos las grabaciones de los últimos lugares donde estuvo – Dijo el tal Carlisle.

-¿ Y por que nos van a ayudar? – Pregunte.

\- Porque ya estamos hasta el cuello comprometidos, el es mi padre y me ayudo a desaparecer el expediente de Bella – Me dijo Demetri

\- Vamos a ver las grabaciones – Dijo el papa de Demetri, que no dejaba de verme.

Mi mama lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la otra sala donde teníamos una pantalla, todos fuimos y pusieron las grabaciones, en ellas veíamos a Emmet dentro de la joyería, se veía feliz cuando le entregaron el anillo , había otra donde sale de la joyería y una señora iba pasando vendiendo rosas y mi hermano se las compro todas y hasta se veía como besaba en la frente a la señora y la abrazaba, mi hermano estaba feliz como nunca lo había visto.

-Es todo en esta grabación , pero también tenemos la de las calles aledañas – Dijo Demetri, de inmediato la puso – Estas nos las hemos visto, así que estemos atentos, cualquier detalle es importante. – Dijo.

Cuando comenzó a correr de inmediato identificamos la camioneta en la que iba mi hermano y la que iba cuidándolo, pero detrás de ellos pasaron 6 camionetas de diferentes colores seguidas, en las grabaciones de otra calle, vimos como mi hermano se baja en una tienda de lencería y ahí vimos que cuando el estaba adentro llegaron los las demás camionetas y comenzaron a dispararle a los hombres que iban con Emmet dos tres mas entraron a la tienda y a los minutos salieron con Emmet solo que el no iba consiente.

-¿No esta muerto verdad? –Pregunto Rosalie llorando

-No parece estar herido, tranquila, solo va desmayado – Dijo el policía , el padre de Demetri. Ese hombre parecía realmente preocupado.

-¿Alguien reconoce alguno de esos tipos? – Pregunto Demetri

-Ese hombre yo lo conozco – Dijo Alice gritando.

-¿De donde lo conoces? –Le pregunto Jasper.

-Claro,es uno de los hombres de Vladimir – Dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Esos cabrones tienen a mi hermano – Grite – Jasper reúne a toda la gente vamos ahorita mismo a su rancho, donde me tuvo Irina – Ordene.

-Edward tranquilo, estos pendejos algo quieren, tenemos que investigar que es y por ahí darles – Dijo Bella. – Dejame llamarle y decirle que necesitamos su ayuda para buscar a Emmet y haber que nos dicen – Me pdio, yo solo asentí , ella saco su celular y puso el altavoz.

-Bueno – Contesto Vladimir.

-Hola Vladimir, necesito tu ayuda – Le dijo Bella fingiendo nerviosismo.

-Claro hermosa, dime en que puedo ayudarte – Le respondió ese cabron con tono divertido.

-Algun grupo armado tiene a Emmet, necesito tu ayuda para saber cual –

-Claro que si hermosa, por que no vienen tu y Alice a mi rancho y platicamos – Le dijo el hijo de puta.

-Claro que si, salimos en este momento para allá – Le dijo mi Bella. Cuando colgaron Jasper estaba casi histérico diciéndole a Alice que ella no iba.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso Jasper, voy a ir, Emmet también es como mi familia, solo necesito un vestido corto , un cargador y una pistola – le dijo Alice seria a Jasper

-Vengan conmigo yo tengo ropa aquí – Les dijo mi hija y de inmediato se fueron con ella.

-No puedes permitir que Bella se exponga con esos pinches rusos – Me dijo Demetri.

-No lo vamos hacer, cuando Alice y Bella estén con los rusos haremos una emboscada – Esos cabrones nos la iban a pagar.

-Yo también voy tio – Me dijo mi sobrino. – Y no acepto un no tio, yo también soy un Cullen y también soy muy cabron para matar al que halla lastimado a mi papa – Me dijo Seth, yo solo asentí y le di una de las armas que traia en la parte de atrás.

-Claro que si hijo – Le dije y lo abrace.

¿Qué opinan? Ahhh espero sus teorías de lo que va a pasar, Carlisle ya conoció de frente a Edward dios que nervios.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios.

LAS QUIERO.


	23. Rescate y la Innombrable

Chicas ya esta aquí el nuevo capitulo, juro que hasta yo me emocione al escribir este capitulo.

Por favor recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.

Pues no las entretengo y mas y a leer

Las quiero

Anna

Bella y Alice salieron para ir a donde estaban los pinches rusos, nosotros salimos poco después detrás de ellas, Alec y Seth venían conmigo en una camioneta, Seth estaba muy preocupado por su papa, aunque no nos decía nada.

Cuando llegamos al rancho donde estaban los rusos,decidí que teníamos que dar tiempo para ver qué era lo que pasaba con Bella y Alice, mis hombres comenzaron a ver cuántos hombres había en los techos y en las puertas, cuando me confirmaron que la zona de atrás estaba mucho más vigilada, supe que ahí tenían a mi hermano.

-No podemos esperar más – Dijo Seth ansioso.

-Tienes razón, si esperamos más puede que maten a Emmet – Conteste y comencé a dar a la orden.

-No había necesidad de ser sigilosos, lo único que iba a pasar era que él se atravesara le iban a dar un plomazo.

Con mi camioneta derribamos la reja principal, Seth, Alec y yo íbamos disparando por las ventanillas, en las camionetas que venían atrás de nosotros venían los policías y Jasper, había traído a casi toda mi gente.

-Vamos a la parte de atrás – Le ordene al que venía manejando.

Aunque no me gustara ya había quedado con el pinche policía que el fuera por Bella y por Alice.

Los balazos eran la orden del día, así como me terminaba un cartucho ponía el otro.

Los hombres de los rusos nos daban batalla, esperaba que llegáramos a tiempo con Emmet. Nosotros ya habíamos tenido una baja, pero les estábamos ganando estos cabrones. Llegamos a las caballerizas de inmediato nos bajamos de la camioneta y comenzamos a buscar a mi hermano

Cuando por fin lo encontramos la sangre me hervía lo tenían colgado amarrado de las manos, estaba completamente golpeado.

-PAPA- Grito Seth y de inmediato comenzó a cortar la soga para desamarrarlo – Papa respóndeme – Le rogaba Seth.

-Mi hijo, van por mi hijo – Decía Emmet sin entender que ya estaba a salvo.

-Súbanlo en la camioneta – Ordene – Tranquilo hermano que esto no se queda asi – Le prometí acariciando su frente – Seth vete con tu papa , llévenlo al rancho , monten un pinche hospital si es necesario , quiero lo mejor para mi hermano – Le dije , mi sobrino solo asintió y arrancaron en la camioneta.

-Vamos por esos cabrones – Grite y tomamos camino a la casa.

Bella Pov.

Alice y yo llegamos puntual al rancho de los rusos, de inmediato Vladimir y Stefan nos esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

-Un placer tenerlas aquí – Dijo Stefan Besando la mano de Alice.

-Gracias – Dijo mi ella educadamente.

\- ¿Quieren algo de beber? – No pregunto Vladimir, que en algún momento me había parecido un hombre casi perfecto en este momento lo único que quería era meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja.

\- No Vladimir gracias, la verdad es que si estamos aquí es para ver si nos pueden ayudar para encontrar a Emmet – Dije sentándome en uno de los sillones y en ese momento hizo su aparición magistral la pinche rusa.

-Vaya tenemos a las mujeres mas temidas aquí – Dijo con burla.

-Hola Irina, te ves muy bien a pesar de que Edward te mandara al diablo – Le dije en el mismo tono que ella había usado.

-Te tengo como ejemplo – La muy perra quería retarme.

-La diferencia es que el siempre regresa a mi y por lo que se , de ti, ni siquiera de tu nombre se acuerda – Toma eso perra.

-Cullen es un cabron con suerte – Dijo Stefan enojado.

-Sabe lo que tiene, pero como les dije, Emmet está desaparecido y … - Ya no pude continuar hablando por que se comenzaron a escuchar balazos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – Pregunto Stefan por radio a uno de sus hombres.-

-Nos ataca Cullen , entro con un comando bien armado señor – Le informaron.

-Malditas perras, ¿Ustedes sabían de esto? – Me pregunto Irina sacando su arma.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – Dijo Stefan y de inmediato tomo a Alice de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla.

-Suéltame cabron – Le grito Alice y logro zafarse de su agarre.

-Da la orden para que maten al pendejo de Emmet- Ordeno Vladimir.

-Yo que tu no la daba cabron- y saque mi arma apuntando directo a la cara de Vladimir.

-Malditas perras – No dijo Stefan al ver que Alice también sacaba un arma.

En ese momento derribaron la puerta de la entrada, Vladimir se aventó atrás del sillón, yo jale a Alice del otro lado para no quedarnos en el fuego cruzado, Stefan jalo a Irina y ambos quedaron detrás de una mesa de bar que tienen ahí.

-BELLA – gritaron, de inmediato supe que Demetri.

Lo balazos no se hicieron esperar, no sabía con quién más venia, pero esperaba que no lo hiciera solo, Alice y yo nos levantamos un poco para poder disparar y salir de aquí, habíamos quedado en medio, justo como no quería.

-Ahora el policía se dedica a cuidar al narco.- Grito Vladimir y disparo en dirección a Demetri que ya se había logrado refugiar detrás de una pared.

-Te voy a matar cabron – Se oyó que gritaron y pude identificar a Jasper.

-Pero si está aquí el perro guardián de Cullen, ¿Vienes por tu perrita?- Le respondió Stefan y se escucharon más tiros.

Los insultos y los disparos no cesaban, esperaba que Jasper y Demetri fueran másconscientes y no se acabaran todas sus balas, por que si no de que aquí ninguno saldríamos vivos.

-Policía, somos más que ustedes rendirte por las buenas – Le grito la pendeja de Irina.

-Cállate pinche rusa, porque te juro que voy a vaciar mi pistola en ti – Le respondi yo.

-A ti lo que te duele es que Edward jamas te va amar ni mucho menos te hara su esposa – Me grito la rusa.

-Me estas colmando rusa –

\- Pues vamos a ver quién tiene más tiros perra – Me grito y comenzaron a disparar a donde nos encontramos nosotras, me moví un poco para poder responder el fuego pero la pendeja de la rusa se quitó.

-No le saques rusa – Le grite burladome.

\- Pues que nos lleve el carajo a todos – Grito Jasper y comenzaron de nuevo los disparos. Vi como Vladimir se levantó y disparo directo a las lámparas para que no hubiera nada de luz.

-Tenemos que movernos – Le dije a Alice lo más bajo que pude. Ella y no comenzamos a movernos para atrás, para así poder llegar la pared que nos cubriría de los impactos de balas – Tu corres yo te cubro – Le dije y comencé a disparar, más o menos sabia donde habían quedado todos.

De un momento a otro se oyeron más disparos, me levante y estaban Edward y Demetri uno de cada lado, caminando a donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, estaban abriéndonos paso.

-Vámonos – Le grite a Alice y ella y yo hicimos lo propio, disparar para cubrirlos a ellos.

-Corran – Nos ordenó Demetri.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me gire para ver por demonios no venían detrás mí, vi que Vladimir estaba por dispárarle a Demetri que estaba de espaladas, Edward fue más rápido y el dio un tiro que vi que solo le roso en el hombro Stefan jalaba a Irina para salir, pero la muy perra se detuvo y le apunto a Edward, yo no lo pensé y le dispare a ella, para mi mala suerte le di en el hombro.

-Vladimir, le dieron a Irina,Vámonos – Grito Stefan.

-Vámonos – Me grito Edward.

Salimos de la casa y ahí nos esperaba una de las camionetas de Edward, en el asiento de atrás íbamos Edward, yo y Demetri, era como un poco incomoda la situación.

-¿Encontraron Emmet? – Esa era mi más grande preocupación ahorita.

-Sí, esos cabrones casi lo matan a golpes, Seth se fue con él para el rancho.

-¿Y los demás, Alec y Carlisle? –

-Ellos ya salieron de aquí, Carlisle me hizo entender que Alec aún no tiene la experiencia para andar en esto y se lo llevo – Dijo Edward, sabía que le costaba mucho confiar en un policía, pero nos habían ayudado a rescatar a Emmet así que ahorita no había tiempo para eso.

-¿Esos cabrones nos les hicieron nada a ustedes? – Me pregunto Demetri.

-No tranquilo, por cierto ¿ Y Alice? –

-Van en la camioneta de atrás – Me dijo Edward.

-Necesito un trago – Dije haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás.

-Claro que si, espero tu también me aceptes un trago Demetri – Le dijo Edward, yo me quede sorprendida, Demetri solo asintió, sabia que Edward podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamas traicionaba o lastimaba a alguien que ayudaba a su familia, al contrario le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Cuando llegamos al rancho Cullen, era todo una locura, el medico ya estaba revisando a Emmet y todos estaban afuera de la habitación , Rosalie y Esme era un manojo de nervios.

El medico por fin salió de la habitación -¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto Rosalie de inmediato.

-Esta muy lastimado pero se recupera, tiene dos costillas fracturadas, varios golpes , una herida en la pierna y en la espalda, esa herida fue con un cuchillo pero lo bueno es que no fueron heridas profundas. Pero el se pondrá bien, ya le puse un sedante y medicamento para prevenir cualquier infección , mañana vendre a verlo para ver como paso la noche.

-¿Pero el se pondrá bien verdad? – Pregunto Edward nervioso.

-Si, se lo aseguro, el se pondrá bien en unas semanas – Nos aseguro el medico.

La verdad es todos descansamos después de que el doctor nos dijera eso, Rosalie y Esme se quedaron en la habitación los demás fuimos a la sala , nos merecíamos un buen trago.

-Queria agradecerles por habernos ayudado a rescatar a mi hermano – Le dijo Edward a Demetri y Carlisle y les extendió la mano.

-La familia es lo mas importante – Le respondió Carlisle.

Nos pusimos hablar de todo lo acontecido en la noche, Carlisle nos dijo que iba a culpar de todo a los rusos y los pondría en la lista de los mas buscados, se tendrían que andar con mucho cuidado.

-Buenas noches – Dijo una mujer , de inmediato vi como a Edward se le fue el color del rostro.

-¿Qué chingados haces aquí? –Le pegunto Edward, se había levantado como resorte del sillón.

-Vengo a ver a mi esposo – Respondió esa mujer, que en el momento cai en cuenta de quien era.

\- ¿Mama? – Dijo Seth sorprendido.

-La innombrable – Dije sin poder evitarlo.

-Largate de esta casa – Dijo Edward contenido.

-Sigo siendo la esposa de Emmet y tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí y hazle como quieras Edward – Respondio retadora.

-Te va a costar caro estar aquí Kate – Dijo Edward.

La innombrable esta de vuelta.

¿Qué pasara con Rosalie y Emmet?

¿Para que regreso Kate?

¿Cuáles son sus teorías?

Recuerden dejarme su opinión.

Los quiero.

Anna


End file.
